Nunca dejamos de sorprendernos de la vida
by RitaAsabati
Summary: "...Existe una hermosa unión entre Hermione y Draco, se aman como a nada en el mundo, pero un día ella recibió una carta que dio comienzo a la peor pesadilla para ambos, para TODOS..." Hr&D OoC [EDITADA]
1. De un sueño a una pesadilla

**¡BIENVENIDOS!**

**El AMOR lo puede TODO. Hasta derretir un tempano de hielo...**

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

_"...Existe una hermosa unión entre Hermione y Draco, se aman como a nada en el mundo, pero un día ella recibió una carta que dio comenzo a la peor pesadilla para ambos… para TODOS"_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_**Un hermoso sueño hecho realidad da paso a la peor de las pesadillas**_

Con un bostezo repentino abrí lo ojos para darle la bienvenida al nuevo día que comenzaba a colarse como brisa fresca a través de la cortina color caoba y almendra que adornaba la única ventana de la habitación principal. Nuestra habitación. Amaba despertar temprano o al menos, antes que él, para así poder ordenar o en tal caso, reorganizar todo lo necesario para ejercer con satisfacción mi jornada del día y obviamente, para que negarlo, me maravillaba la sola idea de saber que por este día que recién comenzaba a correr podría consentir, mimar y cuidar a los amores de mi vida. Aquellos por los cuales feliz despierto, respiro... ¡Vivo!

Precisamente, uno de esos grandes amores se encuentra aun sumergido en un profundo sueño bajo mi cuerpo. Sonreí. ¡Como me gusta recostar mi cabeza en su pecho! Sentir su respiración... escuchar su corazón me hace tan feliz. Debo reconocer que precisamente eso, es decir, aquellos latidos en particular son una de mis mayores debilidades y como no serlo, después de que su dueño me susurrara al oído infinidades de veces que cada bombeo sanguíneo que producía ese órgano me pertenecía solo a mi.

— Sí, es solo mío… — Susurré con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios.

La dicha que siento es tan grande que puedo decir con propiedad que, SOY LA MUJER MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO. Así me siento, pero realmente ¿Quién no se sentiría así estando en mi posición?...

Soy Hermione Jane Malfoy Granger, Profesora de Hogwarts; en este prestigioso Colegio imparto una de mis asignaturas preferidas, Pociones. En muy pocos días cumpliré 4 grandiosos y hermosos meses de embarazo, ¡Sí, estoy embarazada! Por esto mi felicidad se multiplicó meses atrás... conocer esta noticia me hizo llorar de felicidad, ¡Por fin, mi amado Draco y yo formaríamos la familia que desde un principio deseamos! Y para mejorar esa dicha, cómo si aquello fuese creíble, dentro de mi ser crecen dos bebés, frutos del gran amor que existe entre nosotros. Aunque, de esto nos enteramos en la ultima consulta rutinaria, realmente, hace muy poco; ya estábamos mentalizados a ver dentro de unos cuantos meses más a un ser que necesitaría de nuestra ayuda para formarse, pero al saber que son dos mi imagen mental se incrementó y mi corazón también. Draco dejaba que su dicha se viera reflejada hasta en su forma de actuar. Nuestros primeros hijos... saber que son dos me llena de interrogantes como, ¿Serán gemelos, es decir, idénticos? Ciertamente saber esto me pone ansiosa, pero lo único que pido es que vengan al mundo sanos, no importa géneros, color ni características ya que del resto nos encargaremos nosotros, los haremos muy felices, lo sé... puedo sentirlo. Sinceramente, creo que esto es suficiente para sentirme como me siento, pero para incrementar mi alegría dentro de dos días cumpliremos 3 años de feliz matrimonio que para mi son, realmente, 5 años ya que los 2 de noviazgo forman parte importante de esta relación, también. Está demás decir que han sido los mejores y más hermosos 5 años de mi vida. Son muchas la veces que siento que explotaré de felicidad, ¿Será posible?...

_**FLASH-BACK **__**  
**_

En Hogwarts hacía uno de esos días soleados y fantásticos donde todos los estudiantes preferían estar a la afueras del Castillo, tal vez en los jardines o cerca del lago, menos dentro de los salones. Precisamente, nosotros... — Draco, el Slytherin vestido con su indumentaria esmeralda, la cual caracterizaba fácilmente la Casa a la cual pertenecía, y yo, la Gryffindor con vestimentas color escarlatas representando a los Leones de mi Torre. No era un secreto para nadie perteneciente al Mundo Mágico que dichas Casas se odiaban desde tiempos remotos, pero a nosotros, particularmente, aquello ya no nos importaba. Total, eran nuestras vidas... nuestros sentimientos los que estaban en juego — permanecíamos sentados a gusto en las raíces de un árbol alejado que se encontraba a orillas del Lago Negro, precisamente ese frondoso arbusto fue el que vio nuestro gran amor crecer y madurar a la vez día tras día. Ese árbol guardó nuestro secreto y se lo agradecemos, no porque nos diera miedo la opinión de nuestros compañeros o tal vez las posibles quejas y burlas, sino... porque pretendíamos alejar esta información de los oídos de Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, lo más posible; ya que él, justamente, era capaz de hacer TODO lo que fuera necesario para evitar que me le acerque a su hijo, para evitar que seamos felices juntos, y eso lo sabíamos. Pero nos amábamos y era suficiente para nosotros. El hecho de que nuestro amor debíamos mantenerlo bajo las sombras, no nos perturbaba, no aun, aunque sabíamos muy bien que llegaría el día en el que debíamos dar la cara. Por ahora, estábamos perfectamente así.

Se había vuelto una costumbre encontrarnos todas las tardes en aquel lugar. Continuábamos sentados, uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, contemplando el Lago que se abría paso ante nuestros ojos, además del radiante día, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, pero es que no era necesario hacerlo, así de sencillo, con mirarnos o acariciarnos nos comunicábamos interminables sentimientos, hasta podíamos imaginarnos lo que el otro pensaba. Este silencio se quebraba cada cierto lapso de tiempo para darnos la dicha de escuchar los sonidos característicos de las Criaturas Mágicas alrededor de Hogwarts, que siempre nos relajaban y nos transportaban a un mundo donde solo él y yo existíamos. Era un silencio acogedor, el cual sin aviso alguno Draco rompió...

— Sabes, hoy te ves más hermosa que nunca — Expresó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

— No sé si creerte — Jugueteé — Puesto que todos los días me dices lo mismo — Me sonrojé al tiempo que una sonrisa hacía brillar mi rostro.

— Lo que pasa, es que siempre estás hermosa. Así te ven mis ojos...

Aquello llegó a mis oídos de forma tan especial, es que justamente el lo susurró de esa manera. No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, su grisáceos y a la vez cálidos ojos, en los cuales tiempo atrás habitaba una frialdad dañina, pero desde poco antes de comenzar nuestro noviazgo eran distintos, ya que no había indiferencia ni maldad en ellos, había pura ternura. Sus ojos me demostraban tantas cosas, que gritaba a los cielos que los míos también hicieran los mismo. Mirarlos se había vuelto mi pasatiempos preferido... ¡Cuanto amaba esas esferas color mercurio!

— No sé si lo sabes, pero amo tus ojos... — Un murmulló inesperado para ambos salió de mi garganta. No pude evitar pararlo, siquiera quise hacerlo. Logré notar como esbozaba una sonrisa que poco a poco fue creciendo en sus labios — Perdón, me expresé de forma incorrecta — No dejé de mirarlo a la cara y pude notar debido a esto su confusión transformarse en una arruga pronunciada localizada en su porcelana frente, sin embargo, lo anteriormente dicho por mi ni siquiera me había inmutado. Yo seguía igual de sonriente que al principio — Ciertamente amo tus ojos, pero lo que pasa es que... Te amo todo tu. No solo a tus ojos, a tu sonrisa también la amo... — Continué mientras mi mano se posó en su mejilla para comenzar a acariciarlo con cariño — Amo cada palabra que sale de tu boca dirigida a mi, amo tus labios... — De forma inconsciente o no, con mi dedo pulgar acaricié aquella zona antes mencionada. Eran tan cálidos, me besaban con tanto afecto — Amo las caricias que me producen tus manos... — Dirigí mi mano libre hasta la suya y le dí un apretón amistoso mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos — También amo tu...

Me sorprendió con un abrazó que cortó mi voz y mi respiración la agitó. Me atraía a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, pero sin hacerme daño, me sentía tan segura. ¿Podíamos permanecer toda la vida así, juntos? Una afirmación era lo que más quería en ese momento.

— Yo te amo, te amo... — Susurraba al tiempo que con una mano acariciaba mi espalda y la otra la mantenía sobre mi enmarañado cabello. Ese gesto irradiaba pura protección. Se apartó un poco, solo lo necesario como para volver a quedar frente a frente, permitiendo así que nuestras miradas se volvieran a reencontrar — Te juro... — Respiró.

Cuando aquella única palabra salió de sus labios pude sentir la angustia y urgencia con la que lo dijo. El dolor en su voz me desgarró el alma y aun más me afectó ver sus ojos comenzar a humedecerse, cosa que los míos realizaron de forma involuntaria. Tenía la leve sospecha de a qué se debía todo aquello. Yo conocía el porqué de su dolor, ya que ambos los compartíamos y siempre tratábamos de hundirlo en lo más hondo de nuestro ser, pero a él, más que nadie, se le dificultaba. Le era imposible.

— Te juro que siempre, escúchame bien, SIEMPRE estaré a tu lado y te protegeré de los que _sea_...

No podía hacerme la ignorante, tanto él como yo, sabíamos que ese _sea_ era su padre. A Draco le dolía todo esto porque le quería, pero ahora orgulloso de él no estaba, como tiempo atrás mascullaba estarlo por los pasillos del Colegio. Había abierto los ojos a tiempo, a tiempo para no convertirse en el asqueroso ser que su progenitor quería transformarlo... un Mortifago. Ese, precisamente, era la peor sugerencia que un padre podría darle a su hijo Mago, era lo peor. Aunque a mi amado rubio le dolía más el hecho de que lo sabía capaz de lastimarme hasta lograr su propósito. Podía hasta matarme, ambos lo sabíamos...

— Sabes que eres lo más importante para mi, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? — Fue inevitable para él parar aquella pequeña lágrima que ahora recorría su mejilla. Tal vez era diminuta en tamaño, pero sabía que escondía sentimientos que la hacían grande y dolorosa.

Dicho aquello, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acarició con suavidad tratando de borrar las lágrimas que de mis ojos también salieron. A los segundos, se acercó mucho más para rozar nuestros labios con timidez, con aquello me demostraba lo importante que era para él, pero... ¿Acaso creía que no lo sabía?

— Tu también eres lo más importante para mi... — Logré susurrar antes de fundirnos en un beso repleto de amor y diversos sentimientos que compartíamos por el otro. Fue un beso tierno, suave... de esos que dicen lo que las palabras no pueden.

Nos amábamos. No podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, de eso estábamos totalmente seguros...

_**FIN DEL **__**FLASH-BACK**_

Sonreí y como no hacerlo después de haber recordado uno de los mejores momentos que habíamos vivido durante nuestros años de noviazgo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si aquello nos enseñó, nos hizo crecer? Suspiré con un deje de nostalgia ya que aquella memoria que atesoraba dentro de mi ser me recordó cuánto extrañaba el Castillo, pero especialmente a el árbol a orillas del Lago, aunque no cambiaría el sitió en el que estoy en estos momento por ninguno.

Mientras yo recuerdo y sonrío feliz, él sigue allí, bajo de mi, durmiendo plácidamente... Alcé la cabeza con suavidad y pude lograr mirarle como deseaba, su rostro, tranquilo, sereno y blanquecino me hacía verlo como un ángel, como mi ángel. Fue, es y será el único y verdadero amor de mi vida, aunque... — Acaricié mi abultado vientre sin dejar de sonreír — llegaron nuevos amores a mi vida, a nuestras vidas.

Lo más difícil de las mañanas es alejarme de él y justamente es el momento de hacerlo. Me había regodeado lo suficiente por este día, así que tratando de hacer el menor de los ruidos y el más leve movimiento salí de la cama. Estiré mis brazos mientras un bostezo se escapaba de mis labios. De forma inconsciente giré sobre mis propios pies y mis ojos volvieron a posarse sobre él. Sonreí al ver como cambiaba de posición al notar mi ausencia. ¡Somos tan parecidos! Yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo cuando es él el que primero sale de nuestro lecho. Me incliné un poco, lo suficiente como para que sienta mi presencia, pero lo necesario para no tocarlo...

— Te amo — Musité con suavidad, deseando que lo dicho resonara en su cabeza como si fuese producto de su imaginación, de un sueño... ya que no quería despertarlo, no aun.

Volví a mirarle y noté como el edredón de rayas color caoba le cubría solo parte de su blanco pecho y una sola de sus piernas. Mirarle así, tan pacífico, radiante y hermoso produjo un cosquilleó que me instó a volver a la cama, pero me negué rotundamente corriendo hacía el cuarto de baño que se encontraba en la puerta contigua dentro de la habitación. Draco producía en mi sentimientos que a veces me hacían actuar de tal forma que me desconocía, pero esa vez, no iba dejar dominarme por el deseo que me embriagaba.

Entré al baño y me miré en el espejo unos segundos. La sonrisa en mi rostro seguía allí y se intensificó al ver mi vientre cubierto por la holgada camiseta que llevaba. Comencé a lavar mi cara, luego tomé el cepillo de dientes para asear mi boca, pero a ultima hora decidí que un baño me vendría mejor, así que dejé mi ropa en el cesto, giré la llave de la ducha y al sentír la calidez del agua con mi mano, entré bajo el agua.

A lo pocos minutos ya estaba fresca y lista para colocarme un pantalón de algodón color blanco y una blusa floreada color azul. Salí del baño vestida y tomé el peine colocado en la peinadora que hacía juego con la decoración del cuarto. Traté de desenredar mi enmarañado cabello, que anteriormente había mojado para facilitar esta acción, pero un par de minutos después me di por vencida, tomé una coleta y lo amarré logrando un moño alto y frondoso, que alisé con mis dedos hasta darle forma.

Antes de dirigirme a la cocina le eché otro vistazo a mi esposo, el cual seguía en la misma posición que había adoptado antes de asearme. Sin perder más tiempo, salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí en silencio.

Sin saber aun qué preparar para el desayuno, continué recorriendo mi acogedor hogar hasta situarme frente a la ventana cerca de la cocina, corrí las cortinas y logré notar que el sol no brillaba por completo, aun. Seguramente es muy temprano. Fijé mi mirada en el gran reloj que adornaba la pared principal de la casa, en el cual se podía apreciar bajo el prominente número 12, un llamativo escudo formado por una **D **color esmeralda y una **H** escarlata entrelazadas por una Serpiente que no dejaba de deslizarse entre ellas, mientras un León rugía al fondo a cada hora que marcaban las agujas. La creatividad de mi amado esposo es enorme, reí al recordar el momento cuando me propuso hacer nuestro propio Escudo Familiar. Dejando a un lado estas reflexiones confirmé mis sospechas, son apenas las 6:32am.

— En una hora más o menos Draco debe estar despierto — Susurré volviendo a perder mi mirada en el paisaje que se abría paso a través de la ventana.

No sé sí les conté, pero mi amado esposo trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, ¡Sí, así es! Se preparó para se Auror y es uno de los mejores, no lo digo porque sea mi marido, lo digo porque es la verdad. Quizás a muchos les suene raro conociendo que su padre pertenece al grupo de los Mortifagos y al cual él mismo casi se integra, pero su verdadera vocación es esa, cazar a los Magos tenebrosos, como se hacen llamar los seguidores de aquel que no debe ser nombrado. Y como deben imaginarse, a su padre no le gustó para nada esta decisión, pero ¿Qué le gusta realmente a Lucius Malfoy? Nada... ¡No! la pregunta sería ¿Qué le gusta a Lucius Malfoy de su hijo, desde que está conmigo? Nada, ahora sí estaba bien formulada la interrogante. Pero yo, sin embargo, me siento muy orgullosa de Draco.

Amo todo lo que me rodea, amo a mi esposo, a mis hijos, a mis amigos.

Amo a mi suegra, sí, a Narcissa Malfoy; cuando la conocí me sorprendí de lo diferente que es a Lucius, antes de tratarla me preguntaba cómo Draco podía albergar dentro de su ser frialdad, distancia hasta maldad y luego dejar de lado todo eso para ser caballeroso, amable y tierno con tanta naturalidad; sin duda, la primera personalidad había sido creada detalladamente por Lucius y la segunda fue formándose poco a poco en su corazón gracias al amor que Narcissa le brindaba, las atenciones, los mimos... Narcissa es una gran mujer y la aprecio no solo por aceptarme como nuera sino como hija. Le quiero como a una madre por eso cada vez que puedo trato de visitarla o llamarla gracias al hechizo puesto por Draco, donde no solo unió el teléfono de la Mansión Malfoy con el nuestro, sino el de mis padres, amistades y el de mi Doctor también, para así tener una fácil comunicación; su apoyo en estos momentos en los que no tengo a mis padres cerca es muy importante para mi.

Los kilómetros que separan al mundo Mágico del Muggle son muchos, pero precisamente ese no es el impedimento que evita visitar mi antiguo hogar, sino que... no sabemos donde está el padre de Draco, no conocemos su paradero, es por eso que preferimos no hacer largos viajes, mucho menos en mi estado — Acaricié mi vientre — Además, no permitiría que por mi imprudencia a ellos les pasara algo. Draco no se lo perdonaría, tampoco, ya que los quiere tanto como yo. Es por esto que me he privado de ciertas cosas, como limitarme a escribirles cartas a mis seres amados o llamarles vía telefónica — Suspiré con nostalgia — ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué? Los extraño tanto que Draco un día me propuso traerlos a aquí para pasar una temporada con nosotros, pero ellos se negaron, ya que alegaban no querer causar problemas, además ellos tienen una vida agitada en el mundo en el que viven y yo respeto su decisión, por eso dejé de insistir.

Por otra parte, amo también al Castillo que me formó en la Bruja que soy y a Dumbledore le aprecio en demasía; Hogwart, Dumbledore y el frondoso árbol fueron los primeros en conocer lo que existía entre Draco y yo, y el primer apoyo que recibimos fue precisamente el del viejo barbudo. Dumbledore ha sido muy bueno con nosotros, nos ayudó a ambos con nuestra formación, me aceptó sin dudar en el Colegio como Profesora y sé que esto me lo gané también gracias a mis notas. Draguarce con honores en Hogwarts no es cosa fácil y Draco y yo lo habíamos conseguido. A veces, me parece, que mi esposo y Dumbledore se unen para destruirme, de forma literal lo digo, ya que desde que éste ultimo se enteró de mi embarazo, aunque sospecho que lo sabía desde tiempo atrás, no me deja poner un pies en Hogwarts. Él sabe lo mucho que me gusta dar clases, además si hablamos de seguridad... nada más conveniente que el Castillo, por eso sé que mi amado esposo tuvo que ver con esa decisión.

Mi vista siguió un rayo de luz que cruzó el cielo reflejado por la ventana en la cual seguía parada y la alusión de lo vivido aquel día comenzó a invadirme...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Hace aproximadamente unos 4 meses atrás…

— Draco, mi amor, no es necesario que me acompañes, igual debo ir a cumplir con mi labor de todos los días — Le repetí mientras terminaba de alistarme.

Mi platinado esposo seguía sentado en la cama de nuestra habitación con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos también a la misma altura del pecho. Su rostro irradiaba una supuesta seriedad que yo no me creía, ya que sabía que todo aquello era una de las mascaras que usaba para lograr lo que pretendía conmigo, pero yo no iba a ceder.

— Además, sabes que en Hogwarts estoy segura, no sé porque te pones así — Continué con un tono de voz más formal, mientras de manera repentina tome una postura defensiva colocando mis manos en la cintura y frunciendo un poco la frente.

— Amor, no entiendes que mi preocupación creció, ahora no solo a ti te tengo que cuidar, si no a mi hijo y no es que me moleste, en verdad, eso me llena de felicidad — La máscara se le había caído al piso, literalmente. Se acercó hasta donde estaba de forma juguetona mientras dibujaba una sensual sonrisa en sus labios — Por favor...¿Qué te cuesta dejarme ir contigo? O acaso... ¿Te molesta que tu marido te acompañe a tu trabajo? — Al finalizar unió sus labios formando un puchero tan tierno que logró hacerme reír y romper, obviamente, mi rígida expresión.

— Está bien, está bien... acompáñame — Dicho esto unimos nuestros labios en un tierno beso que duró solo segundos ya que debíamos terminar de alistarnos para partir a Hogwarts.

Casi 1 hora después, estábamos parados frente a la gárgola que indicaba que aquel era el despacho del Director del Colegio, Albus Dumbledore.

—_ ¡Sorbete de limón! — _Dijimos al unísono y la entrada se abrió permitiéndonos subir a las escaleras giratorias, que nos llevarían finalmente al lugar al que queríamos ir.

Como me lo esperaba, Dumbledore estaba allí, parado tras su escritorio dispuesto en medio de su acogedora, bonita y espaciosa oficina circular. Una sensación extraña me invadió al ver al barbudo hombre frente a mi, ya que no parecía sorprendido por nuestra llegada y eso que ni siquiera le había avisado que vendríamos, bueno, yo no le avisé. Dejando a un lado aquello, estaba como siempre le recordaba, con aquellos anteojos viejos en forma de media luna y esa sonrisa suya llena de paz que mantenía dibujada en sus labios casi la mayor parte del tiempo.

Con un silencioso gesto nos pidió que tomáramos asiento al frente de su escritorio mientras el hacía lo mismo el la silla predispuesta para el Director. En ese momento fue que logré echarle un vistazo al despacho y como siempre que pisaba ese lugar, me maravillé; es que había tantos objetos bien ordenados que no se llegaban a ver mal, además la cantidad de cuadros parlantes en la habitación era tanta que dudaba el color que tenían las paredes. Esos cuadros, a mi personalmente, me fastidiaban mucho ya que siempre se anticipaban a los hechos, ¡Sabían todo! Al igual que el mismo Albus muchas veces.

Draco tomó mi mano y con eso logró que se esfumaran mis comentarios mentales sobre la decoración llamativa del lugar. Pero nuevamente, la sensación de que Dumbledore sabía el motivo que nos traía allí me estremeció al escuchar un suspiro proveniente de los dichosos retratos que logró sorprenderme tanto que alcé las cejas sin disimulo. Aquí estaba pasando algo, pero preferí ignorar todo aquello, si Albus ya sabía, simplemente, iba a escucharlo de nuevo, ya que era muy importante para mi decírselo personalmente.

— Hacen una hermosa pareja — La voz angelical del hombre me sacó bruscamente de mis reflexiones.

El Director no borraba aquella mueca de felicidad en su rostro y mucho menos dejaba de mirarnos intercaladamente, cosa que avivó aun más mis sospechas. Como respuesta a lo dicho tanto Draco como yo le sonreímos y compartimos una fugaz mirada.

— ¿Cuál será el motivo que los trae hoy acá?

Un mezcla extraña entre nerviosismo, pánico y felicidad comenzaba a recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel. Respiré hondamente tratando de darme valor. No había motivos para sentirme como me sentía, Draco era mi esposo, teníamos ya casi 3 años de feliz matrimonio... no había motivos. Todo iba a terminar bien. Mi nerviosismo era tal que el hombre que sujetaba mi mano lo notó, así que para darme apoyó me regaló un apretón de dedos que le agradecí internamente.

— Profesor... — Respiré — Usted sabe que para nosotros es una de las personas más importantes en nuestra vida. Nunca olvidaremos el apoyo brindado en todo momento, los consejos llenos de sabiduría en los malos y las alegrías compartidas en los mejores...

Recordar aquello logró que el temor que llegué a sentir se desvaneciera y me invadiera más bien una calidez acogedora, era una emoción que hacía que mis ojos brillaran más de lo normal. Draco fijó su mirada en mi, así que aproveché de volverle a mirar y mantenía una sonrisa y una expresión reflexiva que me hizo pensar que estaba recordando todo lo vivido en Hogwarts al igual que yo. Dumbledore, sin embargo, se mantenía sereno, igual de sonriente que al principio, pero muy atento a lo que yo decía. Un extraño y sonoro ruido logró que todos en la habitación desviáramos la vista hacía un retrato que mostraba a una mujer regordeta que con un pañuelo blanco se soplaba la nariz mientras suaves sollozos salían de su boca y lagrimas de sus ojos; otros retratos cerca me guiñaron el ojo, me mostraron sus pulgares y me sonreían como muestra de apoyo. En ese momento comencé a mirar de forma distinta a aquellos personajes, un cuadro de esos sería un gran adorno para nuestra casa. Me dejé de pausas y continué...

— Siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros, lo estuvo cuando le comunicamos nuestra relación a la madre de Draco, a Harry, Ginebra, Luna, Ron, a todos sin excepción. Nos animó y muchas veces nos ayudó a salir del hueco triste en el que caíamos y del cual pensábamos que no podríamos salir jamás. Hasta fue nuestro cómplice todas aquellas veces en las que pensábamos que nuestro secreto había sido descubierto ya que alguien nos encontraba juntos rondando los pasillos en armonía y repentinamente, usted aparecía y salía con una explicación tan formal como aquella vez que dijo que, nos encontrábamos haciendo un trabajo especial a pedido de usted mismo. Pero sabe qué, no se porqué razón creo que todas aquellas veces en las que mandaban a hacer trabajos en parejas y sorteaban a los mismo siempre nuestros nombres aparecían en el mismo pedazo de papel. Pero, más sospechoso fue aquella vez en la que nosotros mismo tuvimos que escoger a nuestro compañero y debido a la disponibilidad de las otras personas quedamos juntos, también. Creo que usted tuvo mucho que ver en todo aquello...

Dumbledore no dejaba de sonreír y yo tampoco dejaba de hacer lo mismo, pero noté como ya para aquel momento mis ojos comenzaban a arder debido a las lagrimas que poco a poco, a cada palabra se iban conglomerando allí. Antes de seguir miré a Draco y este continuaba mirándome igual que al principio solo que sus ojos estaban más brillantes que antes y su sonrisa mucho más risueña. No pude evitar posar mi mano libre en su mejilla y acariciarle con amor, mientras él al sentir mi tacto cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Regresé a mi posición anterior, aclaré un poco mi garganta y continué.

— Por eso querido profesor y por mucho más, Draco y yo hemos decidido anunciarle a usted primero esta noticia. Noticia que debo decirle, nos hace muy felices, tanto que nos sentimos las personas más dichosas del mundo, y la verdad, debo confesar que es extraño decir esto ahora, habiéndolo dicho tiempo atrás también, tiempo en el que creíamos que mas dichosos no podíamos estar y mire, se cumplió aquella frase que un día sin esperarmelo me dijo: _"La vida está llena de sorpresas, por esa misma razón nunca dejamos de sorprendernos de la vida"... — _Miré a Draco otra vez, pero en esta ocasión pidiéndole con los ojos que continuara. Observó a Dumbledore y las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca...

— Profesor, sinceramente queremos darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que lo aprecio como a un padre... — La tristeza volvió a tocarlo y todos en el despacho lo notamos en el momento que bajó un poco la mirada. Apreté sus dedos de igual forma que él lo hizo conmigo para darme ánimos. Me miró de reojo, respiró y continuó — El motivo que nos trae hoy a los dos a acá es que queríamos decirle que... Hermione y yo, vamos a ser papás — Sonó tan natural que me pareció que antes ya lo había dicho, pero ¿Cómo? Si Dumbledore era la primera persona en conocerlo después de nosotros, claro.

El mencionado hombre se puso de pie con un brinco cosa que logró que Draco y yo nos recostáramos un poco en nuestros sillones debido a la sorpresa. Se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó, cuando se aproximó a mi esposo pude observar como el Director le guiñó el ojo y este con normalidad le sonrió enormemente. Todo aquello confirmó mis sospechas, seguramente Draco no pudo resistirse y ya le había dicho todo al viejo barbudo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo a estas altura? Le resté importancia a aquello y simplemente me uní al festejo en el que los conversadores retratos no dejaban de aplaudir y el canto de Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, hacía presencia en una melodía armoniosa, que transmitía felicidad, dicha y cariño.

— Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, pero sin duda, esto cambiará el rumbo de las cosas…

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación. Los cuadros estaban tan atentos a lo que seguía en aquella frase que parecían retratos comunes y de Fawkes no había ni rastro. Draco y yo volvimos a tomar asiento, mientras Albus nos imitaba. La tensión en el ambiente me produjo un temor al cual no le encontraba explicación, ya que seguramente, a los cambios que el Director se refería eran a los comunes, es decir, mi vientre se iba a abultar porque en él estaba creciendo el tercer miembro de la familia Malfoy Granger. No entiendo porque aquello meritaba tanta seriedad, al contrario nuestros rostros deberían irradiar felicidad.

— El rumbo de lo planes que tenía contigo, Hermione, cambiarán — Enfatizó mirándome. Ahora, si tenía razones para estar nerviosa, tensa y temerosa — Necesitas cuidados y atenciones especiales y quien mejor que tu esposo y tu propio hogar para aquello.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — Le pregunté con una expresión que imploraba que el significado que yo le daba a sus palabras sea falso. Que aquello solo fuese producto de mi imaginación. Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

— Hermione, eso será lo mejor — Habló como si hubiese leído mi mente — Lo que más deseo en este momento es que te cuides plenamente y obviamente, que disfrutes por completo de esta nueva experiencia que durará 9 meses. Experiencia que sé que te marcará, así que se feliz al lado de tu esposo y amista...

— ¡Profesor! — Apenada, no pude evitar interrumpirle — Usted sabe que impartir mis conocimientos es una de las actividades que más me relajan. Además, amo al Colegio y a quienes laboran en él, y por supuesto a cada uno de mis alumnos. Esto forma parte importante de mi vida... — Coloqué una mano en mi pecho — Por favor, reconsidere lo que le digo.

— Hermione, yo mismo puedo dar fe de que lo que dices es cierto. Sé que te dedicas a la enseñanza de lleno cuando estas aquí y precisamente por la calidad de esa entrega, es que debes pensar, seriamente, en tomarte con calma los siguientes meses.

— Draco... — Susurré mirándole — Hazle cambiar de opinión, pídele que me entienda, por favor... — Sabía que en ese momento mis ojos reflejaban una suplica que salía directamente de mi corazón, pero la expresión cambió a tristeza cuando los ojos de mi amado me pedían en silencio perdón y sus labios unidos en una fina línea me reflejaban una lastima que dolía. Ya había entendido todo... — ¿Por qué? — Mi voz apenas fue audible para los que estaban a mi alrededor, pero es que la opresión que sentía en el pecho me dificultaba hasta el respirar. ¿Por qué Draco me quería alejar de Hogwarts? ¿Para qué le había pedido a Dumbledore aquello?

— Amor, entiéndeme... — Comenzó a hablar mirándome directamente a los ojos — Te necesito a mi lado más en este momento que en cualquier otro. Por favor, permíteme compartir contigo de las cosas nuevas que viviremos durante estos 9 meses. No entiendes que quiero ver cada cambio en ti por más diminuto que sea, quiero saciar cada antojo que mi hijo produzca en ti — Sonrió y un tanto dubitativo colocó su mano libre en mi aun plano viente — Quiero ver como va creciendo dentro de ti, como tu barriga se va a ir abultando para darle el espacio que necesita, quiero ver cuando con amor le hables... por favor, quiero compartir por completo esta experiencia contigo. Es mi primer hijo y lo tendré con la mujer que amo... — Cerró lo ojos y su voz se agotó, mientras una rebelde lágrima asomada en sus parpados unidos amenazaba por salir.

La tristeza que sentí segundos antes, se había desvanecido. Le amaba y quería cumplir cada petición que con cariño me pidió. Lo envolví en mis brazos de forma repentina y al instante sentí como me correspondía. Noté que ocultó su rostro en mi cuello y un frío repentino me hizo pensar que la gotita salada finamente se había liberado.

— Estar a tu lado será lo mejor que le puede pasar a nuestro bebé. Te prometo que te dejaré vivir conmigo todo esto... y como no si eres el padre — Rió suavemente en mi oído mientras depositaba un beso en mi cuello.

Ya para ese momento algunos cuadros se habían unido a los sollozos de la señora regordeta que lloriqueaba desde el mismo momento en el que comencé a hablar con Dumbledore, otros sin embargo, aplaudían emocionados. Sí, aquellos personajes comenzaban a agradarme.

— Te veo dentro de 9 meses — Dijo el Director consiguiendo que me separara de mi esposo para mirarle con una sonrisa — ¡Oh, no! Casi se me olvidaba desde ya tienes tu permiso Pre-Natal y Post-Natal, así que... disfruta de tus merecidas vacaciones — Carcajeó con alegría mientras Draco y los retratos lo imitaban, finamente, hasta yo reí.

_**FIN DEL **__**FLASH-BACK**_

Ese día Draco se había salido con la suya y como si aquello no fuese suficiente quería emitir la renuncia en el trabajo si no le daban el permiso que quería. Obviamente, no le permití ni una cosa ni la otra. Sé que gracias a los negocios de su familia podemos mantenernos por muchos años sin mover un dedo en lo referente a asuntos laborales, pero no implica que debemos dejar de hacer lo que nos gusta, a él su profesión de Auror y la mía de Docente. Estoy a favor de que la superación de las personas viene a través de los estudios pero al trabajo hay que otorgarle méritos también. Por otra parte, no quería que seamos los dos los que nos aburriéramos en la casa, sabía que podíamos encontrar cosas que hacer, pero la monotonía me produce terror. Así que, aunque de lunes a sábado me reclame, se tiene que levantar muy temprano para dirigirse a su trabajo; sin embargo, si le hago caso a lo que me pide mi corazón yo misma le redacto la dichosa carta solicitando el permiso para que se quede conmigo todo el Santo día, pero no, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya dos veces, no otra vez. Cuando los niños nazcan el permiso sí lo podrá pedir porque él tendrá que apoyarme codo a codo en el cuidado de los mismo — Reí por lo bajo — Me sorprende lo insistente que es con ese dichoso tema de las vacaciones.

Con esto, finamente, decido alejarme de la ventana para comenzar a hacer el desayuno preferido de mi esposo: huevos con tocino, unas tostadas de pan con una fina cubierta de mantequilla y juego recién hecho. La boca se me hace agua de solo pensarlo. Cocinar me gusta mucho, ya que pienso que es una de las tantas maneras de manifestar a los que amas cuanto los aprecias y este es mi momento de demostrárselo a Draco. Así que mientras recorro la cocina en busca de los alimentos y los utensilios que necesitaré, comienzo a tararear una canción de cuna para mis bebés, porque soy de esas madres que consideran que aunque sus criaturitas no conozcan el mundo aun o solo tengan pocas semanas de gestación pueden sentir todo, cada palabra, cada uno de mis sentimientos, además, presiento que reconocen cuando yo les hablo o cuando lo hace su padre... no me pregunten cómo, el hecho es que lo sé, es instinto de madre, supongo. Nunca antes me había pasado esto, pero es precisamente como ahora, estoy feliz y sé que lo saben porque los siento moverse dentro de mi, quizás sea pronto para eso también, pero no lo sé, yo los siento, allí están bailando dentro de mi...

— Scorpius, mi rey, con que estás bailando con tu hermanita Daphne... — Susurré hacía mi vientre en el momento que rompí el cascaron de los huevos a la mitad para colocar el interior de los mismos en la sartén — Continúen, que sus movimientos no son problema para mami, al contrario, la hacen sentirse bien... Hoy estamos felices como siempre — Continué canturreando la canción de cuna.

Tomé un plato de la alacena para servir los huevos ya listos y un escandaloso pitido proveniente del despertador ubicado en el cuarto me sobresaltó, ya que no me lo esperaba. Aquel sonido me indicaba que ya eran las 7:30am, justo 1 hora le quedaba a mi esposo antes de partir a su trabajo. Unos minutos después la tranquilidad volvió a reinar. Draco ya estaba despierto.

Coloqué los platos de comida y las tostadas en la mesa, mientras servía el juego en vasos con pequeños cubitos de hielo. Ya todo está listo por aquí. Miré hacía la puerta cerrada de nuestra habitación suponiendo que ya Draco, medio adormecido, se aseaba. Sonreí...

— Les aseguro que en menos de 15 minutos papá estará aquí para darnos los más dulces buenos días — Acaricié mi vientre. Mi mirada fue atraída por un ave que veloz se dirigía hasta la misma ventana en la que un poco más temprano había notado la falta de rayos solares que ya a esta hora eran visibles — Probablemente es una carta... — Mascullé acercándome al cristal.

Seguramente es Narcissa o mis padres, realmente, también podían ser los resultados de los análisis que me hago mensualmente después de enterarme de mi estado. Tanto a mis padres como a mi Doctor Muggle les expliqué lo sencillo que es enviar cartas y paquetes no muy pesados por este medio, si es que por alguna razón lo preferían en vez comunicarse con nosotros vía telefónica. Confío mucho en ellos. Al ultimo le mentí diciéndole que me había mudado a una ciudad donde la tecnología no se veía tan desarrollada como en el resto del mundo, por eso la importancia de las cartas atadas en las patas de flamantes Lechuzas. Tuve que hacerlo, ya que él ha sido el único hombre con un titulo de Doctor que desde pequeña lleva un historial de mi salud, es por eso que aunque Draco insista que no hay mejores Médicos que los Medimagos_,_ yo lo escogí a él para que lleve hasta cabalidad mi embarazo.

Veamos que noticias nos trae aquel volador ser...

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	2. La maldita carta

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_**La maldita carta**_

Abrí la ventana para darle la bienvenida a la magnifica ave de plumaje color oro que reconocí al instante. Se trata de la lechuza del Dr. Conner, la cual yo misma le había obsequiado unos meses atrás.

— Tenía días esperándote, me alegra que estés aquí — Le notifiqué al animal entregándole un trozo de tostada que me permitió tomar con mayor facilidad la carta que tenía sujeta a una de sus patas, sin causarle daño.

Examiné el sobre detalladamente, al tiempo que me acercaba a la mesa ocupada por el desayuno para llenar en un vaso un poco de jugo que con señas le ofrecí a la sedienta ave, la cual no dudó en mojar su pico varias veces en el dulce líquido. Por otra parte, en el dorso del pergamino leí:

**Centro Clínico Virgen del Valle**

_Dr. Robert Conner_

_**Destinatario:**__ Hermione Malfoy Granger_

_Casa Malfoy Granger_

Sí, lo que tengo en mis manos son los resultados de los análisis mensuales. Antes de abrir la carta, me dirigí nuevamente hacía la ventana, pero esta vez para cerrarla ya que el ave, un poco más recompuesta del largo viaje, tomó el camino de vuelta a su lugar de origen. La miro a cada segundo alejarse hasta convertirse en un fino punto negro, pero sorpresivamente divisé otro, un poco más alejado y grande. La distancia no me permitió reconocer de que se trataba por más que entrecerré los ojos para lograr aquello. Repentinamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando...

— Un Mortifago **— **Susurré en voz baja, pero al instante deseché aquella alocada idea.

Estoy en la casa más segura después del propio Hogwarts, la Mansión y la Casa de Playa Malfoy. No había nada por lo cual temer. El punto, finalmente, se desvaneció dejando a la vista un cielo radiante debido a los rayos solares que cálidamente se reflejaban en el cristal. Respiré hondamente y fijé toda mi atención en el sobre que desde hacia unos minutos sujetaba.

— Vamos a ver como está nuestra salud — Musité sonriente mientras acariciaba mi vientre de forma fugaz para proseguir con la lectura de los resultados de los exámenes médicos que ya se habían vuelto cotidianos.

Mis ojos recorren cada palabra, cada punto, cada coma y cada línea con una rapidez inusual. Necesitaba leer la parte donde me indicaban que todo aquello es una broma, una muy mala broma.

— Esto no puede ser cierto, no puede ser... real — Gemí con una voz inaudible mientras mis ojos comenzaban a arder con vigor. Mi mano libre detiene un sollozo que pretendía salir de mi boca — No puede ser verdad...

Un fuerte mareo me sacudió produciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y me sostuviera de la pared para no derrumbarme en una sola pieza. Lo poco que había pellizcado del desayudo al cocinarlo se conglomeraba en mi garganta con intensiones de salir de mi cuerpo. Las nauseas y el mareo que aun no cesaban lograron que me olvidara por completo de Draco, de Narcissa, mis padres, Dumbledore, TODOS. Solo mis hijos, aquellas pocas lineas y yo existíamos. ¿Una carta podía llegar a destrozar una vida? Sí, en este caso no solo una.

— Debe haber un error... — Numerosas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, así que con la mano que continuaba a altura de mi boca traté de eliminarlas, pero aquella acción era imposible — ¡Seguramente leí mal! — Me digo con una fuerza y credibilidad ficticia. Ojeé por segunda vez el pergamino — ¡No! — Un desgarrador gemido salió de los más profundo de mi ser.

Continuo mirando fijamente los resultados de los análisis esperando verlos desaparecer. Deseaba borrar cada linea, despertar de esta pesadilla, pero no, no pasaba nada por más que lo deseaba con todo mi ser. La carta seguía ahí y yo continuaba destrozandome, mientras las lágrimas me imposibilitaban mirar con claridad y respirar se volvía una tarea muy difícil.

— No es posible... — Leerla por tercera vez, en mi estado, se vuelve una travesía irrealizable de lograr, ya que la humedad que salía de mis ojos logró correr la tinta en varias partes de la carta. Pero, no me importa esforzarme de forma sobre humana, la leo una tercera, una cuarta hasta una quinta vez — No me puede estar pasando esto a mi... no a mi.

— Amor, no encuentro la corbata negra — Informó una voz desde la habitación principal.

Aquello logró que la realidad me golpeara directo en la cara como si de un _Tsunami _se tratara. Como el más catastrófico de los desastres. Sequé mis lágrimas con ayuda de servilletas que había colocado en la mesa junto al desayuno.

Debo actuar como si todo esto no estuviese ocurriendo, por él debo hacerlo. Por mi.

— Cariño está colgada junto a las otras en el... armario — La voz se me quebró al final eliminando cualquier rastro de naturalidad en mi respuesta.

— ¿Estás bien? — Un deje se inquietud y preocupación se había unido a su voz.

— Por supuesto, todo está en orden — Mentí con convicción mientras una rebelde lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos, pero antes siquiera de atravesar por completo mi mejilla ya había eliminado sus huellas.

No me siento capaz de contarle a Draco. No puedo decirle esto — Aprieto con fuerza el pergamino aun en mi mano — No puedo. Repentinamente, comencé a escuchar una melodiosa risa proveniente de la habitación. No, yo no sería quien le borre esa felicidad.

— La encontré — Con esto supe que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaría a mi lado.

No me puede ver así, no puedo permitirlo. Me acerqué a la repisa de la cocina donde se encontraba un libro de recetas dulces mal ubicado, en una de sus hojas metí la carta. Deseché las servilletas ya usadas y tomé otras para eliminar cualquier rastro de humedad que aun pudiese quedar, al final hice con ellas lo mismo que con las anteriores. Mi rostro se reflejó en un espejo ovalado colocado cerca de la pared de la cocina. Me veía, relativamente, normal; aunque mis labios presentaban un problema. No podían sonreír.

Súbitamente, Draco salió de la habitación con uno de sus trajes de corbata negro y una capa a juego del mismo color. El calificativo de _hermoso _nunca le gustaba que lo usara para definirle como se veía cuando me interrogaba, pero ¿De qué forma podía llamar a aquel ser tan amado? Para mi, el es hermoso, así de sencillo. Sin proponermelo, una sonrisa surcó mis labios y como no, si mirarle a él con aquella mueca de felicidad en su rostro producía en mi lo mismo. Si supiera cuanto lo necesito. Si notara que solo un abrazo suyo activaría, nuevamente, mis lagrimas... La tristeza volvía a tocarme, pero no dejé que me invadiera, no ahora, no estando tan cerca el uno del otro. No puedo permitirlo, no puedo destruirle, no a él. Antes prefiero que me odie...

— Buenos días — Canturreó antes de depositar con ternura un beso en mis labios. Lo cual no fue suficiente para mi.

Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho mientras que con mis brazos lo rodeé por la cintura, sin decir nada, él me correspondió. No sé porqué razón, pero su agarre lo sentí fuerte, lleno de energía como nunca antes y en mi interior se lo agradecí. ¿Acaso sabía cuanto lo necesitaba? ¿Acaso sospechaba que fuerza era lo que menos albergaba mi cuerpo?

— Te amo, lo sabes ¿Verdad? — Susurré en su oído mientras evitaba llorar otra vez, pero no lo logré del todo, ya que mis almendrados ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, nuevamente.

— Claro que lo sé, pero yo te amo más — De forma divertida me respondió. Se alejó lo suficiente para tomar con uno de sus dedos mi rostro y examinarlo detalladamente — ¿Qué pasa? — La preocupación en sus ojos y la sonrisa borrada de sus labios me hizo sentir peor. Yo le había arrebatado aquel gesto feliz, por eso, no era apropiado responder con la verdad a su interrogante.

— Nada. Todo está bien, solo que amanecí un poco nostálgica — Mentí — Creo que los bebés son los causantes — Volví a mentir.

Agradecí a los cielos que Draco haya decidido arrodillarse para fijar sus ojos y total atención en mi vientre, ya que no pude detener las lágrimas que desde minutos atrás pugnaban por salir. Las liberé de forma silenciosa con numerosos parpadeos, mientras por dentro el dolor que sentía se intensificaba. No recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que le mentí a mi esposo. No, no había existido una primera vez más que esta y dolía. Él no se lo merecía.

— Daphne... — Alzó la blusa floreada color azul que llevaba puesta hasta liberar mi vientre en el cual depositó un beso — Scorpius... — Dijo ahora, volviendo a besar mi no tan abultada curvatura, pero en un lugar distinto al primero — ¿Por qué le hacen esto a mami? — Interrogó juguetonamente. Lo miré y noté que su sonrisa había regresado. Aquello me hizo sentir un poco mejor, me hizo sonreír también, aunque mis ojos continuaban impregnados de lágrimas — ¿Quieres que me quede hoy contigo? — Otra pregunta salió de sus labios, pero esta vez dirigida a mi. Su implorante silencio me pedía a gritos una afirmación.

— No, no es necesario — La decepción en sus ojos me hizo sentir mal, de nuevo. Desvié mi mirada buscando cambiar el tema, de lo contrario, sabía que insistiría hasta conseguir lo que quería. Vi mi salvación... — El desayuno está listo, vamos a comer ¿Si? — Un intento de sonrisa sale de mis labios cuando volví a fijar mis ojos en los suyos.

— Sí — Aquella afirmación no sonó muy animada, pero traté de que aquello no me perturbara. No podía permitirlo, no podía doblegar mi brazo, no podía dejar que se quedara conmigo, por más que ambos lo quisiéramos — Los amo hijos — Culminó con otro beso sobre mi ombligo.

Tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la mesa en la que un delicioso banquete nos esperaba. Puso a mi disposición una de las sillas que hacían juego con la mesada y me senté en ella mientras le agradecía aquel amable gesto con una sonrisa. Él ocupó el asiento ubicado justo a mi lado. Miré sin ganas la comida y por alguna razón sentí que debía disfrutar al máximo del desayuno juntos. No podía fingir, no más. Esto no se repetiría jamás, precisamente por eso debía deleitarme con éste que sería nuestro ultimo desayuno, nuestra ultima comida juntos. Suspiré con tristeza al sentir una opresión en mi pecho.

— ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? Te veo un poco apagada, no pareces tu — Expresó pensativo — ¿Estás segura de que no te pasa nada? — Me miró fijamente con aquellos ojos tan parecidos al mercurio que en otros momentos me hubiesen hecho suspirar. Quería escrutar mi mente, entrar en ella si era necesario hasta descubrir qué me pasaba, pero no se lo permití. Desvié mi vista hacía el plato de comida.

¿Tan mal me veo? ¿Acaso no nota que le estoy sonriendo? Nuevamente, colocó uno de sus dedos en mi barbilla y me obligó a mi mirarle. En ese momento las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza. Sí veía la sonrisa que en mis labios gesticulaba para no preocuparle, pero mis ojos, en todo momento, habían sido examinados dolorosamente por unos grisáceos que amaba con todo mi ser. Suspiré nuevamente, el deseo de pedirle que se quedara se había intensificado. Una voz dentro de mi me gritaba que le pidiera que se quedara, pero otra mucho más fuerte me decía que aquello no sería lo más correcto. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Le imploro que se quede, que me abrace? ¿Le digo a gritos que lo necesito hoy más que nunca? ¿Acaso podía expresarle el sentimiento que me albergaba y me hace sentir muerta aun estando viva? No, no puedo ser egoísta. No puedo hacerle eso.

— Dormí fenomenal junto a ti, amor — Le dije la verdad mientras con una mano comencé a acariciarle la mejilla. Realizaba aquella acción con cariño, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba con aquel gesto. Repentinamente, cerró lo ojos para disfrutar por completo del roce que mi mano y mis dedos le producían — Te amo tanto — Le susurré mientras continuaba con la misma labor de segundos atrás. Pasé mis dedos con delicadeza por su sien, por el tronco de su nariz... quería dejar mis huellas en él. Un sentimiento que mezclaba dolor, angustia y tristeza me sacudía al repetirme en la cabeza que ya no lo tendría más a mi lado, que a partir de mañana despertaría sola sin su calor. No podré reírme jamás de sus chistes llenos de humor Malfoy, sus besos ya no los sentiré. Tengo que despedirme de tantas cosas que, simplemente, no me siento capaz de vivir sin ellas. No puedo vivir sin él... Una molesta lágrima transitó por mi mejilla sin pedir permiso, realicé un movimiento brusco con mi mano libre para limpiarla antes de que Draco lo notara, pero aquello fue imposible. Sus ojos ya estaban mirándome.

Escrutó mi rostro, nuevamente, y una repentina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se acercó y recorrió con cálidos besos el mismo camino por el que se había deslizado la salada gota.

— Todo estará bien, te lo prometo — Musitó muy cerca de mi, ¿Sabía él acaso lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar aquello? — Estaré contigo siempre... Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti — Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar aquello ultimo — Sin ustedes — Corrigió mirando fugazmente mi vientre cubierto por la blusa que llevaba — Los amo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo — Me dijo, nos dijo... y selló aquello con un beso que fue todo para mi.

Me dio fuerza con aquel gesto lleno de amor para, al menos, seguir fingiendo estar bien. Aunque, al mismo tiempo me destrozaba sentir cuanto me amaba. La decisión que tomé es muy difícil, aun siquiera la he aceptado por completo, ya que necesito estar con él, hoy, mañana y todos los días de nuestra vida. Tomé su rostro con amabas manos y profundicé aquel beso, le amaba, le amaba de verdad por eso le pedía perdón con mis labios de forma silenciosa. Quería gritarle que me perdonara por lo que pensaba hacer, pero sabía bien que al principio dolería, pero finalmente sería lo mejor para ambos, para los cuatro.

Te amo, te amo tanto. No podía decírselo en voz alta. No pude decirlo porque tenía temor a dos cosas, la primera a terminar con aquel grandioso beso y la segunda, porque sabía que si en ese momento miraba mis ojos reconocería que algo serio me estaba pasando y ya no podía mentirle más. No quería hacerlo. Un segundo después tuvimos que separarnos, solo lo suficiente para recargar nuestros pulmones de aire.

— Te amo.

— Yo te adoro — Le dije perdiéndome en sus ojos, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios. Sonrisa que solo él era capaz de hacerme producir en un momento así.

Me separé de él por completo con un suspiro, mientras hice ademan de comer para que él me imitara. Draco lo logró, pero yo no. En mi garganta estaba obstruido mucho dolor que no dejaría fruir la comida, eso lo sabía. Si sospechaba algo, ya no sabría qué decirle, ¿A quién le iba a echar la culpa? Suficiente con mis pobres bebés. Al principio le dije que estaba así por el embarazo, en verdad espero que eso no lo hayan entendido.

Finalmente, hice le intento de comer, pero no, ni el jugo podía correr por mi garganta y la fuerte tos que inundó al habitación fue muestra de aquello. Draco palmeó mi espalda con preocupación, pero con una negación con la cabeza le resté relevancia al asunto.

Si quería llegar puntual, ya mi amado esposo debía marcharse, así que comió con rapidez sin notar que mis huevos seguían intactos.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	3. La despedida

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_**La despedida**_

Al terminar de comer se levantó de la mesa mientras mascullaba palabras de agradecimiento dirigidas a mis dotes culinarios. Yo, como cada mañana de trabajo, le seguí muy de cerca para despedirlo. Pero, esta vez en particular, sabía que la despedida iba a ser diferente, por eso mi cabeza trataba de juntar las mejores frases para intentar ocultar el verdadero mensaje detrás de lo que podía ser un simple _Adiós. _Esta_ s_ería la ultima vez, como lo fue el desayuno hace minutos atrás.

Caminó sin pausa hasta la chimenea de ladrillos color vino ubicada en la parte central de la casa, muy cerca de la entrada. A un costado de los murales que formaban parte de su estructura se encontraba la _Nimbus 2001_ de mi esposo. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que si fuera por él la tomaría y volaría hasta su trabajo, como solía hacer los días en los que despertaba más temprano y podía darse ese gusto. Es que, ama tanto volar como yo lo odio, así de simple; aunque si la palabra escoba, altura, él y yo juntos se unen en una misma oración, podría hasta disfrutarlo.

Antes siquiera de tomar los _polvos flu_, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a mi.

— No me quiero ir, solo pídeme que me quede y lo hago, ponme a prueba para que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Anda... — Formó un puchero tierno al tiempo que suplicaba con astucia.

Él sabe muy bien que esa unión de labios puede hacerme ceder, puede hacerme perder cualquier disputa. Siempre lo logra. Pero hoy no, había una diferencia muy fuerte, tal vez el término correcto sea dolorosa. Algo ha cambiado mi vida, nuestras vidas amor... Ni siquiera podía imaginarse los deseos que siento de pedirle que se quede junto a mi ocultos en mi rostro falsamente alegre. No puedo prolongar este dolor que quema todo dentro de mi. Hoy debemos despedirnos, no soportaría fingir un día más, si siquiera una hora. Es hoy o nunca...

— Me pregunto, ¿Cuándo será el día que si te quieras ir? — Simulé un risa feliz mirándole a los ojos. De pronto, se acercó más y me tomó con fuerza por la cintura.

— ¡Nunca! — Exclamó con energía. Aquello sonó a las respuestas que dan los niños cuando les preguntan... ¿Cuándo dejarás de llorar? Así que logró hacerme reír sonoramente, aunque, al mismo tiempo me invadió más dolor. Una gran tristeza.

Paré la risa y pasé mis brazos por su cuello dejando a nuestros ojos examinarse con delicadeza...

— Draco, amor, ¿Sabes que, cada cosa que hago la realizo pensando en ti... en tu bienestar? Las hago porque son lo mejor para ti, lo sabes ¿Verdad? Al menos, ¿Sabes que respiro por ti, cierto? Que amo despertar rodeada por tus brazos, ¿Lo sabes también?; amo que me sorprendas con un beso y no solo eso, amo recordarlos una vez vividos. No me canso de escuchar una y otra vez lo mucho que me amas, hasta amo que toques con cariño mi vientre... — Deslicé sus manos ubicadas en mi cintura hasta mi poca abultada curvatura, luego regresé la mía a donde estaba desde que comencé a hablar — ¿Sabes que, amo cuando le hablas a nuestros bebés? Pues sí, amo ese juguetón tono que usas cuando te diriges a ellos, sobre todo, amo cuando planeamos nuestro futuro juntos, los cuatro. Amo todo lo que te rodea, fundirme en tus encantadores y grisáceos ojos, por ejemplo; amo recordar nuestros años de odio en Hogwarts — Sonreí al recordar aquello — Amo los años que le siguieron a esos, me refiero a los años de nuestro noviazgo, por supuesto. Amo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón cada vez que duermes o simplemente, me acerco a ti. Amo tu suave piel, tus caricias, hasta el más mínimo de tus gestos. Amo cuando el despertador no suena y por esa razón debo levantarte yo misma, amo cuando me dices que no lo harás medio adormecido, pero amo más, que cuando me distraigo de mi objetivo, me tomas por la cintura y me atraes hacia ti para llenarme de besos. Amo cuando te despides para ir al trabajo, pero aun más cuando llegas. Amo cuando me mimas y me consientes, amo... — Dudé, dudé solo al ver los ojos grises frente a mi comenzar a humedecerse. Hasta ese momento fue que sentí que mi propio rostro estaba empapado por las lagrimas que con cada frase se hacían más intensas — Simplemente, Draco Malfoy te amo, te amo a ti, solo a ti... — Dicho aquello me coloqué en puntillas y lo besé; necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba besarle, necesitaba dejarle claro que todo lo hacía por él, por su bien... — Te amo, Draco, perdóname — Pensé con dolor.

Con un profundo suspiro nuestros labios se separaron. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró con intensidad...

— Los niños te están poniendo más sensible de lo normal... ¿No? — Jugueteó con aquel asunto mientras sonreía, aunque sus ojos seguían inundados por lagrimas brillantes que no querían salir de ellos — La verdad es que, no sabía que me amabas tanto... — Subrayó con aires de superioridad, con un orgullo que me hizo reír. Sin no supiera que todo aquello era parte de su juego, tal vez me hubiese molestado el tono de su voz, pero al contrario, me hizo sonreír con alegría. Dejó a un lado los juegos y volvió a hablar... — Sabe Sra. Malfoy, usted me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo con su sola presencia. Es decir, no puedo creer que yo, Draco Malfoy, haya sido bendecido con tanta felicidad; sinceramente, a veces pienso que no me lo merezco — Susurró con tristeza llevando sus pensamientos y palabras a otro rumbo, a un camino que debería estar olvidado. Posé una de mis manos en su mejilla como muestra de apoyo, gracias a aquel gesto él sonrió y prosiguió — Mi verdadera felicidad comenzó aquel día cuando me abriste tu corazón por primera vez... ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue bajo nuestro árbol a orillas del Lago. Me gradué con honores y debo agradecerte a ti gran parte de ese logro, ya que los últimos años en Hogwarts me la pasé estudiante junto a ti y eso me encantaba, aunque, si te soy sincero, en las tardes de estudio en el Castillo desviaba mi mirada de los libros cada cierto tiempo para fijarla en otra cosa más interesante — Levantó sus cejas señalándome con sagacidad mientras una carcajada se escapó de sus labios — Me sentí el hombre más dichoso del mundo entero cuando escuché el _Sí, acepto_ tan anhelado y esperado; pero aun más afortunado me sentí cuando en nuestra _Luna de miel_ te hice mía por primera vez, a partir de ese momento te comencé a demostrar con caricias que iban más allá de los besos lo mucho que te amaba, que te amo — Me sonrojé un poco ante el comentario — Sin embargo, me sentí también el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me diste la noticia de nuestros hijos: nuestra Daphne y nuestro Scorpius. Me hace feliz despertar de madrugada y verte compartiendo la cama conmigo mientras tu cabeza reposa en mi pecho y yo aprovecho para jugar con tu cabello, me hacer feliz el hecho de que sonrías y que me mejor que yo mismo sea el causante de ese gesto alegre. ¿Hermione, me quieres hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo? — Dubitativa asentí — Pues tan solo permanece a mi lado, siempre, así de simple... — ¿Simple? No, es tan simple. Una lagrima volvió a salir de mis ojos, mientras, silenciosamente, las que se habían conglomerado en sus ojos seguían aquella única gota — Te amo, te amo porque me haces feliz, porque me escogiste a mi de entre todos... Soy feliz porque te amo y soy correspondido... — Nos fundimos en una caluroso abrazo — Te juro que te amaré siempre, por esa razón, siempre estaré a tu lado...

No lo soporté más, lloré en su hombro, me derrumbé envuelta en sus brazos. Me desgarra el alma no poder decirle: Amor, yo también te amaré y estaré a tu lado por siempre. No podía porque sabía que solo la primera parte de la frase era verdad, yo lo amaría el resto de mi vida, pero a su lado no puedo estar, no puedo por más que quiero. Sí tan solo supiera que este abrazo es el ultimo... Sollocé sin miedo a que me preguntara por qué, después de lo dicho por ambos aquello era justificado. Unos minutos después me calmé lo suficiente como para separarme de él. Con mis manos sequé sus lagrimas, mientra con las suyas el secó las mías. Le sonreí con amor. Si tan solo supiera que este sería el ultimo gesto alegre que vería en mis labios. Evité suspirar con dolor, al ver que me regalaba una sonrisa dichosa.

Ya no podía postergarse más. Draco tomó un puñado de_ polvos flu_ y entró en la chimenea. Antes de arrojarlos y vociferar su destino, me miró...

— Cuídate mucho y has lo mismo con los niños — Me pidió — Te amo... — Al escuchar esto lancé un beso en el aire directo a él. Finalmente dijo — ¡Ministerio de Magia! — Ráfagas de fuego color verde lo envolvieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya él no estaba allí.

Mi amado se había marchado. Solo continuaba en la casa la maldita carta, mis bebés y yo. Nadie más.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	4. La realidad golpea como el peor Tsunami

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_**La realidad golpea como el peor de los Tsunami**_

Me siento la peor mujer en el mundo, la peor. Toda la fuerza que llegué a sentir estando a su lado se esfumó. Traté de mover mi pies hasta la cocina, exactamente, hasta el lugar en el que había guardado los resultados de los análisis y con mucha dificultad lo conseguí. La contemplé solo unos segundos, luego la desdoblé para leerla nuevamente, pero un mareo volvió a golpearme con fuerza logrando que pegara la espalda a la pared para sostenerme, no pude continuar de pié, así que me deslicé con ayuda del muro hasta quedar sentada en el frío piso de madera, sin fuerza. Una humedad densa comenzó a brotar de mis ojos, otra vez, con relativa brusquedad, logrando que las gotas golpearan la superficie del piso, si no fuera por mis sollozos, estoy segura que hubiese escuchado el contacto de estas contra la madera.

— No me puede estar pasando esto a mi... ¡No a nosotros! — Lloriqueé. Respiré profundamente unas tres veces, mientras una de mis manos limpió el moqueante liquido que salía también de mi nariz — Tienes que leerla otra vez, comprender cada palabra, tal vez estés mal entendiendo todo... — Me repetí dándome un poco de valor para continuar.

Llevé la mano que sujetaba la carta a altura de mis ojos y leí con voz medianamente audible:

_Estimada Hermione:_

_No solo como tu Doctor, sino también como viejo amigo de la familia necesito decirte esto con urgencia, me siento como un cobarde por hacerlo de este modo, pero es la mejor forma, la mejor forma para mi, porque no me siento capaz de hablarte mirándote a los ojos. Eres como una hija más para mí._

_Tengo los resultados de los análisis justo aquí a mi lado, los he revisado ciento de veces, he pedido ayuda a colegas y todos llegamos a la misma conclusión: Los niños siguen evolucionando con normalidad, están mejor que nunca, ya puedo confirmarte 100% de que se tratan de una pareja de sexos distintos; pero tú, tú no estás bien. Hemos encontrado un quiste cancerígeno en tu matriz, no lo podía creer cuando lo vi en el ultimo eco, así que busqué tus análisis anteriores y, efectivamente, ahí estaba, y yo no había sido capaz de distinguirlo. No sabes cuanto me maldigo por eso. Noté además, que no solo se encontraba esa mancha allí, sino se extendía hacia los pulmones, hasta tocar parte de tu estomago. Según lo notado por mis colegas y por mi mismo podemos asegurar, lamentablemente, que se trata de cáncer, el cual ha hecho metástasis infectando órganos importantes. No había encontrado explicación para esto, es un caso raro, en una mujer tan joven y fuerte como tú, pero después, recordando di con el causante,… has estado en contacto por muchos años con químicos, venenos y todo tipo de cosas, que han influido progresivamente en el crecimiento del mismo, tu misma me contaste en las preguntas diagnosticas que te habías ido por la rama de la química hasta llegar a la docencia. Si solo hubieses venido antes, unos cuantos años atrás, quien sabe, hasta podrías estar completamente curada._

_Lo siento Hermione, el cáncer a avanzado mucho. Necesito que te cuides bien, mejores tu alimentación y olvides esas sustancias toxicas que tanto daño te hacen, has esto si por lo menos quieres disfrutar de un mes de vida, si no, solo te aseguro dos semanas._

_No tuve el valor de decírselo a tus padres, te dejo a ti esa difícil labor, además tú decides… disfruta el tiempo que te queda._

_Lo siento tanto…_

**_Dr. Connner_**

¿Cáncer en la matriz, justo en el lugar en donde están mis bebés? No puedo minimizar con nada el dolor en mi pecho, no puedo si quiera dejar de llorar, pero como hacerlo si mi vida se había destrozado desde que aquella lechuza que yo misma le había regalado a mi Doctor entró a mi hogar. Necesito consuelo, necesito que alguien le de respuesta a la pregunta que no me deja ni un solo segundo en paz.

— ¿¡Por qué a mi?! — Susurré torturándome.

Con mis dedos le di al pergamino forma de bola, la cual no dudé en lanzar lejos, aunque no alcancé mis expectativas debido a la poca fuerza que poseía. Dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara a un lado hasta acostarme por completo en el suelo, que seguía igual de frío que al principio. Me acurruqué en el piso abrazando mi vientre con ambas manos.

No podía parar de llorar y por esa razón mis ojos no dejaban de arder. No quiero... ni siquiera puedo pensar, pero debo hacerlo. Necesitaba buscar la manera para evitar por todos lo medios que Draco se enterara. Sé muy bien que si se entera morirá conmigo, con nosotros. No puedo permitirlo, no puedo.

No sé a ciencia cierta por cuanto tiempo estuve tirada en el piso llorando; es que, todo me parece ilógico, irreal, es así como una pesadilla muy bien pensada. Nada de lo que me esta pasando tiene sentido, ni el más mínimo de los sentidos. ¿Será... será que es una broma? No, no, como va a ser una broma si con este tipo de cosas no se juega, con la salud ajena nadie puede divertirse, en mi mundo no, ni el más cruel de los seres es capaz de algo así. La verdad es que, mis propios sentidos estaban fallando a estas altura, tanto así que no sabía que ocurría a mi alrededor, se podía estar incendiando la casa y yo ni cuenta me hubiera dado. Sin embargo, un lejano sonido me llevó de golpe a la realidad...

Abrí los ojos despacio, al principio vi todo oscuro como si humo negro hubiese invadido mi hogar, pero luego comenzó a aclararse mi visión. Agudicé mi oído para identificar de dónde provenía ese sonido, un pitido, dos, tres... — Suspiré débilmente — Era el teléfono y seguía sonando. No pude si quiera moverme, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, ya que no debía hablar con nadie. El no poder moverme, por más que lo intentara comenzó a perturbarme, intenté con un brazo pero no reaccionaba. Noté que le teléfono dejó de sonar y sentí un repentino y extraño alivio, el cual para mi pesar duró poco, muy poco en realidad. Los pitidos volvieron a resonar, pero esta vez los escuchaba con mayor claridad. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Acaso querían molestarme? Y... ¿Y si era para decirme que caí redonda en la broma? Pero, en cambio... ¿Si era mamá? Cuanto necesito a mi madre en este momento, al menos escuchar su voz ¿Y si era Narcissa o Dumbledore?

Tengo que levantarme y averiguar de una vez por todas quien llama. Necesito ayuda para llevar a cabo el plan que de mi mente no quiere salir, pero mis músculos no reaccionan a las ordenes de mi cerebro. No puedo mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, no puedo.

— ¿Scorpius? ¿Daphne? — Gemí al sentirlos moverse dentro de mi. Ellos están vivos, están bien, aunque si era verdad aquello de que sentían todo, estarían mal, muy mal — Tengo que hacerlo por ustedes.

Decidida moví una pierna, luego la otra haciendo pausas, hasta que logré levantarme del suelo. Apoyándome de la pared di cortos pasos ralentizados. Finalmente llegué al teléfono, hice ademan para tomarlo, pero dejo de sonar. ¿Acosa era una broma? ¡Por Merlín! Seas quien seas vuelve a llamar... Sonó. Lo tomé sin perder tiempo y lo llevé hasta mi oído. Necesitaba escuchar quien era, antes de intentar hablar.

— ¡Hermione! ¿¡Estás ahí?! ¿Hija, te pasa algo? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Por favor, contéstame! Estoy desesperada — No era necesario que Narcissa me dijera aquello ultimo, ya lo había notado en su voz desde un principio — He estado llamando durante más de dos horas... ¡Dime algo por Merlín! No, definitivamente, iré a buscar a Draco, de seguro algo grave te está pasando, voy a...

— No... — Por fin pude articular, al menos, una monosílaba; aunque sabía que había sonado horrible, como un grito ahogado. Sentí mi alma desgarrarse al pronunciar aquella palabra, pero tenía que esforzarme más, aquello no era suficiente — No... lo... hagas — Le pedí como pude — Ven... por mi, no... le... digas a nadie — Traté de enfatizar la ultima palabra.

— ¡Por Merlín, hija, suenas muy mal! ¿¡Qué te hicieron?! — Lo peor, quería responder — ¡No te muevas! — Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo, quise informarle — Llegaré lo más pronto posible — Un _gracias _fue lo ultimo que mis labios articularon, pero no salió sonido alguno de ellos.

Colgué el teléfono. Sabía que en cualquier momento Narcissa llegaría a través de la _red_ _flu,_ miré a mi al rededor en busca de una silla para sentarme, pero estaban muy lejos, así que volví a deslizarme hasta el piso con ayuda de la pared. Recogí mis piernas y las envolví con mis brazos, apoyé mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Solo tenía que esperar...

Pasaron 10 cortos minutos para muchos, aunque los más largos para mi. Toda una vida, pero finalmente escuché las llamas chistar provenientes de la chimenea.

— ¡Hermione!... ¡Hermione, Hija! — La escuchaba gritar mientras sus pasos resonaban en la silenciosa casa. Quería decirle que estaba en la cocina, pero no podía, lo único que podía hacer era continuar con la labor que comencé hace dos horas atrás, desde que Draco se fue, llorar — ¡Hermione! — Dijo Narcissa al fin, encontrándome — Hija, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hicieron?... Dime algo, por favor — Suplicaba respuestas mientras tomaba mi cabeza con sus manos para examinarme — ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Fue... Draco? — Vi como una lagrima brotaba de la comisura de sus ojos claros. Sabía que aquella ultima premonición le había dolido tan solo al pronunciarla, como a mi al escucharla. No, Draco sería incapaz de algo así. Me abrazó repentinamente y eso me reconfortó. Me hizo sentir mejor, Narcissa era mi madre en el mundo mágico. Me transmitía mucha paz estar con ella, seguridad.

Con exactitud no sé cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que Narcissa decidió darle fin al abrazo. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos, nuevamente, pero esta vez con una expresión seria, pero serena en partes iguales.

— Ahora sí, dime ¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿Por qué estás así?

Debo contárselo a ella porque sé que me ayudara, aun siendo madre de Draco sé que me apoyará. Lo sé. Ella misma se ha sacrificado por él en múltiples ocasiones, ahora, simplemente, yo lo haría también. No quiero que mi esposo sufra, o más bien, quiero que sufra lo menos posible con toda esta situación. Narcissa miró mis labios moverse, pero no ocurrió nada. El sonido de mi voz volvía a fallar. Tenía que explicarle, pero de otra forma... La carta. Con mi mirada traté de buscar el sitio en el cual había caído el pergamino una vez arrojado y no fue difícil encontrarlo. Miré a la mujer frente a mi directamente a la cara, luego posé mis ojos en el lugar en donde yacía la carta. Repetí el mismo movimiento unas dos veces, hasta que Narcissa comprendió.

— Eso... — Señaló el pergamino con uno de sus dedos.

— Sí — Logré responder.

La madre de Draco no dudó en gatear por el piso hasta tomar la carta. Leyó las letras escritas en el sobre mientras volvía a sentarse a mi lado. La abrió dudosa y comenzó a leer. Yo solo la observé sin realizar mayor movimiento que el de mi pecho al respirar.

Solo segundos pasaron cuando comencé a ver lagrima tras lagrima salir de los ojos de Narcissa. Pestañeó varias veces tratando de liberar la humedad que dificultaba su visión.

— No puede ser — Dijo sin apartar la mirada de los resultados .

Sin embargo, yo seguía derramando lagrimas sin descanso. Sentía mis ojos pesados, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar... Seguramente Harry sentía algo parecido cuando la cicatriz le dolía. Harry... No veré más a mis amigos — Aquel pensamiento me motivó a llorar más, como si aquello fuese posible — "_Nunca dejamos de sorprendernos de la vida, Hermione" —_ Escuché la voz de Dumbledore en mi cabeza.

— Debe haber un error... — Sollozó la mujer frente a mi sacándome de mis pensamientos. Nos miramos a los ojos y comprendimos que niguna de las dos podía parar de llorar — No puede ser verdad, no Hermione — Me abrazó muy fuerte.

— Lo es — Susurré con dolor. Necesitaba contarle lo que tenía planeado hacer, así que tomé fuerzas pensando en mis hijos, en que aquello es lo mejor para mi esposo, para mi... — Narcissa, necesito escribirle a Draco una carta — Mi voz sonó con naturalidad, el recuerdo de Draco y de mis bebés es poderoso.

— ¿Para qué? — Quiso saber dando por terminado el abrazo.

En ese momento noté que ella continuaba llorando, sin embargo, repentinamente las lágrimas en mis ojos habían parado. Necesitaba pensar en las palabras exactas que escribiría en el pergamino dirigido a mi amado esposo, a mi Draco.

— Narcissa, no puedo permitir que Draco muera conmigo, no puedo... — Ella sabía muy bien porque tenía ese presentimiento metido entre ceja y ceja, ya que si había alguien en el mundo que conocía más a Draco que yo, esa sin duda era su madre.

— Está bien **— **Expresó después de pensarlo unos segundos — Déjame buscarte el pergamino y la pluma que necesitas; pero antes, ven... — Apoyó la mayor parte de mi cuerpo en el de ella — Siéntate aquí — Me guió hasta la silla en la que el mismo Draco se había sentado a comer más temprano. Todo estaba igual, mi plato seguía intacto y el de él, solo tenía migajas.

— Gracias — Agradecí su ayuda, el frío del suelo comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Narcissa no perdió más tiempo, salió de la cocina para dirigirse al despacho que Draco y yo compartíamos, aquella era nuestra habitación de trabajo. En cada rincón de la casa se podía divisar uno que otro estante con libros, pero ahí, había más que en cualquier lugar ocultos bajo hechizos. Al poco tiempo regresó con varios pergaminos y una pluma en la mano. Corrí el plato con migajas y tomé las cosas que la mujer me extendía. Respiré profundo, ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo se lo explico?

— ¿Qué le dirás? — Narcissa adivinó mis dudas. Quité la vista del pergamino para mirarla a ella, la cual aun tenía los ojos humedecidos. Dudé en responder. Ella debía saberlo...

— Haré que me odie.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso comprendes lo que has dicho?... ¡Es imposible que te odie! — No me sorprendió su intervención. Narcissa estaba segura de los sentimiento de su hijo.

— Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, ¿No es así? — Esperé por su respuesta, aun sabiendo lo que iba a decir, ya que Draco y yo nos enamoramos de esa forma. Finalmente, no dijo nada — Entonces... Del amor al odio, solo tiene que existir ese paso — Continuó en silencio y yo volví a fijar la mirada en el pergamino.

Antes si quiera de escribir algo, noté como tomó asiento en la silla junto a mi, además de que volvió a leer la carta que hacía segundos estaba oculta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	5. Prefiero que me odie a que muera conmigo

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_**Prefiero que me odie a que muera conmigo**_

Respiré profundamente unas dos veces antes de sumergir la pluma en tinta y posicionarla para escribir. Un suspiro más y dejé que mi mano temblorosa se moviera sobre el pergamino:

_Querido Draco _

No, no puedo comenzar así la carta con la que pretendo que Draco me odie. Deseché ese pergamino sin dudarlo, tomé otro y lo volví a intentar:

_Draco Malfoy_

_Deseo decirte algo que llevo varios años tratando de comunicarte, pero en ningún momento lo conseguí hasta ahora y de esta forma tan informal e indirecta. Existen diversos motivos, entre ellos sentimientos descubiertos, que dejan a un lado el amor que siento por ti, perdón, a esto que siento no lo puedo etiquetar con aquella palabra tan significativa. Realmente te aprecio y mucho, todo gracias a tu forma de ser. Te respeto Draco._

Paré un instante. Si continuaba podía estropear con mis lagrimas el trabajo ya hecho. Aspiré el líquido que de mis nariz salía mientras con el dorso de la mano limpié mi húmedo rostro. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan cruel, cómo? ¿Tan solo siento por él respeto? ¡Que calumnia tan nefasta! Lo respeto porque lo amo, con todo mi ser. Lo respeto porque me respeta, me valora tal como soy.

El deseo de hacer ese pergamino añicos y olvidarme del dichoso plan comenzaba a intensificarse. No quiero que Draco me odie, no quiero, pero tal vez eso sea lo mejor para él. Con un suspiro desgarrador continué...

_Sin embargo, ya no puedo soportarlo más. Necesito la libertad que una vez me quitaste y yo permití que lo hicieras. Ya estoy cansada de sonreír a todo y a todos como si realmente estuviese feliz. No quiero que me odies, en serio, esa no es mi intención ya que quiero terminar con todo esto de la mejor forma. No te perturbes buscando culpables, simplemente esta relación no funcionó. ¿Sabes qué? No puedo ocultarlo más, siempre fuiste tu, tu el protagonista y epicentro de mis problemas. No soporto ni tolero tu presencia y todo porque te veo como un amigo, solo eso. Nunca llegué a verte como algo más, ahora mismo dudo siquiera si puedo llamarte amigo mirándote a la cara. Por eso he decidido irme, alejarme de ti de una vez por todas, de ti y de todo lo que te rodea. Desde el colegio me pareciste un vicioso virus presente en el espacio en el cual me desenvolvía, siempre. Todo este tiempo me he mantenido oculta tras tu inmaculada presencia, y ya no lo soporto, no más._

Estaba segura que con aquellos párrafos era suficiente. No debía escribir más porque con ellos yo, Hermione Granger, ya me estaba odiando, seguramente él haría lo mismo después de leerlos una sola vez. Numerosas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza, en todas ellas podían notarse las posibles reacciones de Draco ante la carta, en una vi tristeza, en otra enojo, pero en la ultima vi duda ¿Será que no es suficiente? Tal vez no lo sea, porque sé que nuestro amor es capaz de hacerlo dudar de cada frase. Suspiré frustrada mientras volvía a secar mi húmedo rostro con las palmas de mi mano. Necesitaba pensar en algo mejor... un ultimo párrafo. ¿Qué más podía escribir?

¡Lo tengo! Pero no, no puedo hacerle eso, lo lastimaría en lo más profundo de su ser, lo destrozaría. Además, soy muy cobarde, soy incapaz de herir tanto al ser que amo.

— _Hazlo..._ — Una voz resonó en mi cabeza.

— _¡No lo hagas! Es suficiente _— Otra habló más fuerte logrando que dejara la pluma a un lado del pergamino.

— _¡Hazlo! Esta es tu oportunidad, si no lo haces ahora lograrás que vaya a buscarte y eso será peor. _

Dos voces distintas peleaban en mi cabeza, el bien y el mal, pero el dolor que sentía en el pecho no me dejaba reconocer una de otra, lo único que logré diferenciar fue que la ultima tenía razón. Tomé la pluma y seguí escribiendo...

_Ya que me he permitido sincerarme contigo después de todos estos años de silencio, aprovecharé para informarte que me produces miedo. Sí, así como lees, me da pavor solo imaginar que un día me muestres al verdadero Draco Malfoy dentro de ti, me produce terror pensar que puedas lastimar a mis bebés. Por más que tratemos de no mencionarlo, no podemos borrar que eres hijo de uno de los peores hombres que he conocido en mi vida, así que posiblemente su carácter lo hayas heredado, sé que lo tienes escondido, enrollado como una serpiente preparándose para salir y morder por doquier. Todo esto lo hago por los niños, son ellos los que me dan el valor de escribirte cada frase, no quiero que sufran al lado de un padre como tu... Mírate en un espejo Malfoy, eres el vivo ejemplo de tu padre y sinceramente te lo digo, no quiero un padre para mis hijos como lo fue el tuyo para ti, ni siquiera te quiero como esposo. No es necesario que me busques, no hay nada de lo cual tu y yo podamos hablar._

_Adiós._

_Hermione Granger. _

No podía parar las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, ya que, rápidamente, gota a gota se conglomeraban en ellos y salían disparadas con fuerza hasta mis mejillas. Duele, duele mucho lastimar al ser que mayor felicidad te ha regalado en la vida. Duele mentir tan descaradamente, duele saber que con lo escrito podía herir a una persona a tal punto de hacerla retroceder en el tiempo a aquellos instantes en los que pesadillas colmadas de sangre, dolor y lágrimas le gritaban el parecido inminente con su padre. Duele suponer que su actuar volverá a ser cauteloso, dudando a cada instante que sus acciones puedan hacerle parecer a su progenitor. Duele tocar los puntos más débiles de una persona al mismo tiempo: su padre y sus hijos.

— Perdóname, Draco — Gemí muy bajo, porque yo mejor que nadie sé cuanto teme parecerse a él. Lo sé porque en muchos momentos estuve allí para repetirle una y otra vez que era el hombre más bueno del mundo y por supuesto, que no tenía dudas de que sería el mejor padre que habría existido — Por favor, perdóname... — Susurré mientras el dolor en el pecho me impedía respirar con facilidad.

En el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que Draco notara la falsedad en cada frase, en cada palabra, en cada punto y coma colocado. Quería terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, así que doblé el pergamino por la mitad, lo dejé en medio de la mesa y me levanté, dispuesta a seguir desarrollando el plan que se me había metido en la cabeza después de leer la carta que destrozó mi vida. Precisamente, ese pergamino seguía en las manos de la mujer a mi lado ¿Cuántas veces lo había leído ya?

— Es suficiente, Cissy — Extendí mi mano frente a ella y comprendió lo que en silencio le pedía, ya que depositó la carta en la palma de mi mano. Por supuesto, no dudé en guardarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿A dónde irás?

— Necesito que me ayudes a recoger un poco de ropa antes de que llegue Draco. Además, debo esconderme en un lugar seguro... — Dije aquello ultimo más para mi que para ella, mientras me dirigía al cuarto con pasos agilizados. Necesitaba salir ya de allí.

— ¿En serio crees que es lo mejor? — Interrogó siguiéndome — Personalmente opino, que lo mejor es que pases por esto junto a él, como la pareja que son, apoyándose mutuamente — Escuché un deje de reproche a su voz que me lastimó.

No le respondí. No sabía si lo que pensaba hacer era lo mejor o si realmente la mujer a mi lado tenía razón. Saqué la maleta bajo la cama matrimonial y comencé a llenarla con la ropa necesaria, tratando de olvidar la ultima intervención de Narcissa.

— Entiéndeme, sé que esto le dolerá, lo sé, pero será peor verme morir. No solo seré yo, sus hijos también, nuestros hijos — Susurré después de cavilar unos segundos lo dicho por mi suegra.

Ella no dijo nada más, ni yo tampoco. Simplemente, continuamos haciendo la maleta.

Minutos después nos dirigimos a la chimenea y precisamente en ese momento caí en cuenta que estaba mirando por ultima vez mi hogar, mis libros... observé con nostalgia todo lo que dejaba allí, mi propia vida.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza una vez dentro del medio de transporte que me sacaría del lugar donde había vivido momentos inolvidables.

— ¡Mansión Malfoy! — Escuché, finalmente, a Narcissa decir nuestro nuevo destino.

_ **Mansión Malfoy — Horas Después** _

No sé si es bueno o malo, realmente, estar acostada en la cama que alguna vez había sido de mi esposo. Las sabanas de seda color esmeralda, las almohadas, las paredes de color oscuro, todo, absolutamente todo en ese lugar tenía su olor, su estilo tan elegante y sofisticado. Recordarlo, sin duda, no era bueno, no para mi que trato de buscar fuerzas para poder alejarme, precisamente, de él. Miré el reloj en la mesada de noche ubicada justo a un lado de la cama, eran la 1:45 pm, tenía poco más de una hora acostada tratando de dormir, pero lo único que logré conseguir fue perder el tiempo mirando cada detalle de la habitación. Narcissa, tiempo atrás me había dado una poción muy conocida por sus cualidades tranquilizantes, con la que pretendía que conciliara el sueño, pero no pude lograrlo y me alegro, porque no puedo estar un minuto más en la Mansión, ya que en cualquier momento Draco regresaría a _nuestra_ casa... a la casa y cuando terminara de leer la carta, seguramente, se dirigiría aquí como primera opción.

Me levanté de la cama, miré por ultima vez aquel cuarto que formaba parte de la gran Mansión y sin dudarlo, salí de allí rumbo a la sala principal, en la cual, justamente, Narcissa se encontraba. Estaba inmóvil frente a una gran ventana en la que se podía divisar buena parte del verde y bien mantenido jardín. ¿Qué miraba de esa forma tan ensimismada? O quizás, simplemente sea que, esperaba la llegada de alguien, de su hijo...

— Cissy — Susurré una vez estuve a su lado. Me miró extrañada al no haberse dado cuenta que estaba allí, contemplándola. Tomé sus manos, las acaricié con cariño, luego las uní con las mías y las llevé hasta mi pecho — Tu para mi, eres más que la madre de Draco, más que mi suegra, eres mi madre. Sé que lo que te pediré no es fácil, puedo imaginármelo, pero por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada, sobre todo, que no le dirás la verdad de lo que me pasa. No le des siquiera pistas de mi paradero. Por favor, Cissy... ¡Prométemelo! — Le supliqué mientras las lagrimas que habían cesado, volvían a mis ojos. Ella continuaba mirándome de forma reflexiva, pero no obtuve respuesta — Sabes cuanto lo amo. Lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, por eso no puedo ser egoísta, no puedo pensar solo en mi. Aunque duela, aunque me lastime, esto es lo mejor para él. Se que no estas de acuerdo, sé que me lo repr...

— Te lo prometo — Me interrumpió y en ese momento noté que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas. Me abrazó y yo correspondí aquel gesto — Cuídate mucho, mucho. Para mi, tu eres mi segunda hija y te ganaste eso en mi corazón porque has hecho muy feliz a mi Draco, lo has hecho sonreír como yo nunca pude... — Se separó, limpió sus lágrimas mientras yo hacía lo mismo con las mías, pero seguía mirándome fijamente — ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Si Dumbledore me pregunta por ti, qué hago?

— Cuéntale solo a él — Respondí sin dudarlo. Necesitaba a mi lado alguien tan sabio como el viejo Albus, necesitaba sus consejos. Necesitaba que me dijera si era correcto lo que había decidido.

Narcissa asintió una sola vez y las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Me rodeó con sus brazos, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza.

— Te quiero mucho, hija. No quiero que te mueras, no quiero... — Quería responderle, pero simplemente la abracé. Se separó de mi solo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos — No creo que vayas a morir, sé, siento que un milagro pasará. Tu, ni ellos... — Tocó mi curvado vientre — pueden morir.

La seguridad con la que dijo aquello me reconfortó, por eso le sonreí, aunque, ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente podían albergar esperanzas. No podía ilusionarme. Limpié mis lágrimas, nuevamente; tomé mi maleta ubicada justo a un lado de uno de los muebles de cuero negro que decoraba la sala y me adentré en la chimenea.

— Te quiero — Le susurré a mi madre de corazón — ¡Casa de playa Malfoy! — Dije, finalmente, con voz clara. Estaba segura de mi nuevo destino.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_


	6. Imposible: Convertir en odio un amor

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **Se que más de uno está odiándome, además, supongo que a estas alturas se estarán carcomiendo el cerebro imaginando el posible final de mi historia. No se adelanten a los hechos pensando en cosas solo negativas, recuerden que: _Nunca dejamos de sorprendernos de la vida, _y pretendo con cada capítulo dejar claro eso.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_**Imposible es: Convertir en odio un gran amor **_

_ **Casa Malfoy Granger **_

En el mismo instante en el que una acongojada Leona de rizos castaños entró en la amplia, limpia y elegante chimenea en la Mansión Malfoy, un contento y platinado Slytherin perteneciente a la familia antes mencionada salía de la que estaba ubicada en medio de la sala principal de su propia casa. La alegría que sentía por estar de vuelta no le permitía dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Amor, ya llegué! — Comunicó Draco feliz de estar de regreso en su hogar, junto a su esposa y futuros hijos. Se despojó de la capa de viaje oscura que traía y la dejó en uno de los muebles que decoraba el lugar — ¿Cariño, dónde estás? Sabes, hoy te extrañé más que nunca. En serio — Rió entrando a la cocina. Esta frase se le había vuelto una costumbre decirla una vez volvía del trabajo y con ella lograba que su esposa le sonriera dichosa suponiendo que todo era un chiste, pero no, realmente él la extrañaba cada día más que el anterior; por esa razón su insistencia sobre quedarse cada mañana y no ir al trabajo se volvía día a día más intensa y difícil de ignorar — ¿Habrá ido a dar un paseo? — Pensó al no obtener repuesta, ni al escuchar sonidos provenientes de la casa. Todo a su alrededor era silencio y tranquilidad — Que extraño... — Murmuró con el entrecejo un poco fruncido al ver, finalmente, la mesa con los platos y sobras del desayuno — ¿Estará con mamá o en casa de alguno de sus...?

No concluyó su suposición, ya que el pergamino en el centro de la mesa llamó totalmente su atención. Se acercó a él, lo tomó y leyó las letras escritas en la parte expuesta:

_**De:**__ Hermione Granger_

_**Para:**__ Draco Malfoy_

— ¿Desde cuándo es solo Hermione Granger? ¿Dónde dejó el Malfoy que la acompaña desde hace casi 3 años de matrimonio? — Susurró desconcertado. Algo andaba mal. Abrió la carta finalmente y comenzó a leer.

Línea tras línea leída lograba que su frente se contrajera formando arrugas que antes no habían estado allí. Sus ojos, entrecerrados iban descendiendo rápidamente a lo largo del pergamino.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — Murmuró desconcertado — _Esto que siento no lo puedo etiquetar con aquella palabra tan significativa — _Leyó en voz alta, logrando así torturarse más — Nada de esto puede ser real... ¿Acaso es una broma? — Miró a su alrededor buscando la presencia de alguien, pero nadie estaba allí, solo él. Confundido, continuó leyendo el siguiente párrafo — _Necesito la libertad que una vez me quitaste... __No te perturbes buscando culpables, simplemente esta relación no funcionó... __No puedo ocultarlo más... __No soporto ni tolero tu presencia... H__e decidido irme, alejarme de ti de una vez por todas... __Desde el colegio me pareciste un vicioso virus presente en el espacio en el cual me desenvolvía... _¿¡Qué es todo esto?! — Repetía cada frase con una voz potente, como si con aquello lograría entender lo que sucedía o al menos, suponer que fuese real y no producto de su imaginación como comenzaba a pensar — ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡Es falso! Hermione no pudo escribir algo así, no mi esposa... — Sin notar porqué, tuvo que pestañear varias veces para poder encontrar la claridad suficiente para leer el tercer y ultimo párrafo de aquella carta. Sin pausas ni titubeos, leyó aquello que sin tener idea lo destrozaría más de lo que ya estaba — _Me produces miedo... M__e produce terror pensar que puedas lastimar a mis bebés... ____Mírate en un espejo Malfoy, eres el vivo ejemplo de tu padre y sinceramente te lo digo, no quiero un padre para mis hijos como lo fue el tuyo para ti, ni siquiera te quiero como esposo... _— Aquello ultimo fue el más fuerte de todos los puñales clavados en su corazón — _______Mírate en un espejo Malfoy, eres el vivo ejemplo de tu padre y sinceramente te lo digo, no quiero un padre para mis hijos como lo fue el tuyo para ti, ni siquiera te quiero como esposo... ________Mírate en un espejo Malfoy, eres el vivo ejemplo de tu padre y sinceramente te lo digo, no quiero un padre para mis hijos como lo fue el tuyo para ti, ni siquiera te quiero como esposo... ________—_ Leyó esa misma línea una y otra vez con voz fuerte, dejando de lado el dolor que le producía el realizar aquella acción _______—_ ¿Acaso me cree capaz de lastimar a mis propios hijos?...

En ese momento comprendió, que la repentina ceguera que lo había invadido eran lagrimas, numerosas y espesas lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos color mercurio sin él siquiera notarlo. Pestañeó un par de veces logrando librarse de aquel molesto ardor. Sin prevenirlo, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse hasta caer arrodillado en el suelo que pisaba, instantáneamente, llevó las manos hasta su cabeza y comenzó a alborotar sus cabellos con fuerza, como si con aquello buscara despertar del sueño en el que se encontraba sumergido.

Segundos después, se dio por vencido, y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo sin fuerza.

No entendía como la mujer por la cual cambió su vida, la que más amó y ama podía destruirle de esa forma. ¿Cómo podía usar todas las confecciones que en noches de debilidad le había revelado? ¿Acaso Hermione era una espada de doble fijo? De esas que te pueden curar y lastimar al mismo tiempo, de esas que te pueden hacer sonreír dichoso y a los segundos llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo Hermione Granger pudo romper el corazón de Draco Malfoy por la mitad sin anestesia, sin ninguna pizca de droga que disminuyera, al menos, el dolor y ardor en sus ojos o la opresión en su pecho ¿Cómo?

— ¡HERMIONE, MI AMOR! — Gritó derrumbándose por completo en el frío suelo — Mis hijos... — Finalmente un susurró desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

En la casa que hacía minutos se encontraba en silencio y sumergida en una extraña tranquilidad, ahora se podían escuchar sollozos, lamentos y gemidos que provenían de un desconsolado hombre, los cuales eran capaces de entristecer a cualquiera que los escuchara. Draco estaba destruido. Estaba totalmente herido.

— Es mentira... — Murmulló de pronto alzando la vista, como si algo lo hubiese iluminado — Ella me ama, lo sé. ¡La obligaron, eso fue lo que pasó! ¡La obligaron a escribir esto! — Dijo más seguro mirando la carta. Se puso de pie con un solo movimiento rápido — Pero, ¿Qué pudo motivarla hacer algo así? — Se preguntaba mientras numerosos recuerdos de la mañana lo invadían...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

. . .— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. Todo está bien, solo que amanecí un poco nostálgica. Creo que los bebés son los causantes — Susurró Hermione. . .

. . .— Draco, amor, ¿Sabes que, cada cosa que hago la realizo pensando en ti... en tu bienestar? Las hago porque son lo mejor para ti, lo sabes ¿Verdad?. . _._

_**FIN DEL ****FLASH-BACK**_

— ¿¡CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA QUE PASABA ALGO MÁS?! — Volvió a alterarse — ¡Le está pasando algo! O tal vez... anda algo mal con los niños — Aterrado por ambas opciones, salió de la cocina a toda velocidad — Seguramente pensó que alejarse de mi era lo mejor. Prefirió que la odiará antes de contarme la verdad, lo sé, puedo imaginarme todo, pero ¿Cuán grave puede ser lo que le sucede para ocultármelo de esta manera? — Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente al formularse aquella pregunta en voz alta — Sea lo que sea, no le funcionó... — Tomó la capa que hacía minutos había dejado en uno de los muebles — Debo contarle a mi madre — Entró en la chimenea decidido — ¡Mansión Malfoy! — Pronunció su destino con seguridad.

Tenía que resolver toda esta situación a la mayor brevedad posible y era, precisamente, lo que tenía pensado hacer.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_******¿Cómo vamos con la historia?** .—__Espero sus c__omentarios._**  
**


	7. El comienzo de una nueva vida sin él

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_Además, las alusiones que planteo sobre el libro _Un paseo para recordar_ pertenecen a **_Nicholas Sparks._**

**********RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione_. Es importante señalar que coloqué una nueva imagen en mi perfil relacionada con este capítulo.

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**_El comienzo de una nueva vida sin él_**

**_ Casa de Playa Malfoy _**

Al salir de la chimenea junto con mi pequeño equipaje en la mano sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, se extendió desde la raíz de mi cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pues, produciendo al mismo tiempo una humedad en mis ojos de la cual comenzaba ya a acostumbrarme, humedad que no deje que terminara en lágrimas. La melancolía que cobraba vida dentro de mi pecho dolía, me hacía sentir tanta desolación que molestaba, pero ¿Cómo no sentir nostalgia al estar en este lugar tan puro y cálido en el que había vivido momentos irrepetibles?

Frente a mis ojos se expandía con pulcritud, belleza y elegancia el lugar que para mi, más que casa era una Mansión, tan casta y blanquecina que no parecía real, pero lo era, yo era testigo de ello. Los muebles, lámparas, paredes, cómodas y diferentes objetos hacían juegos unos con otros, en donde el color que predominaba mayormente era el blanco con unos detalles en dorado, tal vez plateado y muy poco negro. Pero realmente era la tonalidad clara la que transmitía una gran paz y pureza con solo pisar el suelo de la estancia, hasta el propio aire que se respiraba era fresco. Totalmente natural.

Justo a mi derecha estaba ubicada la espaciosa y abierta cocina, sin embargo, a la izquierda se encontraba el indispensable cuarto de estudio, el de juegos estaba justo al lado y en la puerta contigua estaba el baño de las visitas. Precisamente, al frente de mi se hallaba la hermosa y gran sala de estar, en donde los muebles y demás objetos que decoraban el lugar producían un ambiente acogedor e intimo. Por otra parte, la puerta doble ubicada en el extremo opuesto de la principal era de cristal, permitía de esa forma que los rayos solares se colaran, al menos, en ese lugar, aunque no solo eso, se podía divisar a través de ella la piscina en forma de L y las numerosas palmeras que daban una sombra inigualable en la que mesas y sillas reclinables se escondían del sol. Un poco más lejos, se encontraba la inmensidad de la viva y transparente playa, en la cual habitaban numerosas especies marinas que eran una buena compañía al nadar.

Regresando a la casa, esta está constituida por dos pisos, sin contar la planta baja, los cuales están distribuidos en habitaciones con sus respectivos cuartos de baños.

— Cuantos fenomenales recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza al pisar, otra vez, este lugar, el cual ha sido el silencioso testigo del amor existente entre Draco y yo... — Susurré cohibida ante tantas emociones rememoradas.

Aquí, fue precisamente donde disfrutamos de nuestra maravillosa _Luna de miel, _además, se había vuelto nuestro lugar preferido en vacaciones o simplemente, el refugio en aquellas ocasiones en las que queríamos estar tan solo él y yo, sin compañías ni preocupaciones. Nuestro abrigador lecho de amor. Un nostálgico suspiro se escapó de mis labios sin proponermelo.

— ¿Y ahora, qué se supone que haga?... — Me pregunté mientras subía sin ánimo escalón por escalón que me dirigiría al pasillo donde se encontraban todas las recamaras, entre ellas, la principal, la cual guardaba celosamente tantas noches de amor, pasión, ternura, alegría hasta de tristezas vividas entre Draco y yo. Instintivamente, posé mi mano libre sobre mi redondo vientre — Realmente, yo creo que sí — Afirmé con un susurro la misma respuesta que le di a mi esposo cuando tiempo atrás me pregunto: _¿Los habremos concebido en la Casa de Playa?. _Había formulado aquella interrogante con esa sonrisa tan suya, aquella que necesitaba tanto en este y en todos los momentos de mi vida. Lo necesitaba a él.

Con otro suspiro entré en la habitación y dejé el equipaje sobre la cama. Miré con nostalgia las blancas y sedosas sabanas, los cristales por los cuales se mostraba la inmensidad de la playa bajo nosotros y el cielo en la superficie. Hubiese preferido estar en este lugar por otro motivo y acompañada por el hombre al que le pertenecía mi corazón, sin duda, las cosas fueran diferentes. Un repentino bostezo me hizo regresar a mi realidad.

Estaba muy agotada, además, es normal que en mi estado duerma más de lo habitual y el sueño, precisamente, comenzaba a poseerme. Necesitaba descansar, dejar de pensar aunque sea pocas horas en lo que pretendía hacer a partir de este momento, quería olvidar sin embargo sabía que era imposible, pero ¿La vida no me podía regalar, al menos, dos horas de paz?

— Tomaré un baño, eso me ayudará — Murmuré a la nada sabiendo que primero debía calmar el fuego que se había extendido en todo mi cuerpo, fuego que se traducía en dolor. Tal vez la tibieza del agua me ayude a aliviar el ardor dentro de mi.

Saqué de la maleta un blue jeans corto y al azar tomé una camiseta, la cual era holgada y de un color lila que no recordaba haber traído. Mirar aquella ultima prenda me hizo sonreír y no solo eso, removió dentro de mi dulces recuerdos. Mi madre, Jane, me la había regalado unos pocos días antes de enterrarme que dentro de mi crecían dos seres y no uno. Ni siquiera me la había puesto por primera vez.

— _¡Cuidado! Bebé en camino_ **— **Reí al leer las letras plasmadas justo en la parte de la tela que debía cubrir mi vientre. Como dijo Draco al verla: _Una prenda al mejor estilo muggle._ Busqué en el equipaje mi varita y le hice un pequeño cambio — _¡Cuidado! Bebés en camino._ Ahora, está mucho mejor...

Hecho esto me dirigí al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en la puerta contigua dentro de la habitación.

Ese lugar seguía la misma sincronía en colores de la casa. Las paredes, la cerámica del piso, hasta la propia bañera eran de color blanco, aunque poseían uno que otro adorno en dorado, así de simple y elegante. Observé toallas del mismo color níveo perfectamente dobladas en una de las cómodas del lugar, igualmente, allí mismo encontré un jarrón de rosas blancas que producían un aroma encantador. Con total seguridad, estaban hechizadas para mantenerse tan vivas y frescas.

Es sorprendente como cada rincón de esta casa me cautiva tanto como la primera vez que estuve aquí, pero es que nadie pone en duda el sofisticado y elegante estilo de los Malfoy, de Narcissa en particular...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Días después de aceptar la proposición matrimonial del que por varios años había sido una molestia andante en los pasillos que nos vieron crecer hasta graduarnos como grandes magos...

**— **¿Han pensado a dónde ir de _Luna de miel_? — Quiso saber la madre de Draco una de esas tardes soleadas que compartimos los tres juntos sentados en los bancos ubicados en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, después de notificarle nuestra decisión de casarnos.

— ¿_Luna de miel_? — Pregunté confundida.

— Por supuesto Hermione, no solo tenemos que planificar la boda, sino también la mejor _Luna de miel_ y luego vendrán los hijos — Señaló con aire soñador.

Draco comenzó a reír a mi lado, como si lo dicho por su madre fuese un chiste. Lo fulminé con la mirada sin disimulo y, sin embargo, él no paró de ver la misma situación que yo veía incomoda como graciosa.

— ¿No estará tomándose todo muy apresurado? — Traté de sonar lo más educada posible, pero a pesar de ello los ojos de Narcissa se agrandaron, quizás, por la insolencia de mi inquietud.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Después de la boda, sigue la _Luna de miel_ y de allí vienen lo bebés.

— Entiendo que después de la boda viene la _Luna de miel,_ aunque se me había olvidado por completo agregarla a la planificación, pero los bebés... ¿Tan pronto?

— Madre, Hermione tiene razón, déjanos disfrutar a solas lo humanamente posible después de legalizar nuestra unión, luego te daremos todos los nietos que quieras — Se me había olvidado por un momento que no estaba enfrentado sola toda esta situación, aunque para el hombre que intervino todo aquello le seguía produciendo una gracia que yo continuaba sin comprender.

— Esta bien, los bebés puede que vengan después... — Habló un tanto resignada y un repentino alivio me invadió. Me alegraba, al menos, que mi futuro esposo pensara igual que yo referente al asunto de los años siguientes al matrimonio — Igual, aun ninguno me ha respondido la pregunta que formulé al principio... ¿A dónde irán de _Luna de miel_?

Miré a Draco confundida y este, sorpresivamente, me estaba mirando también.

— Tengo pensado que sea en un lugar donde tengamos la playa cerca, ¿Qué opinas?

— Me parece bien — Le sonreí.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — Exclamó de pronto Narcissa sobresaltándonos — Hermione, te ayudaré con la boda, pero la planificación total de la _Luna de miel_ déjamela a mi... — Aquello no sonaba bien, no para mi.

— Pero,...

— ¡Será mi regalo de bodas! ¿Qué dicen? — Su felicidad era contagiosa, por esa razón nos hizo sonreír a ambos. Se veía tan entusiasmaba, que no me sentía capaz de negarme a su petición. No podía decirle que no.

— Está bien, me gusta tu propuesta, pero,... si vas a escoger algún hotel o no sé, lo que sea que hagas, evita que este sea oscuro, solo eso pido que tengas en consideración — No pude evitar señalar de reojo a la gran, imponente y un tanto oscura Mansión frente a mi.

— ¡Muy bien! Pero, será algo mucho mejor que una simple habitación de hotel.

Draco y yo nos volvimos a mirar, pero esta vez, ambos estábamos igual de confundidos.

_**FIN DEL ****FLASH-BACK**_

Esta Casa de Playa fue el regalo de bodas de Narcissa Malfoy.

Si me hubiese imaginado a lo que se refería en aquel tiempo, me hubiese negado a su propuesta, pero conociendo de donde provenían los genes insistentes de mi esposo, sé que solo hubiese agregado que no sea muy grande, que solo posea 5 habitaciones como sumo repartidas en alcobas, cocina, sala y baños y no 14 como goza esta, sin contar el área de la piscina y la playa.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente para permitir que la bañera se llenara, mientras me regocijaba al recordar el gran cariño de Narcissa hacia nosotros. Tal vez, pesándolo bien, ni siquiera me hubiese negado a su petición de saber a qué se refería, por ella, haría lo que sea... Lo que sea que la haga feliz como lo haría también por mi propia madre.

Cuando noté que la mitad de la tina estaba llena, cerré el grifo para darle paso al agua fría. Necesitaba uno de esos baños más cálidos que fríos. Necesitaba relajar mi cuerpo adolorido.

Y así lo hice, para mi pesar, hasta que comencé a notar la piel que cubría los dedos de mis manos y pies tan arrugados como si de pasas de uvas se trataran. Quería permanecer sumergida bajo el agua unos minutos más, pero llevaba largo rato allí, tanto que había perdido la noción del propio tiempo. Con una honda exhalación colmada de fastidio salí de la tina, tomé una toalla y comencé a secar mi cuerpo hasta cubrirlo con las prendas que previamente había elegido. Con la misma toalla sequé mi cabello con frenéticos movimientos. Es sorprendente como un baño podía hacerme sentir mejor, fresca, al menos.

Con un suspiro renovador, me dispuse a salir del baño finalmente, pero un reflejo en el espejo llamó mi atención con brusquedad, tanto, que logró que me parara en seco frente a él. Descubrí que no estaba sola... Me miraba una mujer de ojos color almendra que denotaban una oscuridad extraña que me produjo tristeza tan solo al verles, además, juraría que llevaba horas sin dormir, pude adivinarlo porque se veían a simple vista hinchados, rojos y hasta pesados debido a lo dificultoso que me parecía se había vuelto el solo parpadear. Con dolor, reconocí que le daban un aspecto terrorífico que me estremeció. Por otra parte, su cabello alborotado caía húmedo a ambos lados de su cara dándole una imagen desaliñada, que a la vez proyectaba una pena infinita.

Una risa tosca y burlona salió de mis labios. Esa mujer no era otra más que yo.

— Soy yo — Reconocerlo en voz alta ocasionó en mis ojos un escozor irritable. Contuve con ahínco las lágrimas que se conglomeraban y luchaban por salir. Me veía fatal — Al menos me siento limpia... — Murmuré como resignación saliendo del baño.

Deslicé las sabanas de la cama y me introduje dentro de ellas, sintiendo una calidez y suavidad que me envolvió de inmediato. Quería dormir un par de horas al menos, quería pausar los pensamientos que iban y venían dentro de mi cabeza. Solo necesitaba descansar un poco... ¿Acaso, era mucho pedir?

— Por favor, quiero detener los recuerdos un momento aunque sea... — Dije entre bostezos.

Cerré los ojos con lentitud tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero pasaban los minutos y no lo lograba. Uní mis manos para luego colocarlas bajo la almohada tomando una posición fetal, buscando de esta forma mayor comodidad. Y al parecer lo conseguí, porque poco a poco logré caer en un profundo sueño.

Había transcurrido poco más de una hora y yo continuaba en los brazos de _Morfeo_ sumida en una inconsciencia total…

— Draco... — Un suave susurró se escapó de mis labios mientras me removía en la cama — Per... Perdóname... — Continué, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad. No encontraba una postura agradable así que seguí girado de un lado a otro sobre la cama sin siquiera estar consiente de ello — Scorpius... Daphne... Draco... Los amo.

Realmente, no recuerdo haber dicho nada de aquello, solo las cuatro paredes que formaban la habitación habían sigo testigos silenciosos de cada susurro pronunciado en sueños. De lo único que sí estaba segura cuando desperté, fue que era muy tarde debido a la intensa oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la recamara. Me arrepentí, me arrepentí de haber dormido más de lo planteado, me arrepentí de haber perdido casi 3 horas de las horas totales que me quedaban de vida, pero no podía hacer ya nada, ya lo había hecho y para mi pesar no había conseguido lo que pretendía porque seguía aun sumamente cansada.

Intenté atravesar la oscuridad solo con mis ojos, sin ayuda de hechizos iluminadores, pero todo a mi alrededor estaba sumergido en una negrura que no me permitió sentirme lo suficiente segura como para salir de la cama, a pesar de que la luna iluminaba resplandeciente a través del gran cristal que hacía el papel de una de las cuatro paredes del lugar. Así que no me levanté, simplemente continué escrutando la estancia en busca de algo que me hiciera caer en cuenta del tiempo y lo encontré, el reloj ubicado en la mesita de noche a mi lado reflejaba en luminosos números color rojo las 7:15pm.

Me desperecé estirando los brazos sobre mi cabeza una vez había decidido levantarme finalmente, no sin antes haber bostezado tantas veces que molestaba. Restregué con una de mis manos mis cansados ojos y con la otra acaricié mi abultado vientre en el cual comencé a sentir ciertas molestias... era como especie de un vacío. Sin duda, tenía hambre y al notarlo me parecieron muy lejanas las horas en las que había puesto el ultimo trozo de comida en mi boca; haciendo un poco de memoria habían sido solo pellizcos del desayuno esmerado que había prepara en la mañana.

Caminé hasta el cristal en donde se reflejaba la inmensa luna y dejé a mi vista perderse en el maravilloso mar que parecía tinta negra por la oscuridad, en el cielo, sin embargo, las estrellas brillaban con claridad. Suspiré profundamente sintiéndome un poco abatida... Tenía claro que iba a morir, según mi Doctor lo iba a hacer en cualquier momento que parecía más temprano que tarde, pero no por eso iba a descuidar a mis bebés, no tenía la maldad suficiente como para hacerlo. Los amo, los amo tanto que los protegeré como si no supiera que cuando deje de respirar ellos también lo harán.

Acaricié mi vientre con amor aun mirando hacía la lejanía. Mis ojos ardían con dolor y mis labios se contrajeron tratando de detener el sollozo que quería salir de ellos, pero fue inevitable... La habitación hace segundos atrás sumida en un silencio acogedor comenzó a llenarse de desgarradores sollozos lastimeros. Sollozos que me lastimaban por dentro y producían lagrimas incontrolables que salían de mis ojos y se perdían en alguna parte de mi barbilla, algunas habían mojado un poco la camiseta que llevaba puesta, pero no fui consiente de ello hasta que el bullicio a mi alrededor comenzó a cesar. Me dirigí al baño para lavar mi rostro y me alegró mirar que mi reflejo en el espejo tenía mejor aspecto. Consciente o no, sonreí, aunque sentí cierta molestia al hacerlo, era como si esa acción antes muy común en mi ahora pesara... y doliera.

Encendiendo la luz de la recamara en su totalidad, logré ver por donde me dirigía y de esta forma pude salir de ella, no sin antes volver a apagarla y cerrar la puerta tras de mi. Caminé hasta la cocina sin detenerme, abrí la nevera y tomé lo primero que vi: dos rebanadas de pan, una rodaja de queso y otra de jamón; nada más. Tomé el sándwich y dándole mordiscos me dirigí al cuarto de estudio, ya que deseaba encontrar un libro que estaba segura hallaría en alguno de los estantes que se extendían a la misma altura de las paredes casi abarrotados de ejemplares. Con mi dedo indicé busqué en una hilera de libros susurrando los títulos de cada uno mientras iba ignorándolos.

— ¿Qué fue eso?... — Interrogué a la nada al sentir un extraño sonido. En ese momento sentí un peso sobre mi que logró que desviara mi atención de las estanterías para mirar a mi al rededor como en busca de algo que no estaba segura qué podía ser, pero todo estaba tranquilo, el escritorio en uno de los costados del lugar permanecía solitariamente limpio y ordenado, las lámparas de suelo alargadas estaban encendidas porque yo misma lo había hecho y la chimenea... No tenía ganas de encenderla, no había motivos si no iba a quedarme allí más tiempo del que me llevara encontrar el libro.

Con una mordida a mi emparedado volví a mi labor de antes. Unos cortos minutos después encontré el texto que anhelaba leer. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor de forma inconsciente, finalmente apagué las luces y salí de allí directo al área del jardín la cual estaba medianamente iluminada debido a los focos que resplandeciente dentro de la alberca, las farolas en los finos postes esparcidos de forma elegante y ordenada por la marea verde que se expandía a lo largo y ancho de esa parte de la casa con flores de colores y grandes arbustos y por supuesto, no podía faltar la propia luz que reflejaba la luna.

Recorrí la piscina en forma de L de manera pausada, simplemente no habían apuros, podía maravillarme un rato con su imponente majestuosidad. Esbocé una sonrisa nostálgica al ver el fondo de la misma brillar con entusiasmo gracias a la luminosidad alrededor de sus paredes, permitiendo que el mismo escudo formado por las letras **DH** ideado por Draco gracias a hechizos me diera la bienvenida con una movible serpiente y un león que rugió al tocar el agua con la punto de los dedos de mis pues. Volví a proteger mi pies descalzo con la sandalia baja que traía y continué mi andar.

Me recosté en una de las sillas reclinables de madera, me moví un poco tratando de buscar comodidad, cuando lo conseguí deposité el libro con suavidad sobre mi vientre para fijar mi vista unos minutos en la impecable luna sobre mi. No recordaba haberla visto nunca tan grande y cerca como ahora, la sentí tan viva y hermosa, pero a la vez tan triste, tal vez esto era producido por la fase de luna llena en la que se encontraba, no lo sé, pero no pude evitar sentir aquello al mirarla. Dí los últimos mordiscos a mi emparedado hasta acabarlo y volví a tomar el libro. Antes siquiera de abrirlo, sentí nuevamente aquella sensación que me había invadido cuando estaba en la sala de estudios, miré a mi alrededor un tanto alarmada pero nuevamente, no encontré nada. Con un suspiro hondo regresé mi atención en su totalidad a la portada del libro en la cual pude leer claramente:

**Un paseo para recordar**

_Nicholas Sparks_

Sinceramente, ya lo había leído, pero sentía la necesidad de releerlo en este peculiar momento de mi vida. En síntesis trata de un par de adolescentes enamorados; que al principio de la historia, el protagonista ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de la chica, pero cuando se dejó envolver por su presencia se enamoró de su forma de ser, de su trato... Pero existía una triste realidad, ella estaba enferma y moriría en cualquier momento, lo dejaría con un gran dolor, aunque nunca, nunca la olvidaría.

Me recordaba la misma lamentable historia que estaba viviendo en carne viva. Hice una mueca con mis labios parecida a una sonrisa al recordar una conversación entablada con esposo sobre el libro que tenía entre mis manos…

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Hace varios meses atrás, Draco y yo preparábamos la cena juntos en nuestra casa como habitualmente lo hacíamos. Ambos discutíamos los pro y los contra del libro de _Nicholas Sparks _**Un Paseo para Recordar, **el cual habíamos terminado de leer hacía unos dos días atrás.

— Realmente, a mi no me gustó — Comunicó el rubio limpiando unas frutas para convertirlas en jugo.

— ¿Por qué? A mi me parece muy bueno — Removí la comida en la cacerola para evitar que se quemara.

— Hermione, ¡ELLA MUERE!

— Lo sé, amor; pero, tienes que ver los hechos más allá de la muerte, no veas el libro como simple literatura, siéntelo y comprenderás su verdadero mensaje. El amor de los protagonistas es tan grande que, al final, él no se apartó de ella, al contrario, cumplió todas las promesas que le había hecho y no solo eso, los deseos de la chica también, hasta sentir su ultimo latido. Aunado a esto, nunca la olvidó, el amor que se tenían no lo pudo romper si quiera la muerte. ¿No leíste esa parte? — Le sonreí mientras desviaba mi atención hacía él.

— Claro que lo leí, pero eso no cambia las cosas — Me respondió y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada — Es que, realmente, yo no lo soportaría — Eso ultimo fue apenas un susurro, casi inaudible, seguramente quería que fuera así, pero yo sí lo había escuchado.

No dije nada, solo me acerqué a donde estaba y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

_**FIN DEL ****FLASH-BACK **_

— Por eso lo hice... — Susurré regresando a la realidad — Sabía que no lo soportarías — Finalmente abrí el libro y comencé a leerlo dejando mi imaginación volar hasta tal punto de convertir a los protagonista en Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	8. Plan fallido: Encontrada

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling. **_Además, las alusiones que planteo sobre el libro _Un paseo para recordar_ pertenecen a _********__Nicholas Sparks._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

_**Plan fallido: Encontrada**_

_ **Mansión Malfoy** _

Exactamente eran las 2:05 de la tarde cuando Draco atravesó la chimenea de la Mansión de sus padres con aire angustiado. Sinceramente, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía hacer, ni siquiera sabía si su madre estaba al tanto de toda esta situación, lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba hallar el paradero de su esposa, necesitaba explicaciones que solo creería si ella misma, frente a frente se las escupía a la cara, pero no leídas en un pedazo de papel.

— ¡Madre! — Exclamó cuando divisó a Narcissa sentada en el sillón oscuro de fino cuero frente a la chimenea. Algo dentro de él le hizo pensar que estaba esperándole desde hacía unos minutos — Madre, no sabes lo que ha pasado… — En su voz había un deje de sorpresa y ansiedad que ni a él mismo le pasaban desapercibidos. Acortó la distancia existente entre ambos con varias zancadas.

La mujer no se había inmutado ante su presencia, permanecía sentada con las rodillas juntas y las manos posadas sobre ellas, mientras su mirada estaba fija en un punto invisible cerca de la chimenea. No tenía expresión en el rostro, no había felicidad ni tristeza, se veía totalmente neutra, no proyectaba nada. Parecía uno de esos muñecos sin vida que colocan los Muggle detrás de vitrinas para exhibir ropa a la venta... parecía una estatua. Draco sintió más preocupación de la que ya traía consigo antes de pisar la que había sido su casa tiempo atrás.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? — Reprochó a su hijo con voz indiferente cuando sintió que éste se arrodillaba frente a ella para mirarle mejor. El hombre no comprendió nada, tan solo posó su cabeza en las rodillas de su madre tratando de ocultar el dolor en sus ojos, el mismo que nunca pudo disfrazar frente a ella desde que era tan solo un chiquillo. A ella no le podía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos — Si tan solo hubieses aparecido 15 minutos antes... — Murmuró acogiendo a su hijo con amor, mientras deslizaba con suavidad sus dedos por los platinados cabellos del hombre que siempre, ante sus ojos, sería su pequeño e indefenso hijo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Draco descifró la realidad que no había percibido en la ultima intervención de sus madre. Alzó la cabeza con brusquedad y la miró a los ojos de forma penetrante y algo en su interior se removió al mirarlos inundados en lágrimas que se asomaban con intensión de librase, finalmente.

— Pero, ¿¡Qué está pasando?! No entiendo nada, ¿Realmente se fue? — Preguntó con desconsuelo y la mujer frente a él asintió una sola vez a la ultima interrogante que había escapado de los labios de su hijo — ¿¡Dónde está?! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LA DETUVISTE?! — Le gritó a la cara con impotencia y rabia, sintiendo un escozor en sus ojos escandalosamente doloroso y una molesta humedad que le comenzaba a impedir ver con normalidad.

Sin sopesarlo, sintió en una de sus mejillas un anormal ardor que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Había escuchado un fuerte sonido, luego tan solo sollozos. Extrañado fijó su mirada sobe su madre y notó como esta cubría su boca con ambas manos mientras una de ellas le temblaba más que la otra, además, percibió que de sus ojos finalmente caían la lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos.

Narcissa abofeteó a su hijo por primera vez en su vida y eso la lastimó tanto como si hubiese recibido la cachetada ella misma. Draco, sin embargo, nunca antes le había gritada a su madre de aquella manera tan altanera. Él sabía que había cometido un error, así que volvió a posar la cabeza en sus piernas y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que ésta le abrazaba con fuerza. Los sollozos se habían multiplicado.

Se suponía que no debía decir nada, pero se trataba de su hijo. ¡Por Merlín! Él estaba allí, junto a ella, destrozado en magnitudes inimaginables, eso lo podía adivinar cualquiera al mirar sus grisáceos ojos o tal vez, ella lo sabía porque lo conocía mejor que nadie. Tan solo le pedía respuestas con una suplica permanente en la mirada y ella tenía respuesta a todas y cada una de ellas, tan solo si pudiera decirlo... pero no, no podía, lo había jurado.

— No puedo decírtelo mi amor, no puedo... — Se sinceró calmando sus lagrimas, pero igualmente, la instancia seguía sumergida en lamentos que la desgarraban — Esa fue su decisión, debo respetarla — Continuó acariciándole la cabeza.

Draco se levantó con brusquedad, así que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara. ¡No podía creer lo que su propia madre le estaba diciendo! ¡No puede ocultarle la verdad, no a él!

— Todo esto tiene que ver con los niños, ¿Verdad? — Sintió miedo tan solo al pronunciarlo, pero no recibió respuestas — ¿Le está pasando algo a ella? Es eso, lo presiento — Murmuró dudoso mientras con sus manos comenzó a secar la humedad en sus mejillas.

— Entiéndeme, le prometí que no te diría nada — Dijo Narcissa levantándose, quedando frente a su hijo unos centímetros más alto que ella. ¿Acaso no podía ponerse en su lugar un minuto? No podía romper una promesa.

— ¡YO SOY TU HIJO! — Gritó desesperado pensando que a la mujer frente a él se le había olvidado ese importante detalle — ¡Y ELLA ES MI ESPOSA! — Vociferó esperando otro manotazo en su rostro por su insolente actitud, pero no, al contrario, su madre lo miró con compasión.

Ambos estaban heridos; uno porque no conseguía que le indicaran el paradero de su mujer y de sus bebés, y la otra porque veía y sentía el sufrimiento de su hijo y ella tenía la cura _momentánea _para su dolor… _Momentánea _porque después vendría lo peor, ella lo sabía, la propia Hermione había sembrado esa sospecha en ella.

— Eres mi hijo, lo sé; pero sabes que la considero como una hija, también.

Un penoso silencio se extendió en la elegante sala de la Mansión, solo se escuchaba el vigoroso crispar de las llamas en la chimenea. Ambos Malfoy se miraban a la cara con intensidad tratando de ocultar o al menos, soportar la mezcla de sentimientos que sentían. Narcissa continuaba con los ojos humedecidos, pero ya no quería llorar; Draco, sin embargo, no lo soportó más... Acortó la distancia entre ellos, nuevamente, y se refugió en lo brazos de su madre intentando conseguir algún tipo de consuelo, que ella frenéticamente trataba darle, pero no lo conseguía. El único consuelo para él en ese momento, serían las respuestas a sus interrogantes, pero como bien lo dijo, Hermione era su hija. Así que la mujer estaba en una gran encrucijada.

— ¿Mamá, por qué me está haciendo esto? — Preguntó un afligido Draco que ocultaba su rostro en el hombre de la mujer que lo abrazaba como aquella vez a los 6 años cuando le habían arrebata su más preciada escoba — Madre, yo la amo mucho — Un gemido se escapó de sus labios al no poderlo retener más — ¡La necesito! Quiero a mis hijos juntos a mi — Cissy solo abrazaba a su hijo hasta que la soltó para mirarla a sus ojos hinchados y adoloridos igual que los de él — ¿Puedo quedarme acá? No me apetece regresar a la casa... No solo — Suplicó y casi logra que su madre riera por semejante pregunta.

— ¡Por supuesto! Esta es tu casa también, no lo olvides hijo — Volvió a atraerle hasta sus brazos — Debes comer algo y descansar — Le aconsejó acariciando su espalda.

— No creo poder hacerlo.

— Inténtalo, al menos. Hazlo por Scorpius y Daphne, hazlo por ella también. Los tres te necesitan más fuerte que nunca — Dicho esto juntos entraron al comedor.

Los elfos de la familia, seres amables que libremente permanecían con ellos, recibían, claramente desde que Hermione entró en la vida de los Malfoy, algunas monedas por su labor, monedas que ella misma, después de una larga charla, les había sugerido que recibieran como incentivo para comprar atuendos y de esa forma estar siempre bien vestidos o sea lo que sea que les hiciera falta. La primera vez que recibieron algún dinero, lo juntaron y le compraron un hermoso brazalete que Hermione dudosa aceptó. Los elfos la apreciaban tanto como los propios miembros de la familia, sin contar al ausente padre de su marido.

Una de estas criaturas con semblante sereno dejó una bandeja en la que habían tres platos con comida: Una caliente y humeante sopa, un plato principal en el que se encontraba una apetitosa lasaña y en otro, diferentes panes para acompañar su comida, además de un dulce jugo de calabazas.

Draco miró al elfo y con un gesto con la cabeza le dio las gracias, mientras Narcissa se la daba a viva voz. El platinado hombre suspiró pesadamente, todo se veía apetitoso pero no podía comer, no quería... No quería comer sin ella, no quería comer algo que ella no le había preparado con el amor de siempre especialmente para él.

Cissy notó que un triste brillo atravesó los ojos de su hijo adivinando que éste estaba sumido en pensamientos dolorosos. El hombre sabiendo que estaba siendo observado optó por sumergir la cuchara en la sopa repetidas veces para enfriarla y luego comió de ella. Miró a su madre y ésta le hizo señas para que continuara y así lo hizo.

Comió por sus hijos y por su esposa, necesitaba fuerzas como su madre le había dicho, necesita estar en optimas condiciones para recuperarlos. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo comer todo, era demasiado y su madre le entendió un poco satisfecha porque le veía mejor semblante, pero sabía bien que todo dentro de él seguía igual que desde el momento que atravesó la sala de la Mansión.

Finalmente, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, no sin antes pedirle disculpas por haberle alzado la voz, ella le sonrió con cariño y le pidió que se relajara un rato. Draco se dirigió con la cabeza gacha a su antiguo dormitorio dejando tras a Narcissa con una angustiosa expresión.

— Si supieras que hace solo minutos ella descansó allí, también — Susurró para si misma viéndole salir por la puerta de ébano negro hasta su antigua recamara que siempre estará disponible para ellos.

Avanzó por cada pasillo de la que había sido su casa, recordando momentos que le producían uno que otro escalofrío o de forma involuntaria le hacían apretar los puños con fuerza y solo lo notaba hasta que los nudillos le dolían. No la había pasado bien allí, aunque en aquel tiempo de su adolescencia hubiera jurado que llevaba una vida normal, tan común como cualquier mago de sangre pura; sin embargo, junto a Hermione descubrió que la cuestión no era esa, realmente como se debía vivir era feliz sin importar linaje, clase social y entre otras estupideces.

— Hermione... — Susurró con nostalgia entrando en su cuarto.

¡Cuantas cosas le había enseñado! Juntos habían descubierto qué era aquello del amor, aquello que su padre le repetía ciento de veces que era tan solo una tontería Muggle cuando se llenaba de valor para preguntarle. Junto a ella había encontrado la felicidad que en ese momento parecía haberse esfumado.

— Necesito encontrarlos — Musitó acercándose a su cama perfectamente extendida. Todo parecía estar igual que siempre, aunque sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho al notar un peculiar olor dulce en su habitación — ¿Hermione? — Recorrió con la mirada su recamara. Al no obtener respuesta revisó él mismo el lugar — ¿Hermione? — Preguntó a la soledad por ella y no hubo respuestas porque simplemente, no estaba allí. No en ese momento.

Con sus manos cubrió su rostro como un gesto de pura desesperación.

— ¡Es mi habitación, son mis cosas y todo me recuerda a ti! — Gimió de forma involuntaria. Se lanzó sobre la cama y descubrió que el olor a vainilla allí era mucho más fuerte.

En su cabeza comenzaron a unirse pensamientos y palabras de su madre hasta sacar un definitiva conclusión: Su esposa estuvo en su recama.

No tenía dudas de ello. Abrazó con fuerza una almohada, cerró los ojos y se dejó sumergir en un sueño acogedor, sentir aquel aroma fresco lo alivió como un bálsamos aunque no impidió que una rebelde lagrima se le escapara de la comisura de uno de sus ojos...

**SUEÑO**

Un desaliñado Draco, con el cabello alborotado, la camisa de botones blanca fuera de los pantalones negros y el nudo flojo de la corbata caminaba deprisa por un callejón inundado en una oscuridad que no le permitía mirar por donde iba, ni donde pisaba. Hacía frío y la constante lluvia seguía mojando su ropa haciéndole titiritar, pero no podía parar, la estaba buscaba con un frenesí incontrolable. Necesitaba hallar a Hermione...

— ¡No la encontrarás! — Exclamó con fuerza una voz que le parecía familiar — ¡Me la he llevado a otro mundo! — Claro, aquel que le gritaba en su cabeza no era otro más que su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Extrañamente, solo podía escuchar su voz, por más que lo sentía cerca, muy cerca, casi tras de él.

Sin embargo, no paró de correr sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia donde ir. Un paso en falso lo hizo caer al piso, pero rápidamente se levantó y siguió, notando ésta vez el suelo extrañamente resbaladizo.

— Tengo que encontrarla... — Se dijo para inyectarse animo, aunque la oscuridad dificultaba cualquier acción que hacía — ¡Tengo que encontrarla! — Repitió entre sus pensamientos.

— ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NO LA ENCONTRARÁS! — La voz denotaba que su padre estaba furioso como nunca antes. Le sorprendió el hecho de que este pudiera escuchar su mente, se sintió inseguro por ello — ¡LA MATÉ!

Paró en seco y una extraña luz comenzó a iluminar el piso bajo sus pies. Notó aterrorizado una densa capa de líquido color escarlata, miró sus manos y la misma sustancia las cubría, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, todo él estaba cubierto por aquello sea lo que sea que fuera. Descubrió atónito, que lo que caía del cielo no eran gotas de agua, sino la misma pegajosa y densa sangre.

Asustado por dicho hallazgo alzó la vista siguiendo de donde provenía la luz y supo en ese momento que aquella no era cualquier sangre... Era _su_ sangre.

La sangre de su amada Hermione.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

— ¡NO! — chilló sobresaltado sentándose con un solo movimiento en la cama— ¡No! No, no... — Repitió innumerables veces jalonando de su cabello platinado — Solo fue una pesadilla — Murmuró tratando de tranquilizar su corazón acelerado.

No podía sacar aquella ultima y horrorosa imagen de su cabeza. Le rompía el alma el solo imaginarse algo así. Después de unos minutos en los que inhaló y exhaló de forma acompasada para calmar, al menos, su respiración, logró regresar a la realidad. Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y descubrió que ya eran las 7:10pm ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Más de 3 horas, acaso era posible? Sí que lo era.

Se sentía mucho mejor que antes, así que pasó las manos por su cabeza tratando de peinar con sus dedos su cabello alborotado, antes de salir de la habitación se fijo una meta: Descubrir, sea como sea, dónde se encontraba la otra mitad de su alma.

Recorrió corredor tras corredor hasta llegar a la sala de estar, pero ésta se encontraba totalmente desierta. Extrañado fue a la cocina y no, tampoco estaba allí.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, amo? — Una voz áspera lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, giró sobre sus pies y notó que un elfo diferente al de horas antes le hacía reverencia.

Se sintió un poco incomodo no solo por aquella acción, sino porque no le pasó desapercibido como la criatura lo había etiquetado. Hermione sembró en él un respeto hacía aquellos seres, por esa razón se sentía un poco perturbado al verles, no podía olvidar las veces que fue grosero con más de uno.

— Sí, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi madre, lo sabes? — Inquirió finalmente y el elfo sonrió al saber la respuesta a aquello.

— En el estudio, amo.

— Gracias — Nuevamente incomodo, salió directo hacía el lugar señalado por la criatura.

Al situarse tras la puerta, notó que salían murmullos casi inaudibles del lugar, al parecer su madre no estaba sola. Se acercó un poco más y descubrió la puerta del despacho entre abierta. Manejado por la curiosidad, acercó uno de sus oídos para escuchar quién estaba con ella, ¿Y si era Hermione? Sintió una repentina emoción, que casi le hace abrir la puerta sin pensar, pero se detuvo al escuchar que era una voz masculina...

— Es realmente lamentable lo que me dices, pero... ¿Estás segura de ello? — Inquirió una voz que Draco reconoció. Era Dumbledore, no había duda.

— Sí, con mis propios ojos leí la carta donde se lo decían — Corroboró Narcissa con voz temblorosa.

— ¿De qué carta hablan? — Se preguntó mentalmente, incapaz de interrumpirles con su entrada al recinto, así que prefirió continuar tras la puerta.

— ¿Dónde está?

El corazón del rubio comenzó a bombear sangre de tal manera que temió que su madre notara su presencia y no respondiera.

— Dilo, por favor... — Susurró en voz baja con lo ojos cerrados.

— Está en la Casa de Playa que le reg...

Ni siquiera esperó escuchar la respuesta de su madre en su totalidad, simplemente no necesitaba oír más. Aquello era maravillosamente suficiente, había cumplido con el objetivo que se había planteado sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque sentía que había perdido horas valiosas. Dejó de lado aquel pensamiento y corrió hasta la chimenea, tomó tantos polvos _flu_ que regó unos pocos por el piso, pero siquiera lo notó.

Con el corazón latiéndole de forma tal que creía iba a salir por su boca pronunció con fuerza y claridad...

— Casa de Playa Malfoy.

**_ Casa de Playa Malfoy _**

En poco segundos ya había dejado atrás la Mansión, a su madre y a Dumbledore, para aparecer en otra chimenea, una que lo hizo dudar si realmente había pronunciado bien su destino. Se asomó un poco y había mucha oscuridad, no veía nada, era imposible. Comenzó a angustiarse, aquella no era la chimenea principal de la casa, no lo era. Desorientado, sacó su varita, necesitaba saber donde estaba o al menos encontrar polvos para volverlo a intentar.

—_ ¡Lumos!_ — Una radiante luz brilló en el extremo superior de su varita. Hizo ademanes para salir mientras iluminaba un poco la estancia, miró estantes repletos de libro y finalmente reconoció aquel lugar. Escuchó unos pasos cerca y sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, optó por ocultarse todo lo que le era posible dentro de la chimenea — _Nox_ — Susurró muy bajo temeroso de que lo escucharan.

Los pasos resonaban tan fuerte que supo que sea quien sea la persona que los producía estaba dentro de la habitación. Escuchó un ruido y al instante, todo estaba más claro. Habían encendido las luces y comprobó lo que había notado con la poca luminosidad de su varita, sí estaba en la Casa de Playa, solo que había aparecido en la chimenea del salón de estudios. Aquello le pareció extraño, luego pensó que por algún motivo, accidental o no, habían bloqueado la entrada principal.

Dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento sin importancia, agudizó su oído incapaz de asomarse para verificar si se trataba de ella. Por alguna razón no quería que lo viera, no aun. Esperó atento por algo significativo, pero hasta donde estaba solo llegaban unos murmullos que fue incapaz de descifrar. Inquieto se removió tratando, aunque sea, mirar de reojo, pero lo único que consiguió fue producir ruido al pisar leña casi convertida en polvo...

— ¿Qué fue eso?... — Alguien preguntó.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más, con cuidado movió un pies y giró para confirmar que aquella voz sí era la de ella. A solo metros estaba su amada esposa. Quiso correr hasta su encuentro, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió, tan solo le recordó que debía respirar porque parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría al haber olvidado inhalar y exhalar cuando la vio. Sinceramente, no quería asustarla. Temió que el sonido de su respiración la sobresaltara, finalmente no pudiendo aguantar más, inhaló y exhaló de forma pausada.

La miró buscar un libro entre las estanterías, poniéndose de puntillas lo alcanzó. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración al no poder acercarse para ayudarla. La castaña volvió a echarle un vistazo al lugar, apagó la luces y salió; dejándolo sumergido, nuevamente, en una completa obscuridad.

Aprovechó ese momento para salir de la chimenea, sin necesidad de convocar luz, ya había memorizado el camino que debía recorrer hasta la puerta, con cautela, evitando golpear algo que pudiese producir algún ruido llegó hasta la perilla de la puerta. La giró despacio y deslumbró como la figura de Hermione se alejaba del estudio para salir al área de la piscina. Sin notarlo una suave sonrisa se había pintado en su rostro, al fin había dado con ella.

Esperó con una paciencia que no sabía que poseía hasta verla atravesar las puertas de cristal, esperó unos minutos más y despacio, evitando hacer cualquier mínimo ruido salió del despacho dejando la puerta tras él abierta, no podía si quiera permitir que el ligero sonido de la perilla al girar llamara la atención de Hermione.

La siguió dejando que varios metros los separaran, aunque nunca dejó de perderle de vista, realmente. Se le complicó un poco aquello del distanciamiento ya que el _querer_ ir a sorprenderla, abrazarla y besarla parecían más fuerte que el _deber_ de permanecer oculto por un poco más de tiempo. Solo debía soportarlo un poco más, solo un poco.

La miró recorrer con expresión embelesada el contorno de la alberca con ambas manos ocupadas, en una sostenía el libro que aun no había identificado y en otra un emparedado que cada cierto tiempo mordisqueaba. Maravillado la observó hundir la punta de los dedos de sus pies en el agua de la piscina, pero repentinamente todo aquello se transformó en miedo ¿Y si se resbalaba? Permaneció oculto tras un arbusto, mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima de su esposa. Cuando esta volvió a caminar sintió una gran alivió recorrer su cuerpo.

En ese momento se percató de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y sonrió con afecto recordando a su suegra, aunque percibió algo distinto en aquel atuendo que le removió fibras internas que le produjeron aquel molesto ardor en los ojos que había dejado de sentir por lo menos hacia unas 3 horas atrás.

Controló, nuevamente, los deseos de acercarse al verla recostarse en una de las sillas reclinables sin encontrar comodidad. Sin embargo, luego pensó que aquel sí era un buen momento para acortar distancias, al menos, hasta el arbusto más cercano, el cual se encontraba justo a un lado de ella y así lo hizo. Ahora, desde donde estaba podía verla de perfil, aunque con claridad y sobre todo escucharla, si se presentaba la ocasión. Prestó atención a cualquier gesto, a cualquier mueca hasta suspiro.

La observó mirar fijamente la luna abstraída; finalmente terminó de comer su sándwich y prestó atención al libro en su regazo, no sin antes mirar hacía donde él estaba. ¿Acaso sentía su presencia? Draco dejó de respirar, nuevamente. Cuando volvió a prestarle atención al tomo, éste retomó las inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

No se le escapó el hecho de que sonrió con suavidad.

— ¿En qué piensa? — Se preguntó receloso sintiendo todo dentro de él cobrando vida, hasta que finalmente, volvió a escuchar su voz.

— Por eso lo hice, sabía que no lo soportarías.

Confundido, Draco pensó que aquello iba dirigido a él, pero no comprendía a qué podía referirse.

Ella no dijo nada más y él solo continuó mirándola en silencio, aun temiendo que su respiración la pudiese sobresaltar. Notó que abrió el libro, finalmente y comenzó a leer.

Un helado escalofrío lo estremeció con violencia. No se le dificultó adivinar el título de aquel dichoso texto, él lo había leído tiempo atrás.

— _Un paseo para recordar —_ Murmuró tratando de tragarse un gemido que quería salir de su boca.

Lo que sí no pudo controlar fue el ardor en sus ojos. Aquel libro sembró una aterradora idea en su interior, una idea que quería olvidar, borrar a como de lugar. Trató por todos los medios no pensar en eso... no pensar en la muerte, pero le era muy difícil, entonces, sin prevenirlo, sintió como un cálido líquido mojaba sus mejillas con el mismo desespero que sentía su corazón latir dentro de él.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ****...**_


	9. El reencuentro tan deseado: Perdóname

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling. **_Además, las alusiones que planteo sobre el libro _Un paseo para recordar _pertenecen a_****__Nicholas Sparks._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: **_The reason_ **[Hoobastank] **

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

_**El reencuentro tan deseado: Perdóname**_

Con cada minuto que transcurría sentía que la noche se hacía mucho más pesada. A ciencia cierta no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ojeando el libro abierto en mi regazo, tan solo leía ciertos fragmentos de cada capítulo que me habían arrebatado uno que otro suspiro, un escalofrío o produjeron, tan solo, humedad desmedida en mis almendrados ojos. Parpadeé en un par de ocasiones para enfocar mi vista con claridad y luego, seguía con la lectura, en donde no dejaba de sentirme identificada con la protagonista. Parpadeé nuevamente, tratando de aliviar el ardor que sentía en esos órganos, pero estaban tan irritados que al estar en contacto con mis parpados la picazón se multiplicaba, aun así no paré hasta devorarme el ultimo capítulo en su totalidad.

Algunas frases las susurré, repetidas veces, a la penumbra a mi alrededor, dándole a cada palabra un significado más profundo que la primera vez que las había leído. Cerré el libro con fuerza al tiempo que hacía lo mismo con mis ojos. Mis labios se habían contraído tratando de ahogar sollozos que querían salir de mi interior en forma de gemidos. ¿No era suficiente con las lágrimas?.

Dejando de lado todo el malestar que sentía comencé a murmurar, nuevamente, algunas de las frases que me detuve a leer incontables veces hasta que las memoricé:

_... — Me encantaría ir, con una condición..._

_ — ¿Sí?_

_— Tienes que prometerme que no te enamorarás de mí..._

Tal vez parecía una desquiciada susurrándole al aire con los ojos cerrado, pero no podía evitarlo.

_... El amor es siempre paciente y amable. Nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es jactancioso o presumido. Nunca es descortés o egoísta. No es ofensivo y no es resentido. El amor no toma placer de los pecados de las otras personas, pero se deleita de la verdad. Está siempre listo para perdonar, para confiar, para creer, para esperar, y para soportar lo que tenga que venir..._

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse al oír y sentir un movimiento muy cerca de mi, abrí lo ojos con brusquedad una vez terminé de mascullar aquel párrafo memorizado con cariño.

— Quizás sea el viento — Pensé al haber escuchado unas hojas crujir. Volví a unir mis parpados dejándome rememorar fragmentos de la historia:

_... — No puedes estar enamorado de mí. Podemos ser amigos, podemos vernos... Pero no puedes amarme._

_— ¿Por qué no?_

_— Porque..._

No logré continuar con lo que seguía ya que los gemidos que trataba de apagar habían aprovechado el momento en el que separé los labios para llenar mis pulmones de aire para escapar. No podía controlar si quiera la abundante cantidad de líquido salado que salía de mis ojos. Entre hipidos dejé caer el libro en mi regazó al suelo resonando contra el mismo cuando lo tocó, mientras deslizaba las palmas de mi mano sobre mi vientre con suavidad.

Mi labio titiritaba de forma incontrolable, estaba haciendo mucho frío.

— No puedo sopórtalo más — Gimoteé sintiendo mi pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, siguiendo el ritmo acelerado de mi respiración — Perdóname, Draco. Te extraño tanto... — Susurré con dolor mientras cubría mi rostro con ambas manos. No podía parar de sollozar, no podía hacerlo y conseguía con esto que el desconsuelo que sentía corriera a toda velocidad por mis venas, tocando de esta forma cada órgano, cada célula hasta la más remota fibra de mi ser... destruyéndome — Te necesito amor... — El solo pronunciar aquella realidad me había lastimado tanto que continué llorando con el rostro cubierto por mis manos.

— Estoy aquí.

Enmudecí. Paré los sollozos por un momento, tan solo me permití respirar, aunque parecía difícil. Aquella voz yo la conocía, aun cuando había sonado diferente, sabía quien era su dueño. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y en ese momento decidí ponerme de pie con el punzante terror de que mis piernas fallaran. Dejé caer mis brazos sin fuerza a los lados de mi cuerpo logrando así liberar mi rostro y al mismo tiempo mis ojos.

— Draco...

Nuevamente reinó el silencio, tan solo el soplar del viento se escuchaba unido al castañeteo incesable de mis dientes al no poder controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo entero y podía jurar, además, que todo aquello se mezclaba con los latidos apasionados de mi corazón.

Allí estaba él, parado tan solo a un par de metros.

Atormentada observé como su níveo rostro estaba totalmente empapado por una humedad pegajosa que sabía siempre evitaba producir. Estaba tan mojado como el mio y verificar aquello me dolió tanto que parpadeé tratando de mirar a otra parte. Sin embargo, solo conseguí que mi labio inferior volviera a tiritar al ver los suyos fuertemente cerrados tratando de mantener dentro sea lo que sea que pugnaba por salir.

Sin cruzar palabras, leí en sus ojos una intensa suplica por respuestas y con gemidos lastimeros sabía que los míos le pedían a gritos un perdón que no me merecía.

Realmente, no puedo asegurar cuál de los dos fue el primero en moverse, de lo único que era cociente en ese momento era que la distancia que nos había separado se había esfumado y con ello unos fuertes brazos aprovecharon para envolver mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que un rostro luchaba contra mis rizos para ocultarse en la curvatura de mi cuello y una de mis manos, como si tuviese voluntad propia, buscó un calor que sabía que encontraría escabulléndose en el liso cabello platinado, por otra parte, la otra prefirió posarse en su espalda, incapaz de mantenerse inmóvil comenzó a moverse de arriba a bajo tratando de consolar al cuerpo que temblaba apretado al mío.

Calor. Cuanto había extrañado ese calor que emanaba de él.

A los sonidos de la noche se habían unido con un rotundo frenesí sollozos y lamentos que al ser proferidos lograban que el agarre entre ambos cuerpos se volviera cada segundo más intimo. Incapaces de decir algo por temor a romper con aquel gesto que anhelábamos nos conformamos con llorar por unos minutos. Abrazados.

— Perdóname... — Susurré en su oído al no poder continuar tragándome lo que sentía.

Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, necesitaba explicarle la situación, pero antes necesitaba escuchar que me perdonaba, suponiendo que aquello apagaría el fuego que había comenzado a consumirme desde que hundí la pluma en tinta para escribirle aquella desastrosa carta. No recibí respuesta, tan solo sollozos que desgarraban más que el aire, destrozaban mi alma.

— Por favor, perdóname... — Supliqué pero seguí obteniendo unos lamentos que se unían a los míos como respuesta.

Al sentirlo tan frágil entre mis manos, comprendí que aquello que había pensando sería una solución había sido la peor decisión de mi vida. Para mi pesar, lo había comprendido muy tarde, pero no solo eso, me reproché porque sabía muy bien que sin él no podía vivir, necesitaba tenerle cerca para respirar... Comprendí en ese momento que prefería dos semanas de vida junto a él, en vez de un mes sin tenerlo a mi lado. ¿Acaso era una egoísta por pensar así? Draco se pegó más a mi y con aquello respondió mi silenciosa interrogante: No, no lo era, porque podía jurar frente a quien sea que él prefería estar tan cerca de mi como pudiese.

— Draco, perdóname... — Esta vez soné con más convicción por más que la petición había salido entre gemidos. Me había equivocado.

No obtuve más respuesta que un apretón en la cintura, tan fuerte como suave a la vez, sabía que no quería hacerme daño. Sin embargo, continué acariciándole mientras intentaba acompasar mi respiración y cesar con el llanto. Poco a poco fui notando como los sollozos habían disminuido notablemente, casi en su totalidad.

Llenándome de coraje tomé su rostro entre mis manos con decisión, el trató de volver a mi cuello, pero no se lo permití. Sabía que quería ocultarme su dolor, pero no era necesario, nuestros sentimientos nos habían vencido. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón al mirar los grisáceos ojos que tanto amaba rojizos e hinchados y todo por mi culpa.

— Perdóname, mi amor — Repetí por cuarta vez con una intensidad que salía de lo más recóndito de mi ser.

— ¡No! — Respondió escuetamente.

Su brusquedad me paralizó. Mi corazón dejó de latir por un instante, mientras mis manos perdían la fuerza que habían acumulado poco a poco hasta caer rendidas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. No, así de simple, no me iba a perdonar. ¿Y yo qué podía reprocharle? Yo que había escrito hirientes falsedades consciente de que las leería. Yo que había tomado una decisión que lo inmiscuía, sin siquiera molestarme en escuchar su opinión. Yo que le había hecho tanto daño en un solo día que me sentía como una basura, no... peor que eso. Mis parpados se unieron con fuerza dejando así que las lágrimas que no se habían escapado de mis ojos lo hicieran. No podía verle. No podía mirarle a la cara.

Dos temblorosas manos tomaron mi rostro y comencé a sentir un aire cálido que golpeaba con suavidad contra mis labios cosquilleando al mismo tiempo la punta de mi nariz. Abrí los ojos abatida y lo vi tan cerca que involuntariamente uno de mis pies hizo ademán para retroceder, al menos, un paso, pero debido a su agarre no lo conseguí.

— ¡No! — Volvió a repetir con vigor y angustia en partes iguales — No, No...

Cada monosílaba resonaba dentro de mi cabeza embriagándome así de un dolor que se localizó justo en mi corazón. Dolía. Incapaz de seguir tan cerca de él, retrocedí con cierta brusquedad logrando que sus manos me liberaran y giré dándole la espalda al tiempo que cubría mi rostro con las manos intentando silenciar mis sollozos.

Sus dedos se aferraron a uno de mis hombros, pero no sentí ninguna fuerza atrayente, simplemente los mantuvo allí y la misma calidez que experimenté segundos atrás la volvía a sentir muy cerca de mi cuello, justo tras mi oído.

— ¡Perdóname tu a mi! — Suplicó.

— ¿Qué? — No logré articular esa inquietante duda que resonó dentro de mi, pero sabía muy bien que había leído mi expresión al haberme girado para verle sorprendida.

— Perdóname por no descifrar el verdadero significado de tus lágrimas y palabras de despedida en la mañana — Agachó la cabeza como si alguien le hubiese estampado un golpe en el pecho. Sin embargo, yo seguía mirándole perpleja. De pronto volvió a fijar su atención en mis ojos y sus manos se posaron en cada una de mis mejillas — Hermione, años atrás conseguí una razón para cambiar mi estilo de vida, una razón que me permitió comenzar de nuevo... ¡Y esa razón eres tu! Por eso, perdóname por todo el daño que te he podido ocasi...

— ¡No! — Exclamé con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía — Perdóname por pensar que la mejor solución era alejarme de ti, perdóname por... — Desvié el foco de mi mirada incapaz de seguir viendo el mar color mercurio en el que se habían vuelto sus ojos. Sentí pena, una pena infinita por lo que había hecho — Perdóname por lo que te escribí... — Llenándome de valor volví a mirarle — Tu ojos puede que sean del mismo color que el de tu padre y tu cabello también, pero lo que está dentro de ti no lo es — Posé mis manos en su pecho y estrujé con mis dedos su camisa de forma inconsciente — Puedo adivinar que serás el mejor padre del...

El resto de la oración se había perdido dentro de la boca que con arrebato se había juntado con la mía. Besó mis labios con un entusiasmo que dejaba ver su necesidad, no me hice de rogar y esmerándome lo mejor que pude seguí su ritmo. Le necesitaba. Mordisqueé su labio inferior y al parecer, aquello fue el permiso que ni siquiera necesitaba pedirme para introducir una mayor calidez y suavidad a aquel beso. Exploró con su sensible lengua la textura de mis labios, hasta tocar la mía que con sincronía se había unido a su danzante y rítmico andar.

Nos necesitábamos.

Cuando sentimos que nuestros pulmones pedían con furia que respiráramos, bajamos la intensidad del beso hasta convertirlo en delicados roces.

— Ni siquiera es necesario que lo digas... — Tomó aire — Sé que casi la totalidad de lo escrito en esa carta es falso.

— ¿Casi?

— Lucius Malfoy siempre será mi padre, no puedo borrar eso — Soltó con odio y volví a arrepentirme de lo que había hecho.

Lo estreché entre mis brazos sin saber qué decir. No obstante, aquel gesto duró muy poco ya que prefirió volver a mirar mi rostro y acariciar una de mis mejillas, mientras mis manos se regocijaban de una sutil calidez al posarse a los lados de su cintura.

— Pero si tanto necesitas escucharlo, te perdono — Sonrió y sentí mi pecho hincharse — Te perdono — Volvió a repetir sin siquiera tener idea de lo bien que me hacía escuchar aquello — Sin embargo... — El gesto en sus labios se borró y mi tranquilidad se esfumó también — Necesito que me expliques... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Pasa algo malo con los niños? — Su voz tembló.

No pude evitarlo, me refugié en sus brazos hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Ingenuamente había olvidado los motivos que me habían llevado a escribir la dichosa carta de despedida, había olvidado la encomienda dirigida a mi más temprano, simplemente me había permitido disfrutar de los innumerables sentimientos encontrados al verle otra vez. Ilusa, tonta ilusa, ahora venía la tarea difícil ¿Cómo le explico todo? Sé que tengo que responder a sus interrogante, pero... ¿Qué palabras uso para decirle que moriré? ¿Cómo lo hago si sé que no apartará sus grisáceos ojos ni un solo segundo de los míos? ¿Cómo mantener mi voz segura y serena si tendré que ver su reacción a mis palabras? Todo se estaba volviendo muy complicado. No me sentía segura de lograrlo. Y si... ¡Claro! Usaré el mismo acobardado método que con su madre.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarle y él aflojó un poco sus brazos para observar directamente a mis ojos.

— Te lo diré — Mis labios se unieron formando una fina y recta linea, mientras él tan solo seguía buscando la verdad en mi mirada — Pero antes, entremos ¿Sí? Siento que me congelaré — Intenté soltar una risa, pero fue imposible. Tan sólo asintió.

Sentí como sus manos comenzaron a moverse en mi espalda intentando darme calor, y lo conseguía. Al no poder continuar sosteniendo su mirada, me di media vuelta, entrelacé mi mano a la suya y caminamos directo al interior de la casa en un silencio incomodo.

Necesitaba encontrar la dichosa carta.

Una vez en la sala de estar tomé asiento en el mueble doble frente a la chimenea principal, sin embargo, él se acercó al fuego y lo atizó con ayuda de un fácil hechizo. Sonreí al verle, siempre tan preocupado por mi bienestar. Me miró aun hincado cerca de la chimenea y esbozó una sutil sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios. Al notarla, el aire comenzó a transitar dentro de mi con mayor facilidad.

— No nos caería mal un poco de té... — Negué dándole la razón.

Se irguió, volvió a sonreírme y se movió a la cocina con seguridad al conocer cada habitación de la casa. Dejé que mis ojos se perdieran en los colores producidos por las llamas, mientras comenzaba a dejar de sentir el frío del cual me había quejado, además el suave sonido que provenía de la chimenea me envolvía como si fuese un abrazo.

A los pocos minutos escuché como alguien había abierto el agua del grifo. Aquello me tajo a mi realidad instantáneamente.

— Amor, ya vuelvo — No esperé respuesta, tan solo me levanté y subí las escaleras sabiendo que sus ojos seguían mi recorrido.

Abrí la puerta de la alcoba principal y caminé hacía el baño rememorando el lugar exacto en el que había dejado el pantalón en donde guardé el pergamino. Lo tomé, hurgué en sus bolsillos y finalmente dí con ella. La miré unos instante esfumando la esperanzadora idea de que todo pudiese haber sido una pesadilla. Pero no, era real, allí estaba y el solo tocarla quemaba. Con un suspiro hondo la introduje en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba puesto.

Al no encontrar escusas para prolongar lo que debía hacer, bajé. Le miré verter el contenido de la tetera en dos tazas, llenando mis pulmones de aire volví a tomar asiento sabiendo que debía mantener la compostura, la calma por más complicado que aquello sonara.

Finalmente, le escuché acercarse. Se posó frente a mi con ambas manos ocupadas, me extendió una y tomé la taza de té entre mis dedos perdiéndome en el hilo de humo fino que se esparcía por doquier hasta esfumarse cuando mi soplido lo tocaba. Acerqué mi mano ocupada a mis labios y adsorbí un poco de aquel dulce y cálido líquido que al desvanecerse en mi boca aflojó el nudo en mi garganta y la opresión en mi pecho.

Tomé otro sorbo y dejé la taza en la mesa frente a nosotros, en ese momento noté que él hacía lo mismo. Respiré dándome valor y conseguí mirarle. Draco me devolvía el gesto con cautela, sin sopesarlo sonrió y una oleada de paz y apoyo choco contra mi cara.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Asentí y él también lo hizo — ¿Ahora sí vas a contarme qué pasa? — Me urgió

Al no poderle sostener la mirada, volví a fijarla en la chimenea sintiendo la sala cálida, silenciosamente tranquila, aunque el crispar de las llamas seguía reproduciendo una música suave que llegaba a mis oídos como si fuesen murmullos de apoyo.

Sin ser capaz de mirarle todavía, saqué la carta de mi bolsillo e intuí en ese momento que unos ojos color mercurio la miraban fijamente.

— La recibí esta mañana... — Susurré mirándole al fin y corroboré que su sonrisa se había apagado, se la extendí y la tomó con cautela.

Busqué, palpando el mueble, su mano. Cuando la encontré sentí alivio y dolor a la vez sabiendo que recién comenzaba lo que me temía. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, mientras abstraído sostuvo el pergamino a altura de sus ojos con la otra mano.

Sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarme otra vez, comenzó a leer...

_ **Mansión Malfoy** _

Entretanto, Albus y Narcissa seguían con su conversación...

— Sopeso que ya es demasiado tarde como para hacerle una visita ahora. Mañana iré con seguridad.

— Sí, Albus, deberías hacerlo. Ella no dudó en que te lo dijera, por algo será.

— ¿Cómo? — El barbudo hombre pareció desconcertado, miró a la mujer frente a él con una intensidad que fácilmente atravesaba sus anteojos en forma de media luna — Narcissa, Draco lo sabe, ¿Cierto? **  
**

— ¡No! — Sollozó — Ella me hizo jurar que no se lo diría. Supone que es lo mejor para él...

— Pues, se equivoca. Él debe estar con ella más en este momento que en cualquier otro — Cissy, asintió en silencio.

— Él está destrozado.

— Puedo imaginarlo, pero tranquila mañana hablaré con ella y con él, también — Se levantó de la silla sin más — Será mejor que me vaya…

— ¿Por qué no aprovechas que estás aquí para hablar con Draco de una vez?

— Mañana el día será mejor para ambos.

Sentenció y Narcissa volvió a asentir sin adivinar lo que ya el viejo hombre sabía, simplemente, lo acompañó hasta la puerta porque pretendía _aparecerse _y dentro de la casa no podía hacerlo por los hechizos bloqueadores.

— Gracias por venir.

— Gracias a ti por informarme, Narcissa — Dijo aquello antes de desaparecer rumbo al Castillo, supuso la mujer.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella, mientras con un pañuelo blanco soplaba la sustancia líquida que salía por su nariz debido a las propias lágrimas, sin siquiera producir un mínimo sonido. Como toda una Malfoy, sin duda. Caminó hasta la recamara de su hijo, suponiendo que aun seguía durmiendo.

— ¿Draco? — Le llamó mientras tocaba a la puerta de su habitación. No obtuvo respuestas — Es muy tarde hijo, despierta ya. Acompáñame a cenar — Esperó unos segundos esperanzada con escuchar al menos un ruido provenir de la alcoba, pero no escuchó nada y sintió una angustia invadirla.

Entró y se sorprendió, instantáneamente, al mirar la cama con las sabanas revueltas, sin Draco.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? — Inquirió preocupada dirigiéndose al baño ubicado en la puerta contigua, en donde no encontró a nadie. Suspiró hondamente con las manos arqueadas en su cintura — Si no le encuentro, tendré que avisarle a Hermione — Pensó con preocupación.

Por esa razón, Dumbledore había pospuesto la charla para el siguiente día.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ****... **_


	10. La realidad vuelve a golpear

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling. **_Además, las alusiones que planteo sobre el libro _Un paseo para recordar _pertenecen a _****__********__Nicholas Sparks._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: **_You_ **[Switchfoot]**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

_**La realidad vuelve a golpear **_

_ **Casa de Playa Malfoy** _

Totalmente enmudecida mantuve su mano entrelazada con la mía, mientras el notable movimiento que hacían sus ojos al ir descendiendo línea por línea en el pergamino helaba mi interior. En su frente se había situado una arruga que con el pasar de los segundos se iba intensificando, sus cejas se unían peligrosamente y como si fuera poco, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa que, supuse sentía. Sin embargo, continuó en silencio. No dijo nada. Sus labios se habían contraído en un mueca que me hizo desviar la vista al notar su aflicción. Sentí como uno de sus dedos tembló junto a mi mano y me incitó a volver a mirarle sospechando por el movimiento de sus ojos que estaba leyendo por segunda vez la carta. Suspiré aun sumergida en un silencio que me lastimaba.

No debo llorar, debo soportar un poco más. Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que consolarlo. Volví a respirar hondamente, y fue hasta ese momento que noté como mi esposo pestañeó tanto que el mirar el movimiento me mareo. Abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gemido, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en el pergamino. Lo estaba leyendo por tercera vez, podía adivinarlo.

— Debe haber un error... — Susurró tan bajo y de forma dificultosa que supe que aquello no iba dirigido a mi — No puede ser verdad... — Otro lamento igual de apagado soltó al viento sin quitar los ojos de los resultados.

Releyó cada párrafo otra vez ¿Cuánto más necesitaba leerlo?

Apretó mi mano. Sabía que se acercaba el momento, el momento en el que me debía tragar mis sollozos, lamentos y el dolor para consolarlo.

— Amor... — Masculló sin mirarme aun — Dime que es mentira, por favor... — Me suplicó clavando sus brillantes ojos en los míos, que luchaba por mantener libres de lagrimas — Es una broma de mal gusto, ¿Verdad? — Negué con un tranquilo movimiento de cabeza y una suave sonrisa con la que le quería trasmitir toda la comprensión posible.

En su momento, yo también había releído la carta tantas veces que olvidé el número exacto. Yo también pregunté si todo aquello era una broma. Sinceramente, aun albergaba la esperanza de que todo fuese una pesadilla, pero sentía todo tan vivo, tan real que no podía serlo.

Apretó sus dientes con tanta fuerza que temí que salieran disparados por toda la sala, su rostro se contrajo por el dolor y no pude continuar verle así sin hacer nada, solté su mano para envolverle entre mis brazos. No tardó en reacción, al contrario, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y los sollozos comenzaron a mezclarse con el sonido de las llamas de la chimenea al segundo. Con parsimonia le acaricié los cabellos, al sentirle tiritar lo apreté más a mi cuerpo. Lloró, lloró desconsoladamente y yo le pedía a los cielos fuerza para mantenerme firme.

No podía derrumbarme aunque las lagrimas y el llanto que no dejaba salir se estaban uniendo al ardor que sentía dentro de mi pecho.

— Llora... llora todo lo que quieras — Ese era el momento para que se desahogara, para que soltara todo lo que llevaba por dentro y como si le hubiese hecho caso a mis palabras su quejido se multiplicó y mis manos luchaban por darle el confort que necesitaba.

Ciertamente, hubiese querido que su llanto cesara, me mirara a los ojos y me jurara que todo iba a estar bien, pero eso no pasó, no aun.

Permanecimos unidos por nuestros brazos varios minutos, estoy segura que habían pasado muchos, pero exactamente no sabía cuantos. Los hipidos de Draco habían disminuido su intensidad, tanto que llegué a sopesar que se había quedado dormido en mi pecho.

Posé mis dedos en su barbilla y la alcé lo suficiente como para mirarle. Estaba despierto, aunque sus ojos parecían pesarle en demasía, los mantenía casi cerrados, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su rostro entero húmedo. Más sin embargo, el silencio reinó, nuevamente, en el lugar.

— ¿Ahora sí comprendes los motivos que me llevaron a hacer lo que hice? — Sonreí con tristeza. No pude evitarlo.

— No me abandones, por favor... — Su suplicante y triste voz me congeló el corazón.

— Si estuviese en mis manos esa decisión, sabes muy bien que nunca lo haría — Respondí con demasiada sinceridad, sintiendo, lamentablemente, un intenso escozor en los ojos. No debía flaquear.

Unió sus labios con fuerza para no sollozar. Al notar aquello, comencé a acariciarle una mejilla, me lastimaba verle así, tan frágil.

Sin decir nada se acercó a mis labios peligrosamente y los rozó con los suyos solo un instante, para luego besarles con ferocidad, dolor y necesidad. No me gustó, pero le correspondí con amor y delicadeza, aunque me obligó silenciosamente a seguir con su ritmo energético. No estaba siendo un beso tierno, mucho menos bonito, lleno de apoyo, al contrario, me trasmitió toda su tristeza sin quererlo. Me estremecí al sopesar que podría ser el ultimo.

Draco finalizó el beso de la misma manera que lo comenzó, con un roce, pero seguía sintiéndolo amargamente doloroso.

— ¿No has pensado que todo esto puede ser fruto de una nefasta equivocación de _tu_ Doctor? — Encontré en su voz un ápice de irritación. Seguía sin aceptar mi decisión.

**— **No lo creo. Él es más que _mi_ Doctor, es amigo de mis padres. Además, menciona que revisó los análisis varias veces — Respondí con cierto enfado.

Al ver sus ojos lamenté no la contestación dada, sino el tono de voz usado. Le había arrebatado un idea esperanzadora que comenzaba a invadirlo sin siquiera permitirle que la desarrollara bien. Suspiré con pesar al ver sus ojos brillar, otra vez.

Fascinada, observé como una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios de forma inesperada.

— No parece cosa tuya, Granger. ¿Cómo pudiste suponer que te odiaría con aquella carta? Que poco me conoces — Espetó haciendo rememorar al antiguo Draco Malfoy. No pude evitar reír, agradeciéndole el hecho de haber cambiando de tema de aquella manera tan impecable.

Tan solo asentí, incapaz de pronunciar aquella afirmación en voz alta. Sentí un calor en mis mejillas y supuse que ya estaban pintadas de un rosa vergonzoso. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que me odiaría? Suspiré sintiéndome más estúpida que nunca.

— Pues Granger, no sé si lo notaste, pero te equivocaste al mejor estilo Lombotton — Sonrió y le fulminé con la mirada no muy segura si por la comparación o el insulto a nuestro amigo en común — Intercambiemos lo papeles, ponte en mi posición, ¿Qué hubieses hecho al leer una carta similar con mi letra, cuando horas antes te había mencionado los motivos por los cuales te amaba? — En esta oportunidad, la seriedad había inyectado su rostro y su voz.

— Tienes toda la razón, más bien te incité a que me buscaras ¿No? — Suspiré derrotada.

— Exacto.

— Ya que tocamos este punto, supongo que estás aquí porque Narcissa te lo dijo.

Draco se alejó de mi para enderezarse en el mueble, pasó una mano por mis hombros mientras con la otra acarició mi rostro.

— No, no fue capaz de romper la promesa que te hizo por más que se lo pedí. Te quiere tanto que comenzaré a sentir celos — Sonrió con afecto y yo le imité — Escuché cuando se lo contaba a Dumbledore.

— Sí, tenía mi consentimiento para hacerlo — Estiré una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarle también. La sonrisa en sus labios seguía allí, pero aquel gesto no se reflejaba en sus ojos, al contrarío, los vi tan tristes como al principio — Perdóname... — Le pedí de forma inconsciente al saberme la causante de su dolor.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte, menos ahora que sé la verdad.

— Draco, necesito que me prometas algo, por favor.

— Lo que sea, menos que no me enamore de ti, porque de una vez te digo que esa promesa está rota sin siquiera hacerla — Nuevamente, volvió a hacerme sonreír al usar fragmentos del libro que hacía más o menos una hora leía.

— No es eso.

— Pídeme lo que quieras entonces.

— Prométeme que juntos olvidaremos este asunto de los anal...

— Es imposible, a menos que uses conmigo un _Obliviate. _

Él tenía razón.

— Está bien, entonces promete que disfrutaremos de sea cual sea el tiempo que me queda con normalidad — Su mano tembló en mi mejilla y mi voz se quebró antes de terminar la oración — Por favor...

— Te lo prometo, de igual forma sospecho que será lo mejor para los dos.

— Para los cuatro — Le corregí con una sonrisa.

Parpadeó un par de veces, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño. ¿Acaso había olvidado a nuestro hijos? Algo en su mirada había cambiado. Dejó caer la mano que mantenía en mi mejilla hasta mi vientre e hizo suaves círculos sobre la camiseta.

— Será lo mejor para los cuatro, tienes razón — Habló con aire soñador — Ya te prometí que haré todo lo que está en mis manos para disfrutar juntos de los días que vienen. Ahora, necesito que tu me prometas algo — Sus ojos me miraron con mucha intensidad, asentí sin dudar — Prométeme que te cuidarás como lo ibas haciendo, es decir, nada de esfuerzos, tomar las pastillas indicadas por el Doctor a la hora correcta... Prométeme ahora tu que te cuidaras para que los cuides a ellos al mismo tiempo.

— Claro amor, mi intensión siempre fue esa.

— Gracias — Expresó más aliviado y le regalé una sonrisa cargada de afecto.

Le quería tanto. Hemos estado conviviendo juntos varios años y aun así no puedo vitar sorprenderme y maravillarme al descubrir al hombre frente a mi con cada gesto y palabra proferida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Draco Malfoy podía ser tan considerado y atento? ¿Será que a alguien se le pasó por la cabeza que todo su compartimiento en los primeros años de Hogwarts se debía por la falta de cariño poco profesada por su padre? Sé que no puedo sustituirle, no soy ingenua, pero siempre trato de demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiero para al menos así, digo yo, apaciguar la falta de afecto de su progenitor.

No quería perderle, aunque suene egoísta lo quiero a mi lado hasta que sienta el ultimo bombeo de mi corazón. Él forma parte de mi.

Como si hubiese sido atraída por un imán acorté la distancia que nos separaba aun teniendo el amargo sabor del beso anterior impregnado en mis labios. Posé una mano en su mejilla y plasmé mi frente sobre la suya dejando que nuestras narices se acariciaran, sintiendo nuestro respirar. Abrí lo ojos para mirarle y sentí una dulce sensación al mirarle con sus parpados unido y una sutil sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Decidí unir mis labios a los suyos con una delicadeza infinita, haciéndole saber que ahora él era el que debía seguir mi ritmo. Mi lento, intenso y suave ritmo. Succioné su labio inferior con los míos y al escuchar un casi inaudible gemido salir de su boca comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre.

Aun tocando su mejilla con mi mano, dejé que mi insistente lengua saboreara ella misma el dulzón almíbar presente en sus labios.

Este era el tipo de beso que me gusta, ese lleno de amor, ternura y apoyo. Uno que nos gritaba a ambos que no sería el ultimo, que habrían más. Sentí el cosquilleo recorrer buena parte de mi vientre al sentir como su lengua se unía al majestuoso gesto. Suave, muy suave. Entre sus labios sonreí, sabía que mi esposo estaba controlándose lo humanamente posible para seguir mi pausado ritmo.

Dí por finalizado aquello con un rocé en sus labios, pero él no muy conforme siguió dejando cortos besos en mis labios. Volvía a sonreír.

— El té se va a enfriar — Susurró cerca de mis labios.

No quería té, lo quería a él. A él que me trasmitía una calidez que ninguna sustancia podía lograr en mi. No muy contenta, tuvimos que separarnos. Me acercó mi taza, la tomé y él hizo lo mismo con la suya. Entrelazó nuestras manos libres y me acurruqué a su lado, dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

No fue tan malo después de todo contarle la verdad. Me sentía menos pesada y reconfortada al tenerlo tan cerca.

Bebimos en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, pero mirando hacia el mismo lugar, las llamas de la chimenea. Cuando no hubo más líquido en nuestras tazas, decidimos subir a la habitación, ya era hora de dormir aunque no quería hacer eso precisamente. Quería conversar con él toda la noche, besarnos de vez en cuando o simplemente de forma consiente sentirle cerca de mi. Pero sabía muy bien que debíamos descansar, el día no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Entré al baño para lavar mi cara y cepillar mis dientes, él me siguió, me besó en el hombro y continuó su andar hasta la ducha. Se desvistió sin importarle que estaba tras él y mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando descubrió que no dejaba de mirarle. Sonrió quitándose la prenda más intima y finalmente, pude respirar con normalidad cuando entró en la ducha, cerrando la puerta corrediza de cristal que solo me permitía mirar formas oscuras.

Una vez lista me acosté en la cama dispuesta a esperarle. Sonreí con aplomo al recordar su actitud en el baño, siempre incitándome para tomar juntos la ducha, pero esa vez no lo había conseguido. Aunque, luché en silencio con mis impulsos al mirar su descubierta piel y su sonrisa de triunfo al deleitarse con sus efectos sobre mi.

Mi amado rubio, no quiero separarme de ti, nunca.

Suspiré con melancolía y una rebelde y molesta lagrima se había escapado de uno de mis ojos. Rápidamente la borré con mis dedos, no quería que Draco la mirara. No quería morir.

De pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono, ubicado en la planta baja, sobre la chimenea.

Hice ademanes para salir de la cama e ir lo más rápido posible a la sala para así contestar, pero Draco evitó cada uno de mis movimientos al salir envuelto del baño en una toalla blanca que lo cubría desde la cadera hasta más arriba de sus rodillas. Casi nada.

— ¡Ya va! No te muevas. Deja que vaya yo.

Reí al verle atravesar la puerta del cuarto con velocidad, ya que tras de él dejaba un camino de agua justo en el lugar que sus pies descalzos pisaban. Recostando mi cabeza en la almohada, escuché cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar y eso podía significar dos cosas: Había llegado a tiempo o no. Así de simple. Esperé paciente por su regreso...

_ **Sala de estar de la Casa de Playa Malfoy _**

Draco casi resbala cuando bajaba las escaleras, masculló entre dientes al caer en cuenta del resbaladizo líquido que estaba dejaba a su paso. Tendría que secar todo ese chiquero, pero antes, se preocupó por tomar el teléfono y ponerlo en su oreja. Respiró tratando de calmar el ritmo de su corazón por el esfuerzo hecho. No dijo nada, al contrario, esperó paciente a que la otra persona en el teléfono hablara...

— Hermione, hija estoy muy preocupada. No sé dónde está Draco — La voz de su madre sonó angustiada — No está en su...

— Soy yo mamá.

Un penoso silencio se extendió entre ambos. Narcissa al otro lado de la linea sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, se reprochó por eso mentalmente. No era el momento de llorar, no ahora. Tragó el gemido que quería salir de su boca.

— ¿Hijo, Cómo estás? — Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

— Lo siento tanto mi amor, de verdad, no puedes siquiera sospechar cuanto lamento esta situación.

— Yo lo siento más... — Con la mano que no sostenía el teléfono secó una lagrima que recorría con velocidad su mejilla.

— No pierdas las esperanzas, cariño. Dios es grande y cada cosa que hace es por alguna razón, él sabe...

— Yo sé que él sabe lo que hace. ¡ME ESTÁ CASTIGANDO! — Se arrepintió por haber alzado tanto la voz, miró hacía la cima de las escaleras rogando porque Hermione no lo haya escuchado.

— No, Draco.

— Me está castigando por todo lo que le hice a Hermione antes de enamorarme de ella. Por mi actitud al frente de sus amigos, de todos — Susurró.

— Hijo, no te lastimes a ti mismo de esa manera. ¿No crees que es suficiente con lo que estás viviendo ya? — La mujer pasó una de sus manos por sus mejillas, intentando borrar la humedad en ellas — No pierdas las esperanzas, no lo hagas tu. Sé que Hermione está destrozada y no solo eso, derrotada, pero tu eres el único que puede ayudarla. ¡Yo lo sé!

— Mamá... — Musitó con tristeza — Realmente no sé qué es lo que más me duele: si saber que todo esto es un castigo de Dios o en sí, saber que ella a perdido toda la ilusión de vivir. De verdad, no sé que es lo más me lastima.

— Vamos, mi amor. Tienes que llenarte de fuerzas para que le trasmitas optimismo. ¡Tienes que hacer que sus ganas de vivir regresen! Hazle reconocer, nuevamente, que los bebés sienten lo que ella siente. Dile que tiene que vivir por ellos, por ti, por usted...

— Lo sé, madre. Gracias, necesitaba escuchar tus palabras, tus consejos. No sé cómo, pero te prometo que haré que se repita esos exámenes. Ella no puede estar enferma, yo la siento igual que siempre, sana... solo que está cegada por el dolor.

— Pienso igual que tu, pero tranquilo, mañana llegará tu ayuda. Dumbledore irá a verles, así que entre los dos podrán hacerla entrar en razón.

— Me parece bien. Madre discúlpame, debo dejarte, no quiero seguir haciéndola esperar.

— No te preocupes. Le das un beso de mi parte, por favor. Cuídate y cuídala a ella también. Los quiero.

Con aquello le daban fin a la conversación.

Draco colocó el auricular en su lugar mientras un suspiró se escapaba de sus labios. Se liberó de la toalla que lo envolvía para secar su rostro con rapidez, volvió a cubrirse y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación teniendo cuidado de no pisar la humedad en el piso. Tenía que hacer algo con esa agua, pero no traía la varita consigo. Con un movimiento de hombros decidió ocuparse de ello después.

_** Habitación principal** **de la Casa de Playa Malfoy _**

— Mi madre te manda saludos — Me informó Draco apenas entró en el cuarto — Dijo, también, que te cuidaras mucho.

— Espero que le hayas dicho que lo haré — Le sonreí palmando el lugar libre a mi lado, incitándole así para que ocupara ese lugar.

Como respuesta dejó caer su toalla de forma elocuente y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran mientras le fulminaba con la mirada sin poder dejar de sonreír. Él por su parte se acercó a la cama sujetando la ropa que se había quitado, buscó su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón negro y profirió un hechizo para transformarlo en un bóxer holgado de algodón color gris, su camisa de botones blanca a los segundos pasó a ser una camiseta color verde Slytherin.

Lo vi colocarse cada una de las prendas transformadas con velocidad. Una vez listo, caminó hasta el interruptor para pagar la luz de la habitación al mejor estilo muggle, finalmente se introdujo bajo las sabana, me atrojo hacía él y aproveché para recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Estábamos juntos, ninguna de las dos cartas había logrado separarnos, más bien consiguieron todo lo contrario.

Distraído comenzó a jugar con mis rizos, mientras yo preferí buscar su mano libre para entrelazarla con mía y llevarla a mi pecho. Se siente muy bien tenerle tan cerca.

— Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba... Dumbledore vendrá mañana — Comentó como si nada.

Asentí en silencio sin saber si lo más correcto era sentir alivio o al contrario, nerviosismo. Sinceramente, sentía un poco de ambas. Estaba segura que como siempre, las palabras del viejo hombre marcarían importancia en mi vida, en el transcurso de nuestras vidas.

— Te amo — Susurró de pronto depositando un beso en mi enmarañado cabello.

— Y yo a ti.

Dejé de pensar en lo que vendría, tan solo me permití envolverme por la calidez de sus brazos, los latidos de su corazón y la parsimonia de su respiración. Cuanta paz me transmitía. Bostecé cansadamente y hasta ese momento fue que noté el sueño que tenía.

— Buenas noches... — Murmuré uniendo mis parpados, dispuesta a descansar toda la noche a su lado...

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	11. Dejando a un lado a el problema

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling. **_Además, las alusiones que planteo sobre el libro _Un paseo para recordar _pertenecen a _**Nicholas Sparks.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_**Dejando a un lado a "El problema"**_

Aun sintiendo a Hermione entre sus brazos respirar compasadamente seguía creyendo que estaba inmerso en una pesadilla, simplemente porque no podía ser cierto nada de lo que había vivido ese día que ya estaba cayendo con la luna reflejada en el cristal de la habitación, justo a un lado de la cama. Draco acariciaba en silencio y de forma distraída la melena rebelde de su esposa intentando darle mayor forma a uno que otro mechón, sin embargo su otra mano descansaba entrelazada a la de ella, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer su centelleante piel descubierta. Ciertamente, notar su respiración golpearle el pecho le hacía sentir cierta melancolía, aunque muy dentro de él estaba feliz de poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero aquello le gritaba, silenciosamente, una y otra vez que todo era real. Tan real que dolía.

Necesitaba respirar.

Con cautela de no realizar mayor movimiento de lo justamente necesario para no despertarla, salió de la cama. Miró como su esposa instantáneamente se removía con cierta agitación y se arrepintió mentalmente de haberse separado de ella. Acongojado se dispuso a volver a su lado, pero precisamente en ese momento notó como Hermione suspiraba abrazando a una almohada. Había encontrado una posición cómoda y eso le hizo relajarse un poco.

Draco tomó su varita posada sobre una de las mesadas cerca de la cama y salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta tras él intentando, nuevamente, no hacer ruido. Bajó las escaleras con desgana mientras mascullaba un hechizo para absorber toda el agua que él mismo había dejado a su paso unos minutos antes. Cerca de la chimenea también había un poco de aquel líquido así que se acercó allí para limpiarlo. En ese momento observó las tazas de té vacías sobre la mesa junto al pergamino que había destrozado la vida de su familia. Sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Con cautela se acercó a ese lugar y con un movimiento de varita hizo que las tazas se elevaran por los aires hasta llegar al fregadero de la cocina. Gruñó muy bajo mientras tomaba la carta entre sus manos, sin leerla la dobló y la colocó dentro de una gaveta cerca en la cocina. Lavó con rapidez las vasijas y atravesó la puerta de cristal, finalmente.

Caminó sin apuros al rededor de la piscina rememorando todo lo que había pasado ese día. Había sido un día muy largo. Embelesado miró hacía el cielo, oscuro y brillante a la vez. Dejó que una gran cantidad de aire saliera de sus pulmones, sintiendo aun un peso feroz dentro de su pecho, justo en el sitió donde su mano se había posado de forma distraída. Inhaló otra bocanada de aire que más que ser fresco era gélido, pero parecía no importarle porque continuó con su andar.

Miró el verdor a su alrededor dejándose envolver por los sonidos de la noche: una que otra lechuza a lo lejos, el viento removerse entre las hojas de los árboles y el indiscutible y afectuoso susurro del oleaje de la playa al acercarse y alejarse de la orilla. Sonrió al descubrir el arbusto que le había servido de escudo totalmente desierto. Cuantas cosas habían pasado solo esa noche. El gesto en su rostro se esfumó al notar un objeto bajo la silla reclinable que Hermione había ocupado tiempo atrás para leer. ¡Claro, el libro! Se acercó con la determinación de tomarlo, podía haberlo hecho levitar hasta el interior de la casa, pero prefirió observarlo con cierta prudencia como si pudiese desvanecerse en sus manos o al contrario, quemar con el solo contacto.

— _Un paseo para recordar_ — Salió de sus labios en un susurro casi inaudible el título del ejemplar.

Lo abrió y comenzó a pasar sus hojas sin leerlas ni prestarles atención. Una a una, despacio, con cautela y expectativa, como esperando que algo sucediera de pronto, pero nada ocurrió. Continuó pasando las hojas, esta vez de amontones y finalmente llegó a la página donde se mostraban las palabras finales del ultimo capítulo...

— _En frente de Dios y de todos los demás, había prometido mi amor y dedicación, en la enfermedad y en la salud, y nunca me había sentido tan bien. Fue, recuerdo, el momento más estupendo de mi toda vida. Y ahora cuarenta años después, todavía puedo recordar todo de ese día. Podré ser más viejo y más sabio, podré haber llevado otra vida desde entonces, pero sé que cuando mi tiempo llegue a su final, los recuerdos de ese día serán las ideas finales que flotaran a través de mi mente. Todavía la amo, y pues ustedes verán, yo nunca me he quitado mi anillo. En todos estos años nunca he sentido el deseo de hacerlo — _Leyó con admiración — _Sonrío ligeramente, miro hacia el cielo, sabiendo que hay una cosa que todavía no les he dicho a ustedes: Ahora creo, que de alguna forma u otra, los milagros pueden ocurrir._

Cerró el libro sabiendo que aquel era el final de la más hermosa historia de amor, como su esposa una vez etiquetó.

Lo apretó contra su pecho y dejó que su mirada divagara en el cielo, preguntándose si podía ser capaz de soportar lo que apenas comenzaba. No encontró mayor respuesta que un escozor molesto en sus ojos. Permaneció en la misma posición varios minutos sabiendo que no quería perderle, pero sobre todo, lo que menos quería era hacerla infeliz. Debía concentrar todas sus energías en hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo, otra vez. Aunque aquello durase solo una o dos semanas. Pidió a los cielos perdón, perdón por todas las cosas que había hecho y por las cuales suponía le estaban castigando de tal forma.

Pasó una mano por su mejilla derecha, suspiró y con el libro aun bajo su posesión recorrió el camino de regreso al interior de la casa.

Entró en el cuarto de estudio recordando que había dejado la puerta entre abierta tiempo atrás, así que al salir se aseguraría de cerrarla muy bien. Se acercó a uno de los estantes y guardó el libro, justo en ese momento un brillante objeto en su mano izquierda llamó su atención.

— Pase lo que pasé nunca me quitaré mi anillo... — Susurró recordando las propias palabras del protagonista del ejemplar que almacenaba.

Apagó las luces tras él con ayuda de su varita, atravesó la puerta del cuarto principal, la cerró y volvió a sumergirse dentro de las sabanas de seda blanca con mucha cautela. No fue necesario hacer ni decir nada más, Hermione como notando su presencia decidió girar dejando a un lado la almohada para acurrucarse en el pecho de su esposo el cual en silencio la atrajo más hacía el.

Depositó un beso en su cabeza y dejó que la noche y la calidez de su esposa lo envolviera hasta tal punto de hacerlo dormir.

** — Horas Después** _

Abrí los ojos entre parpadeos para así poder acostumbrarme a la luminosidad presente en la habitación. Permanecí en silencio e inmóvil incapaz de sentirme lo suficientemente segura como para levantarme de la cama y justo en ese momento pude notar que el día me daba la bienvenida con el alegre canto de los pájaros cerca y uno que otro picoteo se escuchaba también, pero lo que más me deleitó fue el sonido del mar, suave y acompasado debido a la casi nula cantidad de olas presentes en él por el viento, supuse. Sin embargo, el sonido que me envolvía en un manto invisible de calidez, amor y ternura era justamente el que mi oído percibía con mayor claridad... los sonidos de su corazón.

Lo sentía tan quieto bajo parte de mi cuerpo que no quería despertarlo. Así que tan solo fijé mi mirada en el reloj más cercano y observé que este indicaba que eran las 8:32am. Descubrir aquello me hizo sentir menos desorientada.

Aun inmersa en mis vagas reflexiones comencé a sentir movimientos a mi alrededor y un deseo infantil me hizo cerrar los ojos con rapidez. Por alguna razón que ni siquiera conocía quería simular seguir dormida, realmente, sí sabía porque lo hacía, quería que él me despertara a besos. Pero, al sentir que sus movimientos eran suaves como para no despertarme, pero determinados a la vez, decidí rodar hacía un lado quedando boca arriba. Justo como quería.

A los pocos segundos no sentí más movimiento. Desconcertada, estuve a punto de abrir los ojos, pero me arrepentí cuando noté que Draco se sentaba a orillas de la cama. Mantuve mi inmovilidad sintiendo deseos incontrolables de abalanzarme sobre él, sobre sus labios, específicamente, pero esperé.

Su respiración la sentí tan cerca que supuse se había inclinado hacía mi. ¡Que tontería tan grande la mía! ¿Cómo voy a perder el tiempo fingiendo que duermo? Lo mejor es abrazarle, besarle y desearle un muy buen día de una vez. Pero cavilé todo aquello muy tarde, ya que al escuchar su voz mis movimientos y mi precisión se congelaron...

— Amor... — Susurró muy bajo — Daphne, Scorpius... los amo tanto, pequeños — Besó el abultamiento en el centro de mi cuerpo — Mamá es mucho más fuerte que yo, ni siquiera sé como puedo soportar toda esta situación, sabiendo con seguridad que no podré vivir sin ustedes, sin ti mi amada esposa — Percibí dolor en su voz, tanta que partió mi alma a la mitad. Cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más estúpida por haber simulado dormir, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía incapaz de mirarle. Escuché un fuerte y profundo suspiro a mi alrededor — ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer cuándo despierte y no estés a mi lado? ¿Que haré cuándo regrese a la casa cansado, teniendo tan solo deseos de verte, de escuchar tu voz y no estés? ¿Cómo se supone que debo respirar si tu ya no estarás conmigo? ¿Cómo? — Se me había vuelto muy difícil respirar, pero lo peor no había llegado, lo peor fue escuchar un sollozo que no había escapado de mis labios — Ustedes son mi vida.

Aquello fue lo ultimo que pronunció, me besó en la frente, cerró una puerta y finalmente escuché como el agua del grifo del lavamanos la dejaba correr. Había entrado en el cuarto de baño, así que tuve que concentrarme para seguir fingiendo, solo un rato más.

Cuando estuve segura que el sonido de la puerta que volví a escuchar era la del cuarto, me permití abrir lo ojos.

— Tengo que ser fuerte, debo hacerlo por él...

Después de aquel susurro me quedé un tiempo más en la cama, hasta que me sentí incomoda por estar tan sola. Extrañaba su calor, además, lo que más quería hacer era abrazarle. Así que me desperecé, fui al baño y sin perder tiempo me di una rápida ducha. Una vez lista, me coloqué una lycra negra hasta más abajo de las rodillas, una camiseta amarilla ajustada al cuerpo, amarré mi cabello en una coleta y salí de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras sintiéndome atraída por un delicado aroma a rosas ligado con otro que me hizo caer en cuenta sobre el hambre que tenía. Miré a Draco en la cocina, parecía muy ocupado moviéndose de un lugar a otro colocando platos y vasos en la mesa decorada con rosas blancas en un jarrón de porcelana del mismo color con adornos dorados. De pronto, como si hubiese notado mi presencia, paró en seco, se giró, me miró y esbozó una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— Buenos días, amor.

Emocionada acorté la distancia que nos separaba para estrecharlo entre mis brazos con cariño y me sentí reconfortada al sentirle devolverme el gesto.

— Buenos días — Susurré contra su pecho.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mis labios con mucha suavidad arrebatándome un suspiro. Se arrodilló frente a mi y comenzó a acariciar mi vientre como habitualmente hacía todas las mañanas. Tomados de las manos nos sentamos en el comedor y alagada miré el desayuno servido en la mesa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero como siempre, me hacía sentir amada con gestos como ese. Además, me hizo reír con su típico comentario sobre faltar al trabajo, pero esta vez ambos sabíamos que las obligaciones ajenas a nuestra relación podían esperar. Esperar dos semanas, al menos. Traté de esfumar aquel tétrico pensamiento y gracias a los cielos lo logré sin siquiera alterar la sonrisa en mis labios.

Entre bocado y bocado charlamos, reímos y bromeamos sin preocuparnos por el tiempo, aunque Draco hizo una emotiva pausa acercándome las pastillas que debía tomar durante el desayuno junto a un vaso de agua. Reí por su cómica y atenta actitud e internamente le agradecí por hacerme feliz de esa forma, por actuar con tanta normalidad. Sin duda alguna, ambos estábamos cumpliendo con las promesas de ayer.

Muy entusiasmados decidimos salir a la playa entrelazados por nuestras manos para dar un paseo por la arena. Se sentía muy bien la suavidad de la arena bajo mis pies descalzos, escuchar el oleaje lento del mar y los rayos del sol sobre mi piel me hacían sentir viva. Muy viva.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En el amor de mi vida — Le respondí de forma risueña.

— En mi ¿Cierto?

— No.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Quién es él, entonces, si es que se puede saber?

— Te digo, si tu me respondes primero la misma pregunta.

— Hermione Jane Malfoy Granger, no sé si la conoces. Entonces... — No dije nada, tan solo sonreí abiertamente mirando el cielo mientras nuestras pisadas seguían marcándose en la arena — Te toca.

— Está bien, pero no digas que te lo dije, es un_ hurón platinado_, está justo a mi lado.

Draco rió con alegría al escuchar aquello.

— Deberías regalarle un beso a tu _hurón... — _Me acercó a su cuerpo rodeándome por la cintura.

— ¡No! — Exclamé y cuando vi la sorpresa en sus ojos aproveché para soltarme de su agarre y así correr lejos de él, con cuidado para no caer — Te apuesto que no eres capaz de atraparme... — Mis carcajadas se unieron al viento. Él, sin embargo, sonreía sin siquiera haber movido un solo pies, tan solo me miraba. Estaba dándome ventaja, mucha ventaja.

— ¡No solo te atraparé! — Masculló — ¡Te besaré, también! Así que sigue corriendo, porque si te atrapo no responderé, serás mía por siempre.

Finalmente comenzó a moverse, despacio al principio mientras nuestra alegría se unía a los sonidos de la playa. Traté de alejarme de él, sin esforzarme mucho.

— ¡No!

Reí cuando sentí sus dedos envolver mi brazo. Con sutileza me hizo girar y aun con más cuidado me recostó en la arena, se posicionó encima de mi, sin tocar mi vientre para no lastimarme.

— Te dije que no respondería... — Susurró besando mis labios.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos e hice ademán para girarme y quedar sobre él, pero sin su ayuda no podría hacerlo, finalmente se apiadó de mi, logró que rodáramos hasta yo quedar encima con la curiosidad de que no rompimos el beso en ningún momento.

— Te amo... — Susurré separando nuestros labios — Te amo... Te amo... — Fui musitando mientras depositaba besos en varias partes de su cara — Eres el amor de mi vida, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black — Uní mis labios a los suyos, dejando que nuestro aliento se mezclara, los latidos de nuestros corazones sonaran al unísono y nuestras manos y lenguas exploraran por doquier.

La mañana había pasado con muchísima rapidez y la tarde seguía el mismo ritmo. Después de realizar el almuerzo juntos, comerlo y descansar un rato echados en el mueble, Draco decidió buscar el ajedrez mágico para jugar unas cuantas partidas ya que él juraba ser mejor que yo en aquello. Lo dudo, la lógica se me da muy bien.

Colocamos el tablero en la mesa de la sala y comenzamos la primera partida: Perdí. La segunda: Gané. La tercera: Volví a perder y en la cuarta:

— ¡Te gané otra vez! — Exclamó mi esposo con entusiasmo mientras yo bufaba con cierto enojo.

Ronald Weasley, uno de mis mejores amigos, era el mejor jugar de ajedrez mágico y precisamente él había sido mi profesor ¡No es justo!

— ¿Qué me darás como premio en ésta oportunidad? — Preguntó con picarda.

— Lo que quieras — Respondí sonriente olvidando cualquier enojo.

Muy despacio se acercó hacía mi para recibir su recompensa, pero cuando nuestros labios estuvieron tan cerca que se rozaron escuchamos como alguien ajeno a nosotros carraspeaba su garganta con cierta brusquedad.

Nuestras cabezas giraron cautelosas hacía la misma dirección: El cuarto de estudios.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_


	12. La única esperanza

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling. **_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: **_Only hope _**[Mandy Moore]**

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

_**La única esperanza**_

No estaba realmente segura de lo que me iba a encontrar al desviar mi atención hacía el lugar donde había provenido el sonido parecido a una tos seca, tan solo sentí mi corazón latir de forma acelerada, tal vez por los mismos nervios que me habían invadido.

— Lamento molestarles muchachos — Dumbledore nos miró con una sonrisa en los labios, la verdad es que no le vi nada apenado.

Sin embargo, Draco y yo nos separamos unos cuantos centímetros con rapidez como si hubiésemos sido dos niños descubiertos por su padre haciendo algo malo, muy malo. El viejo barbudo rió, precisamente, por aquella acción.

— Veo que la están pasando muy bien. Eso me alegra — Espetó acercándose a nosotros con pasos ralentizados — Por cierto, ¿Quién cerró la entrada de la chimenea principal? — Quiso saber empleando un tono serio.

Miré a Draco confundida, ¿De qué estaba hablando, Albus?

— Anoche cuando entré también lo hice por allí.

— Yo ingresé por la principal — Mi platinado esposo sonrió ante mi respuesta.

— Por eso mismo supongo que sin querer quitaste el acceso a esa chimenea — Se levantó del mueble para acercarse, precisamente, a la chimenea frente a nosotros. Examinó el interior extinguiendo las llamas con un hechizo — Sí, como sospeché, está cerrada — Me imaginé que apretó el botón que la abría y re-conectaba a la _red flu. _Al finalizar, hizo que las llamas volvieran.

Se sentó junto a mi, nuevamente, mientras Dumbledore tomó asiento en el sillón a un lado de nosotros.

— Quizás, sin darme cuenta ayer pisé el botón, con la maleta tal vez... — Traté de excusarme sabiendo que mi rostro estaba enrojecido por la vergüenza que sentía en el momento.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a reírse como si hubiese contado algún chiste y no encontraba razón obvia, al menos yo no. Lo único que hice fue ruborizarme más.

— No pasa nada, hija.

Al escuchar la risueña voz del viejo Director de Hogwarts dejé de mirar mis manos para mirarle a él. Sabía muy bien porqué estaba allí, Draco también lo sabía, ya que justo en ese momento entrelazó su mano a la mía y la apretó con afecto. Estaba muy feliz con mi esposo, por esa razón no quería tocar ese tema en particular, no aun.

¿No podíamos dejarlo para otro día, mejor?

— Lamento mucho interrumpirles, pero sentía la necesidad de comprobar todo con mis propios ojos. No podía posponer esto para otro día — Había adivinado mis pensamientos una vez más.

Respiró profundo, mientras mi esposo y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, mirándole con cierta expectativa. Sea lo que sea que iba a pasar en ese momento, sabía muy bien marcaría mi vida y la de mi familia entera, por eso, quizás, mi corazón latía tanto. Esperé atenta que el hombre cerca de nosotros volviera a tomar la palabra, pero tan solo nos examinaba a ambos a través de sus anteojos en forma de media luna. Finalmente, habló...

— Hija, si no te molesta me gustaría leer la ultima carta que te envió tu Doctor.

Antes siquiera de responder cualquier cosa Draco se había alejado de nosotros rumbo a la cocina, le miré por encima del hombro buscar algo en el interior de una cómoda y caí en cuenta de que aquello en sus manos era el pergamino. Se acercó a Albus y luego de extenderle la carta se sentó a mi lado, nuevamente.

Antes de descubrir su contenido me miró dubitativo.

— Adelante... — Susurré y no tardó en leerla.

Su rostro se mantuvo totalmente inexpresivo, tanto así que sus labios habían formado una línea recta que no desapareció hasta que leyó cada palabra escrita en los resultados de los análisis.

— Hummm... Ya veo — Asintió posando su penetrante mirada en mi rostro — Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría leer alguna de las cartas anteriores ¿Trajiste contigo al menos una de ellas?

— Sí, las 3 — Ahora miró a Draco, el cual me observaba con urgencia — Está en la carpeta azul donde llevo el control de mi embarazo justo en uno de los compartimientos de la maleta.

No había terminado muy bien de completar la frase cuando ya mi esposo había comenzado a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore aprovechó para estudiarme en silencio. No conforme con ello preguntó...

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dudé al responder. Tal vez para muchos aquella era una pregunta de fácil respuesta, pero para mi no. Solo debía decir bien o mal, no había escapatoria. Pero, lo que sentía dentro de mi era mucho más que eso, sobre todo sabía que debía decirle la verdad. Así que no podía simplificar todo en una sola palabra.

— Realmente, me siento igual que siempre. Sin embargo, todo esto de los análisis, lo que reflejan, la reacción de Draco... — Suspiré con cansancio — La preocupación me oprime el pecho hasta tal punto de no dejarme respirar y eso me molesta.

Él hombre tan solo asintió.

En ese momento mi marido bajaba las escaleras con la carpeta azul entre sus manos, me la extendió y busqué dentro de ella hasta dar con un sobre amarillo en el cual se encontraban las cartas escritas por el Dr. Conner sobre los análisis realizados los meses anteriores. Draco tomó el sobre entre sus manos, se lo acercó al hombre del mismo modo como había hecho con la primera carta y regresó a mi lado sin dudar.

Un tenso silencio se expandió por toda la sala. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera el chistar de las llamas me calmaba. Dumbledore colocó las 4 cartas en la mesa, una al lado de la otra y las miró con cautela. Podía jurar que estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que sea que estaba haciendo, ya que su frente se había fruncido un poco. Pasaban los minutos y él seguía igual de callado y abstraído mirando cada pergamino.

Sentí como Draco apretaba mi mano con cierta fuerza. Ambos estábamos nerviosos y atentos a lo que el hombre pudiese decir. Finalmente rompió el silencio...

— Hay algo que no termino de comprender — Miré a mi esposo el cual me había regalado otro apretón de mano y no me gustó, sinceramente, la sonrisa que vi en sus labios. Se estaba ilusionando más de la cuenta — Si te pido que vayas y hables con tu Doctor personalmente, ¿Lo harías?

Bajé la mirada hacía mis manos sintiendo dos pares de ojos fijos en mi. No, haría cualquier cosa menos esa. No podía hacerlo. Observé a mi esposo de reojo, aunque no se lo había dicho directamente, él sabía muy bien que yo no quería escuchar al mismo Dr. Robert Conner confirmarme que iba a morir. No, no quería, eso sería muy fuerte para mi.

— Hazlo por los niños.

Aquel fue un golpe muy bajo. Inconscientemente, dejé de mirar sus suplicantes ojos para prestarle atención a mi vientre. Sin estar totalmente consciente, asentí. Mi esposo volvió a apretar mi mano al haber logrado que cediera con aquella petición.

— Me alegra, porque quisiera que fueras lo antes posible. Mañana sería prefecto.

— Pero, ¿Por qué, Profesor? ¿Qué es eso que no termina de comprender? — Inquirió un esperanzado rubio, mientras yo trataba de calmar todo dentro de mi con aire.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería. No podía permitirme una ilusión más y Draco tampoco. sabía que el golpe sería duro, muy duro, por eso me mantuve callada.

— Muchas cosas, hijo... muchas cosas — Repitió el hombre con suavidad y mi esposo no conforme con aquello le pidió más detalles con la mirada — El tipo de letra, por ejemplo. A simple vista pareciera ser la misma en las 4 cartas, pero la de la ultima particularmente la noto mucho más profunda, más... elaborada. Además, también está aquello de que al parecer estás en una etapa crítica, pero no veo cambios en ti y tu misma dijiste que no sientes ningún síntoma ajeno al embarazo...

Le pedía con la mirada que parara, pero esta vez parecía no leer mis pensamiento o simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Los brillantes ojos de Draco me repetían una y otra vez que todo aquello iba por mal camino. No nos podíamos permitir ese tipo de esperanzas en nuestras vidas, en la mía al menos no.

— Me parece un error garrafal de su parte que no haya notado que la mancha se extendía por buena aparte de tus órganos. ¿Aun necesitan más razones para sentir, aunque sea, un ápice de optimismo? — Me miró detenidamente y no dije ni hice nada, mientras el hombre a mi lado le continuaba sonriendo con gratitud. Me dolía mirar a mi esposo sabiendo que en cualquier momento todo lo que comenzaba a sentir iba a desaparecer más temprano que tarde — Puedo agregar el hecho de que siendo más que tu Doctor, casi un miembro de tu familia fue incapaz de llamarte ¿O es que acaso no tiene el número telefónico de la casa? — Inquirió con cierto triunfo.

Draco asintió por mi. Pensando bien cada aspecto tocado por Dumbledore no puedo evitar darle cierta razón a sus palabras, pero es que no es posible. Mis padres me habían enseñado desde que era una niña a ser realista y mi realidad era aquella carta frente al viejo Director. No podía imitar el gesto en los labios de ambos, tan solo me permitía reflexionar una y otra vez lo escuchado...

— Eso quiere decir que, lo más recomendable es cambiar al Doctor, ¿Cierto? — Espetó mi esposo emocionado por la idea.

— No, creo que no me has entendido bien — Susurró Dumbledore y noté cierta precaución en sus palabras, como si lamentara lo que iba a decir a continuación — Alguien a metido sus manos en todo esto.

— ¿Quién?

— Mi padre.

Me arrepentí por haber hecho aquella estúpida pregunta al ver como su sonrisa se esfumaba. No era necesario preguntar, solo Draco y yo teníamos una persona en común que nos odiaba hasta tal punto de destrozarnos.

— Quizás — El barbudo visitante trató de calmar la situación dejando aquella duda en el aire.

Un doloroso silencio se expandió entre nosotros, otra vez. Incómoda, miré como mi esposo liberó mi mano para ocultar su rostro entre las suyas. Posé mis ojos en el viejo y sabio hombre a un lado de nosotros el cual esbozó una sonrisa que no tenía ningún indicio de alegría mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza. No dijo nada, tan solo se levantó, caminó hasta la chimenea, entró en ella y antes de desaparecer me miró con intensidad, luego a Draco y a los segundos otra vez a mi. Y sin estar segura del porqué, asentí sospechando al menos que el antiguo Director me pedía en silencio que confortara a mi esposo, que lo consolara. No era ni siquiera necesario pedirlo, eso era lo que debía y quería hacer. Al menos, continuaría sembrado la duda de que tal vez, su padre no tenía nada que ver. A pesar de todo, él le amaba y yo no podía ni quería cambiar eso. En el fondo, muy en el fondo le agradecía a Lucius Malfoy por al menos haber puesto de su parte para que Draco viniera al mundo.

Sin embargo, mi platinado esposo seguía a mi lado, inmóvil, cubriendo su rostro. El crujir de las llamas era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala y yo, realmente, no encontraba la palabra correcta para romper aquel molesto y doloroso silencio entre ambos.

Tal vez lo mejor era mantener cierta distancia, quizás por un momento. Aunque no estaba segura. Dentro de mi deseos totalmente distintos se enfrentaban, estaban los relacionados a abrazarle, acariciarle y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, pero también estaban aquellos que me indicaban que lo más razonable era darle un poco de espacio, de privacidad. No podía dejar de mirarle y me preocupaba el hecho de que no se había movido ni un solo momento después de que saliera a la luz la sospecha de Dumbledore.

Nerviosa y dudosa en partes iguales, tan solo deposité una de mis manos en su espalda y dejé que se moviera con lentitud y suavidad sobre la tela de su franela. No pasó nada los primero segundos, pero yo continué haciéndolo aun sin saber qué era lo mejor hacer o decir en situaciones como esa.

De pronto, como si hubiese caído en cuenta de que un miembro ajeno a su cuerpo estaba sobre él, dejó al descubierto su rostro y me miró. No habían gestos en su cara que caracterizaran una expresión en especial. Sus ojos tenían una extraña barrera invisible, pero un obstáculo al fin que no me dejaba descubrir lo que sentía y menos me permitía adivinar qué acción prefería que ejecutara. No pude ver sí quería estar solo, ni siquiera si prefería un abrazo, una palabra de consuelo o solo silencio.

Aunque, no pude continuar mirándole sin hacer nada. No pude evitar saciar la necesidad que sentí de consolarlo como si fuera tan solo un niño con el corazón roto. Hice añicos la distancia que nos separaba enredando mis brazos en su cuello dejando así que mi cabeza descansara en uno de sus hombros, pero no recibí nada a cambio. Atónita y dolida, comencé a suavizar mi agarre y en ese momento su brazos me habían envuelto con arrebato. Había reaccionado. Escondió su cabeza en mi regazo evitando de todas las formas posibles que le mirara a la cara, a los ojos porque había comenzado a sollozar y muy bien sabía que aquello lo veía como una debilidad nada digna de un Malfoy. Puras tonterías.

En silencio lo acaricié, sintiéndome pésima por escucharlo tan destrozado y sin siquiera lograr confortarlo hasta tal punto de que parara de llorar. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Cómo borrar la sospecha de Dumbledore de su cabeza si a mi misma me había hecho dudar? ¿Cómo decir qué todo iba a estar bien si ni siquiera estaba segura de ello?

— ¿Por qué mi padre? ¡¿Por qué él?! — Susurró dolido — ¿Cómo pude estar orgulloso de un ser tan nefasto? ¡¿Cómo?! — Me mantuve callada sin saber que respuesta darle a sus lacerantes interrogantes que entre hipidos salían con dificultad de sus labios. Me abrazaba tan fuerte que en ese momento me sentí segura de estar haciendo lo que él más necesitaba — ¡¿Tanto así me odia?! ¡Es mi propio padre!

Me esforcé lo más que pude para decirle que no estábamos totalmente seguros de que todo lo de la dichosa carta era un acto dañino de su padre, pero no lo hice. No pude hacerlo. Continué en silencio tan solo escuchando los desahogos cargados de rencor de mi marido. Me dolía, me dolía mucho verle y sentirle así.

Me quedé a su lado un tiempo indefinido y sus sollozos no cesaron hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando sin fuerzas, sin voz, ni palabras para seguir maldiciendo no solo la existencia de Lucius Malfoy sino la suya propia, cosa que me partía el alma a la mitad, pero lo mantuve en secreto para no agravar más al situación.

Muy lejos había quedado la mañana y la tarde animada que habíamos tenido antes de la visita de Dumbledore. Tanto, que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos percatado de la oscuridad que reinaba en la casa. La luna estaba asomándose por los cristales y las llamas provenientes de la chimenea servían para iluminar, aunque sea, la sala.

Draco se había calmado un poco, al menos ya no sollozaba y temblaba entre mis brazos así que intervine por primera vez después de la despedida del barbudo hombre...

— Amor, que te parece si ponemos manos a la obra para realizar la cena ¿Ah? — Tomé su rostro por la barbilla con mucha suavidad mientras le sonreía con cariño para trasmitirle todo el apoyo que poseía.

— No, no tengo hambre. No quiero comer nada — Espetó de mala gana recostando su espalda en el mueble.

— Hummm... Con que así funcionan las cosas. Entonces, si tu no quieres no importa, pero si soy yo la que no quiere me obligan de forma inteligente, como por ejemplo: Ir al Doctor — Solté seria, pero le juro a los cielos que mi intención no era causar esa reacción en él...

— ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! ¡Ya no me importa nada!

Farfullando por lo bajo se alejó con brusquedad, atravesó como un rayo la puerta de cristal y pude ver como seguía el camino hacía la playa. Sé que está lastimado por la sospecha de Dumbledore, pero yo no tenía la culpa y eso muy bien que él lo sabía, aunque al parecer lo había olvidado en ese momento.

Suspiré con dolor sopesando si lo mejor era ir tras de él o dejarlo a solas unos minutos. Escogí la ultima opción.

Con un profundo suspiro decidí levantarme del mueble, no prendí ninguna bombilla era suficiente para mi con la luz de la luna. Además, no iba permanecer mucho tiempo allí. Me dirigí a la cocina sin tener hambre, pero sabía que debido a mi condición de embarazada debía respetar, al menos, mis tres comidas diarias, así que desganada agarré una manzana roja de la alacena y entre mordiscos subí al cuarto tratando por todos los medio evitar dirigirme a los jardines de la casa que era, precisamente, lo que más quería hacer.

Mastiqué el ultimo pedazo de la fruta y comencé a quitarme la ropa ya en el baño. Me di un ducha rápida ya que no tenía ganas de perder mucho tiempo allí, quería recostarme, el día había sido agradable al principio, pero de igual forma me sentía un tanto cansada. Reprimí un bostezo mientras secaba mi cuerpo con una toalla. Me coloqué un camisón blanco de mangas largas color fucsia, solté mi cabello y cerré la puerta del baño tras de mi con el deseo de que Draco ya estuviera allí, pero no, aun no había subido.

Caminé a través de la penumbra de la habitación hacía el ventanal y con la mirada busqué alguna melena plateada o cualquier otra cosa que llamara mi atención. Pero no vi nada ni a nadie. Con un suspiro profundo me sumergí dentro de las sabanas de ceda.

Se suponía que estaba cansada hacía varios minutos, tanto que los bostezos venían uno tras otro, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo necesitaba a mi lado. Nuevamente, me removí en la cama tratando de encontrar alguna posición, aunque sea, medianamente aceptable. Pero parecía ser una labor casi imposible.

Dándome casi por vencida, decidí posicionarme de costado, dándole la espalda al lugar vacío en mi cama. Esperé a que mis parpados se unieran por voluntad propia, ente tanto dejé que mis ojos se perdieran en el cielo estrellado reflejado en el ventanal.

**_ Jardín de la Casa de Playa Malfoy _**

Draco daba grandes zancadas sin saber a ciencia cierta que rumbo tomar. Solo caminó, guiado por el olor del mar y la luz de la luna. Sentía que dentro de pecho su corazón latía de forma apresurada por dos motivos distintos: odio y dolor.

Odiaba que la sospecha de Dumbledore tuviera tanto sentido, odiaba la sola idea de que su padre tuviera algo que ver con aquello, odiaba pensar que su propio progenitor lo quisiera ver sufrir, odiaba la forma en que había tratado a Hermione, odiaba caminar sin saber a donde ir, odiaba que sus ojos derramaran esa sustancia salada y molesta que comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas. Por esos mismos motivos sentía dolor también.

Paró en seco y miró que frente a él se expandía la playa con movimientos suaves y de aguas tan oscuras como el propio cielo, debido a la poca luz. Sentía un gran peso en sus rodillas, así que dejó de forzarse por mantenerse de pie y cayó sobre la arena desecho.

Apretó la arena bajo él con tanta fuerza que los granitos minúsculos le produjeron rasguños mientras se escapaban por las cavidades entre sus dedos. Sin importarle nada lo hizo una y otra vez, pensando que de aquella manera podía liberar todo el odio y el dolor que sentía. Pero no conseguía nada.

Agobiado dejó que todo su cuerpo se recostara sobre la arena quedando con la mirada hacía el cielo. Pasó con brusquedad los dedos por su cabello si importarle llenarlo de arena. Respiró profundamente, una y otra vez tratando de parar las lágrimas, el ardor y el malestar en su pecho, pero todo parecía seguir igual que unos segundos antes.

Dejó que su mirada vagara por el estrellado cielo oscuro. Buscaba algo, alguna respuesta, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir mejor y de pronto, una estrella destelló más que las otras y recordó a Hermione, a su Hermione. Y poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

Se permitió observar a aquel estro varios minutos y le seguía recordando a su esposa, porque realmente no era muy llamativo ni más gran que las otros, tan solo su brillo era único y especial como la propia esencia de Hermione, a la cual nunca le gustaba llamar la atención, pero sí sobresalir en todo lo que hacía. Sus palabras, sus gestos y hasta su silencio siempre le reconfortaban, siempre.

Recordar aquello le hizo sentirse muy mal, porque él le había gritado mientras ella buscaba tan solo reconfortarlo.

Se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y su cabello para quitarles la arena que pudieran tener. Una vez que sintió que había terminado con aquella labor comenzó a recorrer el camino para regresar a la casa.

Decepcionado notó que Hermione no estaba en la sala de estar esperándolo como él había supuesto. ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello después de haberla tratado de aquella forma?

Desganado subió cada escalón de las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación principal, no sin antes apagar las pocas luces a su alrededor y desvanecer las llamas de la chimenea.

Finalmente entró en la recamara y miró allí a su esposa, acostada en la cama mientras su respiración se hacía notar por los suaves movimientos de su pecho. Suspiró sin decir nada, entró al baño para cepillar sus dientes y lavar su cara. Una vez listo volvió a mirarla detenidamente, estaba acurrucada en forma fetal, dándole la espalda.

Se quitó la franela que llevaba y transfiguró sus pantalones en unos más cómodos. Sin más entró en la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. No obtuvo palabras ni gestos de su parte y eso le hizo suponer que se había dormido.

— Ya estás dormida — Susurró de forma casi inaudible aquello que más que una afirmación parecía una pregunta cargada de culpabilidad.

— No.

Draco suspiró sintiéndose igual de mal que antes. Comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza la espalda de su esposa. Ambos permanecieron en silencio uno tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para expresar lo que sentía y la otra tratando de reprimir los deseos que la invadieron de girar y abrazarlo, tan solo se permitió sentir su cálido tacto.

— Perdóname, Hermione — Suplicó con un hilo de voz. No obtuvo respuesta, así que continuó — Tu mejor que nadie sabes que el tema de mi... de mi padre me afecta de una forma que comienza a molestarme. El solo imaginar que él pueda ser el causante de nuestro sufrimiento me hace hervir por la cólera y al mismo tiempo me produce una tristeza tremenda. Aun sigo sin entender cómo es posible que lastime a su propio hijo. No lo entiendo.

— Sé que es doloroso y a la vez muy difícil de comprender la suposición de Dumbledore, pero pienso que te descargaste con la persona menos indicada.

— Lo sé, es por eso que me siento tan avergonzado. Pagué de la peor forma el tiempo que estuviste conmigo, no hoy, sino siempre. Actué como un imbécil, como el mismísimo hijo de Lucius Malfoy — Se reprochó.

Hermione giró para mirarle a la cara y dentro de ella la angustia creció al mirarle los ojos inyectados no solo por lágrimas sino por una rojez que ella sabía muy bien ardía.

— Bueno, pensándolo bien tampoco fue para tanto — Comenzó a acariciar su rostro — Somos humanos, no siempre vamos a estar de buen humor, además, desde que acepté ser tu novia estaba consiente de que en cualquier momento de nuestra relación podías sacar a relucir de vez en cuando lo Malfoy que vive dentro de ti — Sonrió y sintió un gran alivio al mirar como Draco la imitaba.

— Ojala que más nunca salga...

— Siempre has hecho un grandioso trabajo — Besó sus labios de forma fugaz, al finalizar posó su frente sobre la de él y ambos cerraron los ojos.

— Pero sabes qué, prefiero un millón de veces que sea cierta la conjetura de Dumbledore a perderte.

Continuaron en silencio mientras sus narices se rozaban con cariño. Sus manos recorrían buena parte de sus cuerpos con lentitud y afecto. Se querían y se necesitaban eso era una realidad no una simple sospecha.

Draco queriendo profundizar el beso se inclinó un poco permitiendo que Hermione se recostara de espaldas en su totalidad. El rubio se posicionó sobre ella con cuidado, no la quería lastimar, pero debido a que su esposa no ponía resistencia supuso que todo marchaba bien.

— Señora Malfoy...

— ¿Hummm?

Hermione lo atrajo nuevamente y lo besó, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Quería besarle hasta que sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados no pudieran siquiera proferir una monosílaba como respuesta.

— Acabo de recordar que mañana es un día muy importante para nosotros.

— Sí, ¿Por qué?

Después de aquellos susurros nadie dijo nada más. Tan solo se fundieron en un beso intenso cargado de sentimientos poderosos: amor, respeto, tolerancia, amistad...

Finalmente, cuando el sueño los venció, Hermione se acurrucó en su pecho y él la envolvió con sus brazos de forma protectora. En los rostros de ambos se había pintado un gesto muy sutil parecido a una sonrisa.

Aquella sospecha que había surgido esa misma tarde era la única esperanza a la cual ambos se aferraban; aunque a uno le dolía más que a la otra, prefería eso a perderle, como él mismo se lo había dicho.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	13. Un día para celebrar de principio a fin

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

_**Un día para celebrarlo de principio a fin**_

Siempre me molesta el hecho de que los rayos del sol a cierta hora comenzaran a filtrarse entre mis parpados aun cerrados y justamente, eso era lo que pasaba en ese momento. Dejé que un bostezo se escapara de mis labios mientras caía en cuenta de que el día que comenzaba era muy importante y trascendental por dos motivos propiamente: la fecha en sí y porque no podía seguir evitando y esquivando la visita que debía hacerle al Doctor Conner. Me consolaba el hecho de que, al menos Draco me acompañaría como lo hacía a cada chequeo rutinario.

— Mi amor... — Susurré aun adormecida mientras movía una de mis manos para acariciarle.

No encontré nada.

Extrañada comencé a tantear el sitio donde con toda seguridad mi marido debería continuar descansando. Pero no, él no estaba allí, sin embargo mis dedos se encontraron con algo tan suave como la seda, Draco era suave, pero definitivamente, aquello no era él.

Desconcertada me obligué a abrir los ojos a pesar de que la luz me maltrataba. Pestañeé un par de veces hasta que me acostumbré a la luminosidad del día. Al mirar lo que seguía pisado con la palma de mi mano contra el colchón de sabanas blancas sonreí.

Era una hermosa rosa roja.

La flor se encontraba justo en la almohada en la que durante toda la noche la cabeza de mi esposo descansó. La tomé e instantáneamente la llevé hasta mi rostro. La miré con afecto y aspiré la fragancia que irradiaba de forma profunda para así dejarme abrazar por su delicioso perfume manteniendo los ojos cerrados. ¡Que delicado aroma tan envolvente!

— Draco, Draco... — Mascullé de forma soñadora.

Tal vez no lo tenía a él en ese momento, pero aunque suene extraño sentía que la esencia de aquella rosa eran los brazos de mi amado que me estrechaban con calidez y ternura. Sin saber porqué, volví a mirar el mismo sitio donde había encontrado la flor y justo allí divisé un sobre blanco. Era una carta. Una carta para mi.

Rodé en la cama hasta quedar frente a ella, la tomé con la mano libre y comencé a examinarla con mucho animo. Fácilmente descubrí la corrida, fina y pequeña letra de mi marido en la frase escrita en uno de sus dorsos:

_**La amo inmensamente, Señora Malfoy**_

Sonriendo con infinita gratitud me dispuse a sacar el pergamino dentro y aun sosteniendo la rosa, leí:

_**Amada Hermione; **_

_Permita usted, primeramente, brindarle un cálido _Buenos Días, _que sinceramente desearía susurrarle al oído, pero me permitiré hacer eso después, ya que q__uisiera informarle que a partir de este momento y solo por el día de hoy dispone de un servicio algo singular, solo valido para cuatro personas, no se permiten mayores compañías que la de los seres dentro de usted y claramente, la mía. _

_Este servicio cuenta, principalmente, con una buena dosis de cariño que será entregada de formas distintas, ya sea a manera de caricias, besos, palabras tiernas murmuradas en su propio odio, sonrisas, suspiros y quien sabe de qué otra forma más. _

_No está permitido llorar, solo se anulará esta condición cuando las lágrimas sean derramadas por felicidad. Sin embargo, antes de emocionarse o sonreír más de la cuenta se recomienda leer detenidamente la posdata que se encuentra justo bajo este párrafo._

_**Posdata:**_

_Para comenzar a disfrutar de nuestros servicios deberá dar su palabra de que cumplirá con cada una de las indicaciones que se le sean otorgadas, el tiempo y el momento señalado respetando sus pautas. En caso de estar de acuerdo con este único compromiso deberá dirigirse al cuarto de baño sin protestas ni distracciones. _

_Allí encontrará más indicaciones…_

_Gracias,_

_**H.D.S.D.**_

No quería perder ni un solo minuto del día, me carcomía la curiosidad por saber que era aquello que me esperaba en el baño; así que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me levanté de la cama con mucho entusiasmo, pero paralicé mi pies un tanto confundida al sentir el piso más suave y sedoso de lo normal. Sorprendida, miré que se trataban de miles de pétalos de rosas rojas dispersos alrededor de la cama que a la vez formaban un grueso camino hasta la puerta del baño. Entre suspiros no dudé en seguirlo.

Aunque estaba algo ocupada detallando las acciones de mi esposo, no pude pasar desapercibido cómo había firmado la carta al final. ¿A qué se podía referir?

Coloqué mi mano en la perilla de la puerta para girarla, pero instintivamente miré a la cama y hasta ese momento descubrí que había un buena cantidad de rosas allí también. Reí al imaginar a Draco preocupado por cada detalle. Sin más, entré al baño e indecisa paré. Aquel no parecía el baño de la habitación principal ni de ningún otro de la casa. Estaba iluminado por casi una docena de velas predispuestas, principalmente, al rededor de la bañera, pero no eran simples velas, aquellas irradiaban una luz que lograban que el cuarto tomara un tonalidad carmesí muy suave y cálida. Seguí avanzando mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí y noté que habían más pétalos, pero esta vez flotando sobre el agua de la bañera junto a una notable espuma. Sin duda alguna, el ambiente era muy acogedor. Embelesada di otro paso y sentí bajo mis pies descalzos un segundo pergamino. Observé que además, había otra rosa.

Emocionada tomé ambas cosas. Examiné el nuevo sobre y leí en uno de sus pliegues exteriores:

_**Gracias por aceptar nuestros servicios**_

— ¿Con qué me vas a salir ahora, Draco? — Susurré mientras liberaba el pergamino dentro del blanco envoltorio. Sin poder resistirme comencé a leerlo:

_**¡Excelente!**_

_La felicito Señora Malfoy, ésta ha sido una gran y sabía decisión por su parte. A partir de este momento comenzará a disfrutar de nuestros servicios. Espero que esté preparada para ello. _

_Antes que nada, debe darse un largo y refrescante baño, en el cual debe dejar que su mente vuele muy lejos del mundo y la gente que la rodea, dejándose así, envolver por todos los detalles que han transformado el ambiente del cuarto de baño. En la cómoda frente a usted se encuentran una serie de __pociones, jabones y todo tipo de esencias que sé serán de su agrado. Todas son para usted, así que debe usarlas para que la relajación que quiero que consiga sea plena. _

_**Posdata:**_

_Con la mayor delicadeza que posea debe secar su cuerpo con ayuda de las toallas confeccionadas especialmente para la ocasión. Debido a lo importante que usted es para mi vida, le permitiré quedarse con ellas... _

Interrumpí de forma abrupta mi lectura. No pude parar la curiosidad que me había invadido. Tomé una de las toallas y la miré con detenimiento, eran de color blanco con bordes de encaje rojo y en uno de sus extremos se encontraba la firma con la cual Draco se despidió en la carta anterior.

Instintivamente, acerqué la toalla a mi rostro y percibí un esplendido olor a rosas, fresas y hasta una pizca de vainilla. Era un mezcla muy dulce de fragancias, al pensar en aquello caí en cuenta de que todo el cuarto de baño estaba impregnado por ese olor y sinceramente, aquello no me molestaba, al contrario. Con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios continué leyendo:

_...una vez libre de agua le recomiendo tan solo cubrirse con una toalla y se dirija sin contratiempo a la peinadora donde encontrará más indicaciones. Pero, ¡Cuidado! debe respetar el orden que se le está indicando. No rompa la secuencia o me veré obligado a intervenir. _

_La amo en magnitudes impensables,_

_**H.D.S.D**_

No pude evitar reírme del pedido de mi amado Draco. Nadie en el mundo me conocía más que él, ni mi propia madre, de eso estaba segura. De otra cosa que estaba totalmente segura era que, no quería perder ni un solo minuto, lo quería, lo quería a él a mi lado, pero también quería cumplir paso a paso cada una de sus ordenes. No quería decepcionarlo. Así que me desvestí y antes de meter un pies en la bañera lista para mi, exploré personalmente las pociones y demás sustancias dentro de la cómoda sobre la cual Draco había hecho referencia. Encontré en ella varios tipos de barras de jabón con olores a fresa, otro de lavanda y vi que había uno de rosas; miré unas replicas de los jabones pero en estado líquido; hallé un champú para cabello rizado de frutos rojos que poseía en su interior varios pétalos de rosa que flotaban en su semitransparente y a la vez carmesí líquido, a su lado se encontraba un acondicionador del mismo tipo; varias pociones ideales para gotear en el agua directamente: una suavizadora de piel y cabello, otra limpiadora, encontré una que al parecer producía burbujas al solo contacto con el agua y otras más; habían muchas esencias de fragancias distintas, una esponja de baño color amarilla y unas gafas relajantes de gel azul.

Habían tantas cosas que no sabía cuales elegir, pero finalmente me decidí por una cosa de cada tipo. Coloqué esencia en la bañera, unas cuantas gotas de la poción suavizadora y la de las burbujas llamó mi atención, así que la tomé también un poco de esa, sin más me introduje en ella y maravillada descubrí que el agua estaba un poco más fría que caliente, tibiamente perfecta. Me recosté en la bañera mientras me colocaba la gafas. Respiré profundamente dejando que los aromas refrescaran todo dentro de mi.

No fue nada difícil relajarme, al contrario. Me quedé un tiempo indeterminado inmóvil, solo inhalando y exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire, permitiéndome así sentir calidez y sensaciones que me hacían muy feliz. Solo necesitaba una cosa más para que todo esto sea perfecto, a Draco. Deseaba con todo mi ser que él estuviera a mi lado, con otro juego de gafas y esponja relajándose. Disfrutando el uno del otro. Pero al parecer, aquello no entraba en sus planes, por ahora.

A ciencia cierta no sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió y eso me mortificó. Con un tanto de rudeza me levanté, quitándome las gafas con un solo movimiento de una mano, ya que me impedían ver y en ese mismo momento, escuché un susurró dentro de mi cabeza...

..._Antes que nada, debe darse un largo y refrescante baño..._

Aquella había sido una de las lineas de la carta leída anteriormente. Suspiré tranquilizándome, Draco quería que me relajara sin importar cuanto tiempo me llevara, así que olvidando cualquier pensamiento angustioso volví a sonreír tomando una de las toallas para secarme y finalmente envolverme con ella.

Feliz tomé las dos rosas y las cartas y sin más me dirigí a la peinadora donde según lo que me habían indicado encontraría nuevas pautas para seguir. No me sorprendió encontrar una rosa más junto a otra hoja de papel.

— Ya son 3...

Sin más leía el título en el sobre:

_**Hasta aquí puedo olerla**_

Reí ante la ocurrencia de mi marido. Liberé el pergamino y leí...

_**Señora Malfoy,**_

_Estoy completamente agradecido por el hecho de que haya dejado a un lado su curiosidad para seguir con cada una de las indicación. Le informo que ya estamos llegando a la fase final de nuestro servicio._

_Espero que haya respetado la parte donde le indico que solo debe estar envuelta por una toalla. Quise hacerle las cosas fáciles, por eso se lo pedí. Le recomiendo aplicarse por todo el cuerpo un poco de la crema que se encuentra a pocos centímetros del lugar de donde tomó este mismo pergamino. Espere que seque, cúbrase nuevamente y giré hacía la cama, allí encontrará nuevas indicaciones._

_**Posdata: **_

_¡No gire antes de tiempo! Lo está haciendo muy bien, continué así… _

_Con cariño,_

_**H.D.S.D**_

No me había percatado de la nueva loción que se sumaba a las que ya estaban allí en la peinadora. Dejé la carta a un lado para tomarla, la destapé y la olí...

— Fresas.

Coloqué una buena cantidad en la palma de mi mano y comencé a esparcirla en todo mi cuerpo comenzando por los pies hasta mi cuello. Sin embargo, hice mayor énfasis en mi abultado vientre.

— Hijos, espero que estén disfrutando de todo esto tanto como yo — Susurré mientras continuaba acariciando mi desnudo cuerpo.

Finalicé colocando con un poco más de crema en mis manos, me cubrí nuevamente con la toalla y giré.

Sobre la cama estaba una caja blanca de tamaño mediano envuelta por un papel decorado con corazones rojos de diferentes dimensiones y justo en la parte superior había un extravagante y muy bien hecho lazo en cinta roja. Que extraño cuando salí del baño no había nada allí...

Dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento, la tomé y comencé a examinarla.

— No... — Mascullé, no puedo abrirla, no aun.

La volví a dejar en la cama para tomar el sobre a su lado y la rosa:

_**Me muero por sentir la suavidad de su piel**_

Continué leyendo:

_**¡Felicidades!**_

_Está a un paso para llegar al final, precisamente, ésta es la ultima orden que le daré, pero eso no implica que dejará de disfrutar. Es muy simple, solo debe abrir su regalo y usarlo, ahora mismo._

_Una vez lo haga, estará lista para bajar hacia la cocina, ahí la esperaré. Por favor, no deje las rosas en la habitación. __Esperamos que haya disfrutado de esta experiencia en su totalidad._

_No se tarde,_

_**H.D.S.D**_

Sin poderlo posponer más, quité el envoltorio de la caja y descubrí que en su interior había una franela. La tomé con ambas manos logrando estirarla frente a mi rostro para así contemplarla mejor: era de un intenso rosa, con mangas cortas y justo en el parte del pecho se leían las siglas **H.D.S.D **en un llamativo color plateado.

— Que hermosa... — Susurré cautivada.

Ciertamente, era una prenda sencilla, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, pero por alguna razón me transmitía una acogedora sensación que no quería que desapareciera. Sin saber porqué, la acerqué a mi pecho y me abracé contra ella. A los segundos volví a detallarla y movida por la curiosidad le di vuelta y allí encontré una frase del mismo tono de las siglas que decía un claro e intenso: **¡Los amo!**

Un repentino escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo por la pura emoción que sentía. No pude evitar imaginarme a mi propio esposo susurrar aquella frase en mi oído, contra mi vientre o frente a mi ojos.

— Mi esposo, mi amado Draco — Que bien se sentía saber que siempre contaría con él, en los buenos y malos momentos.

No quería hacerle esperar, quería decirle que estaba muy encantada por todo lo que había hecho, que lo quería, que lo quería a mi lado para siempre. Así que comencé a vestirme, me coloqué un cómodo pantalón blanco que llegaba hasta mis rodillas y la camisa que él me había obsequiado. Tomé las 4 rosas que había encontrado junto a cada carta, me miré por ultima vez en el espejo de la peinadora y sin más, me encaminé hacía la puerta del cuarto.

Giré la perilla y emocionada divisé otro camino de pétalos que se perdía al final de las escaleras. El sol a través de las ventas de cristal iluminaba la instancia y aun así no logré ver a nadie. Solo noté silencio, mucho silencio. No perdí más tiempo, bajé las escaleras con toda la rapidez que se me permitía para no caer debido a que sabía lo tramposa que podía ser la suavidad de las rosas.

El camino continuó hasta la cocina y yo dichosa lo seguí. ¡Quería encontrarme con mi esposo! Cuando llegué al comedor observé que un nuevo mantel blanco adornaba la medianamente alargada mesa, en su superficie habían unos cuantos pétalos rojos y platos llenos de comida. Vi jugo, huevos, tostadas, quesos de varios modelos picados en cuadros, finas tiras de jamón, frutas y más.

Recorrí todo lo que quedaba del camino hasta quedar frente a la mesa, justo donde las rosas se perdían.

La sonrisa en mi rostro mostraba la emoción que sentía, pero Draco, Draco no estaba allí...

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ... _**

_**No sé ustedes, pero yo al menos en este capítulo quisiera ser la Hermione de mi historia **__.— Gracias por el apoyo, espero sus comentarios. _


	14. ¡Feliz aniversario!

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

_**¡Feliz aniversario!**_

Sentí su calidez tras de mi. Podía adivinar que estaba muy cerca porque su aliento junto a mi cuello logró estremecerme, consiguiendo así que uniera mis parpados con fuerza para luego llenar mis pulmones de aire, de mucho aire. Ya no estaba sola, mi amado Draco había salido de su escondite y eso me alegraba.

— Feliz aniversario, mi amor — Susurró en mi oído.

Noté que cada una de sus palabras estaban envueltas por una adoración que me hizo girar, instantáneamente. Frente a mi, estaba el hombre al cual me había dedicado de lleno los últimos 3 años de mi vida en exactitud. El que día a día me hacía suspirar como adolescente enamorada sin avergonzarme que estuviese cerca de mi.

Él, muy bien sabía los efectos que su sonrisa podían causarle a mi corazón, pero como siempre, no hizo nada por evitar sonreír. Y ahí estaba él, regalándome una de esas sonrisas que me habían hecho comenzar amarle hace 5 años atrás.

Lo miré con el mismo gesto pintando en mis labios. Tenía una franela idéntica a la mía, pero de color azul rey, aquella era la única diferencia. Extendía una de sus manos hacía mi, justamente en la que sujetaba otra rosa igual a las que estaban bajo mi posesión. Hizo un gesto con los ojos para que la tomara y sin dudar la uní al pequeño ramo que agarraba con ambas manos.

Quería abrazarle, besarle, literalmente lanzarme contra él, contra sus labios, pero algo en su mirada me pedía que me esperara. Sus ojos me miraban con una intensidad, con una pasión que logró estremecerme, otra vez. No dejé de mirarle ni un solo momento de la misma manera. El aire se había cargado de afecto, amor y ternura.

— ¿Sabes cuántas rosas tienes entre tus manos? — Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza cuando comenzó a acariciar una de mis mejillas.

Vacilante, dudé en responder a la primera oportunidad. Dejé de mirarle para contar silenciosamente la cantidad de rosas en mis manos y me arrepentí por aquella estupidez. ¡Draco me alteraba! Por supuesto sabía el número exacto, pero su sola presencia me hacía dudar, su voz tan fina y acaramelada, su manos sobre mi rostro tan suave y...

— 5 — Dije tratando de esfumar el camino que seguían mis pensamientos.

Lo volví a mirar y seguía con aquella sonrisa pintada en sus labios y su mano seguía produciendo caricias que lograban hacerme ahogar suspiros. Draco era mi perdición, lo amaba demasiado y él lo sabía.

— ¿Sabes qué significan? — Volvió a preguntar.

Ni siquiera pensé en la interrogante en sí, tal vez si hubiese dejado de mirar sus ojos para concentrarme pude haberle dado una mejor respuesta que una negación con mi cabeza. Él rió como me lo esperaba.

— Representan la cantidad de años juntos que celebramos.

— Celebramos 3 años de casados — Le refuté algo confundida y él volví a reír.

¿Dónde estaba la gracia? Tal vez en mi expresión.

— Señora Malfoy, le informo que para mi no son 3 años, sino 5. Los 5 años más felices de mi vida, por cierto. Fue por algo que escogimos casarnos el mismo día en el que solo 2 años atrás te pedí que fueras mi novia, sin importar la queja de nuestros padres y amigos porque había caído justamente un día martes...

Sabiendo internamente que compartía su punto de vista, ambos reímos recordando aquel buen momento mientras nos fundimos en un abrazo de esos que eran tan fuertes que a veces se me hacia difícil respirar, pero no me importaba. Sí Draco respiraba, yo lo hacía también, eramos uno solo.

— También han sido los mejores años de mi vida...

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me miró con una expresión de alegría que me llenaba de vida y sin más, unió sus labios a los míos. Sus labios sabían a miel... a paz. Dejé que mis manos vagaran por su cabeza logrando despeinar sus cabellos y a la vez acercándolo más y más a mi, mientras sus brazos dejaron mi rostro para envolver mi cintura y hacernos encajar como dos piezas de rompecabezas perfectas. Con su cálida lengua saboreó mi labio inferior y no pudiendo reprimir un gemido lo escuché reír. Era mi oportunidad, mordisqué con lentitud su labio y el que suspiró fue él. Dándonos por vencidos, dejamos que nuestras lenguas fueran las que, al conocerse tan bien, continuaran aquel beso.

Cuando sentimos la molesta necesidad de respirar, nos separamos solo lo justo, sin dejar de darnos besos, mucho más suaves y cortos, pero besos al fin. Le susurré te amos en la pausas donde la falta de aire me lo permitía.

Aquel había sido un gesto cargado de compromiso, de respeto, amor, amistad y lealtad que siguen perdurando después de 5 años juntos.

— Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo... — Susurró mirándome con dulzura.

Volvió a unir nuestros labios en un beso atestado de pasión, en un beso que seguía extendiendo las cosquillas que habían comenzado a formarse en mi vientre desde que lo sentí detrás de mi.

Nos separamos con suavidad y él llenado de aires sus pulmones se acercó a una de las sillas, la corrió para mi caballerosamente y sin dudar me senté. Sentí sus manos acariciar mis hombros y brazos con afecto.

— Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo — Susurró y antes de dirigirse hacía la sala depositó un fugaz beso sobre mi cabello.

Pasaron muy pocos segundos, cuando volví a sentir su presencia inundando la cocina-comedor de la casa. Se sentó en la silla frente a mi y pude notar que traía un paquete similar al que ya había abierto en la recamara. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y esperó paciente a que lo abriera. Con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios no dudé en soltar la cinta que formaba el lazo y por ultimo el envoltorio que lo cubría, miré a mi esposo a través de mis pestañas de forma fugaz, lo vi sonreír, y nuevamente me concentré en la caja blanca frente a mi. Sin soportar más la curiosidad que sentía, quité la tapa que la cerraba...

Un sentimiento parecido a la alegría me golpeó en el pecho y comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo a gran velocidad. Sentí que mis ojos ardían con intensidad, pero la sonrisa seguía en mis labios. Entonces lo entendí, eran lágrimas de felicidad las que mojaban sin parar mis mejillas. Pestañeé varias veces ya que la acuosa sustancia acumulada en mis ojos me hacía ver todo borroso y quería mirar lo más claro posible a mi esposo. Y allí estaba él, mirándome con una expresión de infinita ternura, mientras luchaba por mantenerse sereno aunque no sé si eran cosas mías, pero vi sus ojos brillar más de lo normal.

De forma voluntaria me ayudó a liberar el contenido de la caja, eran dos cosas, así que colocó una al lado de la otra. Eran unas franelas idénticas a las nuestras, pero de un tamaño considerablemente más pequeño. Una era rosa claro y otra azul cielo.

No podía dejar de mirarlas e imaginar a mis bebés con ellas.

De pronto sentí como algo fuerte y gélido golpeó mi corazón, haciéndolo latir de forma tan acelerada que me asusto. La realidad me había golpeado directamente sin siquiera avisar.

Lloré, lloré como si algo dentro de mi se hubiera partido a la mitad, tal vez mi corazón, mi alma... sin preocuparme en lo que pudiera pensar mi esposo al mirarme, pero sospeché que relacionó todo con la sorpresa de su detalle.

Draco, mi querido Draco ¿Cómo pudiste ilusionarte de aquella forma? ¿Tan grande así es tu esperanza? ¿Tan grande así es tu confianza hacía Dumbledore, hacía su sospecha, su dolorosa sospecha?

¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy era ingenuo? No sé suponía que más de una vez, cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos de Hogwarts me molestabas porque aquella era una de mis cualidades. ¿Qué pasó contigo, Malfoy?

Tratando de controlar mis sollozos y aun más las preguntas mentales que me carcomían no solo la felicidad que había sentido, sino mi paz, le miré cautelosa, sin saber con que encontrarme. No había muchos cambios en él, seguía observándome tan solo sus mejillas estaban humedecidas, pero pasó rápidamente sus manos por allí y borró los rastros de las lágrimas. La sonrisa en sus labios seguía intacta. No dije nada por el momento, no quería ver desaparecer aquel gesto de su rostro. No quería hacerlo regresar a la realidad, no quería verle sufrir, no hoy.

Estiré una de mis manos y la posé en la mesa, justo al frente de él. Comprendiendo, colocó su manos sobre la mía y la dejó allí, mientras yo intentaba dejar a un lado todas la preguntas y pensamientos dolorosos, miré las franelas aun derramando lágrimas, no tantas como minutos anteriores, pero gotas saladas al fin que seguían dificultando mi visión. Una dificultosa sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios...

— ¿Amor, qué significado tienen estas siglas? — Logré preguntar señalaba con uno de mis dedos las siglas **H.D.S.D** que estaban en las franelas de tamaño miniatura.

— Es fácil... — Espetó de forma burlona y lo fulminé con la mirada sin dejar de sonreír — **H** de Hermione, **D** de Daphne, **S** de Scorpius y nuevamente **D** de Draco — Explicó mientras iba señalando cada una de las letras. Le dio vuelta a una de la franelas y siguió — Y como yo los amo tanto como tu y pues, sé que de alguna forma ellos nos aman a nosotros quise simplificar el sentimiento en una sola frase. Ya sabes, para que a nadie le quede dudas — Sonrió y acaricié su mano junto a la mía.

— Los amo — Dije segura y sentí un apretón cariñoso en mi mano.

Sin decir nada más, Draco tomó un plato y comenzó a llenarlo de comida, un poco de cada cosa, mientras yo doblaba las franelas con movimientos delicados y finalmente, las volví a meter en la caja para protegerlas y a la vez reservarlas a un lado de la mesa. Mi esposo me extendió el plato ya con comida y comenzó a llenar otro para él.

Agradecí a los cielos por permitirme compartir con él de aquella forma tan amena. Estaba feliz, lo único que pedía era tiempo, más tiempo para vivir. Suspiré dejando de lado los pensamientos pesimistas que querían volver a inundarme. Aquel desayuno no había sido una excepción, había sido igual de alegre e inolvidable que los otros.

La comida estaba riquísima, otra vez se había lucido mi chef particular y se lo hice saber con una sonrisa. En ese momento aprovechó para preguntarme si me había gustado su idea de las cartas, las rosas y los regalos y con total honestidad le contesté que me encantó de principio a fin...

— ...aunque, debo decirte que el mejor regalo ya lo tenía — Le expresé llevando una fresa a mi boca. Él me miró confundido y no pude evitar sonreír — ¡TU! ¿Qué más?

Sabiendo ya a qué me refería sonrió y tomó la decisión más sabía en toda aquella mañana: sentarse en la silla a mi lado. Nos podíamos besar con facilidad, acariciarnos y no solo eso, darnos trozos de frutas en la boca, también.

Una vez satisfechos nos levantamos y entre los dos recogimos la mesa, guardamos la comida que sobró y Draco se ofreció para lavar los platos mientras yo subí a la recamara para guardar las franelas de los niños en una de las gavetas del armario. Una vez hecho aquello volví a bajar hasta la cocina y vi como llenaba un florero de agua que colocó en la mesa frente a la chimenea justo en la sala, allí metió las 5 rosas rojas que me había obsequiado.

Lo miré de forma divertida cuando observó hacía las escaleras llenas de pétalos aun.

— Y el cuarto está igual — Susurré y me miró suplicante.

— ¿Me ayudas?

— ¡Claro! — Sonreí y me atrajo con uno de sus brazos para besarme de forma fugaz.

Sin perder tiempo ambos comenzamos a hacer desaparecer los pétalos de rosas esparcidos por casi toda la casa con un hechizo común: _Evanesco. _Yo me encargué de la sala y la cocina y él se responsabilizó del cuarto y el baño.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que lo vi bajar las escaleras otra vez, lo hacía con una sonrisa triunfante al comprobar que ambos habíamos terminado con nuestra labor. Pasó por mi lado como distraído y cuando llegó al mueble blanco frente a al chimenea se recostó en el con expresión cansada. Reí al mirar su cómica actitud, sin dudar ni un segundo lo seguí para acurrucarme a su lado. Enredó mi cuerpo al suyo con ayuda de sus brazos. Ambos respirábamos de forma compasada. Había sido una grandiosa mañana, pero aun faltaban cosas por vivir, por rememorar.

Posó una mano en mi cabeza y comenzó a jugar con uno de mis rulos de forma distraída mientras yo acariciaba su pecho con afecto. Llegó mi turno.

— Ahora me toca a mi — Alcé un poco la cabeza para mirarle. Le regalé la mas sinceras de mis sonrisas y él en cambio me mostró una fina arruga en su ceño — ¡Aja! Al parecer ahora eres tu el desorientado... — Reí de forma juguetona rememorando el momento en el que me preguntó cuál era el motivo de las 5 rosas o la cuestión de las iniciales.

Me levanté del mueble con cierta brusquedad, lo reconozco, pero estaba muy impaciente por ver su reacción.

— ¡No te muevas! — Le ordené subiendo las escaleras hacía la recamara sin detenerme siquiera para volver a mirarle.

Hurgué dentro de un cajón de la peinadora y encontré una caja, la cual abrí y encontré un objeto envuelto en una tela sedosa la cual le quité y sin más lo escondí tras mi espalda mientras me disponía a volver a bajar.

No pude evitar reír sonoramente al ver a mi querido esposo, inmóvil, tan gélido e inerte como una estatua.

— ¡Lo dije literalmente, amor! — Nuestras carcajadas se unieron a la atmósfera de la sala.

Draco me miró fijamente y notó a simple vista que escondía algo, así que tomó una posición un poco más erguida en el mueble que la que había conservado desde minutos atrás. Palmeó a su lado de forma reflexiva, pero sin dejar de mirarme. No era necesario que me lo pidiera, exactamente eso era lo que iba a hacer, sentarme a su lado.

Lo vi abrir la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero sus palabras se congelaron en sus labios al mostrarle lo que celosamente escondía en mi espalda...

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_**Si fueras Hermione, ¿Qué le regalarías a tu amado hurón platinado? **__.— Espero sus creativas respuestas._


	15. Nuestra historia de amor

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: **_Cry _**[Mandy Moore]**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

_**Nuestra historia de amor**_

Draco examinó lo que le extendía guardando un sigiloso silencio. A simple vista cualquiera podía creer que se trataba de un libro, uno no muy grueso y honestamente, eso era, era un libro que relataba un hecho importante en nuestras vidas. Su portada era de un negro brillante, poseía un borde en dorado y del mismo color estaban unas letras ubicadas justo en el centro, en las que se podía leer:

**Nunca dejamos de sorprendernos de la vida**

**_Nuestra historia de amor_**

**D&H**

**— **Es un álbum fotográfico mágico — Le expliqué cuando vi que pasaba la yema de sus dedos por el contorno del título — pero no es cualquier álbum... — Me miró — él relata nuestra historia, con fotos importantes, detalles, una que otra reseña y hasta secretos. Dale, ábrelo — Le urgí y no dudó en hacer cumplir mi petición.

En la primera página se hallaba una foto mía de cuando tenía unos 13 años, en la cual sujetaba con fuerza un libro entre mis brazos mientras mi varita la mantenía agarrada en una de mis manos. Le sonreía a la cámara feliz. A un costado de la misma se leía:

_Hermione Jane Granger, hija de padres no mágicos etiquetados bajo el términos de Muggle ya que no poseen ninguna habilidad mágica. A pocos días de cumplir 12 años de edad ingresó al prestigioso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts, quedando en la Casa de los Gryffindor. Trabajó arduamente para mantener su reputación como una de las estudiantes más inteligentes de su año, soportando burlas de sus propios amigos, profesores y particularmente de varios Slytherin. Trató siempre de respetar las reglas y su mejor refugio era la Biblioteca, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo grandes tomos de diferentes temas. Quería, sobre todas las cosas, ser la mejor estudiante de su curso por varios motivos: primero, para que de alguna forma se valorara su inteligencia, capacidad analítica y memoria; segundo, para demostrar que las personas que no tenían un linaje de sangre puro, etiquetados de mala manera como Sangre Sucia podían llegar a destacar sobre magos de linaje puro, etiquetados de forma egocéntrica como Sangre Limpia; y el tercer y ultimo motivo, no por eso menos importante que los primeros, demostrarle a Draco Malfoy que ella si se lo proponía podía superar a cualquiera, hasta a él en lo que sea._

Mi esposo mantuvo una tímida sonrisa en sus labios cuando leyó el primer párrafo, al terminarlo no dudó pasar la hoja sin siquiera mirarme, aunque no sin antes, regalarle una caricia a la pequeña Hermione que sonreía desde la fotografía.

Ahora se divisaba un retrato suyo en el que se le veía vestido con su uniforme de Slytherin. Mantenía los brazos cruzados a altura del pecho y en una de sus manos sujetaba con firmeza su varita mientras miraba a la cámara con cierto hastío, presunción y desprecio a la vez. A un lado se leía:

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, es un mago de sangre pura y el único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy Black. Se le enseñó desde muy pequeño, antes siquiera de poder hablar correctamente, a creer firmemente en la importancia de la pureza de sangre. Los Malfoy estaban orgullosos de su linaje y sobre todo de pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas, en especial él. El Sombrero Seleccionador decidió colocarlo en Slytherin y aquello no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Ingresó al equipo de Quidditch de su Casa destacando como Buscador, para luego convertirse en nada más y nada menos que el Capitán del mismo, cosa que lo hacía sentirse superior a los demás. E__l sarcasmo, la superioridad, el orgullo y la astucia predominan en él, en su actitud, gestos y palabras. Alardea sobre el hecho de pertenecer, según él, a la mejor Casa del Colegio y no solo eso, asegura que ninguna sangre es tan pura como la de su familia, por esa razón, aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para molestar a Hermione Granger la cual aparte de pertenecer a la Casa que más odiaba, era su mayor rival académicamente hablando. Para su pesar, es la segunda mejor nota en Pociones, porque la Sangre Sucia, como él mismo le llama obtiene las mejores de su año. _

**— **Que mal suena eso, ¿Sigo siendo el mismo Draco? **— **Quiso saber mi marido mirándome con una exagerada expresión de bonachón.

**— **Sí, un poco peor debo reconocer **— **Le espeté rodando lo ojos, él hizo un gesto de estar ofendido que no duró mucho porque comenzó a reír mientras yo le sonreía dándole varias palmadas insistentes en el brazo **— **¡Continúa Malfoy, continúa!. Quiero ver que más sigue... **— **Le urgí como si también fuera una sorpresa para mí.

**— **Está bien, Granger, está bien. Ya deja de insistir… **— **Carcajeó pasando a la siguiente hoja.

_No era un secreto para nadie que ambos chicos se odiaban. Les irritaba el solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación respirando el mismo aire, por eso las clases que compartían podían convertirse en una tortura, no solo para ellos, sino para sus compañeros y hasta el propio Profesor de turno. La cosa empeoraba cuando, precisamente, el Profesor se encargaba de elegir los grupos de trabajo. Ambos agradecían a los cielos en silencio que nunca les hubiera tocado semejante situación tan bochornosa, sin embargo, algo mucho peor pasó. _

_Un día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, sin aviso, pero ambos sabían muy bien que se lo tenían bien merecido por sus actitudes, aunque nunca lo reconocieran en público. _

Al pie de este escrito estaba una foto de una Hermione y un Draco unos cuantos años más jóvenes. Estábamos sentados en el piso de la Biblioteca, exactamente en una solitaria zona a la cual curiosamente muy pocos eran los que la visitaban ya que no se sentían atraídos por los libros Muggles allí disponibles. Era el sitio perfecto para ocultarse, como una vez Draco lo dijo.

Sonreí al ver que la cabeza de ambos estaban muy cerca, mientras él decía algo relacionado a árboles genealógicos yo escribía en un largo pergamino tratando de seguir el ritmo de sus palabras.

_Por exagerar de sabelotodo y de arrogante respectivamente, fueron castigados por Minerva McG__onagall, __su Profesora de Transformaciones y Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor cuando cursaban su sexto año en Hogwarts. Les mandó a hacer un trabajo en equipo de 100 páginas que tendría como título **Hermandad entre diferentes sangres,** obviamente dado por ésta misma. Tenían que respetar una sola regla muy importante: Nada de libros. _

_Obviamente, esta pauta molestó mucho a ambos, más que el castigo en sí, ya que eso implicaba hacerse preguntas, responder, conversar y quien sabe que más sobre sus respectivas sangres. Aquello no sonaba nada bien. _

_Como la misma Profesora señaló, en lo que salieron de su despacho el plazo para entregar el trabajo comenzaba a consumirse..._

Sin dudar, Draco pasó a la siguiente página y pude ver como se dibujaba en su rostro una tierna sonrisa, sin duda alguna estaba rememorando al igual que yo todo lo vivido en aquellos tiempos. En una esquina de la nueva hoja estaba la foto de un gran árbol que enseguida mi esposo reconoció porque su sonrisa se agrandó.

…_como era de esperarse ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y esto complicaba las cosas ya que había una fecha estipulada para la entrega del trabajo, que día a día se iba acercando y no tenían absolutamente nada hecho. Sin confesárselo a nadie, ambos comenzaban a preocuparse aunque sabían ocultarlo muy bien y mucho más cuando se encontraban de forma abrupta en los pasillos del Colegio. _

_Los días pasaban y ninguno decía nada, siguieron con sus vidas como si nunca Minerva los hubiera castigado._

_Después de una tarde ardua de entrenamiento de Quidditch, Malfoy decidió descansar aunque sea unos minutos bajo la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba a orillas del Lago donde vivía el Calamar Gigante, lo pudo ver cuando sobrevolaba los terrenos del Castillo, estaba un poco alejado y oculto así que muy difícilmente alguien podría ir a molestarle._

_Pero, ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?… El árbol ya estaba ocupado por alguien, ese alguien no era otra persona más que Granger. Hermione Granger. _

_La fulminó con la mirada sintiéndose rabioso porque otra vez le había ganado en algo y ella le regaló el mismo gesto. El chico giró dispuesto a irse, pero la castaña rápidamente se puso de pie y habló decidida: _

_**— **Malfoy, será mejor que terminemos todo esto de una buena vez. ¿Crees que yo estoy muy contenta por el castigo? ¡Pues, no! **— **Gritó colérica y sorprendida vio como Draco volvía a girar para enfrentarla **— **Si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte podremos entregar le bendito trabajo de una buena vez y no tendremos que dirigirnos la palabra más… _

_Sin duda aquello entusiasmó al chico y Hermione lo notó porque él no se preocupó en disimularlo. Finalmente, terminó aceptando la propuesta de la castaña con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras disminuía la distancia que los separaba. La chica volvió a sentarse un poco más tranquila._

_En ese momento comenzaron a platicar, no fue tan malo como pensaban, pero tampoco algo agradable que quisieran repetir. En ciertos momentos de la charla, generalmente Hermione se ponía a la defensiva espetando lo grandioso que era poder conocer tanto el mundo mágico como el Muggle y extrañamente Draco bajaba la guardia. Sin embargo, esto pasó en varias ocasiones con los papeles intercambiados, pero no pasó a mayores. _

_No hubo discusiones._

_Acordaron reunirse a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, aunque Hermione propuso visitar la Biblioteca los días en que la lluvia los sorprendía, pero a Draco no le gustó nada la idea. ¡No quería que lo vieran con ella! Finalmente aceptó cuando la Leona le describió una zona de la misma poco visitada. _

_Los días continuaron pasando y ellos siguieron conociéndose. Sin darse cuenta, los pergaminos iban llenándose rápidamente logrando que el trabajo comenzará a tener pies y cabeza. _

_Honestamente, al principio estos encuentros eran obligadas y nada deseadas, pero sin notarlo ambos esperaban la tarde con ansias. _

Justo en el centro de esa hoja había una fotografía de nosotros dos sentados sobre las raíces del árbol leyendo un trabajo de buen tamaño…

_Exactamente a 24 horas para cumplirse el plazo dado por la Profesora de Transformaciones tanto la Gryffindor como el Slytherin estaban reunidos bajo la sombra de aquel arbusto que había visto tarde a tarde el avance del trabajo ya listo, el cual tan solo releían para ambos mostrar su aceptación o al contrario, desconformidad con lo realizado._

_Draco comenzó a leer las primeras 50 páginas, así que la castaña se obligó a concentrar todos sus pensamientos y reflexiones en las palabras que de la boca del chico salían, pero se le hacía tan difícil el solo hecho de escucharle que las manos se le movían nerviosamente sobre las rodillas. ¡No podía apartar sus examinadores y almibarados ojos del rubio! Observó enajenada como los grisáceos del Slytherin recorrían con fluidez el camino de las líneas escritas en el pergamino mientras sus labios se movían al compás en la que salía su voz de ellos. _

___**— **Te toca __**— **No hubo respuestas, ni movimientos __**— **¡Granger, es tu turno! __**— **Draco le extendía el libro sorprendido por la actitud de la chica que se había exaltado tanto que profirió un bajo grito. _

_________Para suerte de Hermione, logró reponer su compostura, tomó el trabajo y comenzó a leer tratando de acompasar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Mayor fue la sorpresa de Draco al notar que no podía dejar de mirarla, realmente, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Peor fue, cuando percibió el extraño rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos al asegurar que la chica frente a él tenía una hermosa voz capaz de hacerlo escuchar con atención cualquier libro o historia por muy fastidiosa que sea o aun más malo fue aquel donde aseguraba que el color de su cabello hacía un excelente contraste con sus ojos y piel. Alterado por las estupideces dentro de su mente, llevó sus manos a su rostro para al menos de esa forma dejar de ver a la castaña, pero aun uniendo sus parpados seguía escuchando su voz, como gesto de desesperación llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabello y tironeó con toda la fuerza que pudo de él para concentrarse en el dolor y no en la Gryffindor. _

_________Ninguno dijo nada relacionado a lo que habían sentido, ninguno notó que el otro lo miraba con cierta extrañeza, ni mucho menos que ambos realizaron gestos que claramente los hacían ver susceptibles. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione cerró el trabajo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro por lo bien que había quedado, algo pasó... _

___________**— **Sabes, no me siento nada bien..._

_____________**— **¿Por qué? ¿Qué te duele? __**— **Quiso saber una inocente y muy preocupada castaña.  
_

_________________**— **No sé si nada sea la respuesta correcta a tu ultima pregunta, pero a la primera... porque he odiado sin odiar, realmente. He sentido desprecio por personas que nunca me han dañado tan solo, tan solo lo he hecho porque desde que tengo uso de razón mi padre me señaló más de una vez por día que los de tu... los de tu clase eran inferiores y repugnantes y por esas razones no debían existir, no al menos en el mundo mágico __**— **Guardó silencio tratando de descifrar la expresión en el rostro de la Hermione, cuando notó que esta se preparaba para hablar, él prefirió continuar __**—**_ Pero, sabes qué Granger, me has demostrado lo contrario _**—**_Confesó el rubio extrañado por semejante declaración. 

___**— **No te culpo, al contrario, puedo comprender lo que sientes en este momento ya que yo he pensado todo éste tiempo desde que estudio en Hogwarts que tu... que tu eres una mala persona, pero me di cuenta que no es así, no del todo __**— **Se sonrojó. _

_____Por un breve lapso de tiempo ambos guardaron silencio. Hermione muy apenada como para mirarle escrutaba sus manos, Draco aun extrañado no solo por lo dicho sino por lo escuchado no podía dejar de verla._

_____Comenzaba a oscurecer al rededor de ellos, pero al parecer no lo habían notado. De pronto, la castaña se levantó tomando el trabajo entre sus brazos._

_______**—** Será mejor que regresemos a nuestras Salas Comunes._

_________**— **Tienes razón __**— **El rubio_ la imitó aun mirándola.

_______Un silencio cargado de cierta incertidumbre los había invadido. Aquel sería el ultimo encuentro, ellos lo sabían, tal vez por eso no podían dejar de observarse, de examinarse..._

_________**— ** Bueno, hasta nunca Malfoy __**— **Se despidió por fin caminando presurosa entre los árboles. No podía seguir mirándole._

___________**— **Sí, hasta nunca Hermione __**— **__________La mencionada paró en seco._

___________**— **_¿Hermione? ¿Acaso he escuchado bien, a dicho Hermione? _**— **Reflexionaba internamente girando para observar al rubio. Extrañada, parpadeó un par de veces y él lo notó __**— **Gracias, Draco... __**— **Susurró antes de volver a encaminarse hacía el Castillo._

En la siguiente página observó dos fotos juntas en la que se podían divisar, claramente, las Salas Comunes tanto de Slytherin como la de Gryffindor…

_Esa noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir las horas necesarias para sentirse descansado el día siguiente, y prácticamente, por las mismas razones: _

___**— **_¿Qué te pasa Draco? ¿Por qué sientes estas estúpidas ganas de ir a ver a Granger? _**— **_Se preguntó el blondo acostado en su cama, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar el techo de la recamara compartida. 

_La castaña no estaba mejor que él._

___**— **_¿Me ha llamado realmente por mi nombre? ¿Por qué sentí eso cuando lo dijo? ¿Merlín, por qué no dejo de pensar en él? _**— **Su cabeza no dejaba de bombardearla aun cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir. _

_A la mañana siguiente, la Gryffindor fue al despacho de la Profesora Minerva y le entregó el dichoso trabajo. La anciana mujer los felicitó por la excelente labor realizada, aunque, Draco no estuvo allí para escuchar aquello. _

_Inevitablemente debían verse a las horas de la comida en el Gran Comedor y aun más cuando debían compartir una que otra clase. No se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento, tan solo, de reojo, cuando nadie los veía, se permitían mirar al otro._

_Después de haber pasado casi tres días de la entrega del trabajo, Draco tuvo entrenamiento de Quidditch y un sentimiento en su pecho lo llevó directamente al árbol donde había compartido con la Leona una vez había terminado. Pidió internamente que ella estuviera allí, pero el arbusto estaba totalm__ente desierto._

_Se decepcionó.  
_

_Sin embargo decidió quedarse allí el resto de la tarde contemplando en silencio el Lago mientras recuerdos de lo vivido allí mismo lo asaltaban. _

_Sobresaltado__ escuchó el crujido de unas hojas secas a un lado. Giró su cabeza rápidamente hacía donde provino el sonido y su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. Ante sus ojos estaba Hermione Granger, la cual sentía el mismo latir desenfrenado en el órgano situado al lado izquierdo de su pecho. Sin meditarlo ni un solo momento, ambos se sonrieron. Sin pedir permiso, ni esperar alguna invitación la chica caminó hasta el rubio y tomó asiento a su lado. _

_Como nunca antes lo habían hecho con nadie ambos comenzaron a hablar, no del trabajo ya entregado o del castigo finalizado, sino de cómo les había ido en las clases, sobre sus vidas en general, de lo que querían y aspiraban, de sus gustos, de lo que sentían hasta se permitieron tocar el sensible tema de los errores cometidos. _

_Todo aquello se repetía tarde tras tarde y poco a poco se formó entre ellos un gran lazo que los unía, uno al cual llamaban amistad en su fiero interno, ya que tampoco se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta, ni mucho menos a sacarlo a la luz. Todo quedaba allí entre ellos tres: Draco, Hermione y el árbol. _

_Ni siquiera sospechaban que lo que comenzaban a sentir era más grande que los sentimientos producidos por la amistad. Era algo más puro, más sincero e intimo. Era amor, el primero en la vida de los dos... y el único. _

_Una tarde nublada y fría lo descubrieron._

_Draco miraba hacía el cielo gris con cierta molestia, rabia y hasta aversión. Estaba molesto y Hermione lo notó en el instante en el que tomaba asiento a su lado para hacerle compañía. _

___**— **_¿Qué te pasa? 

___**— **_Nada.

___**— **Mírame __**— **A regañadientes el blondo obedeció __**— **Ahora sí, repite lo que me dijiste._

___**— **Me he peleado con mi padre __**— **Respondió al fin, sabiendo que a ella no podía mentirle, mucho menos viendo sus ojos color miel. _

_La castaña suspiró profundamente y puso una mano en la espalda de su amigo para darle animo._

___**— **_No te preocupes. En un par de días se le pasará; además, eso pasa hasta en las mejores familias _**—**_ Comentó al final con voz divertida tratando de sacarle una sonrisa al chico y no lo consiguió.

___**— **_No lo entiendes… no me preocupa ni su reacción, ni su enfado, ni que me haya dicho que me desheredaría. No me importa nada de eso _**— **El desconcierto reflejado en los ojos de Hermione lo hizo continuar __**— **_Me preocupa el motivo por el cual lo hicimos y aun más que me haya dicho que no descansaría hasta lograr lo que él quería ¡Y no me gusta nada lo que quiere! _**— **Miró a la castaña con intensidad mientras las palabras de su boca salían a toda velocidad, claras pero una tras otra sin respiro. _

___**— **Puedo saber, ¿C_uál es el motivo? 

___**— **Tu __**— **Susurró muy bajo mientras su mirada se perdía en el Lago frente a ellos. _

___**— **_¿Qué? Creo que no te escuché muy bien _**— **Inquirió con sinceridad. Finalmente, volvió a mirarla y sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo normal._

___**— **_El motivo de la pelea con mi padre has sido TU. 

___**— **_Draco, no es para menos. No debiste haberle dicho nada, ya que hasta a mi se me hace muy fácil ponerme en su posición y es comprensible su actitud. Él no puede permitir que su único heredero tenga como amiga a una Sangre Suc…

___**— **_¡No te digas así! _**— **L_e cortó éste en seco _**— **¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que odio que uses ese término? __**— **Espetó con cierto enfado._

_La Leona reprimió una carcajada. Tantas veces él la llamó a así y ahora se ofendía cuando ella misma se catalogaba de esa manera. A ella no le importaba, ni siquiera le perturbaba, al principio sí, pero ya no. _

___**— **Draco..._

_____**— **Déjame terminar, no es solo eso Hermione __**— **La miró serio aunque ella le regalaba una sonrisa de apoyo que sin saber le trasmitía toda la fuerza que necesitaba para hablar __**— **Quería contarle a mi padre toda la verdad, la verdad de todo lo que siento, pero al comenzar diciéndole que eras mi amiga se enfureció y paré sospechando el peligro en el que te podía meter. _

___________**— **¿Todo lo que sientes, a qué te refieres? __**—**_Aquella parte no se le había pasado desapercibida, al parecer. 

___________Mirar sus almendrados ojos lo llenó de valor, nuevamente..._

___**— **Me refiero a que por ti siento... siento más que una amistad. Siento amor __**— **Dudó en continuar, pero los brillantes ojos de la chica le pedían en silencio que siguiera __**— **Te amo, Hermione __**— **El peso dentro de su pecho se había esfumado __**— **Quiero de todo contigo, quiero estar a tu lado. _

___**— **Draco __**— **Susurró la castaña parpadeando unas cuantas veces debido a que su visión se había hecho notoriamente borrosa __**— **Yo también te amo. _

_Escuchar aquello hizo que el corazón del rubio latiera jubiloso. Ambos se miraban sin creer que lo que sentían el uno por el otro fuera correspondido. Se sonreían con un afecto que traspasaba la barrera acuosa en los dos pares de ojos. Estaban muy felices, no había duda de ello. _

_El Slytherin tomó el rostro de la Gryffindor entre sus manos y se acercó muy despacio. No quería asustarla. Miró como ella juntaba sus pestañas y él aprovechó eso para unir sus labios a los suyos. Con aquel beso que sabía a hielo derretido, a ternura, sellaron su amor. _

_Hermione notó que los ojos de Draco ya no eran fríos y orgullosos, ahora solo eran grises, del más hermoso y cálido color mercurio y todo esto porque ella había viajado a lugares dentro de él que nadie conocía, porque había descubierto sus sentimientos más profundos y, justamente, cuando vio que una lágrima se escapaba de sus grises ojos comprendió que para siempre quería abrazarle, quería hacerlo feliz y su felicidad, era ella misma como él la de ella._

_Aquella lágrima le indicó que aquello que existía entre ambos sería para siempre. _

En la siguiente hoja había un collage de fotos mágicas formado por diferentes imágenes de besos, caricias y momentos que habíamos compartido juntos.

_Desde esa misma tarde una hermosa relación se había formado entre ambos, pero siempre trataron de mantenerla a escondidas, por miedo a que el padre de Draco los separara. La única persona que sabía de aquello era el Director del Colegio Albus Dumbledore el cual se enteró al descubrirlos platicando en armonía en aquella zona oculta de la Biblioteca, por alguna extraña razón a Hermione le pareció que el Profesor sabía más de la cuenta, pero no le dio importancia a aquel asunto._

_En las tardes lluviosas se encontraban allí en la Biblioteca y las demás, sin excepción, en el mismo árbol de siempre, en su árbol, en el que se podían decir y demostrar todo lo que se querían, donde podían besarse y acariciarse sin que nadie les dijera nada o los mirara con mala cara por sus diferencias en estatus social. Por esa razón, cuando estaban dentro del Castillo se fulminaban con la mirada, intentado por sobre todas las cosas mirarse, aunque sea, con una pizca de odio que en el fondo ambos sabían eran grandes te amos que luego se susurrarían al estar solos. _

_Un día antes de la graduación decidieron sincerarse con sus amigos, así que no habían estudiantes más felices que ellos por todo el Castillo. Aunque sea un día, pudieron recorrer los pasillos del Colegio tomados de la mano sintiéndose libres y dichosos, aunque obviamente todos los miraban a su paso y a Draco le gustó alardear sobre el hecho de que la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts se haya enamorado de él, ella sin embargo, sonreía porque a su lado tenía al hombre que como nunca antes en su vida la hacía feliz, además, era el más guapo de todos los estudiantes del sexo masculino y aun más cuando se ponía su uniforme de Quidditch, le encantaba. _

_Lucharon siempre por su amor, haciéndolo crecer día tras día. _

_Su __noviazgo duró 2 años porque decidieron formalizar la relación con el matrimonio. El día que se casaron y juraron ante Dios, familiares y amigos que se amarían hasta el final de sus días fue el mejor día de sus vidas._

_Con aquello sellaron por completo su pacto de amor, amor que ha perdurado intacto desde el primer momento en el que se susurraron su primer Te Amo…_

En esa página se divisaba una fotografía donde salíamos juntos vestidos con nuestros respectivos uniformes y de nuestro cuello colgaban dos medallas: la de la graduación en sí y la de ser los estudiantes con la primera y la segunda mejor nota del curso. Al lado de esta había otra donde yo estaba de blanco y él vestido con un traje gris que hacia un hermoso contraste con sus ojos. En ambas nuestras sonrisas y fuerte agarre era lo que llamaba la atención del que las mirara. La ultima fue tomada el día de nuestras boda.

_Hoy, precisamente, cumplen 3 felices años de casados._

_**¡Felicidades!**_

Esas felicitaciones estaban ya en la última página del álbum, así que Draco lo cerró y me miró aun manteniendo en sus labios aquella sutil sonrisa que me había regalado desde el principio. Le devolví el mismo gesto adivinando lo feliz que se sentía al solo mirar sus ojos, acercó una mano a mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla...

_**—**_ Siempre recordaré que fue al final de la tarde en un lugar que nadie encontraría a menos que estuviera destinado a descubrir _**— **_Susurró _**— **_Gracias, Granger. Gracias por haber sido una sabelotodo insufrible en aquella época y sobre todo debo agradecer a mi insensata arrogancia también, porque al fin y al cabo eso fue lo que nos unió.

Él tenía razón.

_**—** _Aquel fue el mejor trabajo que nos pudieron mandar a hacer. También hay que agradecer a Minerva _**—** _Sonreímos dichosos.

_**— **_Mi amor, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Es decir, yo sospechaba que estabas tramando algo, pero es que no comprendo como pudiste narrar conociendo nuestros sentimientos más sinceros y ocultos o por lo menos los míos. Y sobre todo esa parte de que nos mirábamos sin que ninguno lo hubiese notado, no entiendo ¿Cómo lo sabías entonces? _**— **_Quiso saber bastante confundido, me acurruqué en su pecho dejando que sus brazos me envolvieran.

_**—** _No lo hice sola, fue un trabajo en equipo en donde colaboró Minerva, Albus, Severus, Narcissa y nuestros propios amigos. Además, Albus me permitió usar su _pensadero_ y me recomendó hacer un hechizo una vez dentro de mi recuerdo para percibir todo como si fuese una tercera persona invisible en la escena y así, poco a poco surgió. Debo reconocer que muchas de las cosas reflejadas en el álbum no las sabía, así que fue agradable hacerlo _**— **_Expliqué feliz por el arduo trabajo realizado.

_**—** _Aquellos tiempos fueron muy buenos, quién diría que nos casaríamos.

_**—**_Dumbledore, seguro _**— **_Ambos reímos.

_**—**_ Me gustó mucho la forma en como lo narraste, además las imágenes le dan un mejor toque como si de un cuento se tratara. Podríamos leérselo a los niños cuando nos pregunten cómo nos conocimos _**—** _No le respondí _**—** _¿No te gusta la idea? _**—** _Inquirió colocando uno de sus dedos en mi barbilla para así mirarle, pero yo me negué con un sutil movimiento.

_**—**_Sí, sí me gusta _**—**_ Le contesté al fin con una fingida emoción.

¿Leérselo a los niños? Esa había sido una de las principales ideas que me había motivado a llevar a acabo todo lo realizado y sobre todo para hacerlo tipo cuento, pero ¿Cómo se lo iba a leer ahora a los niños sabiendo la enfermedad que me aqueja? Realmente, esto me hace dudar sobre la cordura de mi marido o es simplemente, producto de su esperanza. Espero seriamente que sea lo ultimo.

No quise decir nada más, tan solo me mantuve a su lado en silencio mientras él iba relatando hechos importantes que habíamos vivido durante nuestra vida juntos y por separado también, como: cuando pisamos por primera vez la Estación Kings Cross para tomar el Expreso a Hogwarts, al colocarnos el Sombrero Seleccionador, nuestros insultos al encontrarnos en los pasillos del Colegio, nuestras tardes bajo el árbol y en la Biblioteca, cuando celebramos nuestro primer año de novios, me hizo rememorar la tristeza que sentíamos al tener que separarnos por la vacaciones de navidad, la graduación, nuestra boda, la primera noche en la que dormimos juntos y nos despertamos de la misma manera, cuando le di la noticia de que seríamos padres y un sin fin de buenos momentos más.

_**— **_Draco _**— **_Traté de llamar su atención un tanto dubitativa por los propios nervios y porque no quería sacarlo de su burbuja de recuerdos con brusquedad _**—** _Deberíamos almorzar, mira la hora.

_**—** _La mañana se nos pasó volando _**— **_Señaló al observar que ya eran la 1:15pm. Besó mi frente como si hubiese notado mi nerviosismo y continuó _**— **_Presiento que todo va a estar bien, además, yo estaré contigo siempre, sea lo que sea que el Doctor nos diga.

Sin duda aquello ultimo me tranquilizó un poco. Reconocí entonces que todas sus palabras, gestos y acciones eran motivadas por su esperanza, el sabía perfectamente la realidad que estábamos viviendo.

Teníamos cita para las 3:00pm en punto.

Tomados de la mano nos dirigimos a la cocina e hicimos un rico, aunque, muy sencillo almuerzo. Con el pasar de los minutos lo sentí ponerse tenso, no dejaba de mirar hacía el reloj de forma furtiva cada vez que podía, así que opté por acercarme en más de una oportunidad para regalarle un beso en los labios que lograba tranquilizarlo tan solo los segundos que duraba.

¿Qué pasa Draco? Te necesito fuerte.

Él era el único que podía mantener viva la chispa esperanzadora que Dumbledore había sembrado en mi, así que lo necesitaba confiado y seguro de que todo iba a salir bien. No podía rendirse cuando más lo necesitaba.

Se duchó él primero mientras yo lavé los platos y demás cosas utilizadas al hacer el almuerzo, aunque debo decir que se negó rotundamente a que hiciera esa labor, pero no le hice caso, tan solo le dejé claro que las obligaciones debían ser compartidas, que mi estado no podía darme ventajas. No muy convencido subió a la recamara para darse un baño y vestirse.

Al terminar yo hice lo mismo, me coloqué un vestido que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, en la parte superior de color azul marino, luego había una fina cinta bajo mis senos color blanca y finalmente la falda era de un estampado de flores donde predominaban los colores blanco, azules y varias tonalidades de verde.

Yo estaba lista y Draco también, con un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa manga corta color azul oscuro. Sin haber hecho la propuesta ambos combinábamos y nos gustó.

Dentro de la casa nadie podía desaparecer o aparecer, todo era por cuestiones de seguridad, así que tomados de las manos decidimos salir de la Casa de Playa hasta llegar a un callejón solitario.

_**— **_Todo saldrá bien… _**—**_ Susurró más para sí mismo que para mi, propiamente.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé con afecto, él enredó sus brazos en mi cuerpo con fuerza y en segundos estábamos desapareciendonos.

Los dos ya habíamos perdido la cuenta exacta de las veces que habíamos hecho lo mismo juntos o separados al obtener nuestros permisos, así que estábamos acostumbrados a esa extraña y molesta sacudida que se sentía en la punta del estomago.

Rápidamente, empecé a mirar formas y figuras de la nueva ciudad que empezaba a aparecer ante nosotros, era una ciudad Muggle así que nos habíamos asegurado de aparecer en un rincón oculto de los ojos curiosos. Sentí que mis pies ya habían tocado el sólido piso y la ciudad se veía con mayor claridad, pero de repente todo volvió a ponerse oscuro, más de lo que normal. Me apreté contra el cuerpo de mi esposo con mucha fuerza y los nervios que había comenzado a sentir se esfumaron.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento peor me invadió cuando escuché un grito ahogado salir de sus labios...

_**—**_¡No!

Aquella monosílaba espetada con fuerza, rabia y temor fue lo ultimo que escuché.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_


	16. El enemigo: La verdadera realidad

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

_**El enemigo: La verdadera realidad**_

Aquel grito me desesperó mucho, aquel no podía ser un aviso de algo agradable, al contrario, así que liberé una de mis manos del agarré de mi esposo para llevarla hasta mi vientre en un acto de pura protección. Después de ese momento, no sé que más pasó. No recuerdo nada, todo me confundía, el ruido, los gritos y las risas a mi alrededor no ayudaban, mucho menos la punzada en mi cabeza.

— ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!

Escuché como alguien gritaba mi nombre con intensidad. Lo escuchaba muy cerca, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos.

— ¡HERMIONE!

Volvieron a vociferar mi nombre con fuerza y en ese momento reconocí aquella voz, era Draco, mi esposo.

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero la punzada en mi cabeza empeoró al haberse filtrado un poco de luz, así que volví a unir mis pestañas con rudeza. La cabeza me pesaba como nunca antes y sentía mi sien latir con brusquedad. No podía respirar por la nariz y necesitaba hacerlo, separé mis labios todo lo que pude y dejé que entrara una bocanada de aire que al instante volví a dejar salir, seguidamente, repetí ambas acciones. Intenté abrir lo ojos nuevamente y fue inevitable.

¿¡Por qué Draco seguía gritando así?! ¿¡Quién se reía con tanto sadismo?!

Deseé mover una de mis manos para al menos tantear el sitio en el que me encontraba, pero no pude hacerlo, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. En ese mismo momento noté que yacía sobre un helado y húmedo piso rocoso y mis labios titiritaban bruscamente debido al frío que sentía. Mis propios huesos se estaban congelando.

¿Qué me habían hecho?

— ¡Cuanto asco me das! — Una voz extrañamente familiar espetó con rabia. Traté de concentrarme todo lo que pude para descifrar a quién pertenecía, pero no logré adivinar, tan solo noté que el que se reía de forma histérica era el mismo que hablaba — ¡ME AVERGÜENZO DE TI, DRACO!

— ¡NO MÁS QUE YO DE TI!

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a toda velocidad y me asusté, pero no podía demostrarlo, no podía siquiera abrir los ojos.

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA! ¡NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR! ¡VEN, VEN Y MÉTETE CONMIGO MALDITO MORTIFAGO!

Volvieron a reír con desprecio muy cerca de mi. Sentí que algo se aferraba con brusquedad a mi barbilla obligándome de esa forma a alzar la cara. Deseé con todo mi corazón poder abrir los ojos y ver qué era lo que pasaba realmente, necesitaba hacerlo por Draco, la angustia en sus gritos me estremecía con mucha violencia. Gracias a los cielos, logré separar mis parpados solo lo suficiente como para ver un rostro blanquecino muy conocido, el cual estaba contraído por muecas de disgusto, asco y hasta preponderancia.

Frente a mi estaba la persona que más me odiaba en todo el mundo.

— ¿Cómo te pudiste haber enamorado de esta asquerosa _Sangre Sucia _tan inferior a nosotros? ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS FUE LO QUE LE VISTE?! No puedo entenderlo, siquiera puedo mirarlo… — Escupió Lucius Malfoy cada palabra con desprecio y repulsión… — Me da asco tan solo tocarla con mi propia varita. ¡Es tan desagradable! — Quitó con brusquedad la mencionada vara con la cual sostenía mi mentón y sin poder evitarlo, mi cabeza calló con fuerza contra el piso.

— ¡El desagradable aquí eres TU! ¡FUI YO EL QUE TE DESOBEDECIÓ, NO ELLA! ¡Métete conmigo y déjala en paz!

Me obligué otra vez a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez lo hice a plenitud para mirar de una vez por todas lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y honestamente, no me gustó nada lo que vi.

Estábamos en una especie de callejón sin salida que comenzaba a teñirse de negro. El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. A unos pocos pasos frente a mi se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, mi suegro, de espalda con su habitual indumentaria negra, frente suyo estaba Draco atado de pies y manos, con la camisa por fuera y los primeros botones de la misma abiertos dejando al descubierto su pecho humedecido por sudor, su cabeza la mantenía erguida hacía su padre mientras su cabello alborotado tapaba buena parte de su frente, casi ocultaba sus ojos. La misma secreción en su pecho estaba en su rostro también.

— ¡LO SÉ, LO SÉ, PERO LO HICISTE POR ELLA! — Sin girar, movió su varita hacia mi rostro — Así que le toca pagar por sus actos. Debe sufrir y de esa forma podré matar 2 pájaros de un solo tiro, o no, me equivoco, al quitarle la vida a ella mato a 4 pájaros con una sola imperdonable — La risa al final de la fluida intervención me aterrorizó.

Maldito seas por siempre, Lucius Malfoy. Quería gritarle en voz alta, pero no podía hacerlo, no salía voz de entre mis labios.

Observé como Draco continuaba fulminando a su padre con unos ojos color mercurio cargados de rabia, impotencia, dolor y hasta tristeza. Ninguno había notado aun que había reaccionado.

¿Qué pudo haberme hecho? ¿Por qué sentía como si algo grande y muy pesado me hubiese atropellado?

Obligué a mi mano moverse porque noté que no estaba atada como Draco y necesitaba, sobre todas las cosas, ayudarle. Todas la esperanzas del momento recaían en mis hombros y pesaban, pesaban mucho porque me dificultaba gravemente moverme. Gracias a los cielos logré meter mi mano entre mi vestido, palmeé mi muslo derecho y no había nada. ¡El muy desgraciado me había arrebatado mi varita! Estaba indefensa, lo estábamos.

Draco, sorprendido, notó mis complicados movimientos.

— ¡HERMIONE, MI AMOR! ¿Estás bien? — Quiso saber muy preocupado.

— ¿¡BIEN?! — Rió Lucius sonoramente — Bueno, honestamente, mis respetos Granger, aguantar 5 _Cruciatus_ en tu estado sin pedir clemencia es... admirable — Se burló mirándome — Cuéntame, me interesa mucho saber si, ¿Aun sientes dentro de ti a tus impuros y repugnantes mocosos?

— ¿Qué?... — Susurré a media voz.

No, no... mis bebés no. ¡Por favor, a mis bebés no!

La suplica mental que había comenzado a invadirme me producía una opresión en el pecho significativa, me faltaba el aire, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. ¡Necesitaba sentirles! ¡Necesitaba saber que estaban vivos! Sentí como numerosas y densas lágrimas salían de mis ojos con vigor. Miré a Draco, a mi Draco entre sollozos, necesitaba más que nunca que me dijera que todo iba a pasar, que todo iba a estar bien, que ellos lo estaban. Pero, al cruzarse nuestras miradas, bajó la cabeza dejando que el flequillo ocultara completamente sus ojos.

Estaba segura que él sabía lo que necesitaba escuchar, pero si no lo decía era porque, simple y dolorosamente, todo estaba mal.

Lloré, lloré cada según más sin importar que dentro de mi pecho algo se desgarrara con fuerza, sin prestarle atención a la burla reinante a mi alrededor. Mirar una lágrima estrellarse en el piso tras caer de la de punta de la nariz de mi esposo, confirmaba mi más terribles sospechas.

— Me parece que tus bebés ya no están tan sanos como decía tu asqueroso Doctor Muggle.

— Entonces sí fuiste tu...

— Sí, sí fui yo y no me veas así, Draco. Sé que algún día me lo agradecerás porque ya no habrá nada más que un simple y estúpido papel que te una con tu ahora asquerosa esposa, cosa que podemos arreglar con facilidad. Estoy trabajando en tu regreso ante las filas de nuestro Señor, aun tienes tiempo para recapacitar, además él es muy misericor...

— ¡NUNCA! ¡Nunca lo haré! ¡Nunca! — Sus coléricos ojos se llenaron de una humedad que producía pena, lastima y hasta dolor — ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Son tus nietos!

— Eran — Corrigió — pero no me interrumpas, déjame terminar de contarte lo que hice. Quería dañarte, obviamente por haberme desobedecido, por haberte enamorado de una impura inferior a nosotros en todos los aspectos, pero... eres mi hijo al fin y al cabo, así que no podía lastimarte directamente, entonces decidí meterme con tu mayor debilidad, con tu talón de Aquiles, con ella y tus futuros hijos — Me apuntó con odio — Una mañana pasé por tu casa muy temprano, con la esperanza de que tu asquerosa esposa se alejara de los hechizos protectores aunque sea unos segundos y así poder matarla, pero no lo hizo la muy estúpida. Aunque, vi algo mejor así que repensé mi plan. Con un hechizo atraje a la lechuza que iba directamente hacía tu casa, le quité la carta que traía y para mi sorpresa era unos análisis... Me sorprendió como el fulano Conner se expresaba de lo estupendamente bien que se encontraban los 3 de salud — Rió — yo solo hice un pequeñísimo cambio y sabes qué más Granger, te divisé en la ventana y pensé por un momento que mi nuevo plan se había ido por la borda, pero no, no fue así. Todo se dio como planeé, sabía que debían verificar ustedes mismos lo reflejado en aquella carta así que he estado todo estos días esperando fuera de la nueva casa en la que se alojaron y ¡VOILÁ! Aquí están...

— ¡MALDITO SEAS POR SIEMPRE, LUCIUS MALFOY! — Por fin logré decirlo y había salido más fuerte de lo pensado.

— A mi, Lucius Malfoy, ninguna, escucha bien, ninguna asquerosa Sangre Sucia me insulta y vive para contarlo. _¡Cru…!_

— ¡NO! — Draco gritó al mismo tiempo que la imperdonable comenzaba a salir de la boca de su padre.

Lo más rápido que pude opté por posicionarme de forma fetal abrazándome con fuerza a mi barriga, para así, de alguna manera poder protegerles. Sin embargo, el _Cruciatus_ no salió completo de su boca y realmente la petición de Draco no fue lo que lo paró.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó descubriendo su brazo izquierdo con cierta brusquedad. Supuse que, allí debía estar su marca tenebrosa ardiéndole porque seguramente su ruin Amo lo llamaba. ¿Tenía que agradecer aquello o todo lo contrario? — No me queda tiempo para más torturas, ni mucho menos para mayores platicas — Murmuró más para sí que para nosotros — Mi Señor me necesita, terminaré todo esto de una buena vez — Alzó su varita con decisión hacía mi otra vez —_ ¡Avada K…!_

— ¡LUCIUS! — Una voz prominente lo llamó.

— ¿Tu? — Inquirió algo perplejo y asqueado a la vez.

— Sí, soy el mismo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore de siempre, un poco más viejo quizás, cansado también — Señaló tranquilamente, como si estuviese hablando con un antiguo amigo de la infancia.

El padre de Draco no le prestó atención, volvió a concentrar todo su interés en mi como si nadie lo hubiese interrumpido, me apuntó otra vez y comenzó nuevamente...

— _Avad…_

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	17. Hasta los Mortífagos tienen corazón

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

_**Hasta los Mortífagos tienen corazón**_

— ¡NO LO HARÁS, LUCIUS! Claro que no lo harás.

Nuevamente la maldición quedó inconclusa. El señalado Malfoy miró al inoportuno viejo con rabia y hasta con cierta confusión. ¿Qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de aquel hombre? ¿Qué podía estar pasando en la cabeza de ambos hombres que se miraban con una potencia que llegaba a quemar a el que los viera? Me quemaba a mi.

— ¿Tu atroz condición de Mortífago te da el valor suficiente cómo para lastimar a tu propio hijo?

— ¡ÉL YA NO ES MI HIJO! — Gritó exasperado mirando ahora a Draco y supe que aunque éste ultimo le regalaba una mueca que reflejaba el más intenso odio estaba herido, muy herido y trataba de ocultarlo.

— Lo es, Lucius y seguirá siéndolo aun cuando tome decisiones que a ti no te agraden por completo. Tu apellido es el suyo y ahora acompaña el nombre de Hermione también. Tu sangre corre por sus venas. Tu corazón Lucius, aunque en este momento no lo quieras, está unido al de tu hijo por un fuerte lazo que ni tu mismo podrás romper — La voz de Dumbledore salía de sus labios con una monumental suavidad que nos tenía a los tres algo maravillados o al menos a mi. El mencionado anciano me miró con cariño y continuó hablando — ¿Acaso, no te gustaría saber cómo serán? Quizás saquen algo de ti, tal vez se parezcan en tu forma de...

— ¡NO! No, nunca.

— ¿No te gustaría saber que sentirás cuando te digan abuelo? ¿No te gustaría ver tus ojos reflejados en los suyos? O aun mejor... ¿No te gustaría contarles todos los cuentos que nunca le contaste a tu propio hijo porque estabas muy ocupado resolviendo los problemas que a tu Amo aquejaban?

Me pareció ver que el rostro del Mortífago había cambiado, tampoco dejaba de ver a Draco con una intensidad que decía algo más, algo más que yo no comprendía.

— Lucius — Dumbledore llamó al hombre y sorprendida vi como éste le prestaba atención — Cuéntame ahora, ¿Qué te hizo Hermione Granger? ¿Crees que merece ser castigada porque hace de tu hijo, día tras día, el hombre más feliz del mundo? ¿La castigarás porque ama tanto a tu hijo que es capaz de dar su vida por la de él? — Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al notar como los grisáceos ojos del padre de mi esposo me miraban sin expresión aunque algo centelleantes — Ahora explícame, ¿Cuál fue ese gran error que cometió tu hijo? ¿Acaso enamorarse ha sido su error? Me duele reconocer que sé muy bien que cuando tu hijo comenzó a abrigar ese nuevo sentimiento para él dentro de corazón fue hasta ti como primera opción porque siempre te ha querido, apreciado y hasta admirado, fue hasta ti porque confiaba en ti, creyó que podías ayudarle a descifrar que era eso que empezaba a sentir por la chica que tu le enseñaste a ver como un ser inferior, pero también sé que lo lastimaste mucho al tan solo comunicarte que ella era su amiga. Tu también sentiste eso mismo, tu también te enamoraste, por suerte para ti y tu familia fue de una mujer con un linaje de sangre aceptable según los tuyos, pero sabes muy bien que se siente estar enamorado, es como estar poseído hasta manipulado. Cambias sin notarlo, solo por amor y que mejor cambiar para bien.

El Mortífago clavó la mirada en su hijo y noté como una pequeña y brillante sustancia líquida recorría una de sus mejillas.

— Hazlo, Lucius. Tu hijo es bueno, no te tendrá rencor. Él sabe que te equivocaste, pero puedes remediar toda la situación si lo haces desde el fondo de tu corazón — Señaló Albus como si hubiese leído la mente del hombre.

Los cuatro nos mantuvimos en silencio. En un angustioso y expectante silencio.

Lucius se veía indeciso, no dejaba de mirar a su hijo y luego a Albus que tan solo asentía con una sonrisa de apoyo. Dubitativo el padre de mi marido giró hasta quedar frente a él, bajó un poco la cabeza y de su boca salió algo inaudible para todos. El hombre lo notó, así que volvió a intentarlo...

— Perdóname. Hijo, lo siento tanto — Balbuceó con dificultad el gran mago pura sangre Lucius Malfoy dándose por vencido ante su hijo — Me arrepiento de no haber podido estar contigo todo el tiempo que quise y necesitabas cuando apenas eras un niño — Draco lloraba con fuerza, dejando a un lado aquella estupidez que su propio padre le había metido en la cabeza: Los Malfoy no lloran. Él, Lucius, también había dejado de lado aquello en ese momento. Era difícil creer que se estaba arrepintiendo por tantas cosas — Granger, Dumbledore tiene razón, más bien debería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho con mi hijo, porque pudiste hacerlo sentir orgulloso de lo que es como yo nunca pude — Dijo mirándome con cierta pena — Sé que lo amas, hasta yo un hombre atroz y sin escrúpulos lo puedo ver. Perdóname, tu también... — Sus palabras salían con cierta dificultad, pero muy decididas, miró con tristeza mi abultado vientre de 4 meses e instintivamente llevé una de mis manos allí guardando silencio — He matado yo mismo a mis propios nietos... — Masculló apuntando con su varita hacia su corazón.

— ¡NO! — Gritamos Draco y yo al unísono tras adivinar sus intenciones.

— ¡LUCIUS, NO LO HAGAS! ¡ELLOS ESTÁN BIEN! — La voz de Dumbledore sonó más fuerte.

El Director de Hogwarts me miró con una sonrisa como esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte y en ese momento noté que dos pares de ojos grises también me miraban expectantes. Asentí rápidamente y Lucius dejó caer su varita, mientras un gemido ahogado salía de la boca de Draco, luego vi lágrimas correr por su rostro, estaba feliz, feliz de que los bebés estuvieran bien, moviéndose como siempre dentro de mi, yo los sentía, así que también comencé a llorar.

— Tu Amo te llama — Notó Albus mirando el brazo descubierto del Mortífago.

— Padre… — Draco se levantó con cierta dificultad del suelo, tras Dumbledore haber hecho desaparecer las cuerdas que lo ataban. Quedo frente a frente a su padre, tan solo un par de metros los separaban — Por favor, quédate con nosotros, ni siquiera respondas a su llamado papá — Le suplicó desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada más. Draco lo miraba mientras él no dejaba de observar la marca en su brazo preguntándose qué hacer.

Centré todas las fuerzas que me quedaban en mis piernas y brazos para poder apoyarme y pararme, quería estar con mi marido, a su lado, apoyándolo. Pero se me dificultaba mucho moverme, me dolía buena parte de cuerpo y Dumbledore lo notó, se acercó a mi y pasó su brazo por mi cintura para ayudarme.

— Yo te perdono, pero no vayas... — Insistió mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse al no recibir respuesta.

Notó mi presencia justamente cuando estuve a su lado, me apoyé de su cuerpo y Albus se alejó un poco porque mi esposo ahora era el que me sujetaba para no caer, aunque me sentía un tanto más fuerte. Sequé sus lágrimas con afecto mientras le sonreía feliz porque en sus grisáceos ojos vi el perdón del cual hablaba.

Me hizo una pregunta con la mirada la cual sin duda asentí, dando como respuesta un si.

— ¡Ambos te perdonamos, papá! No hay razón para irte, mamá te necesita, te extraña...

Lucius nos miró conmovido, según lo poco que me había contado Narcissa el amor que ambos se sentían era muy grande aunque al parecer no lo suficiente ya que él volvió a elegir a Voldemort sobre ella también. Tal vez el brillo en sus ojos que vi se trataba a eso, a ella.

— Los cuatro, amor — Rectifiqué lo dicho por mi marido mientras acariciaba mi vientre con cariño — Señor Malfoy, sus nietos también lo perdonan y no solo eso, sé que quieren tener a su abuelo paterno cerca, así que no nos puede dejar.

Nunca me esperé que el hombre fuera a abrázanos como lo hizo, a los dos, sin muecas de asco o superioridad. Draco no pudo detener sus sollozos, él era su padre, por el cual aun sintiéndose feliz nunca lo estuvo completamente debido a su ausencia.

— Gracias por la nueva oportunidad que me dan — Susurró dándole fin al abrazo. Pasó sus manos por su rostro intentando secar la humedad en sus mejillas — Quiero ser plenamente feliz y, honestamente, si ahora ustedes lo son yo también lo seré — Dubitativo me miró mientras comenzaba a extender una de sus manos hacía mi, segura la tomé y la llevé hasta mi abultado vientre y justamente, alguno de los dos pateó. Como nunca antes vi a Lucius Malfoy sonreír — Quiero hacer algo bueno para ustedes, quiero cambiar el mundo para que vivan mejor — Comentó con la mirada perdida en mi barriga de 4 meses, al terminar nos miró — Draco, cuida a tu familia y a tu madre también...

Sin más, desapareció.

No nos dio oportunidad para decir ni hacer nada. Sentí los brazos de Draco abrazar mi cuerpo con fuerza y escuché sus sollozos muy cerca de mi oído unirse a los míos. Llorábamos por varios motivos: primero, porque estábamos vivos; segundo, porque su padre había recapacitado; tercero, porque sentía a nuestros bebés tan bien como siempre; y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante, estábamos seguros que Lucius estaba arriesgando más que su vida al enfrentarse a Voldemort.

A ciencia cierta no puedo asegurar cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la misma posición y haciendo lo mismo desde que el padre de Draco se había ido, solo reaccionamos cuando Dumbledore se nos acercó y sugirió que volviéramos a la Casa de Playa, cuando mencionó el hecho de que debía curar mis heridas mi esposo no dudó en aceptar, además, nos aseguró que hasta allá nos llegarían las noticias de lo que esté aconteciendo con Lucius.

— Tienes que descansar Hermione, ha sido suficiente para ti por hoy — Señaló Albus mirándome y finalmente, los tres desaparecimos.

Draco me ayudó a sentarme en el mueble frente a la chimenea de la Casa de Playa, Dumbledore aprovechó para darme una poción color oro la cual, según él, iba a sanar mis heridas y después de tomarla me sentí mejor. A los segundo regresó de la cocina con una vaso de agua que insistió en que me tomara, una vez el vaso vacío me extendió otra poción semitransparente azul cielo con la cual me aseguró que se iba a reponer cualquier daño que mis niños pudieron haber sufrido, sin dudar me la tome.

— ¿Hay algo más para tomar? — Bromeé al sentir un poco tensa la sala. Draco sonrió y Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño? — Preguntó mi marido muy cerca de mi. En ese momento noté que mi vestido azul estaba sucio y mis brazos y piernas también. Asentí rápidamente — ¿Quieres que te ayude? — Volví a asentir. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie — Albus, vuelvo dentro de un momento, está demás decir que estás en tu casa — Informó mirando al viejo hombre que se había entretenido comiendo Grageas Bartie Bott colocadas en un tazón cerca de la cocina. Él tan solo asintió haciendo un gesto con las manos saboreando otra Gragea.

Draco y yo reímos al verle mientras subíamos escalón por escalón hasta la habitación principal.

— ¿Una ducha o un baño de burbujas con esencia de vainilla?

— Solo ducha — Respondí con una sonrisa.

Comencé a desvestirme ya dentro del baño con su ayuda. Me metí bajo el agua tibia y él comenzó a enjabonar mi cuerpo con suavidad. Lavó mis brazos, mis piernas, mi espalda, mis senos y justo en mi vientre se tardó más minutos que con las demás zonas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo reconocíamos con nuestros gestos que el hecho de saber que ellos estaban bien nos hacía sentir vivos.

Cuando estuve lista me sequé con su ayuda también, no porque no pudiese hacerlo sola, sino porque quería estar con él. Me coloqué una pijama de pantalón que me llegaba hasta más abajo de mis rodillas con una blusa blanca holgada de tiras y finalmente me recosté en la cama.

— Vuelvo dentro de un rato... — Susurró depositando un beso en mi frente.

Lo vi salir del cuarto en silencio para encontrase con Dumbledore.

Dejé que mi vista se perdiera en el cielo oscuro reflejado a través del cristal que hacía de pared a un lado. Agradecí internamente le hecho de estar viva, de que toda mi familia lo estuviera, el hecho de que mi enfermedad sea falso. Agradecí las palabras de Dumbledore en el momento indicado, agradecí a los cielos que Lucius haya reflexionado, tarde pero seguro, como dicen.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, los sentía pesados, muy pesados. Extrañamente comencé a sentirme muy cansada. Uní mis parpados, estaba apunto de dormirme, pero la puerta de la recamara se abrió y decidí prestarle atención a sea quien sea que había entrado...

— ¿Mi amor, cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Draco preocupado sentándose al borde de la cama mientras sujetaba mis manos con las suyas.

— ¿Aun no tienes más noticias?

— No, solo hace 10 minutos le informaron a Albus que los Mortífagos estaban atacando Hogsmeade — Respondió afligido porque no sabía nada concreto de su padre — Pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Repitió mirándome fijamente.

— Mejor, ¿Y tu? — En sus labios se formó una triste sonrisa.

— Si mi padre estuviera aquí yo sería muy feliz — Suspiró examinándome con ternura — A pesar de todo no tienes idea de lo dichoso que me siento de saber que no me dejaras solo, ni tu, ni Scor, ni Daph — Por supuesto que lo sabía, aunque tan solo le sonreí — Sabes, siento algo extraño justo aquí en mi corazón... — Tocó su pecho para enseguida volver a tomar mi mano — Es como si fuese más liviano que antes, pero al mismo tiempo más grande y pesado, es raro pero las disculpas de mi padre me golpearon justo allí y el perdón que le comuniqué salió de allí también — Sonrió y solo asentí entiendo muy bien lo que me decía — Sin embargo estoy muy asustado, quisiera que regrese para ser la familia que nunca pudimos ser, quiero que regrese con mamá, que en su momento juegue con sus nietos...

— ¡Lo hará! Te prometo que lo que deseas se hará realidad — Le aseguré confiada.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó ver a dos figuras vestidas de negro...

— ¡Papá! — Exclamó abrasándose con fuerza al mencionado.

Las dos figuras eran Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, noté que el primero sangraba por un corte en su frente, luego noté que de su brazo también salía la misma sustancia rojizas, mientras que Narcissa estaba perfecta, sonriente como nunca antes, feliz.

— Hijo... — Susurró el hombre dejándome ver una emotiva escena, la cual se hizo más dulce al Cissy unirse al abrazo.

Lloraron juntos, tenían tanto que decirse para ponerse al tanto. Yo traté por todos los medio controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, pero fue inevitable, unas cuantas rodaron por mi mejilla mientras les veía desde mi cama, incapaz de alterar el emotivo gesto.

Finalmente, cuando se separaron Draco habló...

— Padre, si has podido pasar toda la seguridad contra Mortífagos de la casa, es porque... eso quiere decir...

Lucius estiró su brazo izquierdo con orgullo, dejandolo ver libre de cicatriz.

— ¡Ha muerto! Potter cumplió con la profecía, mientras Snape y yo le ayudamos — Explicó orgulloso de pertenecer al grupo de los vencedores, la sonrisa de Draco mostraba lo mismo.

Aquello quería decir que finalmente en el mundo mágico reinaría la paz.

Sin duda todos querían saber los detalles de lo ocurrido hasta yo, pero insistieron en que debía descansar y Lucius prefirió bajar hasta la sala con Narcissa para dejar que su hijo se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Una vez solos me examinó en silencio, sus ojos estaban tan humedecidos como los míos. Extendí mis brazos hacía él y con largos pasos esfumó la distancia que nos separaba, me abrazó con mucha fuerza, mientras llorábamos de felicidad.

Ahora sí estábamos felices, nada podía superar lo que sentíamos.

Cuando nuestro llanto comenzó a cesar me besó en la frente con afecto y me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, aquella era una gran sonrisa que yo misma imité.

— Por favor, déjame escuchar cómo fue que pasó todo... — Susurré acariciando su nariz con la mía.

— No.

— Anda, mi amor. Después duermo todo lo que quieras.

— No — Volvió a negar moviendo su cabeza también, haciendo que nuestras narices se acariciaran con cada movimiento.

— Bueno Draco, si no piensas ayudarme a bajar, lo haré sola — Crucé mis brazos en mi pecho y miré a otro lado.

— Está bien... — Resopló sobre mi mejilla.

No pude evitar reír y repetirle una y otra vez que le había ganado.

— Continua así y verás que no te servirá de nada para la próxima — Me amenazó algo serio, pero luego me sonrió.

Finalmente me ayudó a salir de la cama y bajar las escaleras. Se sentó junto a mi en uno de los sofás libres. El ambiente que se respiraba en la sala era de puro animo.

Observé como Dumbledore le sonreía a Lucius, mientras Narcissa no cabía en si de tanta dicha, por fin su esposo había recapacitado y estaba allí junto a ella tomándole de la mano, mientras su único hijo los miraba con orgullo.

Repentinamente todos permanecimos en silencio esperando por Lucius...

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	18. La caída del Señor Oscuro

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

_**La caída del Señor Oscuro**_

— Padre, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo pasó todo? — Preguntó mi marido ansioso.

Lucius, el cual minutos antes sonreía dejó de hacerlo para recobrar una postura mucho más rígida y seria mientras dejaba que los recuerdos de lo vivido lo invadieran...

**__****FLASH-BACK DE LUCIUS MALFOY**

Para mi, Lucius Malfoy, la difícil asignatura de los sentimientos ha sido la única, pienso yo, que no he aprobado, no aun. Es que expresar lo que reprimo dentro de mi pecho conlleva cosas más importantes que la propia dificultad para hablar. Es más profundo que eso, es miedo, miedo a ser lastimado al dejar conocer algo tan intimo, es tal vez, rechazo a no ser creído o peor aun, temor a que lo que deseamos decir no sea correspondido en magnitudes y sentimientos similares.

Pero hoy, hoy reconocí eso que por tantos años me perturbó.

Hoy, justamente hoy, me liberé de una gran peso que día a día creía en mi pecho.

Hoy, hace solo minutos, pedí perdón como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Hoy, abracé a mi hijo como si de aquello dependiera mi vida.

Él era mi vida. Tal vez ese fue mi error siempre, no dejárselo saber. Tal vez el hecho de querer protegerlo más de la cuenta me llevó a transfigurar todo en una educación caótica, pero a estas alturas no tengo razones ni mucho menos ganas para buscar los motivos que me llevaron a ser quien fui, a ser el que muchos odian, a ser uno de los seguidores de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-mencionado.

Lo único que tengo claro es que le debo mucho al viejo loco de Albus Dumbledore. ¿Cómo vino a parar allí, justo en el momento en el que iba a matar a...? ¡¿Por Merlín, cómo siquiera pude pensar en hacer algo así?!

Caminé a toda velocidad por los oscuros pasillos de la casa que ya conocía muy bien, sabía que todos me estaban esperando. Eso era seguro.

Sin duda alguna había cometido muchos errores en mi vida, mayormente con mi hijo Draco, pero a Narcissa también debo pedirle perdón. Espero, en serio, deseo que pueda disculparme por todas las veces que la puse en segundo lugar, ojala aun siga amándome como el primer día, aun como lo hago yo.

¿Perdón? ¿Quién iba a pensar que en algún momento de mi vida mencionaría aquello con tanta intensidad y aun peor, que hablara para mis adentros con tanta angustia sobre lo mismo? Si alguien me hubiera contado lo que hice y lo que estoy apunto de hacer lo hubiese mandado a freír calabazas.

Aunque debo reconocer que si lo que pienso hacer no termina de la mejor manera... moriré con cierta paz. Al menos, Draco, su esposa y mis nietos me habían perdonado y justamente, hacía todo esto por ellos cuatro. Debía aprovechar a plenitud la oportunidad que me daban. No puedo fallarles, aunque eso significara que al terminar todo yacería a 3 metros bajo tierra.

No importa, por mis nietos haría todo.

Finamente llegué a la habitación donde todos los Mortífagos formaban un círculo puestos de pie mientras escuchaban las indicaciones de él, de Voldemort el cual me daba la espalda.

Sintiendo mi presencia giró lo más lento posible, impregnando el ambiente de dramatismos.

— ¡Mi querido Lucius, por fin ya estás aquí! — Anunció con aquella siseante voz que hasta ese momento noté lo repulsiva y asquerosa que me resultaba. Traté con todas mis fuerzas evitar que mi labio superior se alzara mostrando un mohín de desagrado — Pensé que tenías cosas más interesantes e importantes que hacer, antes que responder a mi llamado, al llamado de tu Amo, Lucius — Ahora su voz sonó tristemente terrorífica como si realmente le doliera el solo imaginar lo que había dicho.

— No mi señor, aun no han nacido esas responsabilidades que pueda creer más importante que usted — Por alguna razón sentí que lo que decía era verdad, demasiada verdad, tal vez me refería a mis nietos.

Claro, si por ellos estoy aquí usando _Oclumancia_ para evitar que la nauseabunda serpiente noto la falsedad o el verdadero motivo de mis palabras.

— Lo sé, lo sé Lucius — Se acercó con suavidad, como si estuviese caminando sobre el piso — Sabes muy bien que no puedo permitirle este tipo de cosas a ninguno de mis seguidores, mucho menos a uno que estimo tanto como tu porque o sino los demás podrán acostumbrarse a hacer lo mismo, y no nos conviene ¿Verdad? — Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía.

— No — Agaché la cabeza sabiendo ya lo que me venía.

— No deseo castigarte, pero..._ ¡Crucio!_

Sentí como mi cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar con furia debido a la maldición dirigida justo a mi pecho. Apreté mis dientes y mis labios con fuerza para reprimir cualquier gemido de dolor o improperio dirigido al inmundo ser frente a mi, el cual se deleitaba al verme doblegado ante su autoridad.

— ¿Resolviste la situación con Draco? — Habló unos segundo después.

— Si, la he matado.

— ¿Y a él? — Quiso saber con interés.

— No, pero está lo suficientemente dolido como para arrepentirse por no haberse integrado a sus filas mi Señor, le prometo que haré que se una a...

— Ya no hace falta, Lucius. Únete al grupo, precisamente por eso los llamé... — Notificó con una sonrisa en sus labios que dejaba ver sus podridos y amarillentos dientes.

Sin dudar caminé hasta el circulo de personas y me situé justo al frente de Severus, necesitaba comunicarme con él de alguna manera. Sé muy bien que aunque Voldemort alardee de sus servicios, Severus Snape no le es fiel. Siempre lo supe y recuerdo una vez habérselo dicho a el propio Lord pero no me creyó y hoy agradezco eso.

Severus Snape era mi amigo desde que estudiábamos juntos en el Colegio y no solo eso, es el padrino de Draco.

Lo miré con una intensidad que traté de ocultar. Quité la protección de mis ojos tan solo los segundos que me miró, sabía que constantemente intentaba leer la mente de todos, por eso y más siempre deduje que tramaba algo.

Noté que a pesar de todo su expresión de desinterés no cambió mientras Voldemort hablaba a nuestro al rededor...

— ...Hoy es el gran día que por años he estado esperando, hemos estado esperando... — Corrigió caminando en círculos para mirar nuestros rostros de cerca — Justamente hoy me siento más fuerte que nunca, así que no perderemos más tiempo. El plan sigue siendo el mismo, ir a Hogsmeade para hacernos notar, para que Potter y sus amigos Aurores vengan por nosotros — Rió — ¡NO MATEN A NINGÚN SANGRE PURA! Bueno, eviten hacerlo, pero si uno se interpone en su camino no duden matarlo — Ahora los que se reían eran sus seguidores y yo me uní a ellos para no desencajar, para no levantar sospechas — ¡PERO POTTER ES MIO POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS! — Dijo más serio que al principio.

Cuando terminó de hablar hizo un movimiento de varita y transformó nuestras ropas en la de los Mortífagos y las mascaras no faltaron. Nos las colocamos y en segundos todos habíamos desaparecido al mismo sitio: Hogsmeade.

Al principio el pueblo estaba muy tranquilo hasta se podía respirar cierta alegría, pero no tardó mucho para que los gritos y lamentos de los magos que transitaban por la zona se hicieran escuchar. Todo se había vuelto un caos total y aproveché esa oportunidad para ir tras Severus.

Esquivé cientos se hechizos por doquier y cadáveres que iban cayendo a mi paso sin yo poder hacer nada. No lo encontraba, habían Mortífagos en todas partes, pero ninguno cumplía con sus características...

Finalmente lo encontré, no estaba luchando, al contrario, se mantenía estático mirando hacia un callejón alejado. ¿Estaba esperando a alguien?

— ¡Severus! —Al mirarme me tomó con fuerza de la túnica y me empujó hacia una pared logrando que ambos nos mantuviéramos ocultos de los ojos cerca — Severus, tengo un plan para derrot...

— ¡Lucius! Ya existe un plan, tan solo hay que seguirlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamé alterado — Entonces, ¿Sí le eres fiel a... a...?

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Escúchame primero me alegra que hayas reflexionado, Dumbledore ya me había anticipado algo de que alguien me ayudaría, alguien relacionado con el propio Señor Oscuro y...

— ¿Cuándo te anunció eso?

— Hace un par de días ¿Por qué?

— Albus pone mis nervioso de punta, ¿Cómo es posible que siquiera sepa algo así? ¿Verá el futuro?

— No lo sé Lucius, ya me he acostumbrado a sus cosas, deberías ir haciendo lo mismo. Bueno, como te decía, segundo tan solo debes seguirme la corriente, le diremos a el-que-no-debe-ser-mencionado que hemos visto a Potter, por allá — Apuntó hacia el lugar que miraba antes de que me acercara — Tu solo afirma lo que yo diga, ¿Si?

Asentí y caminamos presurosos fingiendo estar algo alterados en busca del Lord, para darle la noticia que tanto esperaba.

— ¡Ahí está!

Le indiqué a Severus mirando a Voldemort a mitad de una calle lanzados hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras se divertía al ver cuerpos caídos a su paso. Ni siquiera trataba de esquivarlos, los pisaba sin compasión.

Nos acercamos a él a toda velocidad.

— Mi señor, hemos visto a Harry Potter — Anuncié tratando de parecer sorprendido tras Severus hacerme la indicación.

Nos miró dudoso.

— En un callejón cerca de aquí, estaba luchando contra uno de nosotros.

— No pudimos ver quien era.

— No me importa quien era, Lucius. Quiero que me lleven con Potter.

Sin dudar lo guiamos.

Noté a Severus algo angustiado, sus pasos eran mucho más tensos y cortos de lo que me imaginaba podrían ser en aquel momento, así que lo miré a los ojos tratando de disimular para que el tercero que nos seguía no lo notara.

— _Él debe ir delante de nosotros._

No entendía la razón, pero sin dudar traté de intervenir.

— Es por allá mi Lord — Señalé con mi dedo indice hacía el callejón al detener mis pasos.

— Muy bien... — Siseó dando pasos más seguros y decididos, logrando sacarnos unos pasos de ventaja.

— Sigamos... — Susurró Severus solo para mi.

Sin duda caminamos tras él, en unos pocos segundo estábamos en el dichoso callejón y sorprendido noté que era sin salida y no había nadie allí. ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer ahora?

— ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? — Inquirió Voldemort con cierta molestia al girar hacia nosotros.

La varita en mi tembló.

— Allí señor — Habló Severus con suavidad haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. La ultima.

Voldemort volvió a girar y ahora frente a él había una muralla humana formada por Potter y sus colegas Aurores: los hermanos Weasley, los Creevey, Finnigan y Thomas; también estaba parte de la Orden del Fénix: Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt junto con el medio gigante Hagrid.

Todos, sin excepción, lo apuntaban. El Señor de las Tinieblas, como le gustaba que lo llamaran, giró bruscamente hacia nosotros, nuevamente, y se sorprendió al vernos con las varitas levantadas con fuerza hacia su rostro.

Demencia, demencia era lo que la expresión en su cara demostraba. Estaba solo, pero debíamos darnos prisa si queríamos que esa condición siguiera así, ya que seguramente en cualquier momento sus seguidores no tardarían en venir.

— ¡Voldemort! — Escuché como Potter lo llamó.

Giró y miró al niño ahora convertido en hombre que desde hacía años había marcado para siempre con una cicatriz en forma de rayo justo en la parte derecha de su frente.

La pequeña barrera hecha por Severus y por mi se multiplicó, unos cuantos Aurores se habían colocado a cada lados de nosotros para evitar que escapara o en caso de hechizarlo por atrás no sea contradictorio para nosotros.

— ¡Harry Potter! — Siseó ahora él, mostrando una demencial sonrisa en su rostro — Otra vez estamos tu y yo en un mismo lugar — Dijo con suavidad — Debo informarte que ha llegado tu hor...

— _¡__Expelliarmus! _

La varita mágica de el-que-no-debe-ser-mencionado voló hasta mi mano debido a que yo mismo lo asalté con aquel hechizo por detrás. Ninguno quería que Potter saliera lastimado, según la Profecía él era el único que podía hacer que todo esto acabara. O el propio Voldemort en tal caso, pero continuaría o se pondrían peor las cosas más bien.

Noté como los Aurores a mi alrededor se sobresaltaron por mi acción, pero Severus rápidamente intervino.

— Él está de nuestro lado — Con aquello me sentí más tranquilo y los demás se concentraron en Voldemort y no en mi. Como debía ser.

— Te veo algo indefenso ¿Que harás ahora? — El juego de Potter comenzaba a fastidiarme así que no pude evitar que un resoplido saliera de mi boca. Miré a Severus con rabia y me hizo señas con las manos para que esperara — Ha llegado tu fin...

— Harry es inevitable mirar y no pensar en tus padres, eres tan parecido a ellos — El mencionado se veía más furioso que antes y algo más tenso también — No puedes matarme porque eres exactamente como ellos. Tienes un gran cor...

— ¡ESTÁ HACIENDO TODO ESTO PARA GANAR TIEMPO! — Grité hacia Harry Potter sin poder ocultar mi enfado.

— Potter, debes terminar con esto de una buena vez, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que lleguen los demás — Advirtió Severus refiriéndose a los Mortífagos.

— ¡Lo haré! — Apretó con más fuerza la varita con la que lo mantenía apuntando.

— ¡No quieres hacerlo Potter! La maldad no corre por tus venas — Insistió sabiéndose perdido.

— ¡SI QUIERO HACERLO! Y no es necesario que corra maldad por mis venas para hacer justicia. Por los nacidos de padres Muggles, por muertes causadas bajo tu varita, por la destrucción y tristeza que has causado durante todos estos años, por matar a mi padres, por todo esto y más Tom Marvolo Riddle... _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y finalmente, Lord Voldemort cayó al piso, rígido y más pálido de lo normal.

Un tétrico silencio se expandió entre todos como si Hogsmeade hubiera quedado libre de Mortífagos, como si la gente al rededor alterada y huyendo de hechizos hubiese preferido quedarse estáticos y en silencio. Solo a lo ultimo acerté. Anonadados muchos miraban hacia el callejón sin salida murmurando lo que creían que había ocurrido entretanto que lo Mortífagos paralizados sintieron la misma punzada en el antebrazo izquierdo que yo.

La Marca Tenebrosa ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido y eso significaba una sola cosa: La caída del Señor Oscuro.

Ahora, más que en ningún momento debíamos actuar a toda prisa. Severus comenzó a dar ordenes y todos sin dudar le seguidos, en síntesis encerraban una sola exclamación: ¡Vuelvan a su posición de ataque!

A cada paso que dábamos nos dividíamos para atacar de esta forma a los seguidores aun aturdidos por lo ocurrido, por lo sentido. Estiré y encogí los dedos de mi mano izquierda varias veces porque la sentía muy entumecida. Gracias a los cielos era diestro.

A los pocos segundos los hechizos volvieron a salir disparados por doquier, pero esta vez iban perdiendo los que tenían la cara cubierta por una mascara que yo tiré con enojo y resentimiento al lado del cuerpo sin vida de aquel-que-alguna-vez-no-podía-ser-nombrado.

Un Mortífagos atacaba a uno de los Aurores amigos de Potter así que no dudé en ayudar al ultimo mencionado. Sin embargo, un fuerte ardor en mi brazo derecho me detuvo. Había sido un hechizo.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamé entre dientes mientras giraba para ver quien había sido el idiota que se había atrevido a apuntarme siquiera con su asquerosa varita.

Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange llorando como nunca antes.

Sus movimientos eran débiles y alocado, parecía borracha, pero siempre se mantenía en ese estado así que ahora más al saber que su querido amor platónico estaba muerto.

— ¡TU! ¡TU LO MATASTE! — Declaró — ¡Mataste a mi querido Amo!... _¡Avad… _

Antes de terminar el hechizo cayó al piso rígida y cuando lo hizo vi a Ronald Weasley con su varita apuntando en mi dirección, justamente, donde segundos antes estaba Bella, mi cuñada, apunto de proferir una maldición que pudo haberme costado la vida.

El pelirrojo que tantos años insulté y desprecié había salvado mi vida.

Sonrió de forma amistosa y yo intenté hacer lo mismo. Ambos, sin decir nada más, continuamos atacando y en minutos todo había terminado.

Los del lado de Harry Potter tan solo habíamos sufrido lecciones leves, rasguños, golpes y una que otra quemadura, aunque el daño más serio se lo llevó Finnigan ya que le falta una buena parte de piel de su brazo, según Lupin aquello podía sanar hasta convertirse en una cicatriz insignificante.

Ya no había bando de los Mortífagos porque todos habían muerto, sin excepciones.

Fuimos rápidos, eso nos ayudó, además el trabajo en equipo fue grandioso.

**__****FIN DEL __****FLASH-BACK DE LUCIUS MALFOY**

**—** Sabía que Harry lo lograría. Él era el elegido y estaba preparado para enfrentarlo — Comentó Dumbledore con orgullo en lo que mi suegro terminó su relato.

— Ese Potter es un gran chico y Weasley también — Sonrió Narcissa tomando la mano de su marido.

— Lo son — Afirmó ahora el que había arriesgado su vida minutos atrás.

— Esto quiere decir que, ¿Podremos vivir en paz para siempre? — Pregunté a mi antiguo Director.

— Para siempre — Sentenció.

El ambiente en la sala de mi Casa de Playa era de puro jubilo y alegría. ¡Estábamos felices!

Así que sin importar hora, cansancio o dolores musculares celebramos, comimos, reímos y disfrutamos juntos.

Al parecer a todo el mundo se le había olvidado que debía descansar y a Draco lo vi muy entretenido como para mandarme a la cama y hacer cumplir con la promesa que le hice antes de bajar. Eso me alegró, yo no quería dormir, no aun.

Después de haber telefoneado y enviado cartas recibimos con vitoreas a mis dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ronald con sus respectivas parejas más el resto de los Aurores, miembros de la Orden y demás participantes en la derrota del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Severus, mi antiguo Profesor de Pociones ahora el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no podía faltar por más que al principio se negó. Allí estaba tomándose junto a Dumbledore un trago de Whisky de fuego, mientras yo me conformaba con agua.

En medio de la celebración noté como Draco y su padre se habían dirigido a solas al despacho. No pude evitar sonreír al verles. Sabía muy bien que lo necesitaban, además, sabia que mi esposo estaba feliz y eso lograba que mis mejillas me dolieran al no poder evitar dejar de sonreír por la dicha que me embriagaba.

Después de todo lo vivido tengo que sincerarme conmigo misma, si la carta falsa no hubiese existido seguramente tampoco este momento. ¿De otra forma Lucius hubiese razonado? ¿Voldemort hubiera muerto en manos de Harry aun sin contar con la ayuda del padre de Draco?

No lo sé, lo único que sé es que de esta forma sí se logró. Las cosas malas traen buenas también, y esta no había sido una excepción...

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ... _**


	19. Ya nada nos podrá lastimar

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

**_Ya nada nos podrá lastimar_**

Agradecí que al día siguiente de la derrota de Lord Voldemort pudiera sentir no solo el sol comenzando a calentar mi piel, sino los latidos y la respiración de mi marido, pero curiosamente esa mañana en particular yo no era la que estaba acurrucada en su pecho como generalmente amanecía, era él, él se abrazaba contra mi vientre mientras su cabeza descansaba en el angulo formado entre mi brazo y el tronco de mi cuerpo.

Dejé que una de mis manos se hundiera en su dorado cabello para comenzar a acariciarlo con cariño y suavidad sin despertarlo. La noche de ayer fue maravillosamente irrepetible. Recordar las sonrisas que todos tenían pintadas en sus rostros era sin duda alguna muy gratificante, me hacía sentir feliz y Draco lo estaba también.

Lucius y Narcissa fueron lo últimos en irse, me ayudaron a recoger, bueno no, ayudaron a Draco, porque no me dejaron mover ni un solo dedo, más bien me obligaron a subir a la recamara para dormir y solo cumplí con la primera parte, lo de dormir no lo hice hasta que mi marido estuvo a mi lado. Me regañó por eso también, pero no le di importancia. Habían desaparecido por la chimenea hacia la Mansión, me emociona el solo preguntarme ¿Qué habrá sentido Lucius al pisar su casa otra vez? No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero seguramente se sintió dichoso no solo por volver, sino por estar con su mujer, con aquella que lo amaba con una intensidad que muy pocas veces pudo ocultarme cuando hablábamos de él hace mucho tiempo atrás. Se propusieron rehacer y revivir su relación, estoy segura de que lo conseguirán, con el tiempo podrán volver a ser los mismos de antes, que digo los mismos, mejores que antes.

Por otra parte, Albus se fue un poco más temprano con Severus asegurando que debían certificar la noticia de la muerte de Voldemort, además, habían muchos medios de prensa que querían la entrevista exclusiva con estos dos hombres tanto como la de Harry.

Precisamente, éste ultimo, su esposa Ginny y su primer hijo James Sirius, al cual habían dejado con su abuela la noche anterior, decidieron hacer un viaje según lo que anunció mi pelirroja amiga en el festejo, así que seguramente a esta hora ya estaban a miles de kilómetros lejos de aquí. India, si, creo que su destino era la India, un lugar al que no querían que nadie los siguiera por eso pidieron que guardáramos silencio. Querían pasar unos días en familia, solo los tres, luego Harry se encargaría de dar la cara a la prensa como siempre.

Ronald, por su parte, disfrutó de los pasabocas que de forma improvisada colocamos en la mesa para acompañar con las bebidas, mientras su esposa Luna no dejaba de mirarle con ternura pensando que aquel era el hombre más valiente del cual pudo enamorarse. A ellos también le vendría bien un descanso, y un hijo, pero no les he escuchado hablar de ninguno de los dos temas anteriores.

El resto de la Orden del Fénix y demás chicos al parecer decidieron continuar con la celebración en las propias calles del mundo mágico ya que obviamente, la mayoría de los magos no durmieron esa noche por la felicidad que sentían. Saber que en el mundo mágico volvería a reinar la paz no tenia precio.

Hagrid se fue temprano tomando como escusa que tenía varios días que no iba a casa y supuso que el pobre de Fang, su perro, ya se habría terminado la reserva de comida que le había dejado oculta tras unos muebles. Mencionó algo también relacionado con unos _Escregutos de Cola Explosiva_ y se fue haciendo sonar sus dedos entumecidos. Honestamente se veía algo cansado, contento, pero cansado.

La noche había sido esplendida y al parecer seguiría así por al menos una semana. Nadie quería dejar de celebrar la muerte de Voldemort, que en cierto modo suena inhumano, pero más cruel fue él ¿No?

Mientras reflexionaba miré como un par de ojos grises le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día que se reflejaba en forma de rayos solares a través de la ventana.

— Buenos días dormilón — Murmuré suavemente depositando un beso en su frente — ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— ¡Muy feliz! ¿Y tu? — Preguntó entre besos.

— Mucho más que eso.

Ambos reímos sintiéndonos libres de amarnos, nos besamos y acariciamos con cariño creyendo todo lo ocurrido una especie de sueño, pero era verdad, todo lo era desde el asunto del Señor de la Tinieblas hasta el de su padre.

Besó mi vientre como todas las mañanas, eso no cambiaba.

— ¿Cómo están mis bebés? — Quiso saber mirando la parte más abultada de mi cuerpo.

Quizás para muchos sea un locura, pero sentí a mi hijos moverse al terminar aquella interrogación.

— Dicen que muy bien — Sonreí y él continuó mirando y acariciando mi barriga con aquella sonrisa tan tierna que me hacía sentir dichosa de tener a un hombre tan completo a mi lado. Un verdadero hombre.

— Tan solo faltan 5 meses más para verlos, para sentirlos, para acariciarlos — Me recordó como si no lo tuviera presente — ¡Los consentiré en todo! — Prometió muy animado y la sinceridad en su voz me asustó.

_ **3 meses después** _

No son 5, ni 6, son ya... ¡7 meses de embarazo!

Mi vientre se ha ido abultando tanto con el pasar de los meses que temo en alguno momento explotar, pero me repito una y otra vez que todo se debe a que mis bebés están creciendo y necesitan espacio para hacerlo, así que sería capaz de lo que sea para conseguir que tengan dentro de mi un sitio amplio y adecuado para desarrollarse. Estoy orgullosa de mi panza tanto que no puedo evitar contemplarla a través del espejo cada vez que tengo la oportunidad o cuando simplemente me provoca, cosa que últimamente es muy seguido. Ya no queda mucho para cumplir con el período de gestación completo y sé que extrañaré todo esto.

Recuerdo que una noche, cuando Draco salió del baño miró como me contemplaba parada frente al espejo de la peinadora mientras acariciaba mi vientre...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Mientras amarraba mi cabello en una coleta me miré en el espejo y mi vista se fijó en la parte del reflejo que dejaba ver mi abultado vientre, alcé la camisa de la piyama para contemplarlo al natural. Redondeado, grande y suave. Lo comencé a acariciar en silencio sintiendo como la nostalgia se apoderaba de mi.

Sentí el peso de una mirada a un costado, cuando giré vi a Draco apoyado del marco de la puerta del baño envuelto en una toalla que le cubría justamente lo necesario. Sin poder evitarlo, oculté mi rostro en mis manos y comencé a sollozar.

Quería ver a mis bebés, tocarlos, mimarlos, besarles, pero me había encariñado tanto con ese abultamiento que semana a semana iba a creciendo. Sentirles dentro de mi como nadie podía hacerlo es algo que extrañaré. Añoraré el sentir sus patadas o movimientos que no son más que un _te amomos mami_ para mi.

Unos brazos preocupados me envolvieron con cautela.

— ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

— Pasa que... No sé si me entenderás — Dije entre gemidos y sonoras inhalaciones para evitar que la sustancia líquida en mi nariz saliera.

— Te prometo que haré lo humanamente posible para hacerlo.

Liberé mis ojos y lo miré sonriéndome con suavidad, comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas mientras trataba de despejar un poco la humedad en ellas.

— Quiero tener a mis bebés en mis brazos, pero extrañaré todos los sentimientos que me produce tenerlos dentro de mi... — Le informé de forma apacible, al finalizar me refugié en su pecho y volví a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sin embargo, él comenzó a reírse y como si su contacto me quemará me alejé. Lo miré perpleja aunque con un poco de dificultad debido a las lágrimas.

— Dijiste que intentarías entenderme... ¡Me esperaba cualquier reacción de ti menos algo así! — Le reproché llorando otra vez — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible así conmigo? — Oculté mi rostro en mis manos y le di la espalda.

Su risa paró. Sentí que ponía sus manos en mis hombros y me obligaba a girar, luego liberó mi rostro para observar mis ojos. Seguía con la misma sonrisa del principio.

— ¿Insensible? — Inquirió con un mohín de disgusto.

— ¡Sí, Draco Malfoy! Eres un insen...

La frase la terminé dentro de su boca, porque me había acallado con un beso en mis labios. Cuando notó que me tranquilicé se separó lo suficiente para poder susurrar con claridad...

— Me río porque siempre que quieras puedes pasar por esta experiencia, estoy dispuesto a hacerte todos los hijos que desees — Dejó claro con sagacidad y nos volvimos a besar.

_**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**_

Aquella me había parecido una excelente idea. Aunque debo reconocer que el embarazo me ha puesto demasiado sentimental, más de lo normal y eso ya es mucho decir.

En lo que respecta a Draco sus cuidados hacia mi han ido en ascenso. Aunque, más que cuidar es consentir, realmente seria una unión de ambas. No me deja mover ni un solo dedo por más que mi Doctor me haya dicho que no había problemas conmigo, que podía cumplir con mis responsabilidades comunes sin hacer grandes esfuerzos, él ni siquiera deja que lo ayude en la cocina.

Desde el 4to mes decidimos quedarnos en nuestra Casa de Playa hasta que los bebés nacieran, porque se suponía que este era nuestro refugio y no podíamos estar siempre aquí ¿O si? No, mejor no, la Casa de Playa para mi era sinónimo de vacaciones, relajación y no quería terminar viviendo allí por siempre, así que esa fue nuestra decisión, al volver del Hospital sería directo a la Casa Malfoy Granger la cual mi marido a visitado casi diariamente. De forma concreta no me dice el motivo por el cual va tanto, cuando le insistía hasta el cansancio sobre ese asunto me decía que simplemente le daba una vuelta a la casa para ver como estaba todo ¿Pero tenía que hacerlo todos los días? Algo se trae entre manos y me parece que está relacionado con los niños porque desde que juró consentirnos no ha hecho nada diferente y es algo que le he reprochado a cada instante, quiero que mis hijos tengan todo lo que necesiten, pero no quiero que por esa razón se crean superiores a lo demás. Tendré que empezar a idear una buenas reglas desde ya, que no solo impliquen a los niños, sino a los padres y los abuelos, a los cuatro abuelos sobre todo.

Y el tema de los antojos es otro asunto, me causa tanta gracia mirar a mi esposo tratando de complacerme en todo que no dudo en comunicárselo, siempre hace lo que está en sus manos y más para preparármelos si se trata de comida, tanto que ha desarrollado mejor su habilidad de la cocina y en tal caso de que sea muy pero muy difícil de conseguir busca una solución que se a vuelto repetitiva, toma su escoba y vuela. Una vez fue al mundo Muggle, gracias a los cielos nadie lo vio porque era de noche, pero que imprudencia la suya y la de mi madre, sobre todo la de esta ultima por apoyarle. Se me habían antojado, recuerdo, unos dulces que mi mamá me hacia de niña, él solo tomó el teléfono, habló con ella y a la hora más o menos voló hasta mi antigua casa con la manos vacías cuando llego había traído los dichosos dulces.

Aunque, debo reconocer que, siempre me ha tratado así, siempre a querido lo mejor para mi por más que eso implique un gran cansancio físico.

Cada noche le discuto el hecho de que no me deja hacer nada, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Si él es feliz, y mis amigos y familiares les emociona visitándome me tendré que resignar. Ayer por cierto, fue a casa de sus padres y no me dejó ir con él sosteniendo que puede ser un viaje muy brusco y fatigoso, ahora me pregunto ¿Cuán violento y tedioso puede llegar a ser desaparecer en un chimenea para aparecer en otra? No es brusco, nada brusco.

A cambio me deja caminar por la playa hasta que cansada entro a la Casa y me quedo dormida sin ganas ya de discutirle el hecho de tratarme como si fuera de porcelana.

Por cierto, mis suegros están llevando una vida feliz como la de una pareja de recién casados, siempre que se les ve están muy juntos tomados de las manos y cuando ellos creen que nadie los mira se observan sin disimulo el uno al otro sonriéndose con picardía. A mi me hacen sonreír y a Draco sonrojarse al ver a sus padres en aquello, pero una vez le pregunté ¿Qué pasará cuando los niños nazcan, ya no habrá un nosotros dos, un nosotros dos solos? Al parecer entendió que por más que los niños crezcan siempre existirá amor entre nosotros, uno que debemos ir echándole leña como si fuese fuego para que no se apague y una forma era esa, observarse con picardía y deseo.

Aunque, para mi pesar ambos apoyan a Draco en aquella idea de las épocas de antaño de que no debo hacer nada fuera de lo regular y básico para existir. Que tontería, ni siquiera me dejan discutirles sobre el hecho de que no me permiten, ninguno de los tres, ir a visitarles a la Mansión, ellos alegan que no es necesario hacer algo así ya que casi todos los días ellos venían y eso es verdad, constantemente me visitaban, pero no era lo mismo.

Por otra parte, la relación entre Lucius y mi esposo va de maravilla, se entienden muy bien y eso me alegra. La relación padre e hijo es muy importante para ambos. Siempre intentan pasar tiempo justos solo los dos y han descubierto que comparten el mismo deseo de consentir a los bebés que aun no han nacido y a la madre de los mismos, es decir, a mi. Tengo tanta ropa de embarazada que los días que componen los meses que me faltan no serán suficientes para usarlas todas. No sé qué decirles y cómo para que dejen de hacer eso, pero se ven tan contentos cuando traen las bolsas etiquetadas con una marca que generalmente viene en un idioma que no conozco, que me da pesar herirles. Después, seguramente, tendré que usar un hechizo para reducir algunas si es que quiero usarlas.

Aunque la parte positiva de todo el asunto de la ropa es que cuando Lucius y Draco salen juntos Narcissa se queda conmigo y eso me agrada, me hace feliz. No puedo evitar bombardearla con preguntas cada vez que la veo, es que sus recomendaciones son muy importantes para mi, más las de qué hacer durante y después del parto, ese tema me tiene ansiosa. Supongo que es normal, son preocupaciones de una madre primeriza. Hoy lo reitero, Narcissa Malfoy es mi segunda madre y se lleva muy bien con mi mamá. Por cierto, mis padres han venido a visitarme mucho después de la caída del Señor Oscuro así que sola nunca estoy y eso debo agradecerlo.

Honestamente, todo esto me hace sentir afortunada aunque sigo pensando que salir un poco no me vendría mal. Amo a Draco aunque me haga molestar y al segundo contentarme y después otra vez enojar. No sé, pero tal vez estos cambios de humor sean causados por el embarazo, debería preguntarle al Doctor, menos mal que Draco todo lo que hace es reírse y bueno, besarme hasta que nos reconciliamos.

Recibí hace unos días atrás los resultados del 7mo mes de embarazo y todo marcha estupendamente, así lo dijo mi Doctor, haciendo énfasis en el desarrollo de los bebés. Estoy feliz por eso.

Mis amigos también me han venido a visitar seguido y gracias a Dios Ginny y Luna están de mi parte. ¿Y cómo no si ambas están pasando por lo mismo también? Sí, ambas están embarazadas de 3 meses, al parecer la noche en la que cayó derrotado Voldemort fue muy movida para el par de parejas y larga, muy larga. Sería el segundo de Harry y Ginny, y el Primero de Ronald y Luna. Me gusta mucho que vengan porque las tres nos reunimos en la sala y comenzamos a platicar de los niños, de cómo serán y no solo eso, de cómo vamos con nuestras relaciones en pareja y de vez en cuando, cuando una tiene algún problema las otras dos la ayudamos. Eso me encanta y los hombres, tan conscientes y considerados, se van con James a la playa o a la piscina a hablar, suponemos, de lo mismo o de cosas tan triviales como el Quidditch que a los tres les encanta.

Bueno, ahora solo me queda ser paciente, disfrutar y esperar los 2 meses que faltan. Cuando los tenga aquí conmigo desde el primer día les comenzaré a hablar sobre el respeto, el respeto a todos sin importar condición, ya sean magos o no, quiero que valoren cada mínimo objeto bajo su posesión, respeten su vida, a la familia, amen a sus abuelos y obviamente, a sus padres.

Draco y yo queremos que sean personas de bien, responsables, pero sobre todas las cosas, queremos que sean felices...

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	20. La dulce llegada

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

**_La dulce llegada_**

_ **2 meses más tarde **_

— Si no me llevas contigo no saldrás de aquí — Escuché una risa a mi lado — ¡Te estoy hablando totalmente en serio Draco Lucius Malfoy Black! — Volvió a reír — Nos divorciamos entonces. ¡Vete! ¡Ve a visitar a tus padres y déjame aquí sola! Déjame indefensa, susceptible a cualquier amenaza externa que pueda herirme gravemente no solo a mi, sino a los niños también. Vete, allá tu y tu consciencia.

— Mi amor, desde el principio de la discusión elegí no ir. No te pongas tan intensa, debe haber un motivo más significativo para que me pidas el divorcio, no es suficiente ni siquiera sensato pedírmelo porque quiero protegerte con mi vida. ¿Acaso se te olvidó que te amo con toda mi alma?

— No es justo, contigo siempre es lo mismo, siempre. Me haces molestar, cedes a lo que diga y después intentas quedar bien y por ultimo le echas la culpa a mi sensibilidad por el embarazo. Realmente, todo es tu culpa — Espeté con cierto enfado.

— Estás siendo un poco cruel conmigo. ¿Así me pagas todo lo que te quiero? — Su voz sonó tan suave que me lastimó. Lo miré y vi como se levantaba del sofá para subir las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

— ¿Draco, a dónde vas?

— Buscaré algo para hacer, ¿Propones algo? — Inquirió aun de espaldas hacia mi.

— ¿Leemos un libro? — Solo asintió — ¿Estás molesto conmigo? — No dijo nada, se perdió en la cima de las escaleras.

Claro que lo está.

Suspiré profundamente dejando caer por completo mi espalda y cabeza en el mueble. Sentí una punzada leve en la parte baja de mi vientre, no le di importancia. Volví a suspirar mirando hacía las escaleras y la punzada volvió, pero esta vez comencé a sentir una humedad también entre mis piernas. Me incorporé lo suficiente para mirar como un líquido algo amarillento y con cierta fuerza salía de mi zona más intima.

— Ay Dios, ay Dios... Draco — Intenté llamarle lo más calmada posible, la bendita punzada se había hecho más intensa — ¡Draco! — No hubo respuestas, enredé mis manos en mi barriga como si aquello pudiese calmar un poco el dolor que comenzaba a sentir — ¡DRACO!...

— Aquí estoy, aquí estoy ¿Qué pa...?

El resto de la oración se quedó dentro de él porque, obviamente, había notado lo que había pasado. Estaba recostada en el mueble ahora húmedo por mis propios fluidos. Había roto fuente y sentía mucha presión en la parte baja de mi vientre, era tan fuerte que dolía.

— ¡Oh, Dios mio! — Exclamó descendiendo por los escalones de dos en dos mientras dejaba caer a su paso el libro que traía — ¿¡Por Merlín, qué debo hacer?! — Gritó algo desesperado.

Aquello no me ayudó en nada.

— Llévame con Conner... Creo que ha llegado la hora, se siente igual a como me lo describió... Narcissa — Las fuertes punzadas no me dejaban hablar con fluidez.

— Está bien, todo va a estar bien... — Comenzó a murmurar muy cerca de mi — Buscaré el bolso en el cuarto y vuelvo, tu solo respira, vamos inhala... — Dijo mientras hacía lo indicado — Después exhala con calma — Exhaló y yo le imité — ¡No te muevas! ¡No vayas a ningún lado, Hermione!

— Se puede saber... ¿¡A DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUE VAYA EN ESTE ESTADO SOLA?! — Le grité mirándolo correr por las escaleras hacía la habitación, nuevamente.

Respiré profundamente una y otra vez como mi propia suegra y madre me habían instruido. Traté de pensar en algo externo al dolor, traté de visualizar las manos de mis bebés, sus dedos, sus piernas y pies...

En menos de un minuto mi esposo ya estaba de regreso no solo con el bolso decorado con cigüeñas azules y rosadas, sino con un pergamino y una pluma en la mano. Escribió algo a toda velocidad, lo ató a la pata de nuestra lechuza ya en la ventana y dejó que partiera...

— Tienes razón mi amor, me equivoqué. No debí haberte pedido que no vayas a ningún lado, pero entiende este...

— ¡CÁLLATE DRACO! No aguanto más, llévame al Hospital o sino me voy sola — Le amenacé.

Enseguida me ayudó a ponerme de pie y caminamos despacio hacia la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Quién debería estar más nervioso, tu o yo? — Inquirí con cierto humor al notar como mi esposo temblaba sosteniéndome.

— Lo siento. Nunca he hecho algo así, vienen mis hijos al mundo y soy inexperto — Dijo apenado.

No pude evitarlo, comencé a reír sonoramente mientras me sostenía la barriga con las manos como si se me fuera a desprender del cuerpo. El dolor estaba allí y algo más fuerte, pero podía llegar a dejarlo de lado al fijarme en lo que tenía a mi alrededor, precisamente, en mi esposo. Noté como sus convulsiones se calmaban un poco al verme tan alegre.

Salimos hacia un callejón cerca de la casa, me envolvió con sus brazos y desaparecimos.

La ciudad a mi alrededor se desvanecía de a poco e iba apareciendo otra que ya conocía muy bien no porque hubiese nacido allí, sino porque mensualmente, a pesar de que Draco no me dejaba salir de casa tuvo que hacerlo cada mes para hacerme los exámenes rutinarios.

Caminamos los pocos metros que nos separaban del Hospital en cierto silencio tan solo ambos inhalábamos y exhalábamos profundamente. Eso me hizo reír también, ver a Draco en trabajo de parto imaginario no tenía comparación.

— ¡Doctor Conner! — Exclamó a la recepcionista una vez dentro del recinto.

— Espere señor, el Doctor en un momento estará aquí — Anunció con amabilidad mirándome, luego centró su atención en mi esposo otra vez — Dígame su nombre por favor...

— Draco Malfoy.

— No señor, el suyo no, el de la madre de sus hijos — Espetó la enfermera uniéndose a mis carcajadas, aunque las de ella eran algo más suaves y disimuladas.

— Oh, lo siento... Hermione Malfoy Granger — Rectificó un poco sonrojado, la enfermera asintió y fue en busca de mi historial médico.

Unos enfermeros me habían traído una silla de ruedas, capaz Draco se hubiese sentado en ella ni no hubiese estado más ocupado en decir mi nombre y apellido con claridad.

— Te ves tan hermoso con ese rosa en tus mejillas... ese color hace un lindo contraste con tus claros ojos y rubio cabello... — Me burlé aun riendo.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Me puedes decir cuál es la gracia? — Se acercó a mi oído — ¿Por qué no estás tan nerviosa como yo? — Se le veía confundido.

— En una relación siempre debe existir un equilibrio y en este momento tu estas demasiado angustiado y no me das oportunidad de estarlo yo, así que debo reír por lo dos — Le expliqué riendo otra vez y él comenzó a negar con un mohín casi sonrisa en sus labios en forma de reproche.

— Mis hijos vienen en camino, ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¿Y si... y si no les agrado?

— ¿Eso es lo que tanto te preocupa? Tranquilízate amor, ellos saben que tu eres su padre, reconocen tu voz y están muy encantados por ello. Además, ¿Cómo no les vas a gustar? — Le sonreí en apoyo. Se agachó frente a mi.

— ¿Cómo serán? ¿Serán iguales totalmente? — Su rostro comenzó a mostrar una preocupación mucho más grande — ¿Y si no sabemos cuál es Scorpius y cuál Daphne?

— Draco pensé que lo tenías claro desde un principio, nuestro Scor es niño y Daph niña, hay un diferencia importante entre ambos — Volví a reír por aquella pregunta tan incoherente formulada por sus nervios — No sé si se parecerán mucho entre ellos, lo único que sé es que desde ya los amo, bueno, desde que me enteré que los tenía dentro de mi. Y si fuera por mi, que sean rubios y ojos grises como su padre.

— ¡No! Que sean como tu mejor. Quiero que hereden tu ojos color pardo...

— Draco — Paré su ensoñación con cierta brusquedad, pero es que había recordado algo que ahora me angustió mucho — Perdóname por todo lo que te dije en la casa, es que estoy algo sensible y...

— ¿Algo?

— Muy sensible, ¿Bien? — Coloqué cada una de mis manos en sus mejillas para que no mirara a otra parte que no sean mis ojos, algo humedecidos por cierto — Sé que quieres lo mejor para mi, yo lo sé y amo cada gesto y palabra que me dices porque es con amor, por eso yo me arrepiento de haber... — Paré, me sentí muy apenada.

— Dime, ¿De qué te arrepientes? ¿De estar conmigo?

— ¡NO! Por supuesto que no, mi amor. Al contrario, me arrepiento de haberte pedido el divorcio, yo no sé porqué estúpido motivo si quiera imaginé algo así, de verdad no me veo sin ti en ningún momento de mi futuro y si tu en algún instante decides irte y dejarme te entenderé, pero no quiero...

— Me parece que la nerviosa es otra, ahora — Rió.

— No quiero perderte.

— Nunca me perderás — Me besó de forma fugaz en los labios.

Alguien cerca carraspeó y logró que Draco se pusiera de pie rápidamente.

— Ya todo está listo, el Doctor los espera — Anunció la enfermera y sin perder tiempo nos guió mientras Draco me llevaba en la silla de ruedas.

Recorrimos un estrecho pasillo blanco y una mujer embarazada y su esposo caminaban sonrientes mientras ella llevaba una bata azul, me pareció que lo estaba haciendo para que su bebé pudiera posicionarse como se debía. Pero se le veía tan bien, tan contenta.

Luego, pasó otra pareja en donde el hombre llevaba entre sus manos a su hijo envuelto en mantas mientras ella los guiaba colocándole una mano en la espalda, se veía tan embelesado que puedo asegurar que si no fuese por la mujer ya habría tropezado con las sillas de estar colocadas en buena parte del largo pasillo.

Finalmente nos encontramos con el Doctor Conner el cual feliz nos recibió, ya sabía que estábamos allí y el porqué que era lo más importante.

— ¡Muy bien, Hermione! Parece que ha llegado la hora de traer a tus hijos al mundo — Observó muy calmado pintando una sonrisa en sus finos labios que logró que su cara bonachona se hiciera más amable. Yo asentí contenta — Hace un momento les he avisado a tus padres, me aseguraron que vendrían dentro de pocos minutos ¿Está bien? — Volví a asentir — Señalaron que iban a avisar a tus padres, Draco.

— Yo lo hice antes de venir, seguro estarán aquí en cualquier instante — Ahora entendía el asunto de la nota.

Conner y mi esposo se conocían porque mensualmente él me acompañó a todas la consultas y exámenes rutinarios.

— Bueno, entonces solo nos queda prepararte para revisarte... — Mientras hablaba miraba a la enfermera que nos había acompaño, la cual sonriente entendió la orden silenciosa del Doctor, así que la vi entrar a la habitación más cercana que teníamos — La vez pasada quedamos en que la acompañarías, esa opinión no ha cambiado, ¿Cierto?

La enfermera regresó y le tendía a mi esposo una bata doblada color azul y un tapaboca. Él me miró y yo solo le sonreí anhelante y nerviosa de que en el ultimo momento, el decisivo, se arrepintiera. Asintió y la tomó.

Eso se sintió bien, muy bien. En mi pecho un sentimiento mezclado entre tranquilidad, esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien y ternura se había originado al ver a mi esposo decidido. Saber que estaré con él en ese momento extrañamente me hacía sentir tranquila y confiada, como si por estar cerca de mi nada malo pudiera pasar, aunque mientras caminábamos hacía la sala en la que me prepararían se le veía más nervioso y tenso que yo, así que volví a reír y esta vez, comprendiendo porque lo hacía, sonrío negando con su cabeza de forma lenta.

**_ 2 hora y 30 minutos después _ **

— 5 cm de dilatación — Informó la enfermera haciendo el habitual chequeo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

— Que lleva muy buen ritmo, tal vez en un par de horas más su esposa comience la verdadera labor de parto.

Draco apretó mi mano transmitiéndome un apoyo que necesitaba.

Llevo en la habitación de preparación más de 2 horas y el Doctor Conner hace visitas esporádicas para a ver como estoy y varias enfermeras chequean mi avance. Mi marido no se a apartado de mi en ni un solo momento, ni siquiera fue capaz de dejarme para avisarle a nuestros padres y amigos que todo va bien, el Doctor se ha tenido que encargar de eso.

Los dolores siguen presentes cada vez más fuertes y largos, me explican que es normal, que más bien debería existir un lapso menor de tiempo entre una punzada y otra para comenzar con el verdadero trabajo de parto, como dijo la enfermera.

Al parecer todo lo que debo hacer es esperar...

**_ 1 hora y 15 minutos más _ **

Son casi las 2 de la tarde, es decir, ya llevo casi 4 horas en el hospital y los dolores son más constantes. Draco sigue al lado de la cama sujetando mi mano, aun no se ha puesto la bata azul porque sencillamente no ha llegado el momento. Me informaron hace una par de minutos que tenía 7 cm de dilatación lo que quería decir que muy pronto comenzaría con el trabajo de parto.

Estoy algo nerviosa, pero es normal ¿No? Me estoy enfrentando a algo nuevo para mi.

Le insistí hace una media hora a mi esposo que saliera y viera como está todo fuera de la habitación, pero se negó rotundamente, me preocupa que mi familia esté tensa y angustiada por mi culpa. El Doctor Conner me pidió que dejara de preocuparme por eso, señaló también que mi familia estaba ansiosa por ver a mis hijos.

Eso me tranquilizó. Tengo que esperar un poco más, solo un poco más...

**_ 2 hora y 13 minutos más _**

Un poco no, fueron realmente 2 horas.

Uní mis labios con tanta fuerza que maltrataba mis dientes, pero con aquello logré parar un gemido de dolor que quería escaparse de mis adentros. Las contracciones se han incrementado.

Draco apretó mi mano con firmeza teniendo puesta ya la dichosa bata azul.

Ya todo está preparado, el Doctor Conner y todo su equipo de trabajo está concentrado en mi, los monitores que llevan mi avance y el de los niños está siendo revisado casa cierto tiempo, solo esperan por mi.

Mis padres y los de mi esposo, más nuestros amigos, según lo que nos informó una amable enfermera que ha sido la que ha estado más tiempo con nosotros desde que llegamos al Hospital, están en la sala de espera, me pregunto ¿Cómo estará el humor de mi suegro estando en un lugar repleto de Muggles? Sé que a cesado el odio, pero sería bueno verlo. Puedo imaginármelos tratando de parecer pacientes y calmados, mientras por dentro están algo nerviosos, emocionados y completamente impacientes ¿Quién no después de haber esperado tantas horas? Honestamente, sentir a Draco a mi lado, saber que mis padres, mis suegros y mis amigos están en alguna parte del Hospital esperando por mi y por mis hijos me llena de valor, me tranquiliza y sobre todo hace que mi corazón se hinche de emoción.

Ya quiero tener a mis hijos conmigo. Solo debo concentrarme.

Pujé.

Pero, si los tengo entre mis brazos eso quiere decir que dentro de mi estaré vacía. Ya no los sentiré moverse, ni sus pesos me causaran dolores de espalda y Draco ya no me dará masajes para apaciguar el malestar.

Volví a pujar.

¿Cuando mire hacia abajo qué observaré? Ya no estará mi abultado vientre allí. No estará aquella redondez que durante estos 9 meses ha ido creciendo poco a poco hasta este momento, una barriga que 9 meses me ha acompañado a todas partes tanto que ha formado parte de mi como nadie, ni siquiera el amor que siento por mi esposo, que sinceramente, es inmenso puede compararse con el cariño que siento hacia mi abultado viente. Amabas maneras de querer son amor, amor en forma distinta, amor hacia mi pareja, amor hacia mis hijos. Es distinto pero ambas son mi complemento perfecto.

Pujé porque el Doctor Conner no me dejó de insistir.

Inevitablemente una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos. Me estaba poniendo demasiado sentimental, por Dios no debería haber mejor cosa en el mundo que poder estrechar a mis bebés entre mis brazos, poder tocarlos.

— Te prometo que todo pasará, mi amor — Susurró mi esposo angustiado al mirar la lágrima perderse por el gorrito azul que cubría mi cabello.

Como respuesta solo le sonreí. Estaba segura de que pensaba que aquella gota salada era de dolor, pero no, no era así, no del todo. Una gran tristeza me había invadido, pero ya no era momento para eso.

Debo seguir, eso es lo que mis bebés esperan de mi.

— ¡Excelente, Hermione! Continúa así, solo un poco más.

Pujé.

— Estás haciendo un grandioso trabajo, sé que estás cansada, pero ya puedo ver su cabeza... puja una vez más.

Estaba demasiado exhausta. ¿Realmente dijo su cabeza? Mi pechó se llenó de un gran sentimiento que me hizo sonreír sintiendo el sudor correr por mi frente.

Una vez más pujé con todas mi fuerzas.

— ¡AHHHHH! — Grité a todo pulmón y un llanto entre asustado y rabioso comenzó a llenar mis oídos como la más suave y maravillosa melodía.

— Muy bien, muy bien... Scorpius es el primero — Anunció Conner pasando a mi hijo de brazos en brazos por los enfermeros hasta llegar a mi pecho, tal cual lo había traído al mundo.

— Shhh... mamá ya está aquí — Le susurré a un niño que no podía ver con claridad debido a las lágrimas de felicidad que habían invadido mis ojos — Mi pequeño Scorpius... — Su nombre salió en forma de suspiro de entre mis labios, no podía dejar de sonreír, no podía dejar de pensar que lo que tenía entre mis manos era el ser más fantástico de todos, y era mio, mio y de Draco.

Miré a mi esposo y noté su rostro humedecido mientras sus ojos no dejaban de apuntar hacía nuestro hijo. Estaba embelesado.

— Dile algo... — Le insistí.

Draco acercó su dedo indice con lentitud hacía la mano del niño que había parado de llorar y lo acarició.

— Hijo, te amo... — Señaló con un hilo de voz.

— Lo siento, pero debemos cuidar del bebé — Nos comunicó la enfermera amable del principio con una sonrisa, sin embargo, ese mismo gesto en mis labios se había esfumado.

Sabía que tenía que llevárselo, pero no me agradaba mucho la idea, sin embargo, besé la frente de mis hijo y con un hondo suspiró dejé que se lo tomara.

— Todo estará bien, tranquila — Me aseguró el Doctor Conner — Ahora debes volver a concentrarte o ¿Quieres dejar a Scorpius sin hermana? — Negué rápidamente ya sabiendo el procedimiento a seguir — Vuelve a pujar entonces.

Y así lo hice, no estoy segura si fueron 3 veces más hasta que por fin, el Doctor dio la buena noticia...

— ...y aquí tenemos a Daphne ¡Bienvenida al mundo! — Sonrió pasando a la niña que lloraba a todo pulmón de brazos en brazos como hizo con Scorpius hasta llegar a mi finalmente.

La felicidad que siento es tan difícil de explicar que puede llegar a tocar lo imposible.

— Daphne, mi princesa. Te amo hija... — Draco sonó más seguro, más confiado repitiendo el mismo gesto con su dedo.

— Mi pequeña princesa — Besé su frente sin importarme que estuviera cubierta de mis propios fluidos.

La misma enfermera que se llevó a mi hijo, pretendía llevársela a ella también.

— No, por favor. Yo los quiero a mi lado...

— No hay nada por lo que preocuparse Hermione, lo niños están sanos solo tomarán sus huellas, sus pesos y los limpiarán para ti, para luego traértelos nuevamente. Por cierto, ¡Felicidades! Has hecho un grandioso trabajo. ¡Felicidades a ambos!

Draco y yo nos miramos comprendiendo que nuestras lágrimas eran el equivalente perfecto de la felicidad y la dicha que sentíamos en ese momento.

— Gracias, mil veces gracias... Me siento tan orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado — Besó mis labios de forma fugaz y al separarse solo lo hizo lo suficiente como para mirar mis ojos. Nuestros labios seguían rosándose mientras acariciaba mi nariz con la suya — Ya todo pasó, mi amor... — Comenzó a secar con sus dedos el sudor que se había acumulado en mi frente.

Alcé mi mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarlo. En serio, en serio quería que mis bebés sean igual a él, no hablo precisamente de lo físico. Con los nervios que sentía y obviamente, las lágrimas en mis ojos y los fluidos sobre ellos no pude divisarlos bien. Quería tenerlos junto a mi otra vez, a los dos junto a nosotros.

**_ 37 minutos después _**

Después del arduo trabajo, Conner y las enfermeras se encargaron de mi. A los minutos, ya no pudiendo hablar más por el cansancio que sentía dieron la orden de subirme a un habitación. Cuando lo hicieron me sorpredí mucho con lo que vi.

— ¿No nos habremos equivocado?

— No, esta es su habitación — Informó la enfermera.

Sonreí encantada. Sus paredes y buena parte del techo estaban repletos de globos de colores azul y rosado, en una de las esquinas de la habitación se expandía una epidemia de arreglos florares con osos de peluches, más globos con notas que daban la bienvenida a mis hijos y demás, noté también que al lado de la cama que ocuparía estaba otra para el acompañante, pero no lograba ver sus sabanas ya que sobre ella había regalos, juguetes, ropas para bebés extendidas y más cosas que me hicieron sentir feliz.

¿Todo eso era para mi, para mi y mis bebés?

— Han sido sus familiares — Sonrió la mujer ayudándome a subir a la cama.

¡Por supuesto que habían sido ellos! ¿Quién más?

Por cierto, desde hace más de media hora no sé nada de ellos, mucho menos de Draco y de mis hijos.

— ¿Cuándo subirán?

— Pronto...

_ **Sala de espera** _

Unos cuantos minutos antes de que Hermione diera a luz…

— ¡Qué emocionada estoy! Aun no me creo del todo que ya Hermi esté en trabajo de parto, estoy emocionada enserio — Decía Ginny sonriente sabiendo por experiencia propia lo feliz, aunque algo fatigoso, del momento por el que estaba pasando su amiga de varios años.

— Ya yo no puedo esperar más. Tenemos horas esperando alguna información certera, algo que nos tranquilice un poco y Malfoy es incapaz de darnos la cara — Ronald no dejaba de caminar a lo largo del pasillo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la cabeza algo gacha mientras refunfuñaba sin parar.

— Amor, Draco no puede venir porque en tal caso dejaría sola a Hermione, y nadie quiere eso. ¿O esperas que salga y la deje sola? — La voz de Luna sonó muy tranquila y suave mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

— ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo mato si la deja sola, así de sencillo — Luna extendió su mano hacía Ron y lo jaló un poco para que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo algo dubitativo.

— ¿Nunca dejarás de protegerla como si fuera tu hermana?

— No puedo evitarlo Ginny, la quiero tanto como si fueras tu — Ante aquella respuesta tan sincera, su esposa tomó su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Ron tiene razón. Ginny tu no te tardaste tanto con James — Los ojos de Harry denotaban angustia, su pelirroja esposa lo notó.

— ¡Por Merlín, ya le dieron cuerda al otro! — Bufó Lucius rodando lo ojos.

Nunca en su vida creyó que pisaría un sitio como ese repleto de Muggles, pero por su hijo, nuera y sus nietos haría lo que sea. Aunque, honestamente, nunca se imaginó que en si estar en el lugar sería tan fácil, lo que lo estaba sacando de quicio era la actitud de los mocosos del Weasley y el Potter que no dejaban de poner sus nervios de punta con cada intervención. ¿No podían callarse de una vez y esperar como todos?

— ¿Amor, acaso no lo recuerdas? Yo tardé casi ocho horas con James.

— Quisiera estar con mi niña...

— Tranquila, ¿Quién mejor que Draco para que esté con ella en este momento? — Trató de calmar el padre de Hermione a su esposa mientras la abrazaba.

— Estás muy callada, ¿Pasa algo? — Inquirió un Lucius preocupado en apenas murmullos audibles dirigidos a su mujer.

— No, no... — Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mano que tenía unida a la suya — Solo me estoy imaginando a nuestros nietos ¿Cómo serán?

Con aquello la discusión tomó otro rumbo ahora enfocada en los niños en vez de Hermione, propiamente. Animados y seguros al mismo tiempo, cada uno daba su opinión, cabellos rubios, ojos grises fueron las dos características que más se repitieron.

— A mi me parece que... ¡Draco! — Apuntó Harry hacia el platinado que sonriente caminaba hacia el sitio donde sus familiares se habían conglomerado.

¿Cómo esta? ¿Los has visto? ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué le hicieron a Hermione? ¿Y los bebés? ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Por fin si es un niño y una nena? ¿Ya los podemos ver? ¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Da miedo ver eso?...

Bombardearon al nuevo padre de preguntas antes siquiera de que el pobre pudiera comenzar a hablar. Estaba feliz, eso sí se notaba a simple viste, su sonrisa era muestra de ello, aunque no logró notar de que labios salieron las preguntas respectivamente, sin embargo estuvo totalmente seguro de que la ultima había sido hecha por Ronald Weasley.

— ¡Está todo perfecto! ¡Ella está feliz! — Comenzó muy animado — A los bebés los he visto por un corto tiempo pero les aseguro que son los seres más hermosos que nunca antes había visto y lo más importante, Conner dijo que estaban sanos. Hermione hizo un grandioso trabajo, pronto la subirán a la habitación.

Entre vitoreo, aplausos, risas y abrazos todos mostraron la alegría que sentían por lo escuchado. La sala de espera se había envuelto en un ambiente colmado de festividad y mucho ruido...

— ¡DISCULPEN! — Alguien ajeno al grupo gritó logrando que todos voltearan sus cabezas hacia el mismo lugar — Sabemos que están muy felices, pero recuerden que están en un Hospital — Señaló una sonriente enfermera.

— Lo sentimos — Habló Ron por todos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

La enfermera solo asintió y se marchó.

— Malfoy, pero no pueden subir aun a Hermione — Apuntó Harry.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Tenemos que decorar la habitación!

Exclamaron varios al unisono, al parecer todo estaba planeado.

Draco preguntó en la recepción a una enfermera cuál sería la habitación de su esposa y al apenas mencionarlo todos se dirigieron allí, menos el rubio, precisamente.

— ¿Usted no irá?

— No, ellos ya tienen todo bajo control, aunque me gustaría que me ayudara en algo más ¿Podría? — Usó una de esas muecas que sabía muy bien eran infalibles.

La enfermera asintió algo embelesada.

La joven mujer le ayudó a conseguir aquello que tanto necesitaba y quería, volver a ver a sus hijos. En silencio lo condujo entre blancos pasillos hasta una habitación donde de su puerta colgaba un cartel adornado con flores, cigüeñas, pañales y biberones, además en él se podía leer _Sala de Maternidad._

— No podrá entrar, aunque si verlos por aquí... — señaló hacia el cristal que hacía de pared — Yo le acercaré a sus hijos para que los mire bien.

— Gracias — Espetó algo nervioso plantándose frente a la dichosa pared transparente.

Frente a él se extendían unas prolijas columnas y filas de cunas ocupadas por diminutos bebés que parecían dormidos a simple vista.

— Malfoy... Malfoy... Malfoy... — Iba susurrando la mujer descartando cunas.

Draco, en la parte externa de la habitación buscaba a sus hijos con la mirada, trataba de encontrar algunos ojos grises y cabellos rubios, ya que los castaños eran muy comunes en esos niños.

— ¡Malfoy! — Exclamó triunfante al dar con los bebés.

Gracias a la ayuda de una colega logró mover ambas cunitas que para mayor comodidad tenían ruedas.

Y allí estaban, Scorpius y Daphne de un lado y del otro el dichoso padre...

La sonrisa del rubio lo hacia mostrar buena parte de sus blancos dientes. No sabía a cual ver primero, sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro con mucha rapidez aunque tratando siempre de grabar cada detalle y característica en su memoria. Tenia unas inmensas ganas de romper esa tonta barrera, tomarlos y correr hasta su esposa, quería que los viera así como él lo estaba haciendo.

Dejó a un lado aquella nada razonable idea y más bien leyó las etiquetas pegadas en cada cuna...

— Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger — Fijó la vista al otro lado — Daphne Lucia Malfoy Granger — Y aunque parezca imposible su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

Al contrario de su hijo, su pequeña princesa dormía con una tranquilidad que lo hizo jurar que siempre haría lo que fuera necesario para que su hija descansara en paz y sin preocupaciones. Lo que sea necesario. Miró que unos mechones oscuros se escapaban del gorro rosado que llevaba.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó feliz, realmente deseaba que se parecieran a su madre aunque ésta quisiera lo contrario.

Podía jurar frente a quien sea que aquella frente y nariz eran de su esposa, honestamente, estaba muy pequeña para poder certificar algo así, pero su corazón hacía que su cabeza pensara eso. Notó como abrió su pequeña boca dejando escapar un bostezo que le pareció lo más dulce antes visto. A pesar de sus ansias de seguir mirándola dejó que sus ojos se posaran ahora en su hijo, justo en la cuna de al lado. Ojos grises, cabello rubio, era él en miniatura, aunque volvía asegurar que aquellas fracciones eran las de su mujer.

La enfermera le indicó con señas que el tiempo había terminado y él rápidamente juntó sus manos en su pecho como suplica e imploró un poco más, después de unos segundos la mujer cedió indicando con su dedo indice hacia el techo solo 1 minuto más.

— Les prometo que seré el mejor padre del mundo — Les garantizó sin dejar de mirarlos.

Le sonrió a la amable enfermera como gesto de gratitud y se marchó con infinitos deseos de encontrar a su esposa y no solo eso, de abrazarla y besarle también.

Llamó el ascensor, pero antes si quiera de poner un pies en él alguien mencionó su nombre.

— Draco

— ¿Qué ocurre mamá? ¿Pasó algo malo?

— No, hijo, claro que no — Le aseguró su padre tras verlo angustiado al encontrarlos a todos reunidos en la sala de espera otra vez — Debemos esperar que suban a Hermione.

— ¿Decoraron el cuarto?

Varias respuestas afirmativas unidas a sonrisas se escucharon.

— ¿Has logrado ver de nuevo a los niños, hijo? — Quiso saber su emocionada suegra.

— Sí — Su voz sonó muy suave.

— ¿Y cómo son? — Preguntó ahora una entusiasmada Luna.

— Bueno, Scorpius heredó los rasgos de los Malfoy — Señaló con orgullo mirando a sus padres — Sin embargo, mi princesa sacó el cabello de su madre aunque no logré ver sus ojos, estaba dormida.

Ginny y Luna suspiraron acariciando sus vientres algo abultados.

— Ojala Daph no herede el cabello rebelde de Hermione porque... — Ron calló de forma estrepitosa al notar como todos los ojos en la sala lo fulminaban, menos el de su mujer — Lo siento... — Susurró más rojo que su cabello.

— Disculpen, ¿Conocen a Draco Malfoy?

— ¡Soy yo! — Aseguró el rubio a una enfermera que no dejaba de sonreír.

— Le informo que ya puede subir a la habitación 18B donde está su esposa. Me informaron que los bebés los llevarán en unos minutos.

— Muchas gracias — Respondieron en conjunto y sin más comenzaron a mover sus pies.

_ **Habitación 18B **_

¿Pronto? ¿Cuándo se suponía que era pronto?

Ya estaba recostada en la cama, tenía más de 10 minutos mirando el techo sin mirarlo realmente. ¿Dónde se había metido Draco? ¿Dónde estaban mis padres, mis suegros y mis amigos? ¡¿Dónde estaban mis hijos?! Ésta ansiosa espera me estaba haciendo molestar, es enserio si mi esposo no atraviesa esa puerta en menos de 1 minuto voy yo misma a buscarlo.

Y la dichosa puerta se abrió en menos tiempo de lo marcado.

Draco iba de primero y tras él seguían los demás igual de sonrientes que mi marido...

— ¡Mi amor! — Exclamé feliz pidiéndole con las manos que se acercara más rápido y así lo hizo, besó mis labios de forma fugaz, luego mi frente — ¿Has visto a los...

— ¡Sí, son tan maravillosos!

— Mi niña estoy tan orgullosa de ti — Expresó mi madre dándome un beso en la frente, mientras secaba sus mejillas con un pañuelo.

— Hermi, amiga, estoy tan feliz por ti... — Sonrió Ginny.

— Les deseo la mejor de las suertes — Habló esta vez Harry.

— La familia se te multiplicó Malfoy, espero que los cuides bien.

— Siempre Weasley, ni siquiera lo dudes — Mi esposo se veía feliz por tener aquella responsabilidad.

— Muchas felicidades a ambos — La voz de Narcissa se hizo sonar.

— Gracias, gracias a todos por estar aquí — Dije mirándolos con cariño.

— ¿Bueno, dónde están mis nietos? — Preguntó un sonriente Lucius.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole la bienvenida al Doctor Conner y a una enfermera. Para mi sorpresa y alegría ambos empujaban unas cunitas hechas de un material transparente en las que se podían ver unos bultos envueltos en mantas, cubiertos casi de pies a cabeza. Sin necesidad de pedírselo mi Doctor tomó al bebé y me lo colocó entre los brazos, debido a la cantidad de figuras azules presentes en las mantas supe que aquel era Scorpius, mi hijo Scorpius el cual dormía plácidamente. Draco se acercó a la segunda cuna y cargó a Daphne.

— ¿Viste sus franelas?

En ese momento descubrí que llevaban puestas las franelas que él mismo les había regalado el día de nuestro aniversario. Eso me emocionó y sonriente la asentí a mi marido.

Mis padres, suegros y amigos se acercaron lo más posible para mirar a mis hijos, sin siquiera darle oportunidad al Doctor para hablar comenzaron a exclamar más felicitaciones y deseos sinceros.

— Hermione, hiciste un grandioso trabajo. Me alegra informarte que los niños están muy sanos y sopeso que en 2 días estarás en condiciones para regresar a tu casa. Honestamente, los felicito.

Eso, sin duda alguna, era lo que más me importaba escuchar y al parecer, aquello le alegró a toda la familia. Mi sonrisa no dejaba de ensancharse, aun sin poder apartar la mirada de mi bebé.

— Gracias — Le expresé al Doctor al fin mirándole, abrazó a mis padres con afecto y se marchó junto a la enfermera.

Volví a concentrar toda mi atención en mi hijo.

— Mi amor, son grises.

— ¿Qué? — Miré a Draco algo confundida.

— Los ojos de Daphne son grises al igual que los de Scorpius.

— ¿Los de Scorpius son grises?

— Sí, yo mismo se los vi. Hace un rato era Daphne la que dormía — rió feliz.

Dejé de ver a mi hijo un momento para fijar mi atención en su hermana y era cierto, sus ojos eran los característicos de los Malfoy y me emocioné tanto que sentí un nudo en la garganta.

— Su cabello es como el tuyo... — Su voz tenía un deje de orgullo, de amor.

Y también era verdad, el cabello de mi hija era castaño.

— Desde aquí se le ve liso ¡Que bueno!

Todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a mi amigo Ronald una vez yo había terminado de hablar ¿Qué era lo ocurría? No entendía nada, pero mi amigo se coloró tanto que su cabello se vio opaco por el rojo de sus mejillas. Todos comenzaron a reír hasta mi marido, sin saber porqué me uní a sus risas.

— ¿Lo viste, es tan rubio como Draco?

— Sí Luna, es idéntico a él — Susurré conmovida.

Si en algún momento de mi vida dije que estaba feliz, pues me equivoqué, ahora sí estoy feliz. Nada puede superar esta dicha que siento, que sentimos Draco y yo.

No quería dejar de cargar entre mis brazos a mi hijo y sabía muy bien que Draco no quería dejar de hacer lo mismo con nuestra princesa, pero debíamos darle la misma oportunidad a nuestros padres y amigos, que también querían abrazarlos y mirarlos de cerca.

Ronald, algo temeroso, unió sus brazos de tal manera que formó una cuna invisible en la que su hermana depositó a Scorpius con mucho cuidado. Una gran sonrisa pintó los labios de mi amigo, sabiendo que debía acostumbrarse a eso ya que al nacer su propio hijo tendría que hacerlo muchas veces. No sé porqué, pero ver a Ron susurrándole a mi pequeño con aquel cariño me hizo suponer que aquel hombre sería un grandioso padre y por consiguiente, padrino también. Así que ya lo decidí, Ronald Weasley será el padrino de mi Scorpius, si acepta, claro está.

Harry, sin embargo, se le veía más seguro cargando a Daphne, y cómo no habiendo tenido ya bastante experiencia con James. Sí, Harry sería el padrino de la princesa de la casa.

Solo debía pensar en las madrinas ¿Luna para Scorpius o mejor quedaba con Daphne? ¿Y mi amiga Ginny? Lo niños tienen pocas horas en el mundo y ya estoy asignado padrinos y madrinas sin siquiera consultarle a mi esposo.

De pronto, la puerta volvió a abrirse y aparecieron dos hombres algo desorientados, uno vestido con una túnica extravagante color gris y otro con sus habituales indumentarias negras. Traté por todos lo medios no pensar en las caras que habían puesto todas la personas que los habían visto recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación sosteniendo un frondoso ramo de rosas.

Dumbledore y Severus se unieron al ya muy numeroso grupo.

Ellos también aprovecharon para cargar a mis hijos y por supuesto, para felicitarnos mientras Draco permanecía parado justo al lado de la cama con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

A ciencia cierta no sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse.

— Buenas noches — Comenzó a hablar una enfermera algo sorprendida por la multitud en el cuarto — Siento informarles que las horas de visitas por hoy han terminado. Solo puede quedarse una persona acompañándola.

Uno que otro resoplido se escuchó en la habitación.

— ¿Los niños pueden quedarse? — Pregunté algo ansiosa.

— El Doctor Conner nos dio ordenes explicitas de que sea así, en tal caso estaremos las enfermeras de turno atentas por si necesita de nuestra ayuda.

— Todo va a estar bien — Le aseguré a la amable chica con una sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse sin querer hacerlo realmente, pero sabía que al igual que nosotros estaban muy cansados ¿Cuántas horas llevaban en el Hospital? Haciendo memoria me parece que han sido unas 6 horas o quizás más.

Estaba muy agradecida por ello y sé que lo sabían.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo o prefieres que sea una de nuestras madres?

¿Enserio mi esposo me estaba haciendo esa pregunta? Lo miré algo confundida y de pronto comenzó reír sonoramente, llamando la atención de los que comenzaban a retirarse.

— Vale, vale ya entiendo, me prefieres a mi.

— Cuidado con ese ego Malfoy — Espeté de forma fulminante mientra lo miraba.

Él volvió a reír uniendo sus labios a los míos.

— Hija, yo con gusto puedo quedarme.

— Mamá, Draco cuidará de mi y de los niños muy bien ¿Verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Sin más, mi madre fue la ultima en salir del cuarto dejando solos al cuarteto formado por los Malfoy Granger.

Daphne comenzó a llorar y a removerse en la cuna. Draco la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acunarla intentado calmarla para que no alterara a Scorpius el cual permanecía despierto en su cuna. Le hice señas a mi marido para que me la diera y así lo hizo. Instintivamente, aseguré que aquel llanto era la más pura queja de que tenía hambre, si dudar dejé mi pecho al descubierto y en un instante paré su incesante clamor.

Un suave gemido salió de mis labios, pero eso no logró que mi sonrisa se esfumará, aunque sí la de Draco.

— ¿Te duele?

— Un poco, Ginny me dijo que dolería la primera vez.

Mas calmado se sentó en el espacio libre en la cama y nos contempló en silencio mientras yo no dejaba de acariciar a mi hija y pensar que cada succionada era la más sincera muestra de cariño.

A los pocos minutos fue cerrando sus ojos hasta dormirse en mis brazos.

Draco la tomó y tras darle un beso en la frente la acostó en la cuna, nuevamente.

— ¿Me pasas a Scorpius, ahora?

— Claro — Susurró tomando al niño.

Con movimientos más seguros le di de comer a mi hijo. Sentí la misma sensación de tranquilidad y amor al notar como sus grises ojos estaban fijo en los míos.

Aunque no lloró al principio supuse que tenía hambre, pero extrañamente, cuando intentaba separarlo de mi pecho lloraba con intensidad.

— ¿Tendrá más hambre?

— No creo, más bien me parece que te extrañó mucho.

Miré a Draco algo sorprendida y conmovida a la vez.

— ¿Lo crees?

— Si — Susurró depositando un beso en mi frente.

Poco a poco los ojos de mi pequeño rubio fueron cerrándose hasta dormirse. Draco lo acostó en su cuna al igual que como lo hizo con Daphne.

— ¿Estás feliz?

— Muy feliz y... ¿Sabes gracias a quién? — Besó mis labios con ternura — Gracias a ti. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte el hecho de que con estas nuevas vidas me hagas más dichoso de lo que ya era solo contigo? — Su suave voz y su aliento muy cerca del mio erizó mi piel.

— Quedándote junto a nosotros para siempre. ¿Crees que puedas prometerlo?

— No es necesario que me lo pidas, estaré junto a ustedes para siempre, te lo prometo — Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez por un tiempo más prolongado mientras yo acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad.

— Me amarás toda la vida — Se suponía que debía ser una pregunta, pero estaba tan segura de la respuesta que sonó como si fuera una afirmación.

— Más allá de la vida también lo haré. ¿Aun no lo has entendido? Nuestro amor a superado tantas barreras porque es para siempre.

— Para siempre — Decreté.

Pero no conforme con mi susurro, selló nuestras promesas con un beso cargado de agradecimiento, amor y felicidad que duraría para siempre.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_******¿Les ha gustado la narración de este capítulo? Honestamente aun no he pasado por un embarazo así que espero haber usado los mejores términos para explicar los sentimientos de Hermione **.__—__Espero sus opiniones. _**_  
_**


	21. Más allá del cielo

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo**** XXI**

_**Más allá del cielo**_

**_ ****Casa Malfoy Granger — **7 años después _

Sin descanso nos habíamos dedicado por completo a nuestros hijos durante los días y las noches que conformaron los últimos 7 años. Aunque, siempre intentábamos pasar algunas horas solos los dos aquello se nos hacía totalmente imposible, nos amábamos con la misma intensidad de siempre, pero ya no era igual y eso en parte, en buena parte me dolía. Además, no ayudó para nada el hecho de que casi obligué a mi marido a que volviera a su trabajo y con eso conseguí que en las noches llegara tan cansado que tan solo cenara, repartiera besos y finalmente durmiera. Yo fui incapaz de volver a retomar mi puesto de Profesora en Hogwarts porque si lo hacia ¿Quién cuidaría de mis pequeños? Habían varias opciones, pero simplemente me negué y Draco estuvo de acuerdo cosa que me ayudó mucho más a tomar aquella decisión.

Dumbledore, por otra parte, aceptó todo aquello no muy contento, pero no dijo nada que me lastimara o me hiciera dudar sobre la decisión que había tomado, más bien me hizo otra propuesta.

Sin embargo, la preocupación sobre el asunto de mi marido y su trabajo finalizó hace tan solo 8 días atrás al recibir una grata visita...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Aquella fría y torrencial mañana de agosto Draco se encargó de recoger la mesa donde habíamos desayunado con ayuda de los niños mientras yo preferí lavar los platos.

— ¡Oh!

Un grito me sobresaltó de tal forma que el vaso de vidrio que lavaba cayó de mis manos y al tocar el lavaplatos se rompió en varios pedazos. Saqué a toda velocidad la espuma de mis manos con ayuda del agua y rápidamente me arrodillé frente a mi hija, Draco había hecho lo mismo mientras Scorpius nos miraba de cerca algo asustado.

— ¿Mi amor estás bien? — Pasé las manos por su rostro quitando de esa forma los lisos mechones castaños que lo cubrían.

Mi hija asintió aun algo sobresaltada.

— Solo fue un trueno, princesa — Le susurró ahora mi marido mirando lo mismo que yo, sus ojos grises comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas.

La abracé con fuerza.

— Ya pasó, ya todo pasó — Y otro molesto trueno sonó haciendo que mis palabras perdieran credibilidad.

Daphne comenzó a llorar en mi hombro.

— No tienes porqué asustarte, papá y mamá están aquí contigo y por si fuera poco tu valiente hermano también — Draco le hizo señas a nuestro hijo para que se acercara y no dudó en hacerlo.

— Daphne, solo son...

— Sí, ya lo sé Scorpius, son truenos los cuales no son más que el sonido producido por la expansión del aire al paso de la descarga eléctrica, es decir, al paso de los relámpagos, pero de igual forma no me gustan.

Mi hijo resopló y Draco colocó una mano en sus rubios cabellos y se los alborotó aun más evitando reír. Por alguna razón le gustaba llevar el cabello despeinado por más que su padre y su abuelo, Lucius, le insistían que mejor le quedaba con un poco de gomina y peinado para atrás. Como Draco, precisamente, solía llevarlo en Hogwarts.

— Tienes toda la razón, eso que has dicho ha sido la definición perfecta de los truenos, pero te repito yo también, no hay nada por lo cual asustarse. Todo está bien, la lluvia en cualquier momento cederá, más bien porque no aprovechas este clima para leer uno de tus libros frente a la ventana ¿No te gusta la idea?

Los ojos de mi hija brillaron con entusiasmo mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en sus labios.

— Lo haré — Me besó en la mejilla luego hizo lo mismo con su padre. Tomó la mano de su hermano con fuerza — ¡Acompáñame! Mamá me regaló un libro de pociones avanzado que sé que te encantará — Expresó segura y mi rubio hijo no dudó en seguirla muy emocionado.

Me puse de pie y en silencio los vi perderse por el pasillo que daba hacía sus cuartos. Unos conocidos brazos se aferraron a mi cintura...

— El segundo trueno no te ayudó en nada — Rió en mi oído y yo lo imité colocando mis manos sobre las suyas — Tenemos a otra brillante sabelotodo en casa — Se burló.

— ¿Y qué hablas tu segunda mejor nota de Hogwarts? — Volvimos a reír.

— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti — Susurré besándolo.

Draco se inclinó un poco para profundizar aquel gesto.

— No Draco, pueden venir los niños... en cualquier momento — Al fin me soltó no muy feliz.

— Te necesito, Hermione.

La suplica en su voz me hizo sentir mal, demasiado para mi pesar. Yo también lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba como hombre, como amante, como esposo. Acaricié su mejilla con cariño y él cerró los ojos como muchas veces hacía hace ya bastante tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo uní mis labios a los suyos en un beso nada sutil, cargado más bien de deseos, de ansiedad. Lo necesita y mucho.

— Hermano, sé que te gustará... — Escuché la voz de mi hija a lo lejos y rápidamente me separé de Draco.

Giré para posicionarme frente el fregadero tratando de que mi respiración agitada volviera a la normalidad, mi esposo no estaba nada mejor que yo.

— ¿Papá, hoy también tienes que ir a trabajar?

— Si, campeón ¿Por qué? — No sé como lo hacia, pero su voz sonó normal a pesar de escucharlo a mi lado tomando grandes bocanadas de aire algo disimuladas.

Miré de reojo a mi hijo y vi tristeza en ellos, el rostro de Daphne no mostraba nada mejor.

— Quería que me ayudaras a hacer una pócima que aparece en este libro — Ondeó en el aire el mencionado ejemplar — Será para otro día — Sin más ambos salieron de la cocina.

Su voz había roto mi corazón, pero aun más la decepción y hasta la poca sorpresa reflejada en ella. No pude evitar agachar la cabeza para así ocultar mi rostro con mi rizado cabello, ya que no quería que mi esposo viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a humedecerlo.

Tomó su varita y arregló el vaso roto. Con mucho cuidado se hizo espacio frente el fregadero y terminó de lavar lo que quedaba.

Al finalizar, posó una mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

— A mi también me duele... — Susurró con tristeza y en ese momento miré como sus claros ojos se llenaban de una sustancia acuosa.

Lo abracé con fuerza y él rápidamente me correspondió.

Un ruido en la sala llamó nuestra atención. Él secó rápidamente su rostro mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el mio y juntos caminamos hacía aquella parte de la casa.

— ¡Abuelos! — Susurraron mis hijos al unisono.

De la chimenea salían tanto los padres de Draco como los míos y aquello me extrañó mucho, no porque estuvieran juntos, ni porque nos vinieran a visitar, sino por la hora. Generalmente lo hacían en las tardes.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Inquirió mi esposo algo preocupado.

— ¿Acaso tiene que pasar algo para venir a verlos? — Espetó Lucius sonriendo hacia Daphne mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos.

— No, por supuesto que no, saben que siempre serán bienvenidos — Señalé.

Mi madre se acercó para abrazarme y mi padre hizo lo mismo también, realizaron el mismo gesto con mi esposo para después enfocarse en los niños.

Vi como Draco se colocaba la túnica de viaje sobre el traje negro que llevaba, aquello indicaba una sola cosa, ya era hora de partir. Los niños se percataron de lo mismo y ambos se zafaron de los agarres de sus abuelos para ir a despedir a su padre, el cual los abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿A dónde va? — Quiso saber mi madre y sinceramente, volvió a extrañarme la actitud de todos. En sus caras había sorpresa.

— Al trabajo, mamá.

— No.

— ¿Cómo no?

— No hijo, venimos a hablar con los dos — Comunicó Narcissa.

— Pero, en 10 minutos entro al trabajo, si no me apresuro llegaré tarde.

— Cariño solo nos llevará 5 minutos hablar con ustedes — Habló mi madre otra vez.

— ¿Daphne, Scorpius, pueden dejarnos un momento a solas?

— ¿Por qué abuela Jane?

— Princesa, porque vamos a hablar cosas de grandes — Les explicó mi padre sonriente.

Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

No muy contentos los niños se fueron a jugar a alguno de sus cuartos. Todos tomaron asiento y Draco y yo los imitamos ubicándonos uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Y bien? — Inquirió Draco — ¿Les pasa algo? — Se le veía preocupado.

— No, a ustedes les pasa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso papá?

— Hija, porque es la verdad. Tienen una familia hermosa, unos niños muy bien educados, atentos y amables, pero... ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes?

— ¿Con nosotros?

— Si, Draco. ¿Qué ha pasado con la pareja?

Aquella mirada de Narcissa me ponía nerviosa, no debería seguir pidiéndole consejos sobre mi vida matrimonial o de mi rol como madre, aun cuando sus palabras siempre me reconfortaran.

Miré a Draco y hasta ese momento noté que me estaba observando algo dudoso.

— ¿Qué podemos decirles? — Comencé tomando la mano de mi marido — La pareja existe, aquí estamos... — Señalé nuestras manos unidas — Solo que los niños, el trabajo, la casa...

— ¡Exacto! — Exclamó Lucius — Por eso mismo Draco, he ido directamente a tu trabajo y me encontré a mi viejo amigo Lamborginni y simplemente aceptó mi petición.

— ¿Qué petición?

— Tienes 8 días, a partir de hoy de baja en el trabajo.

— ¿Pero que le has dicho?

— Que tienes problemas familiares.

— ¿Problemas con quién? — Inquirí algo molesta.

— Hermione, tranquila. Hemos hecho esto principalmente por ti, por ustedes dos. Hemos decidido que durante estos 8 días los niños la pasaran con nosotros.

— ¿Pero, mamá como hacen algo así sin consultar?

— ¿Cómo sería exactamente? — Preguntó Draco restando importancia a mi pregunta.

— 4 días con nosotros y luego 4 días con los Granger.

— No, mejor 3 y 3. Los otros dos quiero que estén con nosotros ya que si la lluvia nos deja me gustaría salir a pasear, ir a al playa tal vez...

— ¡Draco!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo puedes apoyarlos así como así? Tomaron esa decisión sin consultarnos.

Se acercó a mi de tal modo que lo que iba a decir nadie pudiese escucharlo.

— Hace minutos ambos nos quejábamos por no poder pasar tiempo juntos, ¿Por qué no aprovechar esto? — Sonrió.

Lo pensé un minuto sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

— Daphne... Scorpius — Llamé a mis hijos y enseguida estuvieron al frente de mi — ¿Qué les parece la idea de pasarse unos días en casa de sus abuelos?

— ¡Genial! — Exclamó mi hijo.

— ¿Cuándo? — Quiso saber mi castaña hija con entusiasmo.

— Desde hoy — Habló Draco emocionado y la sonrisa de mis niños selló toda aquella locura.

___**FINAL DEL FLASH-BACK**_

Al principio no me había parecido una buena idea, pero finalmente disfruté de cada día a solas con mi esposo sabiendo que, tal vez, para que algo así se volviera a repetir debían pasar unos cuantos años más. Durante aquellos días a solas confirmé que nuestro amor seguía intacto y nos juramos que aun cuando ambos estemos cansados por las noches ellas serían nuestras, solo nuestras aunque aquello implique llenar el cuarto de hechizos protectores y silenciadores.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Escuché como los niños comenzaban a llamarnos desde la chimenea.

Rápidamente me puse de pie dejando la carta de Dumbledore aun sin leer sobre la peinadora, luego me encargaría de ella. Sabía que Draco estaba en el despacho alistando todo para cuando regresara al trabajo así que él llegaría antes que yo, debía darme prisa.

— ¡Hola Campeón! — Escuché como mi esposo exclamaba encontrándolos.

Logré ver a mi hijo frente a la chimenea sujetando dos maletas una de un verde oscuro casi negro y otra de flores en varias tonalidades rosadas. Draco se acercó a él y liberó el peso que llevaba nuestro pequeño, para luego abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que lo levantó del piso. Los tres sonreían.

— ¡Papá! — Rió — Tampoco fue tanto tiempo — Volvió a reír cuando su padre lo aseguró sobre el suelo.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Claro que lo fue! — Habló serio, pero aun con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Se acercó a Daphne la cual no dejaba de mostrar su alegría por estar de vuelta con una gran sonrisa que mostraba la caída de uno de sus incisivos laterales. Mi esposo tendió su mano frente a ella e hizo una reverencia, mi hija puso su pequeña mano sobre la suya sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Cómo está la hija más bella e inteligente del mundo? — Le preguntó besando su mano — Por lo visto has perdido otro diente — Rió y la pequeña dejó de sonreír.

— Si, lo había olvidado — Señaló colocando una mano en su boca.

— ¡Ven! — La atrajo hacia él con un solo jalón para luego abrazarla de la misma manera como lo hizo con nuestro hijo, aunque esta vez dio varias vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

— ¡Papi me estoy mareando! — Rió junto con Draco el cual decidió, después de darle otras vueltas más, situarla con firmeza sobre el suelo — ¡Los extrañé tanto! — Se abrazó a la cintura de su padre.

No queriendo continuar más tiempo oculta caminé hacia ellos.

— Y nosotros a ustedes — Les sonreí.

— ¡MAMÁ! — Ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba y me dieron uno de esos abrazos dobles que tanto me reconfortaban.

— ¿Cómo están? ¿Disfrutaron con sus abuelos? — Comencé a preguntarles mientras les acariciaba sus mejillas.

— ¡Muchísimo! Abuelo Lucius nos llevó a varios lugares ¿Verdad, Daph?

— Así es mami y nos dieron bastantes regalos...

— ¡¿MÁS?! — Pregunté incrédula y toda mi familia comenzó a reír.

Guiados por nuestros hijos ambos tomamos asiento en el mueble doble mientras ellos se ubicaban en el suelo con sus maletas al frente. Al ver como comenzaban a vaciar sus equipajes preferí ponerme cómoda, así que me acurruqué en los brazos de mi marido que no dudó en acogerme besando mi frente.

— Miren, esto me lo dio abuelo Lucius — Mi hijo mostró sonriente varias prendas donde el color verde predominaba, no puedo asegurarlo, pero me pareció ver un escudo de Slytherin en ellas.

— Mi abuelo está muy seguro de que ambos entraremos en Slytherin, como tu papá — Señaló mi hija confirmando mis sospechas, apiló varios libros con portadas llamativas a su lado mientras notaba como la emoción hacia brillar más sus claros ojos — Estos me los dio abuela Jane...

— ¡No ha parado de leerlos! — Le reprochó Scorpius.

— No veo cuál es el problema, a mi me encantan — Espetó con cierta molestia resguardando los ejemplares más cerca de ella, al parecer su hermano llevaba días molestándola con aquel hecho.

Mi hijo resopló y continuó vaciando su maleta, mientras Draco y yo los contemplábamos en silencio. Ya habían pasado 7 años, 7 maravillosos años...

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger me parecía el pequeño más encantador de todos con aquel cabello rubio liso siempre apuntando a todos lados y sus ojos grises tan demostrativos. Narcissa, mi suegra, me mostró fotos de mi esposo cuando era pequeño y la verdad es que mi príncipe parece una copia miniatura de su padre. En lo referente a su carácter, bueno, tiene tanto de Granger como de Malfoy ya que es muy atento, inteligente, testarudo y cuando se molesta se molesta, no le gusta que le lleven la contraria asegurando que lo que dice siempre tiene sus bases las cuales generalmente son historias que sus abuelos le cuentan. Le gusta fastidiar a su hermana, al parecer aquello lo distrae, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo siempre están jugando pacíficamente, nos ha señalado más de una vez que siente mucha responsabilidad sobre ella, él asegura que por ser el mayor debe cuidarla, cada vez que dice eso Daphne se pone a la defensiva y le repite una y otra vez que es mayor por menos de 10 minutos.

No sé si notaron que le gusta mucho hacer pócimas, pero no solo eso, modificar sus componentes y estructuras también, por eso siempre tengo que estar muy atenta a las cosas que se le ocurren; recuerdo una vez cuando estaba más pequeño mezcló diferentes pociones que según Draco estaban guardabas fuera de su alcance y un sonoro ruido heló mi corazón por un momento, gracias a los cielos todo había sido un susto nada más, un gran susto. Heredó no solo nuestra habilidad en pociones, sino la de Quidditch de parte de su padre y padrino Ronald, así que cada vez que viene a visitarnos este ultimo o viceversa no pierden oportunidad para hablar sobre aquel tema o jugarlo en si. Ronald le regaló su primera escoba.

Su circulo de amistades es muy cerrado: Albus Potter es su mejor amigo, aunque siempre pasa tiempo con James Potter y Robert Weasley el segundo hijo de Luna y Ronald. Honestamente, está muy emocionado, ya quiere ir a Hogwarts no solo incitado por sus propios impulsos sino por los deseos de su abuelo Lucius; se siente Slytherin de corazón y eso me preocupa ya que colecciona objetos de la Casa antes mencionada y su ilusión es enorme, no quiero imaginarme qué pasaría si no llegara a aquedar en la Casa de las Serpientes, sé que él es consciente de esa posibilidad por eso le da terror el solo pensar en el momento que le coloquen el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza. Pero, finalmente, se siente orgulloso de quien es y como es y nosotros de él. Respeta a todos los que les rodean, comprende con facilidad las instrucciones que se le dan, aunque eso no minimiza el hecho de que al parecer le encanta romper una que otra regla, creo que en eso se parece algo a mi ya que a pesar de sobresalir en Hogwarts estoy consciente de que junto a mis mejores amigos hice una que otra cosa que se suponía no debía hacer. Siente una infinita admiración por su abuelo Lucius Malfoy.

Sin embargo, para Draco y para mi no hay niña más hermosa que Daphne Lucia Malfoy Granger, físicamente lo único que sacó de mi fue el color del cabello porque del resto se parece a su padre, es decir, tanto Scorpius como ella tienen un gran parecido, mismos ojos, nariz, labios y hasta gestos. Es muy inteligente, responsable, risueña, terca, le enoja que las cosas no salgan como ella quiere, como precisamente, dice ella, deben ser, es algo perfeccionista y bastante sentimental. Una de sus más grandes fascinaciones es leer, me sorprendí cuando tan solo a los 5 años ya lo sabía hacer con mucha fluidez, pero no solo eso, sino que le encantaba; creo que ha leído más libros que yo a su misma edad. Me encanta mirarla sumergida en uno de sus ejemplares, siempre se le ve entusiasmada y feliz al hacerlo. Por esa razón Draco de vez en cuando a optado por llamarla _Mi sabelotodo preferida _y eso a ella no le molesta, al contrario, ya que se lo dice con el mismo cariño con que me lo dice a mi en la intimidad de nuestro cuarto, pero lamentablemente sé que una vez ingrese al Colegio las cosas pueden cambiar, es decir, esa misma frase se puede convertir en un insulto al obviar la primera y la ultima palabra, dejando solo _sabelotodo._ Por esa razón he hablado mucho con ella, no quiero que la lastimen, así que le conté varias circunstancias por las que pasé para que a ella no se le repitan, además le he señalado muchas veces, cosa que me sorprendió en el momento, que es una Malfoy y los de su familia no se dejan humillar, pero tampoco se la pasan haciéndolo. Después ambas llegamos a la conclusión que, ignorar era la mejor solución, claro si aquello realmente pasara.

Es muy apegada a su padre y a los míos. Es la consentida de sus padrinos Harry y Luna, pero aun más de esta ultima ya que ambas se la pasan buena parte del tiempo cuando se encuentran hablando sobre temas con los cuales yo prefiero no meterme. Adora a sus primos, es decir, a los hijos de nuestros amigos que más que eso son hermanos para nosotros. Se lleva de maravilla con Meliza la rubia hija de su madrina la cual es menor que ella por unos pocos meses, además la pequeña Lily aun siendo menor que Daphne por 3 años se lleva increíble con mi hija. Sin embargo, con James no se la lleva nada bien ya que a veces, solo a veces ambos se muestran amables, pero de repente comienzan a discutir por cosas triviales que gracias a los cielos no han pasado a mayores. Según lo que mi princesa me cuenta su primo, mayor que ella por casi 2 años, la molesta diciéndole que quedará en Ravenclaw y sigo sin comprender porqué le molesta tanto si ella misma señala que desea ir a Hogwarts porque quiere conocer, disfrutar y aprender sin importar la Casa en la que quede, además, más de una vez me ha dicho que según sus investigaciones desde la muerte del Señor Tenebroso todo ha cambiado para bien y en eso tiene mucha razón. Todas las Casas se llevan increíble, ya no existe la riña de antes aunque sigue la sana competencia.

Obviando esa parte de James, ella está muy feliz por ingresar a Hogwarts dentro de unos años. Me confesó una noche que le gustaría estar en la misma Casa que su hermano para que así ambos pudieran cuidarse y ayudarse. Uno de sus más valiosos tesoros es el álbum mágico que le regalé a Draco en nuestro aniversario, no para de leerlo y de expresar que ella quiere una historia así, mi marido cuando escucha aquello siempre se atraganta aun sin estar comiendo y busca la mejor manera de cambiar de tema.

Sentí, precisamente, como Draco comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello mientras yo continuaba mirando a los seres que llenaban de luz mi hogar, contando a mi propio marido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado 7 fenomenales años. Mis niños crecen muy rápido, pero a pesar de eso estoy muy feliz. Amo a mi familia, así que hoy en mi presente, si tuviera la oportunidad no cambiaría nada de mi pasado para que todo siguiera fluyendo como va.

— ¿El qué piensas?

— En nuestros hijos... — Susurré mirándolos jugar con lo que parecía ser otro carro de control remoto, obviamente, obsequiado por mis padres.

— ¿En lo niños? — Inquirió dubitativo.

— Si... — Mi voz sonó algo más suave de lo deseado — No te das cuenta mi amor, hace poco les cambiábamos los pañales ahora míralos tu mismo... — Hundí más mi cabeza en su pecho y el afirmó su agarre.

¿Existe alguna manera de paralizar el tiempo? Quiero estar por siempre así, acurrucada a su lado, sintiendo su amor en silencio mientras nuestros hijos juegan con sonrisas de alegría pintadas en sus rostros.

Esto es la verdadera felicidad.

— Opino igual que tu. Hace algún tiempo discutíamos cuáles serían sus padrinos ideales y ahora ellos argumentan en cuál Casa les gustaría quedar — Ambos reímos.

Con señas nuestros hijos nos pidieron que nos acercáramos y no dudamos hacerlo. Nos sentamos en el suelo junto a ellos y comenzamos a examinar cada uno de los nuevos regalos que habían traído a casa, mientras Draco se hacía el sorprendido por las invenciones Muggles nos hacía reír a todos.

**_ Horas más tarde _**

Hacías más o menos media hora Draco les había pedido a los niños que fueran a asearse y vestirse para dormir al haber visto bostezar a Scorpius más de una vez y hace menos de 10 minutos él mismo fue a hacer los mismo, mientras yo antes de eso preferí echarles un vistazo a mis hijos.

Caminé por el pasillo en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de mis pequeños, entré primero en la de Scorpius.

Su cuarto me recordaba muchísimo al que Draco tenía en la Mansión, aunque este tenía menos negro y más verde. En la pared en la que estaba pegada la cama estaba pintado un escudo de Slytherin que el mismo Lucius, con ayuda de Severus y Draco le hicieron como sorpresa de cumpleaños. Al otro costado estaba un estante lleno de botellas en miniatura llenas de diferentes pociones muy pocas hechas con mi ayuda ya que mayormente prefería que su padre o su abuelo Severus, como él le decía, lo ayudarán en aquello. Cuando se trataba de teoría siempre iba tras de mi, pero al parecer o la práctica se le daba mejor a aquellos dos hombres a pesar de yo haber sido Profesora de Hogwarts precisamente sobre aquella asignatura, o con mayores probabilidades, ellos le dejaban hacer más cosas que yo. Solo remover el cardero no debe ser nada divertido. Habían también hierbas, restos de animales almacenados en frascos y un caldero, aquel costado era su laboratorio particular.

Draco me insistió en varias ocasiones en que debíamos amueblar uno de los cuartos desocupados, pero me negué, por ahora está bien con eso, cuando crezca podrá tener su laboratorio si así lo quiere.

Las luces de la habitación estaban prendidas, me acerqué a la cama con cuidado al no poder divisar si ya estaba dormido.

Sus brazos estaban sobre la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza y uno de sus pies se asomaba por la frazada. No pude evitar sonreír al verle, al parecer estaba muy agotado.

— Buenas noches mi amor — Susurré besando su frente.

Lo cubrí bien sin intenciones de despertarlo y finalmente apagué la luz de la recamará y salí de ella para entrar ahora en el que estaba justo a su lado, el de Daphne.

Sin duda, al solo mirar ambos cuartos se podía percibir la diferencia entre ambos niños, por más que hayan nacido con solo minutos de diferencia y posean un parentesco físico bastante perceptible.

El color que predominaba en esta habitación era el rosado, aunque el juego de cama era blanco en su totalidad y eso le daba una inocencia digna de toda una princesa. A un costado estaba un blanca y pequeña estantería con libros bien ordenados, solo estaban allí sus preferidos los demás los guardaba en el despacho junto a los de Draco y los míos los cuales siempre me insistía en que quería leer, pero le repetía una y otra vez que aun no, estaba bien por ahora con sus cuentos y leyendas fantásticas, además de los tomo de literatura, historia y ciencias. En el espejo de su peinadora se podía visualizar en uno de sus extremos 5 bufandas: una de Gryffindor, otra de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y una con el escudo de Hogwarts y los colores de las cuatro Casas. Sin duda, aquello dejaba claro que no sentía preferencias por una o otra, simplemente quería ir a la misma donde estuviera su hermano.

La luz de la lámpara junto a ella estaba encendida y vi como sujetaba muy cerca de su cara un libro. Caminé hacía ella sin intención de asustarla...

— ¿Daphne, aun despierta?

— Mami es que este libro es estupendo, en serio — Expresó con cierta cautela mientras me mostraba la portada del ejemplar.

— Lo sé mi amor, cuenta la historia de un joven mago que junto a sus amigos derrota a un malvado hombre...

— ¡Sí!

— Pero, sabes muy bien que hay tiempo para leer y para dormir lo necesario también, así que para su pesar señorita este es el momento de descansar — Le sonreí tomando el libro y cubriéndola bien con la frazada mientras resoplaba al estar en desacuerdo.

— Está bien, dormiré — Concretó al fin.

— Mañana podrás continuar con tu lectura — Besé su frente dejando el libro en la estantería — Dulces sueños princesa — Apagué la luz de la lámpara y salí de su cuarto.

Confiaba en mis hijos totalmente, ya que siempre respetaban nuestras decisiones tratando de hacer que estemos orgullosos de ellos, sin embargo, desde él primer día que Draco y yo supimos que seríamos padres lo estábamos.

Reprimiendo un bostezó entré en el despachó, tomé un pergamino, pluma y tinta y me dirigí a mi habitación donde sabia que ya Draco estaba esperándome dentro de la cama.

— Están listos — Le informé sentándome en la peinadora.

— ¿No vendrás a dormir?

— Claro, solo dame 5 minutos para leer la carta de Dumbledore y responderla ¿Sí? — Lo miré con una sonrisa y él me imitó asintiendo.

Sin dudar abrí el sobre dejando al descubierto un pergamino muy bien doblado. Lo desdoblé y comencé a leer la letra de Albus en aquellas pocas líneas que más bien parecían preguntas...

_Querida Hermione,_

_Cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo están los niños? Severus me ha mantenido informado sobre sus visitas ¿Cómo se la lleva con los niños? ¿Por cierto, Draco cómo está? Lucius me contó lo que hicieron y me pareció una idea fantástica, sabes muy bien que si no estuviera tan lejos con Minerva les hubiese cooperado con aquella Misión de dejarlos solos. _

_Por cierto, en lo que respecta a nosotros todo va bien. __Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, no me has dicho ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?_

_Hasta pronto,_

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

No pude evitar sonreír al haber terminado de leer aquella elocuente epístola. Sin dudar, tomé el pergamino limpio y comencé a escribir...

_Estimado Albus,_

_En términos generales todo está muy bien, más que eso realmente. Draco, los niños y yo estamos muy felices, aunque si me permites contarte hoy me he puesto algo nostálgica al notar cuanto han crecido mis hijos, pero del resto todo marcha normal._

_Por cierto, Scorpius y Daphne ya están discutiendo en cuál Casa quieren quedar, además me preguntaron por ti y le dije la verdad, que estabas disfrutando de un par de semanas con Minerva lejos del mundo mágico. Me alegro mucho que estén pasándola tan bien._

_No dudes en pasar por la casa cuando estés de regreso, si puedes traer a McGonagall contigo mejor, sabes muy bien que mis hijos los quieren tanto como si fuesen sus abuelos. En lo que respecta a Severus, pues sí, no ha visitado en varias ocasiones siempre poniendo como escusa que viene a ver a su ahijado, pero todos sabemos muy bien que se ha encariñado demás con los niños y la verdad es que ellos lo quieren mucho. A Scor le está ayudando en pociones, según lo que me dijo solo debe aprender a respetar los tiempos de cocción y dejar de lado sus ansias. A Daph le está enseñando Legilimancia y Oclumancia y ella está encantada. _

_Sí, un día se aparecieron nuestros padres y nos informaron aquello, al principio no estaba segura, pero después aflojé un poco y estoy feliz de haber aceptado, deberíamos tener más sorpresas como esas._

_Sabes Dumbledore, no me canso de agradecer tu intervención aquel día cuando Lucius tenía fijado hacernos daños, nunca me hubiese imaginado que tus palabras pudieran hacerlo reflexionar de tal forma. El Lucius que conozco ahora me hace sentir muy orgullosa, no solo de su rol como de padre sino como abuelo. Confío mucho en él._

_¿Que si acepto? ¡Por supuesto que acepto! ¿Cuándo y en dónde se me va a presentar algo así? Sé que no te gustó aquella idea mía de no regresar a Hogwarts por querer cuidar a los niños personalmente, por eso nunca me esperé algo así, pero viniendo de ti todo es posible. Gracias por permitirme d__ar clases en Hogwarts únicamente las mañanas en el mismo período que los niños comienzan, es demasiado, de verdad, Draco está muy feliz porque eso me permitirá regresar en las tardes con él. Desde que me propusiste eso no sé a ciencia cierta con quien habló, creo que fue con un tal Lamborginni amigo de su padre, pero bueno el hecho es que cuando ingrese al personal de Hogwarts él tendrá solo un turno de trabajo y será en las mañanas, así que en la tardes estaremos juntos. A los niños también le gusta la idea de que sea su Profesora de Pociones, solo espero que Scorpius no me deje en ridículo ante la clase. Pero Albus, ¿Estás seguro de que no cambiarás de idea? Es decir, aun faltan 4 años para eso. _

_Bueno, Draco te manda muchos saludos. _

_Deseamos que regreses pronto, mientras tanto disfruta mucho, te queremos..._

_**H.D.S.D**_

Doblé la carta y la metí en el sobre. Escribí en él el nombre completo de Albus y la até a la pata de la lechuza que esperaba desde hacía más o menos un par de horas por la respuesta. Menos mal se me ocurrió traerle agua y un poco de comida al pobre animal.

— Listo mi amor — Señalé arrojándome en los brazos de mi esposo con cierto cansancio — Te amo.

— Yo también te amo — Me besó con entusiasmo.

— ¿Pusiste los hechizos? — Le susurré con picardía y él asintió volviéndome a besar.

Llevé mis manos a su pecho desnudo y lo acaricié mientras él se aferraba a mis labios como si su vida dependiera de ello. Rodó haciéndome quedar bajo su cuerpo y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello logrando que mi piel se erizará en su totalidad, además de hacerme reír por las cosquillas.

— Ahí no... — Susurré y escuché sus carcajadas en mi oído.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y no pudiéndolo soportar más volví a girar quedando sobre él, ahora yo sería la que lo haría suplicar para que parara. Besé sus labios y fui bajando con muchísima lentitud por su mandíbula, por su pecho y finalmente regresé al cuello cuando sus manos se aferraron a los bordes de mi franela con intensión de quitármela...

Nos amábamos y aquella noche, una vez más, nos lo demostramos con caricias que nos hicieron volar más allá del cielo. Más allá de lo humanamente posible, más allá de nuestras pieles tan siquiera... directo hacia nuestros corazones.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ... _**


	22. La despedida: Hogwarts

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo XXII**

_**La despedida: Hogwarts**_

_ **4 años después** _

Suspiré pasando ambas manos por mi rostro. Realmente estaba comenzando a angustiarme.

La oscuridad que traía la lluviosa noche del 31 de Agosto comenzaba a asomarse por las ventanas de la casa obligándome a encender las luces. Aparte de eso, me acerqué a la chimenea y aticé el fuego tratando así de contrarrestar el frío que sentía. Pero, no lo conseguí.

Me senté en el mueble frente a la chimenea cruzando los brazos a altura del pecho, sin poder apartar la mirada de las flamantes llamas.

Los minutos pasaban y todo seguía igual.

Estiré mis piernas mientras volvía a pasar las manos por mi cara.

Seguían pasando los minutos nada más, las llamas seguían allí intactas.

Comencé a sentir mucho escozor en mis ojos, así que me los restregué con los dedos mientras sentía que la preocupación comenzaba a helarme por dentro con brusquedad hasta hacer mis dientes castañetear. Me levanté del sofá con un profundo suspiro que erizó mi piel. Caminé hacia la chimenea, luego hacia el mueble y nuevamente hacia la chimenea.

Intranquila recorrí el camino que me llevaba hasta mi habitación, sin detenerme fui directo al armario y tomé la primera chaqueta que vi para posteriormente colocármela. Salí y dejé que mis pies anduvieran por el pasillo hasta pararme frente a la puerta del cuarto de mi hijo, toqué dos veces.

— Pasa.

Abrí y lo vi frente al caldero muy concentrado ya que en su ceño divisé una que otra arruga.

— ¿Cuál haces ahora?

— Te hago un poco de _pócima alisadora_ para que la uses mañana, papá me ha dicho que no te queda casi nada.

Una dulce risa salió de mis labios al aun contemplarle desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No madre, gracias — Dejó de mirar el caldero para fijar sus grises ojos en mi — ¿Te pasa algo? — Las arrugas en su frente habían aumentado.

— No — Le mentí y él lo sabía.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? — Inquirió alborotando sus rubios cabellos sin notarlo. Finalmente, había cedido a la petición de su padre y su abuelo, ahora lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás con un poco de gomina la mayor parte del tiempo.

— No, mi amor — Le susurré con una sonrisa — ¿Cuánto te falta para terminarla?

— 5 minutos calculo — Removió el líquido dentro del caldero.

— Entonces en 5 minutos te veo en el comedor.

— En 10 mejor.

— ¿10?

— Sí, así puedo dejar que se repose unos minutos, guardarla en los embaces y finalmente llevarla a tu cuarto.

Le sonreí aunque no logró verlo porque se había enfrascado, nuevamente, en la poción.

— Perfecto, en 10 minutos entonces — Cerré la puerta, pero tras recordar algo, volví a abrirla — Por cierto, ya tienes todo listo para mañana ¿Cierto?

Asintió en silencio y volví a cerrar la puerta.

Sabía muy bien que estaba nervioso, precisamente, porque mañana era el tan esperado 1ero de Septiembre, su primer día en Hogwarts, además cuando lo estaba le daba por hacer pócimas para regalar en este caso a mi, generalmente las hacia por placer o simplemente, porque nunca las había hecho antes.

Suspiré tocando la puerta de al lado.

— Pase.

Abrí la puerta y la vi sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras sujetaba un grueso libro cerca de su rostro. Cuando notó mi presencia bajó el ejemplar y me miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Un poco.

Sonrió haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado y no dudé en hacerlo.

— Al parecer te gustó el libro.

— Me ha encantado mami, muchas gracias — Sonrió — Aunque, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Me miró dubitativa cerrando el libro que yo muy bien reconocía. Asentí — ¿Jamie muere?

— ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga? ¿No prefieres leerlo?

— Sí, pero lamentaría mucho que muriera.

— A papá no le gustó el libro precisamente por eso cuando lo leímos.

Suspiró abrazándose al ejemplar de _Un paseo para recordar, _el cual me insistió tanto en leer que no pude negarme más.

Besé su frente y caminé hacia la salida de la habitación.

— Mamá — Giré justo en el marco de la puerta — ¿Papá aun no a llegado?

Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre con brusquedad, mis ojos ardían y mi respiración se me dificultaba. Traté por todos los medios disimular cuanto me había afectado su interrogante.

— No, aun no — Le sonreí tratando de calmar la angustia que al igual que yo, sabía que sentía — Por cierto, tenemos todo listo para mañana ¿Verdad? — Sonreí y ella asintió entusiasmada — ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a poner la mesa?

— ¡Claro! — Dejó el libro sobre la cama y me siguió hasta la cocina.

A los pocos minutos mi hijo se unió a nosotras. Comencé a servir en sus platos tratando de fijar mis ojos en lo que hacía y no en la bendita chimenea.

— ¿Y papá?

— Aun no ha llegado del trabajo — Respondió Daphne con preocupación.

— ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

— No pienses eso mi amor, en cualquier momento vendrá — Le aseguré depositando un beso en la cima de sus rubios cabellos.

Algo acongojados comenzamos a comer sin él.

Cuando terminamos, Scorpius guardó las sobras y sirvió un plato más de comida que dejamos dentro del microondas para cuando llegara. Daphne recogió la mesa y yo lavé los platos.

Vi a mis hijos caminar hasta la sala, se sentaron en los muebles y comenzaron a contemplar la chimenea en silencio. Lo estaban esperando.

— Estas no son horas para estar despiertos, menos aun al saber que mañana iniciarán una etapa muy importante en sus vidas — Les comuniqué con dulzura sentándome en medio de ambos.

— Yo quiero esperarlo.

— Yo también mamá — Corroboró mi castaña hija.

¿Qué más podía decirles? Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y los acurruqué en mi pecho.

25 minutos después, seguíamos siendo solo nosotros tres en la casa. Todo parecía estar igual, aunque al parecer la lluvia se había intensificado más.

— Chicos... — Susurré y no obtuve respuesta. Se habían dormido — Scorpius, mi amor — Moví a mi hijo con suavidad — Anda a tu cama, hijo. Ve a dormir — Le sugerí al haber despegado sus parpados por unos segundos.

— Daphne... — Él me ayudó a despertar a su hermana — Ven, vamos a dormir... — Susurró y vi como con cierta dificultad ambos se ponían de pies apoyándose del otro.

— Mamá — Giró Scorpius soñoliento — ¿Llegó papá?

— Aun no, mi amor.

Suspiraron y siguieron con su andar.

El escozor en mis ojos se había vuelto mucho más molesto. Me puse de pies rápidamente y caminé hacia el teléfono ubicado en la cocina.

Un pitido: Dejé que mis pulmones se llenaran de aire, de una gran cantidad de aire.

Dos pitidos: Pasé la mano libre por mi rostro con cierta brusquedad.

Tres pitidos: Restregué mis ojos esfumando las lágrimas que de ellos querían salir.

— Aló.

— ¿Cissy?

— Sí. ¿Hermione, qué pasa?

Tragué saliva con cierta dificultad.

— ¿Hoy... hoy has sabido algo de Draco?

— ¿De Draco? No, ¿Por qué? — Comencé a escuchar en su voz preocupación. Me pareció oír también a Lucius preguntándole qué ocurría al fondo.

— Aun no ha vuelto del trabajo. Debería haber estado aquí hace más de 2 horas... — Sentí una cálida humedad por mi mejilla — ¿Le habrá pasado algo? — El nudo en mi pecho se hizo más doloroso.

— No, no creo eso. En tal caso ya nos hubiésemos enterado — Tenía mucha razón, las peores noticias eran las primeras en saberse — ¿Los niños?

— Estaban esperándolo hace rato conmigo, pero el sueño los dominó así que aproveché para enviarlos a la cama. Están muy preocupados.

— Hermione — Escuché otra voz al teléfono — Tranquila, en cualquier momento atravesará la chimenea, estoy seguro y espero que tenga una muy buena escusa porque o sino yo mismo...

— ¿Hermione, sigues ahí? — Al parecer Narcissa le había arrebatado el teléfono a su esposo como él mismo había hecho antes.

— Sí — Gemí.

— ¿Quieres que vaya?

— No, no es necesario.

— ¿Me mantienes informada?

— Por supuesto.

— Cuídate, hija. Toda va a solucionarse.

Colgué.

Oculté mi rostro entre mis manos y comencé a sollozar como si algo dentro de mi se hubiese desgarrado, pero así mismo sentía mi alma. Traté por todos los medios no hacer ruido, no quería angustiar más a mis hijos.

¿Qué había pasado con Draco?

Aquella interrogante me perturbaba a más no poder. ¿Y si mientras yo lloraba él estaba luchando por mantenerse con vida en un Hospital? ¿Y si estaba herido o muerto? O aun peor ¿Si estaba con otra?

Sí Ronald pudiese escuchar mis pensamientos me regañaría por aun no haber _ordenado mis prioridades._

— Hermione.

— ¡Draco! — Exclamé lanzándome en los brazos del hombre que entraba en la cocina con una mirada angustiosa.

Lloré en su hombro mostrando el dolor que contenía en mi interior. Él se abrazó a mi cuerpo con fuerza mientras movía sus manos en mi espalda con cariño tratándome de clamar.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? — Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

— ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! — Me separé de él con brusquedad, como si su contacto me quemara. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro tratando de desvanecer la humedad en mis mejillas — ¡Hace ya más de dos horas debiste estar aquí! — Le grité aun derramando lágrimas — Los niños estaban muy angustiados, no querían comer, ni siquiera dormir porque aun no habías vuelto. ¡Llamé a tu madre y no sabía nada de ti tampoco! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! — Espeté molesta mirando como desviaba sus ojos hacia la ventana de la cocina — ¡Mírame! ¿Dime dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Espero que me des una buena escusa Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y no solo yo la espero, tu padre también.

— ¿Mi padre? — Sonrió haciendo que mis sospechas se centraran en la ultima opción.

Estuvo con otra, eso seguro.

— No te vayas por la tangente y dime de una buena vez, ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? — Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

No dijo nada, solo apuntó hacia la ventana. Giré y no vi nada.

— ¿Qué?

— Mira bien.

Volvió a pedir y vi algo blanco manteniéndose con dificultad sobre el aire. La lluvia afuera era torrencial. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió sin importar que se mojara un poco y un ave negra entró al interior de la casa toda empapada. Traía una nota toda estropeada atada a su pata, creo que eso fue lo que vi en la ventana, la nota porque debido al color de la lechuza se camufló con la propia oscuridad de la noche.

Draco apuntó al ave y gracias a un hechizo su varita comenzó a succionar el agua que hacía titiritar al animal.

Inmóvil tan solo lo miraba. ¿Cómo no noté que esa lechuza estaba afuera de mi casa?

— ¿Cómo es posible que ninguno de los tres la haya visto? — Inquirió buscando sobras de comida en la nevera para darle al animal.

— Creo que... estábamos tan preocupados mirando hacia la chimenea que no nos percatamos que estaba ahí afuera — Hablé con un hilo de voz sintiéndome el ser humano más cruel del planeta.

Caminé hacia el ave y comencé a acariciar su cabeza, gracias a los cielos había dejado de temblar. Mi esposo le acercó un plato con comida a la criatura y desató la nota en su pata. Me la tendió.

— Ya no sirve para nada, pero al menos eso es prueba de que mi intensión siempre fue informarte — La tomé sin mirarle a los ojos — En ella te decía que iba a cumplir con 2 horas extras de trabajo para mañana poder acompañarlos a la estación sin preocupación de llegar retardado, porque no sé si recuerdas, a partir del 1ero de Septiembre comienzo a trabajar solo en el turno de la mañana así que pensé que no sería nada justo llegar tarde e irme temprano — Explicó con suavidad.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

— Me asusté muchísimo — Lo miré al fin.

— Puedo imaginármelo — Expresó acariciando mi rostro — No me gusta verte llorar, menos por mi culpa — Secó mis lágrimas y sin dudar me abracé a él con anhelo — Ahora debo llamar a mi padre y explicarle todo, me parece — Asentí — ¿Me acompañas primero a echarle un vistazo a los niños? — Volví a asentir.

Dios mio, cuando estoy triste, angustiada y molesta suelo suponer cosas que al regresar a mi estado normal me hacen sentir estúpida, demasiado estúpida. Pero, gracias a los cielos todo fue solo un susto y ninguna de las interrogantes que me había planteado como posibles motivos de la tardanza de mi esposo se habían hecho realidad. Ya estaba a nuestro lado, eso era lo que importaba.

Nuestra lechuza era fiel, rápida y no daba problemas, pero deberíamos cambiarle el color de su plumaje a uno algo más llamativo, naranja tal vez.

— ¿Todo está listo para mañana?

— Si — Susurré dejando que mis ojos se cerraran debido al cansancio, mientras él me acariciaba el cabello al estar recostada sobre su pecho.

Aquella había sido una larga noche, pero la mañana siguiente no pintaba ser mejor.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! — Gritaron nuestros hijos con desesperación.

— ¡Legaremos tarde! — Refunfuñó Daphne.

— Tranquilos, ya estamos listo. ¿Y sus equipajes? — Inquirió Draco y ambos miraron hacia la puerta donde habían dejado las pertenencias que se llevarían al Colegio.

— ¿Y mamá? — Preguntó Scorpius alterado.

— Aquí estoy mi amor — Anuncié caminando hacía ellos — ¿Tenemos todo lo que planeamos que llevaríamos? — Asintieron mis hijos — ¿Dónde están las lechuzas que no las veo?

— Ahí — Señaló Daphne las aves que les habíamos regalado.

— ¿Draco trajiste mi maleta?

— Si, ya todo está listo.

— Bien, vamos entonces.

— Mamá.

— ¿Qué pasa mi amor? — Me arrodillé frente a mi hija.

— Estoy nerviosa — Me informó resguardando un liso mechón de sus cabellos tras su oreja.

— Es normal. Eso tu padre y yo lo sentimos nuestro primer día en Hogwarts, más yo al no conocer lo que me esperaba del todo; pero no dejes que los nervios que sientes te impidan disfrutar de todo esto ¿Si?

Asintió.

— Yo no estaba nervioso — Señaló Draco con aires de superioridad y los cuatro reímos.

Finalmente nos abrazamos tomando nuestros equipajes y nos desaparecimos con la intención de aparecer en:_ La estación de Kings Cross._

Y lo hicimos con mucha facilidad ya que desde hacía poco más de 11 años los hechizos protectores contra Mortífagos y demás habían sido removidos de la casa al no existir peligro alguno.

Al llegar a la estación caminamos hacía el andén 9 ¾. Primero yo lo crucé sujetando la mano de Scorpius, luego lo hizo Draco con nuestra niña y frente a nosotros el Expreso de Hogwarts con sus característicos colores rojo y negro humeaba estático e imponente a la espera de la hora exacta en la que debía comenzar a andar hacía su único rumbo.

Con cierta dificultad caminamos entre el tumulto de personas congregadas en el lugar. Al parecer todos a nuestro alrededor aprovechaban para hablar logrando que en el lugar se extendiera segundo a segundo un bullicio descomunal que no era molesto, al contrario, me hacía sonreír mientras seguía a mi marido sin soltarle la mano a mi hijo. Muchas sonrisas, unas más estrechas que otras estaban pintadas en los rostros tanto de los más grandes como de los chiquillos que habían preferido ocultarse tras las piernas de sus padres con cierto nerviosismo por lo nuevo que se avecinaba en sus vidas.

Finalmente, Draco paró junto a Daphne.

— Buenos días familia Malfoy — Saludó una amable pareja al pasar a nuestro lado.

Los cuatro les sonreíamos.

Ciertamente, desde hacía varios siglos atrás la familia Malfoy poseía un renombre envidiable por muchos, lo cual lograron debido a su posición económica, estatus de sangre y ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Por las decisiones que los hicieron seguir a un hombre que desde hacia varios años atrás a nadie le importaba ya nombrar. Sin embargo, la reputación de esta familia había tomado un giro de 360° al haberse hecho publica la participación de Lucius Malfoy, mi suegro, en la Batalla donde había caído derrotado Lord Voldemort, el hombre al cual había traicionado por su familia.

Así que ya estaba acostumbrándome a que gente desconocida me saludara de forma amistosa y sin dudar yo devolvía el saludo gustosa de que supieran que yo, Hermione Jane Malfoy Granger, estaba orgullosa de la familia que había formado con esfuerzo, dedicación y amor.

Miré a los niños platicar mientras buscaban con interés algo especial entre la multitud, así que en ese momento decidí enredar mis manos en el fuerte brazo de mi esposo para luego colocarme de puntillas solo un poco hasta lograr depositar un beso en su mejilla. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba.

— ¿Esto a que se debe? — Susurró con una sonrisa.

Dejé que mis ojos se perdieran en los suyos tan semejantes a un cielo repleto de nubes.

— A nada en especial — Reí por lo bajo, luego desvié mi mirada hacia el Expreso y noté como mi marido me imitó — ¿Recuerdas nuestro reencuentro al iniciar el ultimo año?

— ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Se me había hecho muy difícil alejarme de ti, lo único que quería era volverte a ver.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro recordando como ambos nos habíamos escabullido de nuestros amigos con excusas bien pensadas durante las vacaciones, para luego encontrarnos en uno de los compartimiento más alejados y besarnos con una locura desenfrenada.

— En menos de media hora el Expreso partirá y aun mis tíos no han llegado — Escuché a mi hijo hablar con cierta preocupación logrando que toda mi atención se posara en ambos.

— Tienes razón, no logro verles. ¿Ustedes ven algo? — Quiso saber ahora mi hija mirándonos.

Sin dudar Draco y yo comenzamos a girar nuestras cabezas de un lado a otro tratando de localizar a una melena roja o tal vez unos lentes redondeados crean un campo de mayor visibilidad frente a unos ojos verdosos.

Pero, efectivamente, aun no habían llegado.

— Tranquilo mi amor, te aseguro que pronto estarán aquí — Le prometí acariciando su pálida mejilla mientras trataba de calmar su ansiedad con una sonrisa en mis labios.

— Mamá aquí no... — Susurró despavorido moviendo sus claros ojos de un lado a otro.

Dolida dejé que mi mano cayera sin fuerza de su cara. Suspiré profundamente y volví a abrazarme del brazo de Draco.

— Claro... — Miré a mi marido — Como el niño ya tiene 11 años no tenemos permitido mostrarle nuestro cariño en público — Realmente me había dolido.

— ¡Mamá! — Sentí como unos brazos se aferraban a mi cintura y una cabeza se apoyaba en mi pecho — Perdóname.

Sonreí y Draco comenzó a negar mientras un gesto similar al mio se veía reflejado en sus labios.

— No deberías prestarle atención a Scorpius, es un tonto — Mi hija resopló cruzándose de brazos — En cambio yo, sí quiero muestras de cariño como esa.

No me hice de rogar, estiré mis brazos hacia mi hija y la abracé con fuerzas ignorando a mi pequeño.

— Está bien, lo reconozco...

Scorpius se separó de mi y aproveché esa oportunidad para arrodillarme frente a su hermana, le acaricié el rostro con cariño mientras no le dejaba de sonreír. Guardé un rebelde mechón de su largo cabello tras su oreja y ella besó mi mejilla en un efusivo acto de cariño.

— Lo reconozco... — Volvió a repetir, pero seguí ignorando su presencia — Me he comportado muy mal, lo sé. Pero te prometo, madre que no volverá a ocurrir. Por nada en el mundo quiero verte sufrir, menos por mi... por mis acciones — Susurró apenado.

Le guiñé un ojo a mi hija y ésta asintió sonriendo.

— Scorpius — Lo llamé logrando que dejara de ver sus manos y mirara mi rostro — Daphne — Mi niña seguía sonriendo al lado de su hermano — Quiero que comprendan que por más años que tengan seguirán siendo mis hijos por siempre, mis pequeños hijos — Sin querer mis ojos se había humedecido.

Sentí como dos pares de brazos me envolvían con cariño.

— Te quiero, madre — Escuché la voz de Scorpius.

Di por finalizado el abrazo para poder volver a mirarlos, mi hija aprovechó para pasar su blanca mano por mi mejilla y así borrar la molesta lágrima que había luchado con fuerza por salir de mis ojos y lo había conseguido.

— Yo también los quiero a ambos por igual. ¿Y saben qué más? — Pausé un segundo — Los extrañaré mucho...

— ¿¡QUÉ?! — Inquirió Draco haciéndose notar al fin tras haberse mantenido tan solo como un espectador de la escena. Lo miré y descubrí una sonrisa en sus labios — ¿Cómo es eso de que los vas a extrañar si serás su Profesora de Pociones? — Reímos ante su intervención, pero de pronto su risa paró y se agachó para estar a la misma altura que nosotros — Yo sí que los voy a extrañar y mucho — Soltó con sentimiento.

Los niños abrazaron a su padre con cariño en uno de esos abrazos dobles que tanto nos gustaban y... ¿Por qué no mejor triplicarlo? Me acerqué y estreché a mi familia entre mis brazos.

Draco abrió los ojos tras haberlos cerrados al concentrarse en el gesto de los niños y me miró con intensidad.

— Al menos tu regresarás en las tardes conmigo, solo eso es lo que me hace soportar todo esto — Le sonreí con el más sincero de los sentimientos conglomerados en mi pecho, para mi también era motivo de suma felicidad saber que podría repartir mi tiempo entre los seres que más amaba en el mundo, por los cuales sería capaz de dar la vida cuantas veces sea necesario tan solo por verles sonreír.

— ¿Papá, qué pasaría si no quedo en Slytherin? — Scorpius preocupado volvió a hacer aquella pregunta que no había dejado de hacer durante toda esa ultima semana, pero no tenía que reprocharle nada al niño, sino a mi marido que por más que se lo pedía nunca le daba respuesta o al menos la que él quería escuchar ya que con un serio _Sí entrarás en Slytherin_ olvidaba aquella interrogante.

Vi a mi marido tomar aire sabiendo que había llegado el momento.

— ¿Recuerdan lo que les dijo su tío Harry sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador — Ambos asintieron — Es cierto lo que dijo, pueden pedirle al Sombrero a cual Casa desean ir, solo escúchenlo con concentración ya que él susurrará la Casa a la que los enviará en su oído y en caso de estar conformes así será, pero si están en desacuerdo piensen con todas su fuerzas en la casa a la que desean realmente estar y lo más importante, los motivos — Explicó — Además hijo, eres ingenioso y a tu corta edad ya te has propuesto varias metas a futuro que hacen ver tu ambición y por si fuera poco todos sabemos que en tu corazón eres un Slytherin — Esbozó una sonrisa orgulloso — Y tu Daphne eres inteligente, justa, respetas la reglas, en cierta medida tan valiente como tu madre... puedes quedar en la Casa que quieras, pero en la selección del Sombrero también influye el peso del apellido y no es por presumir, pero el Malfoy tiene mucho peso en la Casa de las Serpientes ya que todos sus antepasados, sin excepción, han estado en esa Casa — El nervio en el rostro de mi hijo se hizo más visible, así que de forma disimulada le hice señas para que dijera aquello que varias noches atrás ambos habíamos hablado, pero no se sentía capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Finalmente me miró y asintió — Aunque sean Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin siempre los amaremos y estaremos totalmente orgulllos...

— ¿De verdad? — Interrumpió atónito mi pequeño a su padre.

— ¿De verdad qué, mi amor?

Gracias a mi hija sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero también sabía que decirlo lo despejaría, lo liberaría de un gran peso así que no dudé en preguntarle mirándole con una sonrisa de apoyo.

— Yo te lo dije... — Le murmuró con sorna mi castaña princesa dejando al descubierto sus dientes en una sonrisa triunfadora — Diles,... diles lo que pensabas — Le incitó haciendo un gesto con su mano.

— ¿Qué pensabas? — Draco se preocupó.

— Bueno, yo pensé... es que...

— ¿No confías en nosotros?

— ¡Por supuesto, papá!

— ¿Entonces, por qué no nos dices?

Dejó que el aire que contenía en sus pulmones saliera mientras asentía.

— Pensé que tal vez, si por alguna razón no entraba en Slytherin ustedes podrían llegar a dejar... a dejar de quererme — Confesó al fin agachando la cabeza, de no tener tanta gomina en el cabello seguramente este estuviese cubriéndole la frente en este momento.

Draco me miró con los labios comprimidos mostrando así una fina linea, le sonreí con suavidad acariciando su mejilla. Yo muy bien conocía aquel gesto. Yo muy bien sabía que se sentía culpable por aquel sentimiento que en lo más profundo de su corazón su hijo albergaba. Yo muy bien sabía que le dolía más que nada que sus hijos pensaran algo así por el fanatismo que él mismo sentía hacia ciertas cosas como el color verde, la gomina en el pelo aunque ya no la usaba o la propia Casa de Slytherin.

Gracias a los cielos y a su abuelo Lucius, poco a poco mi hijo a lo largo de su infancia se sintió atraído por esas cosas sin necesidad de verse obligado a sentirlas para parecerse a su padre, a su ejemplo como una vez escuché le llamó hablando con Daphne.

— Hijo... — Lo llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta. Coloqué un dedo en su mentón y lo obligué con suavidad a alzar el rostro — Te queremos decir algo, más bien — Miré a mi hija — Les queremos decir...

— Para nosotros ustedes siempre, sean cuales sean sus decisiones, serán lo más importante en nuestras vidas y no solo eso, los amaremos más allá de la propia vida si aquello fuera posible.

— Son nuestro mayor orgullo — Susurré.

— Además, cuando nos enteramos que seríamos padres lo único que pedimos fue que sean sanos, no nos importaban sus sexos, su color de cabello ni de ojos, porque todo lo que queríamos hacer en aquel momento era hacerlos felices, por eso hoy les decimos que no dejen de hacer aquello que quieran, aquello que confiamos será siempre lo correcto porque los hemos educado con dedicación y de una manera clara, haciéndoles conocedores de lo bueno y lo malo presente en la vida — Tomó aire y fijó sus ojos en Scorpius con intensidad — Si no eres un Slytherin, tranquilo, no hay problema, cambiamos la decoración de tu cuarto y sé muy bien que tu abuelo nos apoyará en eso — Sonrió y Daphne lo imitó mientras a mi hijo lo vi más relajado reprimiendo una risa que no tardó en juntarse con la mía por aquel comentario.

Ver a Lucius en mi mente pintar el escudo de Gryffindor no fue difícil, sino divertido, pero sabía muy bien que ese hombre que una vez fue capaz de querer entregar la vida por sus nietos haría lo que fuera por ellos para solo hacerlos tan felices como nosotros.

Scorpius finalmente atraído por los brazos extendidos de su padre se dejó abrazar, uniéndose a los segundos mi hija también. Draco liberó una de sus manos y me la colocó sobre los hombros obligándome a unirme a aquel abrazo colectivo sin importar que curiosos padres y niños en la estación nos miraran sin entender o tal vez creyendo que aquella era una simple despedida.

— No puede ser posible que aun el Expreso no se haya movido de su lugar y ustedes cuatro ya se estén extrañando — Una burlona voz logró que nos separáramos.

— ¡Tío! — Mis hijos corrieron hacía mi amigo Ron y lo abrazaron con cariño.

— ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos preferidos? — Inquirió sonriente besando las mejillas de mis hijos.

Draco y yo nos erguimos y sin disimuló regañé a Ronald con la mirada por aquello, pero él habiéndome visto no me prestó atención. Sabía muy bien que no me gustaba que le dijera así a los niños frente a sus otros sobrinos, eso estaba mal, yo sabía que los quería y que ellos a él, pero simplemente no me gustaba; por más que también podía certificar que siempre se dirigía de esa misma forma a cualquiera de sus sobrinos. Todos, finalmente, eran sus preferidos.

Ron no venía solo, junto a él estaban su esposa Luna y sus dos hijos, mientras Harry y Ginny tomados de las manos y rodeados por sus tres hijos nos saludaban con afecto.

Observé a James Sirius Potter Weasley mirando a mi hija con una mueca burlona, ella sin embargo no le prestó atención y se giró dejando que viera su espalda y a su vez su lacio cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros. Él precisamente estaba allí dispuesto a cursar su tercer año.

Albus Severus, justamente el hermano de James, más Meliza hija mayor de Ronald y Luna y mis hijos eran de la misma generación, los cuatro iniciarían sus estudios en Hogwarts dentro de unas horas.

También estaban en la estación los pequeños, pecosos y pelirrojos Robert Weasley y Lily Potter los más chicos de su familia, ambos debían esperar 3 años más.

Sin perder tiempo, los hombres ayudaron a los niños a subir sus equipajes y demás pertenencias en el Expreso buscando de esa forma liberar la preocupación que las madres comenzábamos a sentir, temerosas de que por aquello pudiesen perder en Tren, así que mejor era prevenir que lamentar.

— Se divertirán mucho — Sentenció Ginny acariciando la cara de su sobrina Meliza, pero mirando a todos con una sonrisa.

— Espero que si se les ocurre hacer alguna travesura lo hagan lo más sigiloso posible como lo hacía el propio Trío Dorado y hasta el mismo cuartel de las Serpiente ¿Verdad, chicos? — Inquirió logrando que todos, sin excepción, lo fulmináramos con la mirada — Mejor olviden lo de la travesura y todo lo que siguió después — Espetó algo sonrojado.

— Ahora si podrán ver a los _Thestral_, las _Mandrágoras_, _Nargles, Wrackspurt,_ quizás uno que otro _Escreguto de Cola Explosiva_ y…

— Ya entendimos mamá — La interrumpió Meliza y todos volvimos a reír por las ocurrencias de la que era la esposa de Ronald, aunque ella sin comprender bien a que se debían las carcajadas sonrió risueña, como acostumbraba.

Vi a mi hijo acercarse a Albus y comenzaron a hablar confianzudos mientras el pequeño Rob intentaba incorporarse a la amena conversación...

— Sí, primo. Mi padre me ha dicho que soy un Slytherin de corazón, aunque no le importaba si quedaba en otra Casa — Le comunicó feliz.

— Pues,... yo creo que quedaré en Gryffindor — Expresó ahora el pelinegro cabizbajo.

— Pero si fue tu propio padre el que nos dijo que podíamos pedirle al Sombrero que nos enviara a una Casa en particular — Le recordó y Albus se vio más animado, sin duda, aquel niño quería permanecer en la misma Casa de su primo, sea cual sea ésta.

— Yo, sin embargo, creo que seré Ravenclaw. Mi madre me dice que soy muy inteligente cuando la ayudo a buscar _Nargles._

_— _¿¡QUÉ?! — Ambos exclamaron sin poder evitar reírse de su primo más pequeño, mientras las mejillas del pobre chiquillo se pintaban del mismo intenso color de su cabello.

Justo a un lado miré a Meliza y a Lily muy juntas conversando...

— ¿En serio me lo prometes?

— Sí, Lily te lo prometo.

— También tienes que prometerme que me enviarás una lechuza justo en lo que llegas, quiero que me digas en cuál Casa quedaste. ¡Realmente quiero que me cuentes todo! — La emoción de la pelirroja era evidente y pensar que no era ella la que iba a Hogwarts, por ahora.

— Claro que lo haré — Volvió a prometer la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras sus azules ojos se humedecían — Te extrañaré mucho, prima.

— Y yo a ti.

Y sin más ambas se abrazaron.

En el otro costado había iniciado una tercera conversación entre el más grande de mis sobrinos y mi hija...

— No sé realmente por qué, pero ¡Hoy estoy más seguro de que serás una Ravenclaw! — Rió abrazándose a si mismo mientras mi hija unía sus labios de aquella manera particular en la que solo lo hacía cuando estaba molesta, muy molesta — ¡Estás más sabelotodo que ayer! — Continuó riendo y aquello comenzaba a molestarme.

— Potter... — Hizo una pausa y aquel apellido salió de sus labios con la misma fuerza y tono en el que su padre lo profería los primeros años en Hogwarts — Deseo con intensidad quedar en cualquier Casa, escucha bien, cualquier Casa... ¡Menos Gryffindor! — Gritó y la risa del chico paró, además de las varias conversaciones al rededor — ¡No soportaría toparme contigo en todos lados, mucho menos compartir la misma Sala Común! — Escupió mi hija con fuerza.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse del chico, pero cuando ésta siquiera había movido uno de sus pies, él la sostuvo de un brazo con un rostro algo acongojado.

— Lo siento... — Murmuró tan bajo que dudé haberlo escuchado realmente.

Perpleja, Daphne volvió a girar para enfrentarlo, supuse que quería gritarle más cosas a la cara, pero cuando vio esos ojos chocolate comenzar a derretirse sus palabras se quedaron dentro de su boca un poco abierta por la impresión.

— No entiendo — Susurró incrédula tirando de su brazo para que la soltara — Me hieres con tus palabras, te ríes en mi propia cara sin compasión y luego... luego dices sentir todo lo que dices como pretendiendo que cada una de tus palabras y gestos se borre de mi cabeza. No entiendo que pasa Potter, pero no quiero que sigas molestándome ¡No quiero que te me acerques! — Expresó con una voz temblorosa, voz que solo salía de ella cuando no estaba segura de lo que decía, de lo que realmente quería — Deberías ir a revisarte, puede tratarse de un trastorno severo de personalidad...

— ¿De un qué?

— Olvídalo, no lo entenderías — Susurró y volvió a hacer ademanes con intención de alejarse.

— Tienes razón, tal vez no lo entienda, pero yo necesito... — James miró uno de sus pies moverse sin control sobre el piso de cemento de la estación — Es que, yo solo... yo lo que quiero... — Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras al parecer no querían salir.

Daphne llevó su mano hasta la mandíbula del chico con mucha suavidad, dudando si aquello sería lo más correcto y con la misma delicadeza lo obligó a mirarle.

— ¿Que es lo que pasa, James? — Inquirió finalmente y en ese momento noté que sus claros ojos brillaban más de los normal.

— Pues, que… yo bromeo que entrarás en Ravenclaw… porque creo que eres…

— Claro, una tonta sabelotodo, ya me lo habías dicho antes — Dijo mi hija ahora bajando la cabeza.

— No, no, no... yo no pienso eso, ni mucho menos te he llamado tonta — Se apresuró a decir con seguridad — Bueno, no podemos negar que sabes mucho de todo, pero a mí me gusta — Se apresuró a decir y ambos se ruborizaron.

Daphne alzó la cara después de unos segundos y le sonrió, éste más aliviado también lo hizo.

— Gracias... yo creo que tú eres muy valiente — Confesó la castaña.

— ¡Lo voy a matar! — Declaró Draco habiendo visto lo mismo que yo.

— ¿A quién piensas matar? — Le reproché con la mirada — Más bien, ve preparándote mi amor. Quien sabe, quizás de aquí a unos cuantos años más ya sean nov… — Me interrumpió plantando sus labios sobre los míos, aproveché para envolverlo entre mis brazos.

— Que ni se atreva… — Espetó mirándome con molestia y yo sin embargo, volví a censurar lo que dijo con mi mirada. Suspiró nada conforme — Está bien, pero… ¿Has hablado con ella verdad?... ¿Has hablado con ella sobre chicos?…

— Claro, claro que lo he hecho, mi amor. Por eso mismo hazme caso, ve haciéndote la idea, ve preparándote — La sorpresa en los ojos de Draco era notoria — Ella me confesó que siente algo raro cuando ve a James, hasta cuando escucha su voz… — Las mejillas de mi esposo comenzaron a tonarse de un rojo peligroso. La furia comenzaba a invadirlo y yo hice más fuerte el agarre como si con aquello pudiese asegurar la vida de mi sobrino — Sin embargo, le he dicho que aun está muy chica para pensar o sentir algo así, que cuando tenga tal vez unos 16 años es que podía comenzar a ver y pensar en chicos — Esto no me ayudó a tranquilizarlo — Aunque, me aseguró que quiere estudiar, que en estos momentos esa es su meta principal. Comentó también que no era ninguna tonta — Ahora si se relajó un poco mi marido entre mis brazos — Y para que te sientas mejor… me ha dicho que quiere un novio como su padre — Draco sonrió orgulloso.

— ¡Con razón! — Exclamó Harry a nuestro lado suponiendo que nos había escuchado de principio a fin.

— ¡¿Con razón qué, Potter?! — Lo desafío mi marido.

— Con razón James me ha estado preguntando muchas cosas de ti, de tu relación con Hermione, de cómo se conocieron hasta de cómo hiciste para enamorarla… pensé que te admiraba o algo parecido — Aclaró Harry.

Los dientes de mi marido rechinaron con tanta fuerza que tuve miedo de que salieran disparados de su boca.

Para mi alivio el Expreso empezó a humear y sonar, eso significaba uno sola cosa: ya iba a partir. Los chicos ajenos a cualquier discusión de grandes se acercaron hacia nosotros para despedirse por última vez antes de subir. Todos nos abrazaron y nos besaron y justo cuando iban a subir Draco tomó la mano de Daphne sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Papá el tr…!

— Es solo un segundo, mi amor. Quiero decirte... quiero recordarte que eres mi bebé y que siempre te cuidaré y no solo eso, te apoyaré en todo, todo lo que decidas, pero todo tiene su tiempo… ¿Me entiendes?

— Si… — Asintió Daph confundida por la reacción de su padre.

— No olvides que te amo, princesa.

— ¡Y yo a ti! — Exclamó subiendo al Expreso a toda velocidad.

Draco se giró hacia mí, ahora.

— Por favor, envíame una carta en cuanto lleguen… ¿Sí? — Me pidió acariciándome la mejilla — Quiero saber en dónde quedaron los chicos, quiero saber de ti a cada instante. Aun no te has ido y ya te extraño… — Susurró muy bajo pegando su frente a la mía de tal forma que tan solo yo viera el brillo acuoso en sus ojos.

— Amor claro, claro que te enviaré esa carta y recuerda mi hurón platinado que mañana en la tarde estaré de regreso para partir luego en la mañana. Además, tu en las mañanas trabajarás así que no notarás mi ausencia… — Acaricié su mejilla con lentitud, dejando que aquel gesto se le quedara grabado en la mente y a mi su suave piel bajo mi mano.

— Quizás, pero… ¿Cuándo he dormido solo desde que nos casamos? — Inquirió — A los niños los voy a extrañar mucho. Te necesito a mi lado… — Una rebelde gota trasparente recorría su mejilla con rapidez por lo cargada que iba, con mi pulgar limpié el lugar por el que había pasado.

— Te advierto Draco Lucius Malfoy Black que si te acostumbras a dormir solo tendremos grandes problemas — Le amenacé con una sonrisa — Yo también te extrañaré… ¿Qué hago para simular que duermo en tu pecho después de haberlo hecho por más de 11 años? — Ahora se me habían escapado a mí las lágrimas y no era una, sino unas cuantas.

El Expreso resonó más fuerte indicando que quedaba poco tiempo.

— Te amo… — Besó mis ojos con afecto — Cuida a los niños mientras estés allá, no dejes de aconsejar a Daphne y sobre todas la cosas no te canses de escribirme, por favor.

— Te prometo que cumpliré tus peticiones y no me cansaré de escribirte, eso puedo jurártelo.

Uní mis labios a los suyos sin importarme que tal vez algunos curiosos estuviesen viéndonos ¿Qué podíamos hacer si nos amábamos con locura?

— Te amo — Le susurré alejándome con dificultad.

Finalmente subí al Tren y me apoyé en las misma ventana en la que mis hijos ondeaban sus manos al aire en forma de despedida hacía su padre.

— ¡Los amo! — Exclamó pero no pudimos escuchar su voz por el sonido propio del Expreso, además de que el alboroto a nuestro alrededor se había multiplicado, solo pudimos leer sus labios al verle hacerle un gesto con la mano de despedida, con la misma mano en la que su anillo de casado brillaba, anillo en el que mi nombre estaba tallado en su interior. Así como sabía lo estaba en su corazón justo con los de mis hijos.

El Tren comenzó a moverse y poco a poco la figura de mi esposo fue haciéndose borrosa hasta esfumarse en su totalidad. Besé a mis hijos y sobrinos y sin más caminé hacía el vagón de profesores que conocía muy bien. Ahí ya estaba Neville Longbottom el cual aparte de haber sido uno de mis compañeros en Hogwarts ahora era mi colega.

Le saludé con amabilidad, pero no tenía aganas de hablar, así que saqué un libro de mi cartera para leerlo, aunque aquello era lo menos que podía hacer porque en mi mente todo lo que habían eran imágenes, frases, momentos relacionados con una persona, con mi único y verdadero amor aparte de mis hijos, con el único que después de tantos años juntos lograba erizar mi piel con su voz, ponerme furiosa con sus acciones para luego hacerme contentar de nuevo, con mi amado esposo Draco.

Un brillo en mi mano izquierda me hizo mirar justo hacia mi dedo anular. Allí miré como el único diamante del mismo color de los ojos de mi marido brillaba con intensidad en mi sortija de matrimonio...

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	23. Hogwarts: El Sombrero Seleccionador

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capitulo XXIII**

_**Hogwarts: "El Sombrero Seleccionador"**_

Por más que no podía leer y que tampoco tenía el más mínimo interés en hablar tuve que hacerlo porque un Neville entusiasmado me preguntaba sobre mi familia y poco a poco sin notarlo ambos habíamos entablando una conversación que había logrado distraerme. Nos reímos recordando nuestros años en Hogwarts como estudiantes.

Miré mi reloj y supe que faltaba ya poco para llegar.

Por el corredor pasaban estudiantes con sus túnicas ya puestas, sospeché que aquellos eran los Prefectos que realizaban una de sus obligaciones: Mantener el orden dentro dentro y fuera de Hogwarts.

Sorprendida vi una cabeza rubia y otra castaña entrar en el vagón que mi viejo amigo y yo compartíamos.

— Buenas Profesor, permiso — Dijeron al unísono antes de acercarse a mi.

— ¿Cómo están? — Les pregunté sintiendo una emoción inmensa en mi pecho al verles con sus túnicas negras aunque aun sin insignia.

— Muy bien, mamá — Palmeando el asiento vacío a mi lado les pedí que se sentaran y así lo hicieron — Pasamos por aquí solo para ver cómo estabas — Aunque las palabras de mi hija sabía muy bien eran ciertas me parecía que algo más faltaba, sus ojos me lo gritaban.

— Estoy muy bien, aunque debo reconocer que ya extraño a tu padre.

— ¿Mami, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro Scor, la que quieras.

— ¿La única manera de ver a mi padre es en vacaciones?

Ahora si comprendía el verdadero motivo de su visita. Ellos sentían lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Son cosas mías o ya lo extrañan también? — Ambos sonrieron y asintieron — Tranquilos, él podrá venir a visitarlos los fines de semana y como yo no trabajo esos días podré venir con él si lo desean, además no olviden que por algo les regalamos una lechuza a cada uno.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Las sonrisas en sus rostros se veían menos angustiosas, saber que podrían ver a su padre antes de lo que pensaban les alegraba en demasía.

El Tren de pronto comenzó a bajar su velocidad notoriamente.

— Lo mejor es que regresen con sus primos para que de esa forma bajen juntos — Asintieron — Recuerden que no hay nada a lo cual temer, ustedes tan solo disfruten y estudien mucho que siempre los estará observando desde cerca — Les guiñé un ojo con picardía y ellos sonrieron. Finalmente, deposité un beso en sus frentes — Los amo.

— Y nosotros a ti — Respondió mi rubio hijo tomado la mano de su hermana para salir del vagón no sin antes despedirse del Profesor que aun no conocían.

— Parecen unos buenos chicos — Observó cordialmente Neville.

— Lo son — Le sonreí como agradecimiento y juntos salimos del Tren.

Los Profesoras seguían un camino totalmente distinto al de los estudiantes que nos llevaba directo al Colegio en pocos minutos, sin dudar, Neville y yo subimos a los carruajes que nos esperaban. Sabiendo que de acuerdo al año que cursaban en Hogwarts los chicos eran guiados por diferentes rutas y de distintas maneras, no me preocupé pensando en mis hijos porque sabía muy bien que tanto ellos como Albus y Meliza estarían ya a estas alturas con Hagrid. Él guiaba a los de primero.

Sin contratiempos llegamos al Castillo siempre tan imponente y majestuoso como lo recordaba. Ya estaba preparado todo para recibir a los nuevos y viejos estudiantes que sabía tardarían más tiempo que nosotros en llegar. Emocionada vi en la entrada principal una muralla humana formada por el Director y los demás Profesores que nos esperaban para unirnos a sus filas.

— ¡Mi querida Hermione! — Escuché la dulce voz de Minerva y sin dudar caminé hacia ella para estrecharla entre mi brazos.

Aquella mujer siempre será uno de mis mayores ejemplos a seguir, nunca dejaré de recordar sus consejos y maternal trato.

— Bienvenida, nuevamente, a esta que siempre será tu casa — Me recibió Dumbledore ahora y sin dudar le abracé.

Tenía varios meses que no sabía de él más que por sus continuas cartas. Realmente lo había extrañado.

Saludé al resto de los Profesores, con los que tenía más confianza no dudé en abrazarlos, con otros tan solo estreché su mano, pero con Severus Snape las cosas siempre serían distintas...

— Buenas tardes, Granger.

— Malfoy — Le corregí con una sonrisa.

— La costumbre — Se excusó regalándome un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa.

Solo cuando estábamos en mi casa se atrevía a llamarme por mi nombre, porque yo misma lo había obligado más de una vez a hacer aquello, pero realmente no me importaba, más bien a los niños, Draco, Dumbledore y el resto de mi familia aquello le producía cierta gracia.

¿Pero qué podíamos hacer? Severus Snape era así, por más que había aceptado enseguida que yo fuera su sucesora en Pociones y no solo eso, la esposa de su único ahijado aun seguía tratándome con la misma cordialidad con la que trataba a los desconocidos. A los desconocidos que le caían bien, claro.

— ¿Cómo están los chicos? — Sus ojos negros se vieron mucho más claros al formular aquella interrogante.

Sin duda alguna, Severus seria un gran padre.

Repentinamente, la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más visible y hasta cierto rubor vi en sus pálidas mejillas.

— Oh — Gemí cayendo en cuenta que estaba frente a uno de los mejores lectores de mentes al igual que el propio Dumbledore — Que pena, Severus — Susurré algo sonrojada y el negó firmemente con su cabeza logrando tranquilizarme un poco — Bueno, hace un rato los vi bastante entusiasmados, pero aun así no pueden ocultar su nerviosismo, ya sabes por lo de la Selección — Le informé y él comprendió enseguida.

— Eso tenía a Scorpius muy tenso.

— Así es, aunque creo que ya está más tranquilo, finalmente tu ahijado se digno a hablarle sobre la posibilidad de que no quedara en Slytherin — El imponente hombre dejó que una suave carcajada se escapara de sus labios haciéndome sonreír, él sabía, indudablemente, lo testarudo que podía ser Draco con aquello.

Sin más, todos los Profesores entramos al Comedor guiados por el propio Director, menos Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick y Severus Snape quienes por ser lo Jefes de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts debían esperar hasta él ultimo de sus estudiantes.

No me sorprendió ver el Gran Comedor impecable, aunque aun ausente de estudiantes. Las cuatro mesas que representaban a cada una de las Casa de Hogwarts estaban listas para recibir a sus miembros mientras las banderas con el escudo y los colores respectivos de cada una ondeaban sobre ellas. Recuerdo que cuando entré por primera vez a este lugar lo que más me maravilló fue el cielo visible en el techo que poco a poco iba oscureciéndose más y más. No podían faltar las velas flotantes que delimitaban el camino que los de primero debían recorrer y yo misma caminaba para tomar asiento en la mesa alargada predispuesta para los Profesores, justo en medio de la misma un trono sobresalía, aquel sin duda alguna era el puesto del Director.

Los puestos estaban asignados de acuerdo a un orden que Dumbledore llevaba y que todos los años era el mismo, siempre Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaban juntas, así que tomé asiento y la silla de Severus continuaba desocupada. Él, precisamente, era el actual Profesor de la materia antes mencionada.

Desde donde estaba podía ver sin problema las cuatro mesas y aun mejor el viejo taburete donde los de primero, uno a uno, deberían tomar asiento para asignarles el que sería su segundo hogar por los siguientes 7 años.

El silencio en el que estaba invadido el Comedor duró solo un poco más porque se vio rotos al entrar cada uno de los Jefes de Casa seguidos por sus alumnos. Primero entró Minerva con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, los Leones tomaron asiento haciendo cierto alboroto, logré ver a James sentándose de tal forma que dejaba un espacio libre el cual supuse guardaba para sus primero o hermano en tal caso de que sean asignado a esa Casa, sin duda, Minerva volvió a salir ya que ella, justamente, se debía encargar de los que aun no conocían su destino.

Siguió Filius sujetando su saco negro por los bordes y noté que los chicos vestidos con una indumentaria en el que el azul sobresalía tomaron asiento con mucha más tranquilidad que los primeros.

Rápidamente entró la regordeta, justa y estricta Pomona junto a los Hufflepuff que de alguna forma siempre trataban de pasar desapercibidos.

Finalmente entró Severus con su característico andar rápido y su barbilla erguida mirando a todos con cierta superioridad y tras él dos perfectas columnas lo seguían. Noté que ningún chico se atrevió hablar o hacer algo indebido hasta que el propio Severus vino a sentarse a mi lado. Al parecer, el respeto que sentían hacia el Jefe de aquella Casa persistía como una vez mi marido me contó que él mismo y sus compañeros de cuarto sentían.

La bulla en el Comedor ya era notoria, las mesas estaban llenas y los Profesores en su lugar solo faltaban Minerva y los más pequeños.

Como si los hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, la Subdirectora de Colegió entró sujetando en una de sus manos el bendito Sombrero Seleccionador que más de una noche no había dejado dormir a mi hijo siendo el protagonista de sus pesadillas. Noté que la seguían unos niños entre unos 11 y 12 años de edad que aparte de nerviosos se veían asombrados notando cada detalle del lugar. No se me hizo difícil encontrar un cabello rubio casi plata y al lado otro color castaño, pero no podía asegurar que fueran ellos. Minerva dejó el Sombrero sobre el taburete y ahí logré notar que aquellos si eran mis hijos que para mi sorpresa no se veían tan nerviosos como el resto.

Observé como escrutaban la mesa de los Profesores hasta finalmente posar sus claros ojos en mi, de forma disimulada me sonrieron y yo hice lo mismo, recordando que era su Profesora y a ellos, a pesar de ser mis hijos, dentro de mis horas de trabajo debía tratarlos como unos estudiantes más, pero era inevitables preocuparme, verles aunque sea de reojo o darle muestras de apoyo silencioso.

Sin que los niños se lo esperaran el Sombrero comenzó a cantar como acostumbraba, en la melodía logré escuchar que menciona a las diferentes Casas haciendo énfasis en que en Gryffindor estaban los valientes, en Ravenclaw los de mayor inteligencia, en Hufflepuff los justos y bondadosos, y en Slytherin los innovadores, astutos e ingeniosos. Concluyó diciendo con una voz espesa y algo cansada como si se hubiese despertado recién:

_Años atrás, solo había guerra entre Casas, aun la hay, pero es una guerra sana._

_Donde todos cooperan, triunfan y nadie muere._

_La amistad, el amor y el respeto han existido en cada una de las Casas desde la muerte de Lord Voldemort._

_¡Sean Bienvenidos!_

Todos en el Comedor comenzaron a vitorear muy entusiasmados y finalmente cuando se calmaron McGonagall se colocó sus anteojos, desdobló el pergamino que traía en su manos y comenzó a convocar a los niños diciendo a viva voz su nombre y su apellido. Todo el Comedor volvió a sumergirse en un expectante silencio...

— Weasley, Meliza.

Mi ahijada sería la primera en ser asignada aquel año. Vi como mi hija palmeaba con cariño la espalda de la rubia, antes de que esta caminara para acortar la distancia que tenía con el banco le sonreí y recibí el mismo gesto como respuesta.

— Hummm, una Weasley. ¡Oh! Vienes de una madre inteligente y de un padre muy valiente... ¿Dónde podría colocarte? Debo reconocer que veo dentro de ti ambas características, pero a pesar de ser rubia eres una Weasley, así que... ¡GRYFFINDOR! — Gritó finalmente el Sombrero.

Sin duda, cuando Meliza sintió su cabeza libre gracias a la ayuda de la que a partir de ese momento era su Jefa de Casa caminó hacia la mesa en donde James la esperaba mientras los aplausos no tardaron en aumentar sus alegría.

— Chag, Jhon; Webber, Merlina; Rous, Pamela;... — Fue mencionando uno a uno McGonagall para que el Sombrero les indicara su Casa mientras el Comedor al escuchar la asignación estallaba en aplausos — Malfoy, Daphne — Minerva había llamado a mi hija con una sonrisa.

Planteé mis ojos sobre mi niña y noté como Scorpius le dio un apretón de manos como el más sincero gesto de apoyo hacia su hermana ya que sus nervios en ese momento eran tan grandes que no podía esbozar una sonrisa. Eso lo podía adivinar.

Daphne inhaló y exhaló profundamente sin moverse de su lugar aun. Me miró e instantáneamente le sonreí sabiendo que ahora si estaba nerviosa, demasiado. Albus y Severus también le regalaron un gesto similar y finalmente movió sus pies hacia el taburete. Entre tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor, James ni siquiera se permitía parpadear teniendo sus ojos fijos en ella mientras le hacía señas con las manos para que se clamara, su prima solo le sonreía enormemente.

Sin perder tiempo, la mujer que quería tanto a mi hija como si fuese su nieta dejó que el Sombrero descansara en su castaña cabeza.

— Malfoy… Malfoy… Malfoy… hija de padres excepcionales. A ver, a ver... muy inteligente, tan valiente como tu madre, cooperadora, justa y de buen corazón... con fines bien planteados y amor incondicional hacia la familia. Estoy seguro que te adaptarías con facilidad a cualquier Casa, sin embargo la sangre Gryffindor y Slytherin que corre por tus venas hace que me afinque hacia una en especial. ¡Ya, he tomado mi decisión! Serás una… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse en todo el Comedor, mientras mi sonriente hija se ponía de pies logrando ver así a James y a Meliza felicitándola parados, sin dudar me uní a sus vítores aunque tratando siempre de equilibrar mi entusiasmo.

— Draco estaría tan feliz — Susurré para mis adentro.

— ¡Está en mi casa! — Exclamó Snape a mi lado con una radiante sonrisa. Ese, justamente, era uno de sus deseos.

Vi a mi hija sentarse en la mesa que le correspondía. Se le veía muy feliz ya que la sonrisa en su rostro era muestra de ello.

— Malfoy, Scorpius — Esta vez Minerva llamó a mi hijo.

Dejé de ver a Daphne para concertarme en él. Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza cuando vi su mano temblar, rápidamente la metió dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón para evitar que alguien más la mirara. Era idéntico a su padre hasta en eso, nunca quería demostrar sus sentimientos, menos frente a gente que no conocía.

Pero,... ¿Cómo no iba a estar tan nervioso si ya su hermana había sido asignada a la Casa en la que él quería estar también?

Le sonreí durante todo el trayecto que recorrió sin importarme que alguien pudiese mirarme, Severus hizo lo mismo. Ambos recibimos como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en nosotros. Noté que mi hija estaba muy atenta mirando hacía al frente mientras unía sus manos a altura de su pecho como si estuviera suplicando algo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Scorpius finalmente se sentó en el taburete y Minerva le colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sabiendo que en aquel momento mi hijo se estaba enfrente a su mayor pesadilla.

— Por favor, Slytherin. Envíame a Slytherin... — Susurró en un hilo de voz manteniendo sus ojos cerrados — Por favor — Volvió a pedir tan bajo que tenía la sospecha que nadie podía escucharlo, tan solo los Profesores atentos y Minerva principalmente.

— ¿Slytherin has dicho? Hummm... realmente eres un buen chico, podrías estar fácilmente en Hufflepuff — La voz del Sombrero se escuchaba tan fuerte que todos los presentes mostraron mayor interés en aquella selección.

— No, por favor, no...

— Aunque eres tan inteligente como tu hermana y por lo que logro ver heredaste la valentía de tu madre...

— No me separes de mi hermana. Tan solo quiero protegerla, por favor.

— Hummm, eso me parece muy noble de tu parte y sé que no me estás mintiendo. Tu mayor deseo era quedar en Slytherin por simple gusto, pero ahora se ha convertido en una necesidad. Quieres estar con ella... con tu hermana y también logro ver que si la hubiese enviado a otra Casa me estarías pidiendo lo mismo, ir con ella. Lo puedo ver... todo está aquí en tu cabeza. Me alegra haberla enviado a esa Casa porque tu sangre es la de un verdadero... ¡SLYTHERIN! — Mi pequeño no pudo evitar saltar de la felicidad aun con el Sombrero sobre su cabeza.

El vitoreo no tardó en iniciarse. Miré el recorrido que hizo mi hijo hacia la mesa en la que le tocaba compartir con sus compañeros de Casa y observé a Daphne esperándolo conmovida con los brazos tendidos en el aire con la única intensión de abrazar a su hermano. Ella sabía que aunque a veces se pelearan, discutieran porque ambos eran tercos y no cedían por nada en el mundo se querían, se querían mucho, pero lo que si nunca se esperó fue escuchar lo que el propio Sombrero Seleccionador dijo: _Si la hubiese enviado a otra Casa me estarías pidiendo lo mismo, ir con ella._

Ella sabía tanto como yo cuanto quería Scorpius entrar en Slytherin, así que saber que el la hubiese seguido a cualquier Casa hinchó su corazón de felicidad y el mio también.

Ahora estaba mucho más tranquila aunque ansiosa por escribirle a mi marido y contarle lo que sabía le haría muy feliz. Severus a mi lado no podía parar de sonreír contándome los planes que tenía para mis hijos, también le vi más relajado y sospecho que se debía por lo que Scorpius me había contado de que el hombre a mi lado le había prometido que entraría en su Casa y para alivio de todos así fue.

— Potter, Albus — Finalmente Minerva llamó a mi otro ahijado que se veía tan nervioso como mi hijo.

Los que lo conocíamos sabíamos muy bien que él quería estar en la misma Casa de Scor, es decir, Slytherin. Se querían como si fueran hermanos, así que sin dudar le sonreí para animarlo aunque sea un poco.

— Hummm… otro Potter, pequeño aunque tus deseos sean otros debo colocarte en la Casa donde sabré apreciarán tus habilidades y además, donde podrás desarrollarlas mejor. Tu corazón es tan valiente como el de tu hermano, el de los Potter, así que… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos celebraron por Albus, pero él iba a su mesa algo cabizbajo.

Scorpius y Daphne se levantaron de sus asientos y cuando el vitoreo comenzó a cesar ambos aplaudieron con vigor logrando que muchos los miraran, especialmente Albus Severus. Tras conseguir su atención, mostraron sus pulgares levantados y sus sonrisas como muestras de aceptación y cariño, indicándole así que aun estando en otra Casa seguirían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre. Finalmente, el pelinegro sonrió con entusiasmo.

Minerva llamó a unos cuantos niños más y poco a poco la lista se quedó ya sin nombres para llamar. La celebración de Selección en el Comedor había concluido y con un chasquido de dedos del Director las mesas se llenaron de comida comenzando así a disgustar del Gran Banquete que siempre era habitual.

Los nervios habían abandonado los cuerpos de todos, ahora ese espacio vacío lo llenaban de comida, vi a Scorpius hablando animado con su hermana, luego en la mesa de los Leones mis sobrinos hacían lo mismo y yo me sentía orgullosa sabiendo que aquella era al generación del futuro.

Cuando en los platos solo fueron quedando sobras Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento como siempre llamando la atención de todos al instante. Se escucharon varias copas sonar al hacer contacto con la superficie de madera al igual que cubiertos contra los platos de porcelana con adornos.

— Sean bienvenidos todos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts — Dumbledore guardó silencio un momento mirando las cuatro mesas frente a él — Quiero darle una cordial bienvenida a una Profesora que se reincorpora a nuestras filas con la intención de formar al Mago y la Bruja del mañana quienes serán los que defenderán nuestras creencias y lucharán porque perdure la paz en el mundo mágico; denle la bienvenida a Hermione Malfoy su nueva Profesora de Posiciones — En ese momento me levanté de mi asiento apenada al sentir varios ojos sobre mi, sonreí y los estudiantes y colegas comenzaron aplaudir como ya me lo esperaba — Les informo a aquellos que no lo sepan, están mirando a la bruja más talentosa y brillante de su generación.

Aquello no me lo esperaba y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder por el rubor que sabía habían adoptado.

El vitoreo aumentó, a pesar de ello logré ver como mis hijos y sobrinos se levantaban de sus sillas para darme más apoyo, aquello me hizo sentir más felicidad de la que ya sentía.

Hogwarts siempre sería mi casa y los que están dentro parte de mi familia, eso lo sabía y todo sería realmente perfecto si tan solo él estuviera aquí, también.

Dumbledore clavó sus claros ojos en mi de tal forma que me obligó a mirarle, me sonrió y sin más volvió a ocupar su lugar...

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_


	24. Juntos para siempre

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**DEDICATORIA:** Este capítulo en especial va dedicado a_ NennyLu Jny_ quien fue la primera en confiar en mi y no dudó en hacérmelo saber dejando el que sería mi primer review el cual me sirvió mucho para continuar con esto que al principio parecía una reverenda y total locura. También, se lo dedico a _Blackmoon43_ quien capítulo a capítulo con cada review no solo me animó a seguir, sino que me alegró hasta tal punto de hacerme sonreír frente a la pantalla de mi portátil por sus ocurrencias.

A ustedes dos, especiales e infinitas GRACIAS.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV**

_**Juntos para siempre**_

En grupos los estudiantes iban retirándose a sus respectivas Salas Comunes mientras los Prefectos se aseguraban de que aquello fuera así realmente y con esto el Comedor de a poco iba envolviéndose en un aura tranquila y silenciosa tras haber cesado las conversaciones animadas, las risas y bullicio en general tanto de las Serpientes, Águilas, Hurones aunque especialmente la de los Leones que aun habiendo pertenecido a aquella Casa debía reconocer que los múltiples quejidos de Snape tenían bases. ¡Los Leones sí que sabían rugir!

Como era habitual el panel de Profesores tuvimos que esperar hasta que el ultimo estudiante saliera de la estancia así que aproveché de conversar con Minerva y sin notarlo al momento se unió Severus, Albus y hasta Pomona para finalmente integrarse Sybill, Filius, Rubeus y los demás. Tocamos temas como el de la Selección de Casa donde Sybill Trelawney aseguraba haber adivinado las elecciones del Sombrero, Rubeus Hagrid mencionó algo sobre un nuevo espécimen que no estaba seguro si sería apropiado mostrarle a los de primero o dejarlo mejor a los de cursos avanzados y por supuesto no pudieron faltar las preguntas directas dirigidas a mi donde en su mayoría eran hechas por cortesía, otras para tener información fresca que pudiese repetirse tanto hasta alterarla, pero aun sabiendo eso gustosa las respondí.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que ambos terminarían juntos? — Inquirió el que había sido nuestro Profesor de encantamientos, Filius Flitwick.

— Yo, obviamente — Soltó Trelawney ofendida logrando que un bufido casi inaudible saliera de los labios de Snape que aun así me había hecho reír a pesar de que luché con todos mis instintos por no hacerlo.

Gracias a los cielos Minerva volvió a hablar logrando así que todos los ojos se posaran en ella y ya no en mi, aunque la que un día fue mi Profesora de adivinación parecía querer escrutar mi expresión unos minutos más como si con ello pudiese conseguir el porqué de la burla camuflada en una risa que traté de soltar sin mirarla un segundo.

Finalmente, una cansada Rolanda Hooch se despidió tras haber visto salir al ultimo grupo de estudiantes de Casas distintas. Yo aproveché la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo y de a poco fueron levantándose uno a uno los Profesores para retirarse a sus despachos no sin antes desear una feliz noche y un estupendo inicio de clases.

Severus se ofreció a acompañarme a mi oficina y me negué rotundamente a pesar de que quedaba muy cerca de la suya, justo en la ala que llevaba a las mazmorras hábitat de los Slytherin. Tuve que hacerlo, ya que por alguna razón, tal vez las ojeras acentuadas bajo sus ojos o las frecuencia en la que bostezaba, supuse que estaba muy cansado así que no quería que perdiera minutos de sueño en algo así. Yo sabía perfectamente el recorrido que debía tomar hasta mi oficina.

Resignado tomó su propio rumbo asegurando que si algo me pasaba su ahijado no se lo perdonaría, quizás toda aquella insistencia se debía a eso, a él.

Caminé por los oscuros pasillos del Colegio notando que con cada paso sentía más frío y eso me aseguraba que nada había cambiado, las mazmorras seguían igual de gélidas que cuando Draco estudiaba allí o cuando ejercí mis primeros años como Profesora. Rápidamente me refugié en mi oficina y sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí a la chimenea para encender el fuego con mi varita.

La oficina del Profesor de Pociones, en este caso Profesora era exactamente igual a como la recordaba cuando tenía que cumplir castigos con Severus Snape. Es decir, demasiado negra y tétrica para mi gusto, así que comencé a apuntar a la madera oscura que había en todos los muebles a mi alrededor, los estantes, las butacas, los escritorios y más hasta pintarlos de color caoba. A las cortinas negras que adornaban la única ventana de la estancia las transformé mejor en un color crema sedoso muy cerca del dorado. No era mucho, pero para mi el cambio era suficiente, aunque aun faltaba el cuarto.

Me acerqué a la puerta contigua y la abrí dejando al descubierto la que sería mi recamara en el Castillo. Justo en medio estaba una cama matrimonial con dosel negro y muy cerca un armario, también vi un alargado espejo con madera oscura al borde y finalmente otra puerta donde sabía muy bien estaba el baño. No sé exactamente porqué, pero lo que vi me recordó a mi esposo, a su cuarto en la Mansión de sus padres así que dejé el dosel oscuro y la madera negra tan solo coloqué varios detalles en verde como las sabanas.

Me gustó bastante la transformación de la habitación aunque tenía claro que solo esa noche dormiría en aquella cama, por esa misma razón había traído conmigo tan solo mi maletín de trabajo y un neceser en el que traía la muda que necesitaría más mis productos personales.

Coloqué el neceser sobre la cama y salí hacia la oficina, abrí el maletín para comenzar a acomodar en las gavetas los apuntes y planificaciones que traía, hurgué en uno de los bolsillos de la valija hasta encontrar el porta-retrato que enmarcaba una fotografía de mi familia, Draco y yo estábamos a los costados mientras los niños se mostraban en medio sin dejar de sonreír un solo momento. De forma impulsiva llevé la imagen a mi pecho sintiendo muchísimos más deseos de que mis hijos, al menos, vinieran a visitarme alegando hacerlo por algún asunto académico.

Con un suspiro coloqué el porta-retrato sobre el escritorio.

Busqué un pergamino limpio, me senté y humedecí la pluma en tinta dispuesta a comenzar a escribirle la carta a mi esposo, pero alguien llamó mi atención tocando la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser a ésta hora? Tal vez...

— ¿Quién? — La ilusión tocó mi corazón.

— Profesora, buenas noches, necesitamos hablar con usted.

Sonreí al escuchar la voz de Meliza y la risa de Daphne afuera.

Sin dudar me dirigí a la puerta olvidando por completo la pluma en el tintero y el pergamino limpio sobre el escritorio. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver un conglomerado grupo de estudiantes deseosos por entrar a mi oficina formado por mis sobrinos y mis hijos los cuales ya vestían los colores de las Casa que les habían asignado.

— ¡Mami! — Exclamó mi hija dentro del despacho esfumando la distancia entre ambas para abrazarse a mi cuerpo, sin titubear ni un segundo le devolví el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo.

— Ahora papá estará muy orgulloso de mi, entramos a la Casa que lo formó.

— Él siempre estará orgulloso de ustedes — Le recordé a mi hijo acariciando su rostro.

— Tía.

— ¿Sí, mi amor?

— ¿Le hiciste algo a la oficina? Se ve menos tenebrosa que antes — Observó James sonriente.

— Sí, así es. Le hice uno que otro cambio, pero nada muy llamativo — Le expliqué a los demás que por ser su primer año en el Castillo no habían visto antes la oficina — Por cierto, ¿Cómo se sienten de estar en Hogwarts finalmente?

— Yo estoy bastante contento de que hayan comenzado a estudiar aquí. Por ser el mayor recae en mi la responsabilidad de defender a cada uno de mis primos — En la voz del mayor de los Potter se podía percibir la alegría y el deseo de querer cumplir aquella labor que él mismo se asignó.

— Realmente al principio no me gustó haber entrado en Gryffindor, pero ahora si. Nuestra Casa y la de Scorpius comparten muchas clases juntos — Se sinceró Albus y noté como mi hijo le palmeaba la espalda como gesto amistoso.

— Honestamente nunca pensé que quedaría en la Casa de los Leones, pero estoy muy contenta porque mis primos están allí también. No estaré sola — Habló esta vez una contenta Meliza.

— No tienen idea de cuanto me alegra escucharles decir todo eso. Por cierto, no les he dicho que se ven fabulosos con sus túnicas — Les miré emocionada, realmente me alegraba mirar los colores y escudos de las Casas del que sería mi segundo hogar — Por más que desee que se queden conmigo platicando un rato más no puedo permitirlo, ya es tarde y no quiero ni sus padres querrán que los amonesten en su primer día en Hogwarts...

— Pero, mami...

— Hija, si los encuentran rondando por los pasillos a esta hora se ganarán una reprimiendo, así que mejor todos aprovechen para despedirse hasta mañana y diríjanse a sus respectivas Salas Comunes sin desviarse — Por algún extraño sentimiento miré a mi hijo con intensidad al decir aquello ultimo y él solo asintió con una sonrisa — Mañana a primera hora tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin tienen clases de Pociones y no quiero que llegue nadie tarde, menos ustedes.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír por mi comentario y no muy contentos comenzaron a salir de la oficina no sin antes regalarme un abrazo y un beso cada uno.

A los pocos minutos estaba sola otra vez, pero muy feliz. Había visto a mis sobrinos y especialmente a mis hijos que con sus ojos claros siempre me recordaban a su padre. Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Suspiré pasando las manos por mi rostro, realmente estaba algo cansada y hasta ese momento fue que caí en cuenta de ello. Caminé hacia la única ventana de la instancia que tenía las cortinas corridas y logré notar lo oscuro que afuera estaba y no solo eso, había comenzado a llover con fuerza y tampoco lo había notado.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo Draco en este momento? — Susurré mirando hacia el cielo sin estrellas.

Con otro suspiro profundo volví a dirigirme a mi escritorio, tomé la pluma dispuesta a llenar el pergamino limpio de letras dirigidas a mi esposo, pero me detuve al escuchar un fuerte trueno retumbar afuera. Pensé en mi hija, Daphne odia la lluvia fuerte por esa razón. Miré hacia la puerta sintiendo la necesidad de ir con ella, de buscarla por los pasillos hasta que la imagen de mi hijo se me vino a la cabeza. Él sabría cuidarla.

Volví a fijar mi vista y atención al pergamino frente a mi. Debido a la lluvia tendría que esperar a que esta cesara para poder enviarle la carta a mi esposo, pero aun sabiendo eso preferí comenzar a escribir...

**_Amado Draco, _**

_Sinceramente el recibimiento fue asombroso, todos mis colegas se mostraron amables, cordiales y atentos conmigo. Recorrer los pasillos del Colegio que en silencio vio nuestro amor crecer removió dentro de mi muchos sentimiento, tantos que te necesito a mi lado, no veo la hora de verte mañana mi amor. _

_Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón._

_Los niños no paran de sonreír aun habiéndome confesado que te extrañan mucho también. Pero me dejaré de rodeos y te diré lo que quieres saber de una vez: Albus y Meliza le están haciendo compañía a James y nuestros hijos son unos radiantes Slytherin._

La sonrisa en mis labios se borró y más bien una arruga se había creado en mi frente al escuchar un fuerte sonido fuera como si algo hubiese impactado contra el cristal de la ventana corrediza cubierta por la cortina transformada. Miré hacia aquel punto en silencio esperando volver a escuchar aquel ruido, pero no volvió a sonar tan solo la lluvia y el aire revoltoso fuera era lo que se escuchaba, pero apenas como un zumbido. Claro, seguro había sido eso, la lluvia.

Volví a mirar el pergamino dispuesta a llenarlo casi en su totalidad...

_Me hubiese gustado que miraras sus caras tras haber sido enviados a la Casa que con orgullo dicen que es la misma que formó a su padre, a ti. Daphne está muy contenta de estar junto a Scorpius y él, especialmente, se muestra feliz porque entró a la Casa a la que deseaba formar parte con todo su ser._

_Severus, por otra parte, no dejaba de murmurar nervioso durante toda la ceremonia y se mostró bastante emocionado al saber que pertenecían a la Casa que él lideraba, además..._

Paré otra vez. Volví a escuchar aquel ruido, pero mucho más intenso y claro. Esta vez si estaba segura... venía de la ventana y aquello no podía ser la lluvia.

Dejé la pluma en el tintero y la carta olvidada sobre el escritorio, tomé mi varita en mi mano derecha con fuerza y apunté al frente mientras daba pasos hacia el lugar de donde el ruido seguía escuchándose.

Algo chocaba una y otra vez con el cristal.

Dubitativa estiré mi mano libre y toqué la sedosa tela de la cortina aun preguntándole a la Hermione razonable si lo correcto era correrla o más bien alejarme de allí. Impulsada por una valentía que tal vez fue la que me hizo entrar años atrás en la Casa de los Leones preferí hacer la primera opción.

Instantáneamente la mano que sujetaba mi varita perdió fuerza, mis ojos se cerraron un poco tratando de ver bien lo que con la negrura de la noche se camuflaba afuera y cuando reconocí unas cuantas hebras de cabello color plata escaparse por la capucha negra que cubría de la lluvia al hombre que se mantenía flotando frente a mi ventana gracias a una escoba voladora mis labios se abrieron formando una perfecta O y ni hablar de mis ojos.

— Pero,... ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Aun cubierto me hizo señas con sus manos para abrirle y no dudé en hacerlo. Afuera la lluvia caía a cántaros.

Todavía algo sorprendida dejé que una _Nimbus 2001 _junto a su dueño entraran a mi oficina mientras debido al soplar del viento buena parte de la cortina y el piso se había mojado por la lluvia. Una vez dentro no dudé en cerrar la ventana otra vez.

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! — Volví a preguntarle colocando los brazos en jarra mientras mi sonriente esposo bajaba de su escoba y me miraba con diversión a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

— No podía dormir sin ti.

Suspiré hondamente dejando que mi brazos cayeran a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Le sonreí con dulzura al mismo tiempo que negaba con mi cabeza.

Frente a mi estaba el hombre que aun después de varios años juntos me hacía suspirar y no solo eso, me sorprendía cada día más. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y todo eso... por mi.

Esfumé la distancia que nos separaba y enredé mis brazos en su cuello sin importar mojarme. Lo besé, lo besé una otra vez. Lo necesitaba y él a mi, podía percibirlo en la urgencia de nuestros besos, de nuestras manos deslizándose con avidez y rapidez por buena parte de nuestros cuerpos.

— Te extrañé mucho... — Susurró un instante antes de volver a unir nuestros labios en un beso que duró más que lo anteriores. Un beso repleto de caricias propinadas por nuestras lenguas.

Le dio fin a aquel momento con un roce de labios prefiriendo entonces abrazarse a mi cuerpo con fuerza, sin duda le devolví el apretón con cariño.

— Y yo a ti, mi amor — Le confesé muy bajo cerca de su oído — Y los niños te extrañan mucho, también. Draco si hubieses llegado unos pocos minutos antes los hubieras visto con sus túnicas puestas...

Mi esposo se separó de mi rápidamente, como si lo escuchado lo hubiese traído a la realidad de golpe. Me miró a los ojos y divisé cierta suplica en ellos.

— Dime que ambos son Slytherin — Me rogó y repentinamente necesitaba saciar la curiosidad que comenzaba a invadirme.

¿Qué reacción adoptaría si cambiara los hechos que habían acontecido?

— No, mi amor. Según el Sombrero Seleccionador tu hijo es tan valiente como yo y tu hija igual de inteligente que su madrina.

Pasó las manos por su rostro y me dio la espalda. Caminó hacia el escritorio, luego volví a caminar hacía a mi y me miró con un gesto que no supe descifrar.

— Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ¿No?

Solo asentí.

— Oh, no — Suspiró volviendo a ocultar su rostro — Necesito hablar con Scorpius — Me pidió colocando ambas manos en mi hombros — Por favor, necesito decirle que no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse, que no tenga dudas del amor que siento por él. Yo lo quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de él aun siendo Gryffindor... ¿Y la nena? — Comenzó a negar mirando hacia el piso — Estaba tan ilusionada de entrar a la misma Casa que su hermano...

Coloqué ambas manos en sus mejillas logrando así alzar su cara para mirar directo a sus claros ojos los cuales estaban recubiertos por una acuosa sustancia que no era suficiente para derramar lagrimas, pero si para humedecerlos. Aparte vi tristeza y por alguna razón supe que era por lo que él se imaginaba nuestros hijos estaban sintiendo en ese momento, no había decepción, ni enojo, mucho menos ira.

Solo había dolor.

Ya lo había comprobado, aparte de ser el mejor esposo que podría existir... es el mejor padre y eso lo tenía claro desde antes.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? — Inquirió de pronto haciéndome caer en cuenta del gesto que había gesticulado sin pensar.

Era momento de la verdad. Ya había sido suficiente para él.

— Porque te mentí — Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, sin embargo el unió sus labios formando una recta linea aunque en sus ojos vi un brillo parecido a la ilusión — Sí mi amor, nuestros hijos son unos orgullosos Slytherin y están muy, pero muy felices por ello.

— ¡SÍ, LO SABÍA! — Exclamó tomándome entre sus brazos de tal forma que no tocaba el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas en su propio eje logrando así que de nuestras bocas se escaparan carcajadas llenas de felicidad — ¡Estoy tan emocionado! Necesito verlos...

— No, no puedes — Paró y aproveché para asegurarme sobre el piso — No me mires así, mi amor. Sabes bien que no puedes ir a verles a esta hora — Acaricié su mejilla logrando que sonriera de nuevo y sin embargo el mismo gesto en mi rostro se había esfumado — Por cierto, ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Viniste volando todo el trayecto bajo esa lluvia torrencial? — Señalé hacia la ventana — ¿¡Cómo pasaste los hechizos protectores del Castillo?! Dumbledore nos dará una reprimenda en lo que se entere de esto — Le aseguré y él tan solo me dio la espalda.

Caminó hacía la puerta que dividía la oficina del cuarto y entró por allí. Lo seguí muy de cerca así que pude ver el momento en el que se comenzaba a quitar la capa húmeda y se lanzaba en la cama como si fuera de él. Me miró, sonrió y palmeó el lugar vacío a su lado.

Enarqué una ceja y comencé a negar cruzando mis brazos en mi regazo mientras le miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Necesitaba respuestas y él lo sabía.

— Está bien — Suspiró acomodando la almohada bajo su cabeza — Sí, vine volando hasta aquí bajo la lluvia ¿Contenta? — Lo fulminé con la mirada — No me mires así, sabes muy bien que amo volar en cualquier condición, además si hubiese decidido tomar el Expreso aun ni siquiera estuviera cerca del Castillo — Señaló con desdén.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas pasado a través de los hechizos protectores así sin más? — Volví a preguntarle algo seria.

— Con ayuda, por supuesto.

— Explícate.

— Ven primero — Volvió a palmear el sitio a su lado y como respuesta tan solo rodé los ojos — Bueno, al regresar a la casa después de trabajar unas cuantas horas no encontré nada que hacer. Caminé por la cocina, el cuarto de los niños, el nuestro,... y en todos los miré a ustedes como si estuvieran allí, Scorpius en su laboratorio, Daphne leyendo un libro al frente de la chimenea, tu sonriéndome desde la cocina, todo parecía real, pero no era así. Cada parte de la casa me recordaba a ustedes...

Sin notarlo, en alguna parte del discurso de mi marido mis pies habían decidido moverse por cuenta propia hacía él, así que me senté en la cama justo a su lado. Sonreí con nostalgia al imaginarme lo que me comentaba, pero aun quedaba más.

— Entonces le envié una carta a Dumbledore expresándole lo que me pasaba.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

— Sí, le escribí — Me sonrió con cierta culpa — Y él me respondí rápidamente cosa que me sorprendió, mira tu misma lo que me dijo — Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tras haber encontrado lo que buscaba la estiró frente a mi.

No dudé en desdoblar el pergamino y leerlo:

_Recuerda que Hogwarts siempre estará allí para darte la bienvenida a casa y para ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite. Los hechizos exactamente a las 9:10pm permitirán que aquel que alguna vez formó parte de nuestra Casa de estudios entre sin mayor problema. Con una sola condición: esa misma persona debe salir a las 3:00am ni un minuto antes ni uno después del siguiente día porque los resultados podrían ser irreversibles. _

_¡Date prisa! _

_— _Y aquí estoy.

Dejé de mirar el pergamino para posar mi ojos en mi esposo que no dejaba de sonreírme. Comencé a negar con lentitud mientras ondeaba la carta en mi mano derecha.

— Ya le debemos mucho — Susurré pasando una mano por mis ojos cansados.

— No te gustó que viniera ¿Verdad? — Inquirió al no recibir mayor respuesta.

Lo miré con un fingido reproche y sin más me abalancé sobre él para depositar un beso en sus labios.

— Claro que me gustó que vinieras, amor — Comencé a acariciar su mejilla con afecto mientras le sonreía de la misma forma que él, con mucha ternura — En verdad no sé como lo haces, llevamos casi 16 años juntos y sigues sorprendiendo hasta tal punto que me pregunto si existirá una linea limite que marque lo que puedo llegar a sentir por ti, lo que una persona normal pueda sentir por otra. ¿Acaso vas a seguir enamorándome todos los días de tu vida?

— Todos, como si fuesen el primer día.

— No es por alardear, pero no creo que exista mayor amor que el nuestro — Sentencié antes de volver a unir mis labios con los suyos.

— No podía siquiera imaginarme dormido solo en nuestra cama — Confesó con cierta nostalgia.

— Las cosas aquí también se me estaban haciendo difíciles hasta que los niños vinieron a visitarme y en ellos te vi. Eso me hizo sentir bien — Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo metió tras mi oreja con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que me regalaba la más hermosa de las sonrisas — Gracias por estar aquí. Esto quiere decir que no romperemos aun nuestro récord de dormir juntos...

Ambos comenzamos a reír. Aquello era verdad, ni una sola noche la pasé lejos de él durante todos estos años de casados. A donde yo iba él iba y así pasaba al revés.

— No tengo problema con que trabajes en las mañanas y hagas lo que desees durante ese período de tiempo, pero las tardes y las noches son completamente mías sin discusión. Así que ponte en mi lugar, no podía permitir que mi esposa se escapara de mi — Enfatizó guiñándome un ojo.

Si tan solo él pudiera sentir todo lo que siento cada vez que estoy a su lado comprendería lo importante que es para mi al menos verle. Sus claros, profundos y suaves ojos grises son capaces de llevarme a lugares maravillosos, tranquilos, llenos de amor y ternura. Lugares donde mi seguridad es plena, donde no hay mayor preocupación que ser feliz. Espero, en verdad deseo que él sienta mismo que yo.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó de pronto haciéndome girar en la cama de tal forma que él quedara sobre mi.

— En nosotros, Draco — Le sonreí de forma soñadora sin dejar de mirar aquel cielo gris que me mostraban sus ojos — En lo inmenso que es nuestro amor — Lo besé — Es tan puro — Volví a besarle — Sincero — Apenas rocé su labios — Lleno de ternura y pasión en parte iguales — Acaricié mi nariz contra la suya — y por sobre todas las cosas es...

— Para siempre — Decretó regalándome aquella sonrisa que era capaz de derretir al más frío de todos los seres, de todos los corazones.

— Para siempre, mi amor — Concordé sintiendo un suave escozor en mis ojos.

Cualquier lágrima derramada en ese momento sería de felicidad y me alegraba que él lo supiera.

Unimos nuestros labios en un beso en donde ambos reclamábamos lo nuestro. Amor, cariño, compresión, sinceridad, compromiso, lealtad y muchas cosas más sellábamos con aquel gesto para los siguientes años venideros.

Esa noche no fue la excepción, esa noche nos amamos en cuerpo y alma con lentitud y parsimonia. Esa noche mientras de a poco íbamos quitándonos todas las prendas que estaban demás en el otro hasta adornar el piso con ellas, dejamos que desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones trasmitiéramos todo el amor que sentíamos por el otro.

Esa noche maravillosa que traía de fondo la lluvia que no paraba ni un momento su vigor nos prometimos entre besos, caricias, suspiros, susurridos y miradas que nos amaríamos el resto de la vida porque simple y sencillamente, nuestro amor es y será para siempre...

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**Draco, Draco cuanto te amo **_.— Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos en el epílogo.


	25. Epílogo

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia ha sido editada. Corregí errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambió.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Tomo mi maletín tras haber metido dentro de él los exámenes que debo corregir en casa para mañana muy temprano entregárselos a la clase y la caja alargada color negro envuelta por una cinta roja que en la superficie forma un lazo casi perfecto que me esmeré haciendo. Miré nuevamente el despacho, todo está tranquilo, afuera el sol está más que deslumbrante y cómo no si apenas era mediodía. Justamente decido caminar hasta la única ventana de la estancia para colocar el seguro que la mantendría cerrada y con las cortinas evitar que siga entrando aquella bendita luz del día para no desperdiciarla, pero inevitablemente antes de hacer aquello último mi mirada se pierde en el frondoso verdor del jardín donde vislumbro a más de un estudiante transitar libremente por él. Todo está bajo control, todo lo que veo trasmite tranquilidad y eso me hace sentir viva. Debo reconocerlo.

Estaba dispuesta a girar nuevamente, pero dos figuras que caminaban muy juntas llamaron mi atención. Con una sonrisa los reconocí, él con su traje negro característico llevaba amablemente su mochila rosa a cuestas mientras su cabello oscuro se alborotaba por el viento apuntando así hacía todos lados, sin embargo ella con su túnica con los colores de Slytherin ondeando al compás de la brisa prefería como siempre tomar su mano y apoyar su cabeza cubierta por lizos y largos cabellos castaños en su hombro mientras de forma entusiasmada se adentraban en el jardín, precisamente hacia el árbol que una vez vio crecer el amor entre su padre y yo y ahora al parecer veía el de ella.

— La historia se repite...

Finalmente giré y fijé ahora mi atención en la chimenea que ardía con vigor. Caminé sin detenerme hasta ella pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado aquellos años. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se había pintado en mis labios...

_Aun me sorprende el hecho de que llegamos a decir que odiamos algo o a alguien sin saber realmente por qué ¿O será que no existen motivos para hacerlo? Me extraña además que apropósito o no nos hacemos los ciegos para así evitar mirar lo evidente, lo que flota por nuestras narices libremente. A pesar de los años reconozco que hacemos cosas sin detenernos a pensar un segundo en los pro y en los contra, sin embargo están otros momentos, otra acciones que son pensadas de forma analítica suponiendo que al hacerlas lograremos hacer lo mejor para todos cuando sin darnos cuenta produce todo lo contrario, aun no sé cómo llamar a esto ¿Descuido? Aunque debo reconocer que aprendí que aun cuando muchas personas de forma errónea piensan que tras transitar por algún problema deben superarlo de forma individual alejándose hasta tal punto de sus seres queridos comenten un gran error, al contrario, al estar con personas valiosas, que nos amanan y valoran los problemas simplemente pasan a un escalón de menor importancia hasta pueden llegar a solucionarse con mayor facilidad convertirse en bendiciones, quizás. _

_Estos años aprendí que dos amantes pueden decirse a través de un silencioso cruce de miradas lo mucho que se aman y desean mientras otros al divulgar el amor que se sienten hasta tal punto de jurar pierden fuerza y esto se evidencia al terminar a la primera discusión. Es por esto que aprendí que aun cuando los gestos, las miradas y en los hechos pueden llegar a demostrar todo los que una persona siente, las palabras nunca están demás, por esto es bueno mantener un sano equilibrio. Aprendí además que lo que hace que una relación siga de pie, superando cada obstáculo es la dichosa comprensión, el respeto y la tolerancia mutua. Draco y yo hemos basado nuestra relación en esos valores particularmente, por eso se los digo._

_Justo, Draco y yo comprendimos que el tiempo vuela aun no teniendo alas ni escobas voladoras. Es que aun nos sorprende que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en Hogwarts, los volvimos a abrir y cerrar y ya estábamos diciendo el tan sincero y esperado Sí, acepto. ¿Quién lo diría? Volvimos a abrirlos y estábamos en el presente yo aquí y él allá en donde habíamos acordado para celebrar nuestros 22 años juntos, contando los de noviazgo. 22 años, tal vez se digan fácil, pero no, no es así, tuvimos que aprender a ceder cuando nuestros alegatos subían de tono al discutir por cosas mínimas, aprendimos a cambiar pañales, bajar fiebres a media noche, a comprender en silencio cuando uno de los dos necesitaba un abrazo para poder seguir... Sin duda, han sido los mejores años de nuestra vida, de mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada. Los he disfrutado en su totalidad y justamente de eso se trata, de reconocer que el tiempo pasa veloz por eso debemos aprovecharlo en su máximo esplendor._

_Aunque me siga pareciendo extraño nos dimos cuenta durante todo este tiempo que por más que juremos ser las personas más felices del mundo tal vez al siguiente día, al mes o al año ocurrirá algo, por más mínimo que sea que hará que esa alegría y regocijo se multiplique. En nuestro caso particular con el amor que ambos nos profesábamos tiempo atrás era suficiente, pero como me dijo Dumbledore una vez marcando para siempre nuestras vidas con aquella frase: "Nunca dejamos de sorprendernos de la vida" llegaron a nuestras vidas los que iluminaron cada rincón de la casa y nuestros corazones, aquellos que se volvieron nuestro motor para respirar, nuestros hijos, nuestros bebés que sinceramente ya no eran tan bebés. Scorpius y Daphne tienen 17 años de edad y precisamente están a punto de graduarse situación que nos hace sentirnos muy orgulloso, pero para sentir mayor dicha son los mejores de su graduación. _

_A mi hijo Scorpius recientemente le ha llegado una carta del Ministerio de magia donde solicitaban sus servicios después de graduarse. Aseguran que desean tenerlo de aprendiz en el departamento que justamente a él más le interesa, el de pociones mágicas donde tiene que hacer lo que más le gusta para escalar de a poco puestos, es decir, hacer, crear y mejorar pociones. Él durante sus años en Hogwarts con ayuda de su padre y Severus especialmente, llenó un cuaderno de apuntes con modificaciones y creaciones que si dejara salir a la luz lo convertirían en el Jefe de aquel departamento a pesar de su corta edad. Aun no decide si aceptar la propuesta o no, seguramente terminará respondiendo a la carta de forma afirmativa, puedo adivinar esto porque sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al mostrarme aquel pergamino. _

_Mi princesa, se ha inclinado por el arte de las letras. Ha escrito unos 4 libros que forman una serie que aun mantiene inconclusa la cual guarda en la Cámara de la familia en Gringotts junto a los apuntes de Scorpius tras su padre asegurarles a ambos que aquellas pertenecías valían tanto que debían ser protegidas bajo llave y él tenía razón al decir aquello. Tan solo la familia sabe de ellos. Calcula que terminarán siendo 6 tomos aunque aun no está segura. No los saca a la luz aun alegando querer hacerles una que otra modificación, pero tras dejármelos leer me maravillé al instante, aunque sé que no lo hace porque ahora mismo está concentrada en la relación que mantiene con su novio de un poco más de 3 años James Sirius que unos meses después de graduarse pasará a ser su esposo. Sí, todo ya está decidido, el chico tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentar a mi marido y después de que éste le hablara por más de dos horas a solas aceptó entregarle la mano de su única hija mujer, de su princesa. Yo no podría estar más feliz por esa unión, sé que la ama ya que eso se le nota a leguas. Justamente James se convirtió en la mano derecha del Ministro de magia, es por esto que cada vez que tiene una tarde libre que coincide con las de Daphne no duda en venir a visitarla para al menos mirar juntos el atardecer sentados bajo la sombra del árbol que ella muy bien sabe ya tiene una historia escrita en su tronco, pero ¿Por qué no escribir dos en él y así que quede todo en familia?_

_Sin duda alguna, el sombrero no se equivocó al colocar a mis hijos en la Casa de las Serpientes ya que ambos son ingeniosos, astutos y creadores de cosas magnificas._

_Por otra parte, Albus, mi ahijado se gradúa este año también y ha decidido prepararse como su padre hasta convertirse en Auror, aunque hoy en día los de esa profesión no tienen bajo sus hombros muchas obligaciones ya que gracias a los cielos y justamente al trabajo de su padre no hay gran peligro rondando por las calles mágicas._

_Meliza ha tomado una decisión drástica, va a estudiar al extranjero aun cuando su abuela Molly le pidió que no lo hiciera alegando que necesitaba tenerla cerca para protegerla, pero realmente se lo pidió porque sabía que aun teniendo más nietos extrañaría mucho a esa particularmente. Pero la decisión está tomada y es feliz sabiendo que al menos sus padres y su abuelo Arthur la apoyan y ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer éste ultimo si la chica heredó su fascinación hacia los Muggles? Eso fue lo que decidió, unirse a aquel mundo en el cual viví mis primeros años de vida. _

_Los pequeños de la familia, Lily y Rob están cursando su tercer año en Hogwarts; la primera en Gryffindor y para sorpresa de muchos el menor de la familia Weasley Lovegood en Ravenclaw._

_Sobre mis amigos puedo decirles que Harry y Ginny están muy felices juntos, al igual que Ron y Luna; Dumbledore sigue con McGonagall y no le importa lo que piensen de él o digan ha decidido casarse también y en unos días lo hará. Al recibir la invitación me sorprendió no por el motivo en sí sino porque se habían tardado mucho, desde hacía varios años atrás estos dos debieron haber sido marido y mujer. Lucius y Narcissa, mis suegros, viven juntos, felices y tranquilos, ellos dicen que no cambiarían sus vidas por nada y aseguran que su mayor alegría es que sus nietos los visiten, cosa que hacen muy seguido porque justamente ellos los adoran también. Mi querido Severus logró dejar aunque sea unas horas de lado sus calderos para fijar sus penetrantes ojos en una mujer que aprendió a valorarlo y respetarlo tal cual es. ¿Saben que más? Tiene un pequeño hijo de dos años, es tan parecido a él y obviamente está demás decir que Severus Snape se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo y sin duda, es un gran padre como una vez pensé que sería. Aun teniendo su propio hijo no descuida a los míos y eso habla de su lealtad y sincero cariño hacia ellos._

Antes de entrar en la chimenea pasé mis manos sobre mis cabellos castaños tratando de peinarlos, desabroché los primeros dos botones de mi camisa blanca manga 3/4 dejando al descubierto buena parte de mi pecho hasta los inicios de mis senos. Tomé un poco de _polvos flu_ y finalmente me adentré en la misma diciendo con claridad el destino que sabía debía y quería tomar...

— ¡Casa de Playa Malfoy! — En cuestión de segundos estaba en nuestro refugio, en donde habíamos planificado encontrarnos.

Salí de la chimenea e instantáneamente una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro. Él estaba allí como yo suponía, esperándome con su camisa blanca fuera del pantalón negro que hacía juego con un saco que al parecer se había quitado, el nudo de la corbata color vino estaba flojo y varios botones sin cerrar dejaban al descubierto buena parte de la piel de un pecho que conocía mejor que la palma de mi mano. Permanecía sentado en el mueble doble de fino cuero blanco frente a mi, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda y los brazos extendidos en su totalidad por el espaldar del mismo. Me miró en silencio de forma penetrante, tratando de mantener aquel aire de superioridad que sabía él me encantaba, pero de a poco en la comisura de sus labios se fue formando una sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos tan claros y suaves como el agua.

— Bienvenida a casa... — Susurró acercándose y no dudé en dirigirme a toda velocidad hasta él para así besar los labios del hombre que por más de 20 años había sido lo suficientemente amable, caballeroso, sincero y leal para continuar manteniéndome a su lado.

Sentí sus brazos envolverme con fuerza mientras mis manos se perdían en sus cabellos.

— ¡Feliz aniversario! — Murmuré sobre sus labios dichosa sabiendo que repetiría aquella frase por muchos años más.

Finalmente, nuestro amor estaba escrito y era para siempre, estábamos seguro de ello y totalmente felices también, aunque pensándolo bien...

¿Quién sabe realmente aquello? ¿Quién sabe si aquello que sentíamos era una felicidad _total_?

Tal vez la vida nos sorprenda otra vez uno nunca sabe lo que se puede esperar de ella y menos en el mismo día en el que celebrábamos nuestro aniversario de bodas. Éste, sin duda alguna, será un día memorable como todos los vividos a su lado...

**FIN**

* * *

"_¿Aun te sorprendes de la vida? ¿Sigues negándote a pensar que un malvado hombre puede llegar a cambiar hasta tal punto de convertirse en una buena persona? ¿Te sorprende ver relaciones amorosas estables que día a día crecen aun cuando creías que fracasarían al instante? Honestamente sí, yo aun sigo sorprendiéndome, pero dentro de mi siempre existe la esperanza de que todo pueda ser diferente, por eso hoy a ti te lo digo…__** ¡No pierdas nunca las esperanzas!**_

_**¿Cuéntame, alguna vez se te han presentado estos casos?:**_

_ — Finalmente llegó el día en el que tienes que presentar esa que sabes es la prueba más relevante del año — no solo en tu escuela puede ser, sino también en tu trabajo —, pero no te has podido preparar lo suficientemente bien para ella, pero no fue porque no quisiste sino porque diversas circunstancias no te lo permitieron. Circunstancias que ocurrieron de forma inesperada y no pudiste hacer nada más que ponerte al día con ellas. No puedes postergarlo, no puedes pedir más horas para prepararte tan solo vas a realizar la prueba y te sorprendes de sobre manera al ver que sales tan bien que cualquiera juraría que pasaste noche tras noche preparándote para lograr el resultado obtenido o en otros casos simplemente no se lleva a cabo la dichosa prueba. __**¿Te ha pasado algo así?**_

_— Vas en tu coche o en el transporte público y miras tu reloj, vas tarde, demasiado realmente. Sin saber cómo o porqué se te ha pasado ya la hora en la que habías planificado con anterioridad encontrarte con tus amigos, tu primera clase del día o justamente asistir a tu trabajo, pero cuando llegas, extrañamente aun tus amigos no han llegado por una u otra razón o los que te esperan te reciben con un caluroso abrazo y no dicen ni palabra de tu tardanza. Te enteras, por otra parte que, tu profesor no llegó por circunstancias que se le salieron de las manos o simplemente llegaste antes que él o simplemente en tu trabajo no pasó nada, absolutamente nada…__** Justo en ese momento es cuando suspiras profundamente y das mil gracias silenciosas, ¿Cierto? ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo parecido?**_

—___ No pudiste hacer nada, h_as perdido el autobús, metro o cualquier medio de trasporte que necesitabas tomar para llegar a donde deseas a la hora y el momento indicado… _**¿Qué haces?**__ Seguramente refunfuñas hasta más no poder e insultas internamente a la primera persona que se te pone en el camino o por la mente, pero __**¿No te ha pasado que ese transporte que has perdido solo por muy poco minutos más adelante sufre un accidente o la delincuencia que se vive día a día en el país pues hizo acto de presencia en él? **__Las cosas simplemente pasan por algo ¿No crees?._

_****__—_ ¿Te has enfermado gravemente o quizás algún conocido y has pensado que no podrás levantarte más nunca?_ Tal vez sí lo pensaste, pero a los días mejoras notablemente y al mes solo quedan recuerdos de esos fatales momentos mientras caminas junto a tus amigos o tu familia._

___— _¿No te ha pasado que odias a alguien con todo tu ser, dices que es tu enemigo y sin querer _— _o queriendo _—_ lo conoces por alguna razón que se escapa de tus manos y se hacen los mejores amigos del mundo? _**¿No has conocido a tu mejor amigo de esa forma?**_

_**¿Has vivido en carne propia alguno de estos casos?**__ Honestamente, yo sí y muchos de ellos, por eso te repito… no pierdas las esperanzas recuerda que sin esperarlo la vida siempre nos sorprenderá y no solo eso, será la que nos enseñará con lesión tras lesión._

**_Ahora bien, volviendo a lo nuestro, n_**_**o te sorprendas si ves que:**_

_— Un chico malo, arrogante, astuto y de buen estatus social se enamora de la chica a la cual dice odiar y por el amor que llegó a su vida éste decide cambiar su forma de ser totalmente. __**[El amor de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger]**_

_— No te sorprendas si vez que alguien defiende con garras y dientes al amor de su vida, aunque deba hacer de su propia familia, de sus propios seres queridos. __**[Draco Malfoy]**_

_— No te sorprendas si un día vez que alguien — O tú mismo — se cree la persona más feliz del mundo y de pronto algo marca esa alegría, tal vez con una pizca más de felicidad o al contrario, con tristeza. __**[Hermione Granger]**_

___— Recuerda lo que te digo, aquello que consideramos _malo siempre trae algo bueno consigo, eso es como una Ley de la vida, créeme. _**[La famosa carta]**_

___— _No creas imposible sentirte más feliz de lo que ya te sientes aun cuando jures a los cielos que realmente lo que sientes es inimaginables e insuperable, aunque ten en cuenta que lo mismo puede pasar con el sentimiento contrario a la alegría._** [Draco y Hermione]**_

___— _No te asombres si el villano se une a los buenos. _**[Lucius Malfoy]**_

___— Mucho menos te aflijas _si en tu vida se cruzan personas que se merecen ser ángeles por lo buenas, caritativas y amables que son y lamentablemente son solo eso… personas comunes y corrientes como tu y como yo, pero sin duda alguna son esas pocas personas que dentro de nosotros, específicamente en nuestro corazón son ángeles, nuestro ángeles. _**[Albus Dumbledore]**_

_Ya yo hice mi parte, ya te puse sobre aviso por esa misma razón espero que no te extrañes al presenciar o vivir alguno de los caso mencionados con anterioridad, pero pensándolo bien ¿Cómo te puedo decir esto si yo misma me contradigo haciéndolo? Es decir, __**¿Cómo no te vas a sorprender?**__ A veces no es lo que pasa en sí, sino las razones o circunstancias en las que puede pasar alguna situación lo que realmente logra asombrarnos para bien o para mal. _

_Así que repetiré una sola cosa por tercera vez de la cual sí estoy completamente segura debes tener siempre presente,… no pierdas nunca las esperanzas y sobre todo recuerda que la vida siempre, siempre estará llena de sorpresas y un día, sé muy bien que, suspiraras murmurando __**"Nunca dejo de sorprenderme de la vida"**__… _

_Justo allí, en ese preciso instante recordarás mis palabras,**  
**_

**Rita Asabati**

* * *

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Realmente ya culminó esta historia y aun no sé como expresar mi gratitud a las siguientes personas: **_Nennylu Jny__, __blackmoon43__, __michi nolet__, __maaddy ddibiiaSe__, __tokio2323__, __KingdomHearts17__, __paolismalffoy__, __Princessmalfoy10__, __magicgirl15__, __valeriuscullen__, Nino Black, __AzulMafoy__, __Dramione Malfoy__, __silviota__, __Mikiaome Malfoy Felton Cullen__, __DDMO__, __lunaticapazion__, HeidiRose, __DiAnIzLoCa, SOPHIE, debbieta y Cassiophia23__… _quienes me animaron con cada comentario a subir capítulo tras capítulo hasta llegar al final. Gracias por el apoyo, el aliento, los consejos,... honestamente gracias por hacerme feliz con cada minuto de tiempo que se tomaron para comentar esto que salió de mi corazón, mi mente y mis manos con amor.

Gracia también a los que siguieron esta historia de forma anónima, llevándola a sus favoritos sin pronunciar palabra, aunque debo sincerarme, nunca es tarde.

Me alegra enormemente saber que ésta historia distrajo a más de uno de sus problemas personales, el estrés diario o sus conflictos internos llevándolos a un mundo donde eran la Hermione y el Draco de este relato hasta tal punto de sonreír, suspirar y llorar junto a ellos, conmigo. Sobre todo me fascina saber que aunque sea por unas horas logré desconectarlos del mundo real que muchas veces se nos torna algo difícil para llenarlos de energía y así poder enfrentar lo que se nos viene encima, justamente allí es donde recae la magia de Fanfiction.

Recuerden que han ganado una amiga, si necesitan de mi siempre estaré para lo que necesiten. Esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto, espero verlos en mis demás historias. Así que nuevamente,

**¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
